


Captivated

by Beautysteam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bottom Harry, Bully Liam, Bully Louis, Bullying, Crushes, Dom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Niall, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Harry-centric, Heavy Angst, Hipster Harry, Hipster Zayn, I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED FOR WRITING THIS, I got random inspiration lol, Jealous Louis, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Maybe a little fighting, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, Past Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Possessive Behavior, Punk Louis, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Smut, Sub Harry, Threats, Threats of Violence, Top Louis, Work In Progress, this is shit im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 138,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautysteam/pseuds/Beautysteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>What happens when 19 year old Harry gets asked to do a social experiment for a year?</p>
  <p>  A year of living in a house where he has to live with five other fellows. No Access to the outside world and unaware of the trouble's lurking.</p>
  <p>  It's not only a social experiment,  but a competition. Kind of like the show big brother, but no one goes home until they throw in the towel.</p>
  <p>  What will happen when he finds out he's housed with two people from his past and his ex boyfriend? </p>
  <p>  Can Harry even do this for 12 months?</p>
  <p>  Only time will tell.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings before you continue reading:
> 
> >Louis is a complete ass for a while, so I apologize! It' s just how it is in this fic and it's compeltly fiction. I adore Louis and know he's not awful like this, but anyways just please understand it's part of the story.  
> >Bullying and the cliche past bully/loner background  
> >Possesiveness & major jealousy  
> >Lots of cursing  
> >Eventual smut  
> >Threats of violence  
> >Alternating POV when the time comes.
> 
> Also I know I have two other fics I need to update and I apologize to the babes waiting. I'v ehad major writers block and so I wrote this in my spare time. It's helped bunches and I'm hoenstly working on my other two right now, so yeah. his fic is just my fun one and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> ____________________________

  
_**1 year ago** _

It was finally the last day! 

The last day of hell and he’s never been happier. He no longer has to step foot in this hell hole again, no more facing the awful teachers, rude peers, and no more dealing with awful boys that are Liam and Louis. Yeah, the two people he plans to never see again, because, well he’s moving all the way up to Manchester next week, getting out of London for good. 

Harry was in the middle of coming into the school when he stepped into the hallway when he ran into the last person he wanted to see. He really thought he could avoid him today, and he hopes to avoid Liam too. He would honestly prefer Liam right now to be honest, facing Louis was always so unpredictable and scary as fuck. Year and years of torture and he’s learned who the worst of the two were, Louis made that pretty clear because he seems to have a bit of a power trip.

Louis looked around for a teacher before grabbing Harry’s shirt and pulling him close roughly. “Meet me in the fucking car park after school, you have an appointment, and it’s in your best interest to show up.” he growled in his ear and Harry just nodded frantically. When Louis pushed him away, Harry just stood there frowning a bit, before fixing his top and carrying on about his day. 

The last day was supposed to be a good one for Harry, not until he ran into Louis. He knew it was too good to be true to be let off without Louis getting his hands on him. Thankfully, he managed to not see those two jerks during the remaining hours of his day. When the time came to leave the school he felt nervous because he knew Louis wasn’t about to let him leave without a goodbye _present_. Even though Graduation is next week, but again, he’s unpredictable, so who knows what he wants. 

Harry just wants to get this over with so he slowly makes his way out the double doors into the half empty car park. It took him a minute to spot Louis’ beat up old car all the way in the back near the lamp post, and him leaning against it with his arms crossed, looking absolutely pissed off. 

Louis is scary, absolutely terrifying. He’s much stronger than him, two years older, but ended up failing a bit so he was in the same year as Harry. His intimidating facial expressions, his clothes were a bit hardcore ranging from tight fitting black ripped skinnies to band shirts that were a size too small, and a beanie covering his usual long brunet fringe. He was completely opposite to Harry, Harry is the type of guy to wear light blue skinnies and basic colored jumpers and tops. His hair was short too, and Louis has always teased him about his mop of curls that claimed to make him look like a chubby chipmunk. 

“Get your scrawny ass over here, now!” He snapped when Harry got a bit closer as the car park began to empty, only leaving the staff’s cars in the back of the building. Harry could feel his heart rate picking up, the anxiety settling in, and good god he was alone with Louis outside of school. Liam wasn’t here, no one was here, but the man that frightened him. 

“Now tell me, how am I suppose to give you the daily punishment when you’re moving far away from me, hmm?” Louis growls as he grabs Harry’s wrist and moves to pin him against his car. “You think you could waltz out of London without me finding out your moving to Manchester, you shouldn’t have kept it to yourself, because you know I don’t like it when people keep things from me.” he said, pinning Harry harder against the vehicle. 

“L-Louis… please s-stop.” Harry whined as he tried to push away, he knew it was useless, but he had to try. “L-Louis… please s-stop.” he mocked Harry as he grabbed onto one of his wrists and pinned it against the car and digging his nails into his milky white skin. “Don’t you dare fucking tell me to stop, I’m in charge still. Got it?” Harry just nods, not really wanting to make him any more angry, just wanting to be let go, because Louis was nearly crushing him. 

“Why the fuck are you leaving?” he snaps, his eyes narrowed, and Harry is having a hard time breathing a bit. Terrified out of his mind. “My d-dad. Moving t-to my dad‘s.” he manages to stutter out and Louis has annoyance written all over his face. “Daddy wants his baby to move in with him, how cute.” he mocked, a snarl following. 

“Now since you think it‘s okay to leave, I think it’s in your best interest if you don’t fuck around in Manchester, you better not get a fucking boyfriend. I promise you, if you do, I will show up unexpectedly and you will wish you never sucked his dick. People like you deserve to be alone.” he spits out evilly before letting Harry go. “Now get out of my sight, before I get more upset and bust your nose.” he snaps and Harry’s already off running towards home, not even looking back as he nurses his wrist Louis pinned with his death grip. 

Harry didn’t really listen to Louis’ threats because how would he know if he got a boyfriend?

It’s not like it matters, anyway. 

Louis shouldn’t care if he has a boyfriend. Louis has always scared off any chances he had in the past ever since he came out. Louis says he doesn’t deserve a partner because he’s too much of a coward and a slut… even though he’s never even been kissed. He’s only ever been on one date, but Louis scared that boy off, beat him to a pulp and Harry too. Liam even threatened him to stay away from Harry because he’s a loser and losers don’t get to have relationships in their school. Well, according to Liam and Louis that is… but now Louis wants to run his life outside of school. Harry’s not going to let him.

He’s not going to let some punk ass kid ruin this for him, he’s just going to forget about him, and hopefully never see his face again.


	2. One.

It’s almost eight at night, and Harry's smashed between two heavy set men on an airplane. Mind you the cabin is awfully warm, he has the middle seat with hardly any elbow space, and not to mention trapped for the most part. Luckily the plane should be landing soon, he’s been on this damn thing for nearly twelve hours, almost thirteen. Yeah, flying from Manchester to Los Angeles was probably not the smartest thing, especially with no other stops.

The things he does for money though. Especially when you’re a broke young adult, haven’t gone to Uni yet, and living with your dad for the past year. So this upcoming event will hopefully turn into a loaded bank account by next year.

He was so thankful when they started to land because good god, he felt sweaty, he really needed to stretch, and wanted to just go check in his hotel. He wants to go to bed as soon as possible or maybe go sit in the Jacuzzi for a bit, but then again he should probably call his mum tonight. He knows she’s upset that he’s doing this, but he told her it’s to help him be a bit more independent and he gets a decent prize in the end if he stays the whole time. It just sucks he can’t contact his family, but he’ll survive. It’s just a year with six other fellows around his age just hanging out and competing for privacy and prizes, shouldn’t be too bad shouldn’t it?

When he boarded off the plane and got his bag from the baggage claim he saw the sign for his name and followed the man out to the shuttle bus. He sat there quietly looking out at busy traffic at the airport, deep in his thoughts about tomorrow. 

He paid no mind to some of the other few people on this little bus, he didn’t even say a word to the bus driver, and he still hasn’t replied to his mums texts asking if he landed yet. He was still thinking about tomorrow, wondering if the other houseguests were nice, or not homophobic. The last thing he needs is to be stuck in a house with awful men for the next year. He would probably throw in the towel early if it got too much, but he’s going to stick it out. He knows he can do it, and besides he can always go off and be alone under the covers of his blankets and just tune everyone out. 

“Alright, kid. We’re here,.” the elderly man said as Harry snapped out of his thoughts and headed inside to check in and get his room key. He made his way down the hall, hoping in the elevator, and finding room 209 and going inside. 

It wasn’t awful, but a bit bland. It’ll work though, since it’s only one night and besides, he shouldn’t worry about how many pillows he has, he should worry about contacting his mum, dad, and Gemma. 

So once he peeled off his clothes and slipped on his jams he laid in bed and called up the first person he thought of; his mum. 

“Harry? Did you land safely? Are you alright?” she asked worriedly and Harry just chuckled. “Mum, mummy, I’m fine. The plane ride was smooth besides being stuck between guys three times my size. Also, it‘s four in the morning over there, why aren‘t you asleep?” he could just see her relief now. She even worried when he moved in with his dad so he could attend Uni in Manchester which never happened. 

“Good, and I’m sorry pumpkin. It’s going to be so tough not talking to you everyday, and I promise when you walk out of those doors you’re getting the hug of your lifetime. Also how can I sleep when my precious gem is flying over a body of water? You know I hate anything to with planes.” she says and Harry’s just shaking his head. “Mum I’m not going to prison, I’ll be alive. I’ll be treated well, we’ll have fresh food, water, showers, and everything. Stop worrying.” he says, running his fingers through his curly hair. “Also, remember you get my little diary entries of video every week, so be glad you get at least that.” he smiles. 

“I know, just you’re my baby and mummy always worries. I know you’re doing this for personal reasons, but if something happens in the family or you think it’s too much, I would want you to come home immediately.” she says a bit sternly.” I know, I know.” is all he says before changing the subject. He was on the phone for nearly two hours with her before he got some time in with his dad and sister.

He was out by ten thirty because he was not used to this time change what so ever. It was around six when he woke up and got ready for the day, made sure he had exactly everything he needed before checking out and getting a cab. He’s suppose to be at the entrance by nine and he has twenty minutes. Luckily the traffic was just a bit lighter this morning, oddly enough. He noticed he was the only one outside once he got out, holding his two bags before he went up to the door where a sign said to come in, and wait in the lobby. So he went inside to lobby exactly and there were a bunch of empty chairs, a big red door, and man with papers in his hands leaning against the wall. The man’s head snapped up and gave a warm smile as he came over and shook Harry’s hand. “Ah, right on time, you must be… um… Harry?” he says, trying to recall his names and he nods. 

“Yup, you‘re Mr. Jameson?, also ,um, am I the first to arrive?” he says, looking around the room and the man nods to that. “Yeah, unfortunately, but gives you head start to head in and pick your bed. Also, here’s a list of what’s expected, it’s not long, but it It’s just simple guidelines.” Harry just nodded along taking the papers from him, feeling a tad bit more nervous than before. 

“You look nervous, you’ll be fine. The house is a decent size, three bedrooms, one of which is a private room. A pool, hot tub, a nice kitchen, living room, spare lounge room, and a big food pantry. Also a private room that every one goes to at least once during their stay where you tape your diary of you just talking and venting, you have to do at least one in the week, to give us feedback, and your families something to see.” he says and takes the video camera the man handed him that was labeled Harry.

When he was finally allowed to go inside once he handed over his phone and he did one last look at the man before heading inside. 

He was stunned, the place looked amazing. Big, colorful, and just exceeded his expectations. So he did a little tour before claiming his bed. He checked out the kitchen, the living area, the patio out to the back yard that was closed off with tall walls, and last, but not least the bedrooms. 

He picked the room on the right and grabbed the bed closes to the wall near the dresser. He set his bag down at the end and sat down and read over the paper a few times.

**1.Once a week there will be small games to win prizes and privacy for a week in the single room.  
** 2.Alcohol will be provided two times a week, make your group pick when, then ring us on the red phone.  
3.There are no maids, clean up after yourselves gentleman. Unless you want to live in filth.  
4.Every month there will be a review of relationships conducted by me, Mr. Jameson.  
5.Please get along, I know it’ll be hard, but try.  
6.Lastly don’t use the white phone unless you’re ready to leave for good, there’s no coming back once you’re out.  


Those rules were a bit overwhelming, but still this is what he signed up for. At least they’ll have a fresh face popping in once a month so that’ll be nice, and also privacy to do diary sessions. He just folds the paper and pockets it before messing with his video camera, unaware someone just came in the house. He doesn’t hear the whistling and chains clinking until they get closer, and that causes his heart to beat faster. He was a bit nervous meeting the five other blokes, but he was hoping for the best to be honest. He slowly got to his feet and made his way across the hall to step into the other bedroom when he stopped in his tracks, standing there silently. 

Oh.

This bad, real, real bad. 

When the bloke turned around, he cocked his brow before smirking evilly. That stupid smirk he had nightmares about back in his old school days. “Looks like this year will be interesting after all:” he says as he steps closer to Harry’s whom is frozen in his spot. Louis has facial hair now, wells stubble. He has tattoo’s, a lot of them. He reeked of cigarettes, and his attire was still the same back in school except a little more less band shirt, more plain v-necks. 

“I see you grew out that grease ball of fuzz. Your clothes, good god your clothes, why the fuck are you wearing white skinny jeans?” he snapped before reaching over and toying with one of Harry’s strands before yanking on it. “I hope you know you better not piss me off more than you already do, because this will be a tough one for you, Harry.” he growled out before letting go. “Now, before the other fucks get here, tell me, did you bring other clothes other than the shit you have on now?” he asks, his eyes narrowed. 

“Y-yes, but I like these pants.” he frowns and Harry could just see him roll his eyes in disgust. “Why?” he questions, a bit petrified of Louis snapping at him again. “ Because those make your hips look disgustingly huge, now get out of my room before I drag you out.” he sneers and Harry’s already leaving the room, frowning. 

Great, just great. 

Dealing with Louis is going to be the worst and he’s sure hell will be in that room doing a small diary entry every day if Louis treats him like he did in school for years on end. He was too caught up in his thoughts once more, unpacking his clothes when he heard Louis muttering how stupid the alcohol rule was and someone else entering the house. He made it out of the room, quickly walking past the other and seeing a blond hair boy wearing a snap back and sandals. 

“Hey there curly Q.” the guy says cheerfully and Harry is just shaking his head and greeting the boy. “The names Harry, and yours?” he asks the boy as they stand in the middle of the door. “Niall, Niall Horan.” he smiled as he looks around the room and nods. “I like this, nice. Totally worth it.” he snickers. “Are you here by yourself?’ and Harry shaked his head. “No… there’s another one here, Louis.” the way his name rolled off his tongue disgusted him. 

“Well, I want to meet him, come on!” he says, walking away and Harry silently prays for Niall’s sanity. That boy has a rude awakening if he thinks he’s going to befriend that asshole. He slowly followed behind him as they went into the room where Louis was already lounging on his bed, looking up at them. 

“What?” he says annoyingly , rolling his eyes. Niall furrowed his brows a bit. “You’re Louis, right? Well, I’m Niall, houseguest number three.” he says with a small smile and Louis ‘ face is already in mock disgust. “Do you want an award for being shit number three?” he snickered and Niall’s smile faltered.

Yup, Louis true colors were already showing. 

“Got a tongue there I see, looks like I won’t be in this room with a bastard like you.” Niall scoffs. “Come on, Niall. You can room with me.” Harry says and Louis is just glaring at them both as they leave the room. Harry can just see Louis rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he feels bad for anyone rooming with his ass.

Niall chooses the bed next to Harry’s before unpacking, and obviously still pretty annoyed by Louis’ unnecessary comments. “What the hell is his problem? All I did was say hello.” he grumbled out and Harry just sat there watching him. “Rude ass.” he mutters out. “Just ignore him, he’s always like that, so it’s best to ignore his stupid insults.” Niall looks up and eyes him for a moment. 

“You know him?’ he quirks his brows and Harry just nods to that, “We used to go to school together, we never got along.” he says, it was true, but it wasn’t his fault. Louis the one who picked on him since day one, only got increasingly worse when he came out. 

“Oh man, I feel bad for you, he seems like an uptight clenched asshole.” he shakes his head before taking a seat on the bed. “If he thinks he’s ruling the roost around here, then he needs a reality check. I just hope the others are more level headed and decent human beings.” Harry can agree with that, he sure hopes the others will be like Niall. Friendly, nice, and just have an easy going vibe about them. 

It wasn’t long before houseguest number four showed up and he went by the name of Tristan. He was nice, and of course took the last bed with the two boys because yet again Louis was a jerk to him too. Harry felt bad for the other two boys yet to show up, they get to room with Satan himself and yeah, he’s just glad he was the first one to arrive. 

Harry was sitting on the couch in the living area with Niall, Tristan, and Louis in the chair across the couch looking pissed off like usual. They were waiting for the last two to show up before actually introducing themselves formally as a group. It was silent and Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with Louis looking at him with narrowed eyes, especially with Niall kept looking back at the door, and Tristan eying the pool from the patio door. 

When the door opened their heads all snapped that way and Harry sunk further into his seat, this just got even more worse. 

Liam. 

“Liam! My my man!” Louis chants, raising his fist in the air. “Looks like I’m not stuck in a house full of pricks after all!" he chuckles and Harry just sighs to himself. Great, two of his old bullies, living under the same roof, this can’t get any worse. 

Harry watched as they high fived before Liam nodded to the rest of them, smirking when he saw Harry at the end. ”White pants and long hair, Styles? I hate it, you look like a rag doll.” he snickered. Harry just frowned at that, ignoring the rest of what he was saying before Louis and Liam disappeared, probably to go grab the bed he wanted. 

“Let me guess, he went to school with you too?’ Niall just is rolling his eyes. “Unfortunately.” he sighed. “Anymore jerks we should worry about?” Tristan asks ad Harry just shakes his head. That’s just it, no one else has really ever bothering him in school or outside, just them. The two pathetic wannabe bad boys. 

“So I’m the last one to show up?” a familiar voice came from behind them, obviously didn’t hear him coming in, and Harry was already out of his seat. It was like a breath of fresh air, but then again, he recalls this bloke breaking up with him because it didn’t feel right. Yeah, Harry’s ex boyfriend and friend. Zayn Malik.

“Harry?” he asks with a small smile before dropping his bag and engulfing him in a tight hug. “So glad to see a familiar face.” he said before pulling away and smiling at Harry warmly. “I know, I mean, uh, the two other guys not in here, I know them from school… but we’re not close.” he says, his cheeks heating up. It’s been weeks since he last saw Zayn, they used to hang out all the time until Zayn got busy with his father’s company. 

“Ahem.” Niall cleared his throat, breaking them out of their little shell of privacy. “Oh, sorry.. Hi! The names Zayn.” he said with a small smile, waving at the two sitting there on the couch. Both boys nodded with a smile and introduced themselves as Harry just stood there watching him, not realizing he was staring like a fucking creep. 

Harry looked down at his shoes trying to keep staring at him, because god he’s still beautiful as ever. Maybe they could rekindle in here and see how it goes, everyone has needs and well Harry could just certainly fill them. 

“I guess I should go see where I’m sleeping then, huh. Harry, would you show me?” he says with a small smile and in that instant he realizes Zayn will be sharing a room with the worst of the worse. “Uh, y-yeah.” he stutters and they all just give him a look before they head off to the rooms. When they headed in the door was already shut, but Zayn went in without asking and Harry already felt nervous for him. If he ever did that he would get a black eye for invading their turf without asking. 

“What fuck, don’t you knock?” Louis snaps as he and Liam are chilling on the bed, probably talking about bullshit. Useless bullshit.

“Sorry, just needed to put my bag on the bed.” Zayn says before walking beside Liam’s bed and setting down his bag. “Ugh, great, get to share a room with a guy that has a clingy shadow.” he snarled, glaring obviously at him because Harry was standing in the doorway waiting for him. “Excuse me?” Zayn says, turning around, quirking his brows. 

“You heard me, he’s tailing you because obviously he has a little baby crush on you, be careful there.” he says, venom strong in his tone. Liam’s not even joining in and just staring at Zayn and Harry’s actually surprised to be honest, usually he jumps in helping Louis. Egging him on more and more, but nothing. Just staring at him looking a bit pissed. 

Zayn just shakes his head, sighing before leaving the room with Harry to go join the others in the living room. “I see why you told me to ignore him, good point, H.” Zayn says as they sit down on the couch, and soon enough the two blockheads finally joined them and it was an awkward silence until Tristan was the brave soul to start off the group introduction.

“My names Tristan, I’m twenty, and I really don’t want to give out my address.” he says with a small smile. Niall was next and introduced himself and Harry figured he was from Ireland. 

It was his turn and he felt so nervous, eyes were on him, but thankfully Zayn had his arm around the back of the couch, and gently toying with some of his curls to calm him a bit. 

He was glad once they got done introducing themselves, because being put in the spotlight wasn’t something Harry was ever fond of. Nope.

“So, Zayn. Pal… how are you so close to Harry already?” Louis asks, obviously staring at his fingers messing with Harry’s curls. 

“We used to date.” He says with a small smile, “But we’re friends now. Aren’t we?” he asks and Harry nods, trying to hold back his blush. Harry didn’t notice the way Louis was digging his nails into his thigh, his knuckles turning white, and his tight lipped smile. He realized what Zayn just said probably just made this stay a whole hell of a lot worse. 

“Oh really? How long?” Liam asks, joining in on the interrogation. “Come on, stop bothering them about the past.” Niall says and Liam sends a threatening glare toward shim and he shuts up after that. 

“Few months, met him through my dad, our dads are friends and well, we just clicked. “ he smiled, looking over at Harry. Harry honestly felt warmth radiating off of him and that made him feel a bit fuzzy inside, in a good way. “It’s too bad you broke up.” Louis said, no sympathy in his tone whatsoever. “It’s okay.” he says, still running his fingers through the curly strands. 

“So, Niall how about we get something to snack on and chat about things, yeah?” Tristan says, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the group. Harry could honestly go for a something sweet right now because the way Louis is looking at his is frightening, and with Zayn playing with his hair adds to the mix of emotions. Niall and Tristan get up and tend to the kitchen, leaving them alone with the two he dreaded to be around most. 

Harry just got up and went outside to get some fresh air, and finding a spot on one of the benches. He didn’t realize he had someone following him until they sat down beside him, kicking their feet up, and smiling right at him. “How are you?” Zayn asks, stretching his arm across the top of the bench. “I’m, okay, I guess. I got a bit of jet lag going on, I’ll be fine though.” he says and Zayn nods to that, just looking at Harry as he spoke. 

They sat there for a while just catching up, Harry found out Zayn’s still single, and hasn’t dated anyone since they had broken up. That was music to his ears because honestly, he kind of missed him, but then again he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Zayn said he felt nothing with him, so chances of them hooking up are slim to none.

So he just sits there and let Zayn talk, trying to not think about cuddling into him.

When it got later in the day, Harry tried his best to avoid Louis and Liam, but somehow in every room he was in there they were. Trying to make everyone into an awful mood and not to mention acting as if they ran the place. Telling Niall to grab them drinks and Tristan to get snacks. Rude to Zayn and making fun of Harry. Yeah, bunch of lazy ass pricks pretty much.

It was around dinner time where they all sat at the table, not really talking, munching away at the tacos Niall made for everyone. He says it’s his secret recipe passed down from his mum, but in all seriousness he wouldn’t be surprised if he just got if offline and passed it off as treasured dish. 

“So, Harry tomorrow are you cooking?” Tristan asks with a small smile, and Harry just nods, he was going to make lasagna tomorrow. They all discussed they would each cook one night of the week and the free day would be a free day to eat what you want. 

“Yup, I already know what I’m making, Tris.” he could just see Louis rolling his eyes. “Well, looks like I won’t be eating that rubbish tomorrow.” he comments. Harry frowns a bit and shakes his head, Louis has not once ever tried his food, so he has no right to call his dishes trash. ”You haven’t even tried my food, Louis…” he said. “Why the fuck would I want to eat food that you make? I rather eat from the rubbish bin than anything you make.” he snaps and Zayn is already defending him. “Shut it, Louis. He makes wonderful plates and your just jealous because you probably don’t even know how to work a toaster.” he said in defense. 

“Shut up, pretty boy.” he snaps back. “You know shit about me, and besides, its only true. I not once ever seen him come into school with hand crafted dishes, just shitty brown bags with sandwiches that tasted disgusting.” he growled out. Oh yeah, Harry knew exactly when Louis was talking about. Back in the day Louis used to steal his food from him during lunch because apparently he had a big appetite, leaving Harry only his apple to eat for the time being. Good thing he was smart and had a spare sack in his locker that Louis never knew about. 

“Funny how you simply, know more about Harry’s cooking just by taking his food compared to when I dated him and tasted everything he made for me. Yeah, I obviously know less than you, and you know that he makes amazing pasta dishes.” he shook his head and got up from his spot, and going outside. Louis was just glaring at him and Harry was honestly a bit scared for him, he has to share a room with him, and they sure as hell don’t get along. 

It went silent and yeah, awkward.

The rest of the evening was a bit tense with Zayn and Louis glaring at each other form across the room, so Harry ended up calling it a night and just lying in bed, not realizing he ended up falling asleep soon after.

It was probably two in the morning when he woke up to a dark room and snoring could be heard. He slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, hoping he could find some pain relievers to help with this stupid headache. He did manage to find some so he quickly took the dosage and did his business before making his way back down the hall. That is until his wrist was yanked along as he was being taken into the spare lounge area, the door locking behind him.

He was soon pinned against a wall and Louis was breathing down his neck. He knew it was him, even in the dark room he just knew. 

“I thought I told you to not get a fucking boyfriend.” he growled in his ear. “I’m very, very upset.” he continued, pressing Harry more into the wall, his fingers digging into Harry’s side sharply. “First, you leave and that, let alone pisses me off, then you go off and be a cockslut and let this guy fuck you.” he hissed. “I don’t like what’s his face and I definitely don’t like that you two did whatever. So I think you should stay away from him.” he growled into his ear. 

“Louis…. N-no, he‘s m-my friend.” he said, hoping he wouldn’t get a punch to the gut or anything along those lines. Well, he was wrong because now Louis grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them down and pressed his bottom half into him more. “Don’t you ever say no to me again.” he hissed out. “I don’t give a flying fuck if he’s your friend. I hate him, I don’t want you around him. You will listen to me and ignore his ass, and if you so go touch him or look at him shirtless you will regret it.” Harry’s just silent, absolutely silent.

Louis was absolutely unbelievable right now, maybe even worse than he was back in school. 

“Answer me.” he said, breathing down his neck, demanding an answer. “Now!” he snapped.

“No.” he was standing his ground on this, because Louis can’t run his life anymore and secondly, he will have to see Zayn shirtless at one point, it’s just bound to happen. 

He tossed Harry to the floor, looking down at him in the dark. He was seething and Harry could just tell right then and there he just made himself a death wish. He was preparing himself for kicks and punches, but nope. Something much more scarier happened, Louis poke in the most terrifying voice ever. “Now you listen to me, because this is the last fucking time I will tell you.” Louis said, crossing his arms. 

“You’re mine. Stay the fuck away from him.” he said lowly before leaving Harry there, sitting on his bum in total confusion. 

What did Louis even mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Oh well. I'm sorry lol


	3. Two.

It’s only been a week since Harry came into this place, he’s already tight with Tristan and Niall, obviously he’s kind of been keeping his distance for Zayn. Of course Louis was keeping a watchful eye on them, but hasn’t really bothered them since, nor Zayn except glares and rudeness towards them. 

Oddly enough.

Harry still wonders what the hell Louis meant that he was his? He’s not his, no way in hell. Louis is the last person he would kiss for one and two he may be fit and all, but with an attitude like that eh can keep dreaming. That’s if Louis likes him that way that is. He’s not exactly sure though, he thinks it’s just him possibly wanting to make his life hell all over again now that they live together. 

It’s ten at night on Friday and Harry’s sitting out back in the chairs with Niall, while the rest of the boys were inside. Zayn was suppose to come back out with a bowl of popcorn for them to share, but it’s been probably twenty minutes, so either Tristan got him side tracked or he changed his mind. So here he is, with Niall talking about his past. 

“I seriously still can’t believe you went to school with those knuckleheads. Oh god, I can’t even imagine what they were like.” he groaned, tilting his head back into the soft cushion. “Oh trust me, they were awful. Absolutely awful. They were the only ones that picked on me, I mean, sure they had a select bunch they picked on, but no one else really targeted me. I couldn’t even have a relationship in school because apparently I wasn’t deemed cool enough.” he rolled his green eyes. “ I’ve gone on one date in my whole entire school years and guess who ruined it and beat the crap out of him and me? Just take a wild guess.” he shook his head. 

“I feel sorry for that bloke, for a shorty like Louis he’s quite intimidating with his nasty ass attitude, and Liam… yeah he’s built like a damn cave man. I bet his punches feel like a rock compared to Louis’ little fists.” he chuckled. Harry just smiled at that, well it wasn’t necessarily a lie. Louis is shorter than him and Liam, but then again he’s not tiny. He just has a small build with an average height, but he does pack a powerful punch and rather intimidating. 

“Don’t ever talk to him that unless you wish for a fist up your bum.” Harry giggled a bit before shaking his head. “I mean it too, like I made the mistake of answering the wrong way one time about who ran the school or whatever and he popped me right in the jaw. Yeah, so theirs that warning.” he sighed a bit. Louis and his stupid power trip he obviously hasn’t let go of. Why does he always want to be the alpha male? Why?

Why can’t they all just have equal power and not be run by a dictator that thinks it’s okay to bully someone and make them feel less? 

“Oh trust me, I’ve made a mental note not to mess with his cocky ego, but it is fun when he can’t bite his tongue, getting a reaction and everything.” he chuckles. “Oh well if he even swings at me once, he will regret it honestly, I know how to fight.” he says and Harry just nods along. In all honestly, Harry wasn’t much of a fighter, he rather talk it out than just throw punches. 

“Sorry it took so long, got caught up with something.” Zayn finally says coming out with a purple bowl and plopping down beside Harry. “it’s fine, was having a wonderful discussion with Niall, about, you know who and his little man’s temper.” he giggled and Zayn just couldn’t keep it in. “Oh god, you should see him before bed. He actually flex’s his muscles in the mirror saying how fit he is when he takes his shirt off, I mean come on. Liam too, they’re absolutely embarrassingly.” he says, popping pieces into his mouth as Harry and Niall helped themselves. 

It wasn’t long before Tristan joined them, sitting beside Niall with his own bowl, so Niall stole his instead. “I feel absolutely awful that you’re stuck with them, I mean seriously, I’m surprised they haven’t kicked you out yet.” Tristan says with a head shake, leaning against Niall a bit. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised too, but actually they’re quite the entertainment sometimes. They don’t go to bed until like I think wee hours in the morning and I always hear the weirdest shit, I swear. Like apparently Liam took up dance class, well hip hop dance class, and he has sweet moves, but that’s on the down low between him and Louis.” he chuckles. 

Harry just raises his brows at that, he honestly didn’t expect that coming from Liam. Usually he liked to come off as tough and too masculine for such activities. Ike when they were in school, he never danced and made fun of all the kids their age looking like fish breathing for air. It’s actually kind of nice to think about him dancing, but then again, he won’t dare expose Zayn by outing Liam’s extracurricular activities. 

“Man oh man, all the dirt you can dig on them, I guess your kind of lucky then.” Niall chimes in, rubbing his hands together with a mischievous smirk. “Yeah, but then again Louis is a complete ass, but Liam’s a bit nicer to me.” he shrugs and Harry just narrows his eyes. 

Liam nicer?

What the hell is he smoking and where can he get it?

Speak of the devils out the door they come and crashing their little fun conversation. Liam sitting next to Zayn and slouching in his seat and Louis sitting right between him and Zayn, of course. He was honestly a bit surprised that Louis was sitting next to him and not Liam. Usually those two were a bit inseparable, but then again, he still remembers what Louis said. How he has to stay away from him, well he hasn’t exactly listened to him, and obviously he hasn’t done a fucking thing anyways.

“Hello twats.” Louis says with a stupid grin, “Miss us?’ they all groan in unison before Tristan and Niall just get up shaking their heads, and heading inside. 

“Thanks for ruining a good conversation, dick.” Zayn says as he gets up not realizing that Louis pushed him to the ground in the process, the bowl spilling and him landing right on his face. Harry just sat there speechless, watching the two as Liam just sat there with his arms crossed looking a tad bit pissed. 

“Watch your mouth there, pretty boy.” he hisses out before scooting a bit closer to Liam, making it so Zayn can’t sit back down in his spot. “No, you watch it, Louis. you’re such a jackass.” he says as he gets up, wiping himself up and picking up the bowl, pushing the popcorn into a pile before shaking his head. “Like, seriously what the hell is your problem? You call us a degrading name and then tell me to watch my mouth.” Zayn just shakes his head before heading inside leaving Harry alone with the two. 

Well, actually Liam is up off his bum and going inside and Yeah, Harry felt a wave of nervousness wash over him so he quickly got up, but Louis had already grabbed him by the top and pulled him back down. “What happened to staying the fuck away from him?” he said lowly, his eyes narrowed. Harry just stared at Louis, frowning, not even wanting to reply to that. 

“Answer the goddamn question.” he growled out yanking him a bit closer, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming out the door yet. Thankfully for Louis there is no window showing the seating area and the door is out of view, so he’s lucky right now. 

Harry sighs a bit, looking down at Louis’ fist clenched into his top before meeting with his angry eyes once more. “We were just talking, Louis.” he says in defense. “We can be friends.” he says and Louis is pulling him a bit closer to the point it almost a dangerous distance from their lips. “I told you, no.” he said lowly, “I told you to stay the fuck away from him, and you haven’t fucking listened to me as usual.” he growled out. “Looks like I might have a talk with that fucker before bed tonight, then.” he smirked before letting Harry go and getting to his feet.

“Just wait till morning comes and he might not speak a fucking word to you or look at you like you‘re ready to fucked. Just depends if I feel like dealing with his conceited ass.” Louis licked his lips before getting up and leaving Harry sitting there alone. Harry just shakes his head and sits there thinking to himself for a while.

What is Louis’ problem? Seriously?

Why does he hate Zayn so much? Why? He hasn’t done anything to him and he seems to hate him more than he hates anyone. Harry just doesn’t think about it anymore because honestly, that’s just a headache waiting to happen. 

So a few hours later, Harry’s lounging in bed having a chat with Zayn whom is sitting at the foot of his bed, oddly massaging Harry’s feet, and talking about how after this they should seriously hang out more. They had the room to themselves and all of Louis’ little threats flew out the window. Zayn seriously is making him feel quite special right now and honestly he doesn’t give a damn that Zayn might or might not et bitched at later on.

He feels absolutely warm and fuzzy like usual around, especially when alone with him and Zayn being a sweetheart. Killing him with kindness and making him smile like a damn fool constantly. It’s seriously a good feeling, and honestly he’s not ready to let it go again. Not anytime soon. 

“You know, I think we need to seriously reconsider our friendship once the year is up. I miss seeing you around.” he says, looking up at Harry with a small smile. “I will try to do less work and more so trying to keep our bond solid.” and that is what Harry wanted to hear right now. He’s just so glad they’re friends and not awkward acquaintances’ because they used to date. He’s happy that Zayn is still so sweet with him and isn’t being a cold hearted asshole. 

Harry just watched as Zayn scooted up closer inch by inch as they time went on. Maybe he was overanalyzing everything, but he read online that this could be a sign that he’s interested. Then again, he’s only ever been in one relationship and well he hasn’t had much experience in the whole dating scene. Well, when Zayn rested his hand on top of Harry’s he felt his stomach tense up and his eyebrows raising until eh quickly removed his hand.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that. So, um, yeah, tomorrow night we get alcohol and I seriously hope they have good stuff this time. I really need to get smashed after spending time with tosses‘.” he says with a headshake. 

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s fair for Liam and Louis to hog the drinks all the time, I mean they dictated the past two times with their stupid beer craze. didn’t even share with Niall or Tristan, or us. Well, you because you know I don’t like it.” he shrugs and Zayn just nods to that, raising his brows. 

“You and your love for wine coolers.” Zayn teased and Harry’s just shaking his head, blushing a bit. “Hey not my fault I don’t have a taste for bitter drinks. Also, they taste wonderful I have you know.” he says, crossing his arms with a small pout. ”Oh come on, don’t do that, you know that pout is the death of me each and every time.” he smiles before reaching over and caressing Harry’s cheek. Harry just closed his eyes and nodded his face into his touch a bit. It was a sweet moment and honestly, he didn’t want this to end, eh wanted more and more. He wanted Zayn to cuddle him and maybe give him a sweet simple kiss. 

Okay, so maybe he still has a thing for Zayn. 

Well, he was his first boyfriend, the one whom he lost his virginity to, and so on. Zayn is just so beautiful and caring, and ugh, just everything Harry loves in a man. Not to mention he’s quite well endowed in certain aspects, but that’s not really all that important. 

Little did they know someone was glaring at them from the room next door, well more so giving Zayn a look that could kill in an instant if it were possible. 

“Well, I suppose I should head to bed..” Zayn says removing his hand with a small smile. “Night, H.” he says, sitting for a moment as if he was expecting something before disappearing into the next room. Harry just sat there watching Zayn being told to shut the door and god, he hoped Louis wouldn’t bother him. The last thing he needs is for Louis to ruin things and Zayn not wan tot be even near him anymore.

Harry just crawls out of bed and gets ready for bed and says night to Tristan and Niall whom were lounging in the kitchen munching on snacks having a good chat about some funny stuff. He just laid down for the remainder of the night, thinking about Zayn and how he might be more into him, like he likes him even a bit more now. 

When morning came, he spent it just lying in bed, trying to avoid Louis, Liam, Niall, Tristan, and Zayn at this point. He was afraid Louis said something, afraid Zayn was going to give him the cold shoulder. Well, honestly he was the first one up, but that’s his plan. Ignore them and to pretend to be asleep until the drinks comes out hoping for the energy to be a bit more lighter than tense. 

Well, his plan got ruined when he saw Zayn already up and walking out of his room without a shirt on and Harry just swallows thickly. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, maybe he’s just hallucinating. 

He just rolls to face the wall and closing his eyes, hoping to get the vision out of his head. His ex boyfriend walking around shirtless with his tattoo’s on display, looking so hot, and his hair a mess. Jesus fucking Christ Harry just wanted to tug his shorts down and… no! This was not the time to be a horny and possibly think about giving Zayn a blow job. 

They’ve only been in this house for a damn week and now he’s already thinking about Zayn’s dick . This is going to be a problem if these thoughts continue, but then again when they dated they kind of had sex quite a bit. After the first time Harry kept wanting more and more, not caring how much they actually shagged in a day. Maybe it was the lack of dating or something, but fuck he loves sex. 

Okay, so maybe he’s just a tad bit horny, but can you blame him? Zayn’s literally a sex on legs, he’s amazing in bed, and he’s just everything. One of the reasons why Harry is still pining after him. 

Thankfully, those impure thought go away when he hears cursing from the next room because apparently Liam fell over on Louis getting out of bed and Harry just smiles to himself. _Good serves them right._ he thought to himself before he sat up and ruffled his curly mane, yawning a bit. 

‘Morning, H.” Zayn says in the doorway, leaning against it with a cup of coffee in his hand. Harry just stares like an idiot because he looks so beautiful with his shirtless torso and his dangerously low shorts hanging onto his narrow hips, to his stubble on his face. God, Harry just wanted to kiss him and maybe have a cuddle, but no. They’re just friends, nothing more. 

“Morning.” he said quickly looking down, glad he has a blanket over his lap… Zayn doesn’t need to see his problem. “Sleep okay?” he asks tiredly, before sipping on his cup. He nods with a small smile, his cheeks heating up a bit. Zayn needs to leave, put a fucking shirt on, and stop looking so fucking hot doing absolutely nothing. He was staring at his fucking pubic hair peeking out of his shorts for crying out loud!

“Good, well, um, I’m going to leave you alone now. See you in a bit.” he smiles before leaving the room and he didn’t realize Niall was already up and rubbing his eyes and staring at Harry. 

“So... ” he says before getting to his feet and closing the door, shutting off Harry’s view of Zayn standing in the room, finding some clothes to wear. “What’s going on with you Zayn? You two ka-noodling now?” he asks, taking a seat next to Harry on his bed. Thank god his semi-boner was gone, because that would be awkward if Niall saw it right about now. 

“N-no! We’re just friends. That’s it.” he says in defense and Niall just shaking his head with a tired smile. “You know, staring at his happy trail isn’t what platonic friends look at when someone’s shirtless. Nice try, Harry. You obviously want the D.” he grins and Harry’s just rolling his eyes. “I was not looking at that and no I don‘t! I was just looking at his face, I you’re just obviously still tired and think you saw things.” he says in defense and Niall’s just shaking his head and getting to his feet and not even responding to that.

Harry just groans before laying back down and trying not to feel so embarrassed that he just gawked at Zayn’s stomach and stupid groin. 

A few hours into the morning and Harry’s fresh out of the shower and brushing his teeth, alone in the bathroom. That is until in comes Louis without even knocking before shutting the door behind him and locking it. Harry spits out the residue and swallowed down a glass of water before wiping it off, ignoring Louis right now. It’s not like they would have a conversation anyways, the man is out of his mind anyways, and besides, he really doesn’t want to piss him off more.

He didn’t realize that Louis leaning against the bathroom counter just staring at him with his eyes a bit narrowed. Harry made a mistake to make eye contact with him and of course his mouth starts up, as usual.

“So, did you happen to see what’s his face shirtless this morning?” he asks tilting his head, crossing his arms. 

Harry furrows his brows before just walking past him, but then Louis grabbed onto the back of his pj pants and him back and had a tight grip on him. “Don’t you fucking walk away from me.” he hissed out. “Now answer me.” he growled in his ear from behind. 

“Yes, and he looked hot. There, you happy?” he said, not really caring at the moment if it pissed Louis off. Not like it should even bother him anyways. He could hear Louis’ breathing get shaky and his grip was not letting up and he pulled Harry even closer, almost his backside pressed up against him, and his breath hot on his ear. 

“I specifically told you not to look at him shirtless and what do you do? Disobey me.” he said lowly. “Again and again.” he continued on and Harry just felt so frozen right now. “So tonight meet me spare lounge room when the rest are asleep, we need to have a little appointment.” he said before letting Harry go, pushing him away a bit.

“Don’t forget.” he mischievously smiles and Harry just shakes his head and leaves the room, trying not to think about that little run in.

Harry spends his morning with the guys as usual, trying to erase what happened in the bathroom. Ignoring Louis and Liam being assholes as usual. “Styles, can’t believe you’re wearing those pasty white pants again, god you look so fucking stupid.” Liam yells across the room. The weird thing is, Liam hasn’t been a jerk to him all that much, well usually when Zayn was around he didn’t make any comments. Maybe he was scared of him? 

Who knows. 

“Yeah, they do absolutely nothing for your legs, make you look so damn big!.” Louis chimes in, cackling and Harry’s just frowning and shaking his head. Tristan is just glaring at them and Niall looked like hewas about to pop a cap in their asses. 

“Hey, Louis he looks fine! Stop being a prick. You to Liam.” Niall says. Louis furrows his brows and is already on his feet, but Liam is pulling him back down into his seat and shaking his head. “Watch your tone there, Blondie. Before I kick your ass.” he snapped. 

“Wow, I’m so scared, what’re you going to punch me with your little toddler fists.” he mocks in a baby tone and Louis is possibly seeing read. Harry just knows Niall should have not said that, and this was bound end badly. “Do you need to throw a punch to show you’re a big boy, not some child that needs his nappy changed and put in time out.” he said and yeah Niall was probably dead meat. 

No one mocks Louis.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” he yelled. “Yeah, watch it there, Niall before you regret it.” Liam chimed in, crossing his arms. 

“Oo using curse words to make yourself sound like an adult, how cute.” he grins and Louis is already charging across the room and pulling Niall put of his seat and clutching his shirt in his hand. “You just messed with the wrong person. You think a little shit like you can make me feel bad, think again.” he said, throwing him across the room, making Niall land on his bum. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again!” he said before kicking Niall in the legs and walking off, Liam following after. 

“You okay, mate?” Harry asked as he got up and helped him up and Niall just nods, looking absolutely annoyed. “Yeaht just peachy keen.” he says rolling his eyes. “ What I would give to just punch him straight in the groin, asshole.” he muttered. “What’s going on?” Zayn asks coming out of the diary area and Niall’s just shaking his head as Harry tells Zayn what happened.

“Of course the moment I leave the room, Louis loses it because you made fun of him.” he says shaking his head. “OH well serves him right.” he says before heading into the kitchen to make up something to eat.

That reminded Harry… he needs to do a diary entry, so with that he heads to his room to get his camera. Once he’s ready and in the room alone he, presses record and just sits there for a moment, trying to think of what to say, what to vent, and what would his family want to know. It’s seriously the only third one he’s done and he think’s they’ve all been a bit boring, but then it has helped clear his head sometimes. He’s left out the whole old bully thing saying their his past classmates and the conversation he’s had with Louis a few times. 

“ _I miss you mummy, dad, and Gemma. I know it’s only been a week, but it’s tough not talking to at least on of you on a daily basis. There’s so much I want to talk about, because I need your advice mum. I need you’re your jokes dad, and I need my sister to tell the hot gossip. I really miss you guys._

_So, um, I kind of like Zayn a lot more than before, I don’t know he’s so sweet, and I think we had a moment last night. Sorry if this is so sappy and makes you sick mum and dad, I promise theirs no funny business going on. Also dad, I blame you for introducing us, why did you have to do this to me?_

_Well, I should probably go because that’s all really, and I just love you guys so much. Bye for now._ “

He blew a kiss to the camera before shutting it off and exiting the room and heading to the room to put it away. 

Harry did wish his mum was here because eh could use her words of wisdom about this Zayn thing and how it’s just a little phase because they’re living together. He needs to hear the words that it’s just a temporary feeling and it means absolutely nothing. It just sucks. 

When it got later into the night Harry was sitting on the couch as everyone was drinking and chatting, Liam and Louis were in the kitchen chugging down beer after beer. Zayn was next to him, sitting very close, and the other two were cackling away at nonsense. Obviously already smashed. 

Harry didn’t really drink at all because one they didn’t have any drinks he liked and two Zayn said he would stay sober with him, only to have one drink.

Well, one drink turned into two and two turned into three and then on.

“You’re so bloody hot.” Zayn said so loosely and Harry raised his brows at that. Oh, he’s, yeah, drunk. Harry stared down at the drink in his hand. Yeah, his sixth drink of the night and he just shakes his head, taking it from him. “Harry, give it back.” he pouts and he’s shaking his head and gets up to dump it in the sink. 

“That was just rude.” he says, pouting more and Louis is smirking, watching them for a moment, Liam just gawking at Zayn like he’s a damn movie. “You owe me a kiss for that.” he says, leaning in , but Harry moves his head and shake sit. No, he wants a sober kiss, not some drunk kiss, he won’t remember and probably doesn’t mean. 

“Zayn, no.” he says quietly, “H come on, I still really like you.:” he slurs and Harry’s just shaking his head. “You’re drunk, you can kiss me when your sober.” he says with a small blush to his cheeks and Zayn just frowns and then right before he could say anything he’s being pushed along by Louis roughly into the fridge. “No one’s kissing anyone in this fucking house!” he snaps, pinning drunk Zayn against the fridge. Obviously he was still a bit sober and conscious of what Zayn just tried to pull. 

“Oh, shut up, Louis. I can kiss Harry if I want. I really like him unlike you, and also you’re just mad because you don’t have anyone to kiss,” he argues back, a slurring mess and Louis just rolls his eyes and scoffs, letting go of Zayn, making him slide to the ground against the fridge.

“As if, like I would kiss anyone in this joint, and besides I don’t like fucking men! I am straight! So don’t you ever think I am anything else or I will bust your jaw!” that was so random and Harry just stood there as Louis was breathing heavily and leaving the room, nodding for Liam to follow whom didn’t say much and went outside to probably smoke a cigarette. Good riddance. 

Harry bent down and helped Zayn up off the floor, and led him to his bed, and closing the door behind them. Zayn was groaning and once Harry got him into bed, he covered him up and sighed a bit. “Cuddle with me.” Zayn said slowly moving in his bed to make room for Harry. He just stands there thinking about it for a moment before crawling next to him, and right then he’s being spooned. Zayn didn’t even give him a chance to turn or get comfortable and now he’s all over him, and holding him tight as if he was leaving and not coming back. 

“Zayn?” he says, but silence.

“Zayn… Zayn!” he kind of raises his voice, but of course their’s snoring and ugh, he fell asleep.

Okay, so maybe he stays because cuddling with your ex boyfriend isn’t bad, it’s platonic, and besides you’re just taking care of him because he’s sloshed. It’s not like they just had sex or Zayn is kissing on him, nope. It’s fine, and Harry just relaxes into his touch he oh so missed, not realizing slumber followed. 

Well, his sleep was disrupted when he felt being shaked and he groaned a bit when he opened his eyes to darkness and Louis is standing above him. Harry no longer felt Zayn’s arm wrapped around him, but his bum pressed against his own and Liam passed out cold in his bed. 

“What the fuck is this?” Louis hissed in his ear when he bent down. “Did you fucking kiss him?” and Harry’s shook his head. “Good now get the fuck out of his bed, now.” he growled lowly and Harry’s just nodding and moving to get up with the help of Louis pulling him off by his shirt, but as he was about to walk out of the room he was being pulled down onto Louis bed and Louis is hovering over him, pinning him down. 

What the fuck was happening?

What was Louis doing?

He seriously thought Louis was going to kiss him or something when he went to his neck, bit no. The complete opposite. “This is the only other bed you’re allowed in, so don’t you ever crawl into bed with that dickhead again.” he hissed lowly, his breath tickling Harry’s ear. Harry was absolutely stunned at this point, why would Louis only allow him in this bed other than his own?

Is he on something? What’s with his mood lately? 

Harry’s absolutely stumped.

He could feel his wrists that were being pinned into the mattress being loosened as Louis lowered his body on top of his, before moving lay beside him and wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him close tightly. 

Wow, okay.

“Only I can touch you like this.” he said into his ear lowly. “Now get out of my bed before I push you off, don’t even think about crawling into bed with him again. I‘m already really pissed off you fell asleep with him.” he said as he removed his arms and Harry was up and out of the room in a quick. 

That was absolutely weird and something he couldn’t possibly get off his mind for a while.

He knew something was definitely off about Louis tonight, maybe he did drink a bit much and is acting odd, who knows though.

Harry doesn’t really need to think about that, so instead he helps Niall over a toilet rubbing his back throwing up before he heads to bed for the night.

Oh the very eventful night he had. 

Will Zayn remember trying to kiss him? Or will Louis remember his odd behavior tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not sure about this.  
> Louis is just a bit mood swing king in this chapter.  
> I promise this is a larry fic and Zarry is kind in the middle right now. 
> 
> :) also I changed my username!


	4. Three.

**Louis’ p.o.v.**

Louis is lounging out by the pool in a lawn chair watching Liam dip his toes into the warm water, just bullshitting about possibly either getting a flat together as roommates or possibly something not really all the important. He’s taking a drag of his cigarette before exhaling just looking around the walled in yard, and relaxing back into his spot. Their’s a chill in the air, but it’s not too horrible, and honestly he’s gotten used to it.

It’s been exactly two weeks since they came in and Louis is starting to wonder when they’re going to start the mini games to get that damned room for a week, because fuck. He needs privacy and time to himself, also not to mention for other reasons. He puts out his cig into the ash try he brought out and just got up and sat down beside Liam on the ledge of the pool, taking off his shoes, and dipping his toes in.

This is nice, just hanging with his best mate in the middle of the night, and just having no worries in the world. No worries about bills, money, or family troubles. Well baby sister problems with their stupid little boyfriends. Louis scoffs in his head at those dorks, they should be glad Louis won’t be there to keep an eye on them, because usually they hide like little bitch’s when he’s around. Good, keeps them on their toes to be gentlemen to his sisters and treat them well and not take advantage of them. 

Okay, maybe he sound’s like a hypocrite, but oh well. Louis doesn’t care though, he’s protective and what he says goes when it involves dating Lottie and Fizzy. Sure, he may have used a few people back in the day for pleasure, but fuck he doesn’t give a damn. He doesn’t do relationships and besides, it’s not like he’s ever going to have a proper spouse someday.

“You should seriously just tell him how you feel already, mate.” Liam just out right say’s and Louis head snaps at that and he just shakes his head. “Are you on something, Liam?” he said, furrowing his brows. “Also watch your tone, there could be lurkers.” he sighs, running his fingers through his messy fringe. “You know I can’t.” he says as he sways his feet in the water a bit. Liam knows better than to bring this up, he’s known Louis has had a big infatuation with Harry since ninth year in school. Yeah a very, very long time, but fuck only Liam knows he’s bisexual. That he has a giant ass crush on Harry, and for the fact he’s only ever hooked up with one other bloke. A twenty year old pretty twink with a perky little bum and just an inch shorter than him, lean, and absolutely wonderful at giving head. So maybe he hooked up with the guy via grindr under a discreet profile whilst he was on vacation this past summer, but not seeing that curly haired babe was absolute torture to make him go elsewhere for a release.

Sure, he bullied Harry, but if he didn’t then it would be a dead give away, and besides, he bullied Harry before he was openly gay, and god, he couldn’t stop it by then. He had to amp it up because, well, he wanted Harry and he couldn’t have him. He knows he can’t and besides, he’s already fucked up so many times anyway. 

He did make a threat to him that he shouldn’t get a boyfriend or hook up with any guys because honestly, it drives him absolutely insane to think about him with another guy. Another mans hands touching what‘s his, and not to mention it makes Louis twitch at the thought of Zayn fucking him. Especially now that’s he’s even more gorgeous then back in school and he dated that dickhead. Yeah, needless to say he’s been absolutely pissed ever since he found that little detail out and anytime they interacted. 

When Zayn tried to kiss Harry that seriously made Louis fume and he nearly almost beat the shit out of him. Under this roof Zayn is not getting his fucking hands on Harry again, he’s made that clear to the boy, but maybe he needs to finally have this chat with Zayn. Especially seeing him running his fingers through Harry’s soft curls while in the kitchen eating party mix, well Louis could just couldn’t not look right now. He was getting pissed, absolutely pissed. 

“Suit yourself.” he says with a sigh, looking in the same direction as Louis, frowning a bit. “You know they’re going to hook up eventually, right?” Liam says and Louis balls his fists to the point his knuckles turn white. “Don’t.” he growls out and he’s just glaring at the stupid dick making Harry smile and laugh. That should be him, he should be the one causing that dimpled smile coming out to play, he should be the one Harry looks so content with, but it’s not. It won’t ever be him because he scares the poor kid. Also, after everything, he won’t be surprised if he won’t see him again, especially after how he’s been treating him since they arrived.  
“You’re going to get caught staring, again.” Liam says playfully, shaking his head, “You know, maybe you could actually try to be nice to Harry instead of being so brash.” Liam suggests sand Louis just shakes his head. “No fucking way, if he’s going to be with that twat and think it’s okay to be flirty, then no I’m not going to go brush his hair for him or kiss his ass.” he spat, glaring coldly at Zayn. Oh, how he wished he could kick his ass already, Harry is his, he’s been his since year nine. Sure Zayn got to take Harry’s v-card, but fuck he wasn’t getting anymore lucky scores with him, especially since he knows no fucking boundaries. 

Liam just nods to that and Louis just gets up off his feet and just sighs to himself, he needs to think of a plan. He needs to put a line between them because he’s already over their stupid flirting and not to mention that fuck almost kissed Harry. 

So later that night when it’s almost one in the morning he’s on his bed glaring at Zayn in the dark, wondering what’s so fucking great about him that Harry smiles over. He clutched his comforter at the thought of Zayn making a move on Harry again, especially when the single room comes into play. Fuck, he needs to figure out something because those two can’t be a couple again, they can’t.

Not while Louis is plotting Zayn’s interrogation. 

Louis head snapped to the door when he heard something fall in the kitchen out there so he’s on his feet, not caring to slip on his shirt and walked out wondering what the fuck was the noise. He quietly walked out to see just Harry cleaning up one of the glass bowls he dropped and Louis had an idea, smirking to himself. Before he went in he lowered his sleep pants a bit so it hung dangerously low on his hip’s and messed his hair up before scrunching his face up. 

“What the fuck did you do?” he snapped as he tilted his head to the side and smirked when he saw Harry looking up and not saying much, quickly looking down. “I uh-um dropped a d-dish.” he stuttered up as he quickly cleaned it up and Louis is just standing there watching him, leaning against the counter. “You know you woke me the fuck up.” he sneered, crossing his arms.

Harry looked back up and mumbled an apology, not making eye contact, more so as if he was staring at Louis lower region. “Like what you see, don‘t you?” he chuckled and, a snarl following. Harry just turned around without answering as he thrown away the broken glass and grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

Louis eyes traveled down his backside, staring at Harry’s perky ass and then his legs, licking his lips. Harry looked so delectable in his sleep short shorts and shirt… Louis really fucking wanted him. He watched as Harry kept his back turned and guzzling down some water before quickly walking past him, but Louis already has a hold of his shirt and pulling him back. “You didn’t answer my fucking question.” he growled lowly into his ear and he swore he watched Harry just swallow. 

“Now tell me, are you attracted to me?” he asked, still talking into his year and when Harry didn’t answer him, so he pulled him closer and tugged on his curls with his free hand. "Answer me.” he hissed. 

“Y-yeah.” Harry finally stuttered out, his cheeks turning pink and Louis just smirked. “I bet you’ve thought about me lounging around shirtless all day, my skinny jeans low on my hips, and my back muscles on display, huh?” he started. “ I bet you thought about me walking around in my boxers too, and wondering how big I am. I know you’re such a cock slut and love a decent sized dick, and well too bad for you because these eight inches you can‘t touch unless you get on your knees and beg…” he said seductively, breathing down Harry’s neck. 

Okay, so maybe Louis was trying to be a tease by testing the waters, wanting to see if he can make Harry squirm. He wanted to show him who the fucking alpha is and even if that means making him sexually frustrated. He could hear Harry let out a shoddy breathe, not even saying a word. 

“I’m sure pretty boy isn’t as big as me and that’s just sad. You thirsting after two cocks and you can’t even have mine. You only get to think about it, think about me touching myself, and thinking about me stroking my thick cock.” okay, so maybe Louis was a bit turned on himself, but man he loved being in power and glad to see Harry is just speechless. 

Good.

“Good night, and don’t fucking wake me up again, or I will bust your nose.” he growled in his ear before letting him go and heading back to bed with a smirk on his face knowing Harry was in the middle of the kitchen with a semi. 

This is only the beginning. 

**Harry‘s p.o.v.**

When morning came Harry was possibly the last one out of bed because he woke up to two empty unmade beds and clothes scattered around. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, remembering all what Louis told him last night and god, it was so flipping hard not to think about it. Why did he have to march into the kitchen looking hot as hell in his shorts? Why? 

Did he purposely do that to taunt him? 

He just shakes it off and gets to his feet before he grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. Thankfully, it’s only Tristan in their brushing his teeth and Harry waved at him with a tired smile and the male just nodded. After he finally got gussied up, he headed out not the living area seeing Zayn sitting by himself looking at some neon green paper so he sat next to him. “What’s that?” he asks, looking down at the bright green paper.

“Well, I just found it and supposedly it’s instructions for tonight little guessing game to see who gets the single room for a week.” he says and Harry just nods, well that would be really nice. He could use a room where he could just be alone and not worry about anyone come barging in since there was a lock on it. “When’s this game suppose to happen?” he asks, leaning back into his spot.

“Six tonight and then you get the key by twelve.” Zayn says. “You know, if I do win this room for a week, you’re more than welcome to share the bed with me.” he says out of the blue and Harry’s cheeks turn a shade of red. 

Oh, wow. 

He didn’t expect that to be honest. Zayn would want to share with him? Why? What could be the reasons? 

“I mean, if you want to, that is, but it would be nice for us to like talk and stuff.” _stuff? What does he mean by stuff?_ Harry thought to himself. He just nods to that, not really voicing an answer right now, he would have to think about this one, that’s for sure, also not to mention Louis would be ticked off. Which absolutely scares him because that man certainly know show to overpower him in many ways. 

“Hey boys!” Niall say’s coming over and plopping down next to Harry and Zayn filled his ear about the whole mini game tonight. Harry just sat there and listened and he accidentally made the mistake of looking to his far left to see Louis by the food pantry in nothing but his stupid shorts from last night and he had a good look at his back dimples, he quickly looked away when he noticed Liam coming out of the little diary room and joining Louis. 

Oh god, if Louis is going to start doing this now then it’s going to be a real problem. Louis knows he’s attracted to him and he will obviously use that against him now, and just make his life into more hell. What’s next though? Walking in on Louis jerking off?

Well, that wouldn’t be bad- no! He doesn’t want Louis and he sure as hell doesn’t want to do anything sexual with him. The man’s straight so he claims and besides, he always just so mean. 

When three o’clock rolled around Harry was outside with Zayn, well they were doing yoga because Harry wants to keep in shape. Also, he took up the workout this year and actually stuck to it, and Zayn has a love for it too, so it’s a win, win situation. 

They were in the middle of doing a backbend when out comes Liam walking over to them and standing there awkwardly. “Yes?” Zayn says as he keeps at his pose and Harry’s just not even going to say a word, because he knows if he does Liam will be an upright dick to him. 

“Is this yoga you’re doing, right?” he asks, looking at Zayn, itching the back of his neck and Zayn nods before straightening out his back. ”Why do you ask?” he says, crossing his arms with a small smile, and Harry just continues moving to do a half moon. “Well… um… maybe-” he sounded a bit nervous and was obviously cut off when Louis joined in and obviously making a rude ass comment, propping his elbow to the top of Liam’s shoulder. 

“Yoga, really? This isn’t a real workout, this is shit baby‘s do. Also not to mention you look so stupid.” he gestured to Harry and he just frowned, moving to stand straight again and shaking his head. 

“Keep your comments to your bloody self, Louis. Also, It’s relaxing.” Zayn says, fiddling his brows. “Now if you excuse us, me and Harry need to finish our yoga date.“ he grinned, winking at Harry. Harry blushed a bit when Zayn said those words until he realized that pissed off look on Louis’ face. Harry could just tell Louis was fuming and Liam looked pretty upset and oh this can’t be good. 

It confused him when they just walked off, not even making a comment or anything. Harry knows this isn’t bound to end well, something’s bad is going to happen. 

Harry’s mind still wandered back to Zayn calling this a date and honestly, he just had to ask him about it. “So, yoga date?” he knows he’s lightly blushing, but he just needed things to be clarified right now. He wanted to know what the hell Zayn had meant by yoga date. Also, if this means Zayn actually wants to try again and Harry’s just curious. 

“Well, you could call it that, but just wanted them off our backs.” And Harry was disappointed. 

“I mean okay I do consider this a date, as long as you do.” he said and Harry’s back to having butterflies flutter in his tummy. He just nods to that, smiling like a damn idiot, and unaware of glaring eyes from the kitchen. 

So they resumed their session after Harry finally found his chill and Zayn stopped being so flirty with him. 

When six rolled around the boys were summoned to the living area where they were given touch screens to do the matching test on, so that way no one could cheat, and besides it’s timed. It was an easy one it seemed, but Harry supposes the games will get harder and maybe physically too, but right now he’s positive he has this in the bag. It shouldn’t be too hard, it’s memory game for crying out loud. 

Who ever completes’ it the fastest wins the key to the spare room for a week.

So it went quiet in the house as they sat there for nearly ten minutes, “Yes! I won! I won! ” Zayn screeched in happiness and Harry just smiled and set down the tablet after pressing submit, so this could be good. Maybe he might just take up his offer for tonight to test the waters, or maybe he might just wait a day or two.

“This thing was fucking rigged, I should have won.” Louis complained throwing the tablet onto the coffee table. “Shitty game, it’s probably just a fluke or something.” he muttered while Niall and Tristan congratulated the beauty. Harry just got to his feet and smiled at Zayn, “Harry, can I talk to you in private?’ He says talking over Niall who furrowed his brows and he nodded as they went to the spare lounge area. 

Harry gave him a quick hug in privacy and just smiled at him. “Can’t believe you beat me, you know I’m good at these games.” Harry says. “I know, can’t believe it either, but that doesn’t mean you lost and it doesn’t say anywhere in the rules I couldn’t have sleepovers… and I told you earlier, I would really love for you to join me.” Harry still had to think about it. What if Zayn makes a move on him? Or what if Louis gets angrier than before and beats them both up? 

“Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise! We will finally be able to chat alone without any interruptions and besides, it’s probably a really comfy bed with a lot of room. Also, maybe I kind of would like to have someone next to me in bed so I can have someone to talk to, that someone being you, H.” he smiled and Harry’s just silent, still taking it in. 

“How about you break it in tonight and tomorrow I’ll sleep over, yeah?” he says and Zayn nods to that, pulling Harry back in for one more hug before they left the room. 

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach for the remainder of the night, especially when Zayn got his key and they were able to see the room. It was decently sized, king size bed and the mattress was so comfortable, a bathroom to accompany it, and some sweet treats. Zayn was one lucky son of a bitch,.

Okay, so maybe he was contemplating on screwing it and just joining him tonight, but he needed to think overnight about this. So he did once he hugged Zayn goodnight, leaving his room around eleven and making his way to the bed that is until Louis grabbed his wrist and dragged himinto the lounge room. 

When the door shut behind them Louis pushed him up against the wall hard. “You better not fucking sleep in his bed at all, or I swear I will castrate you both.” he growled. “I already warned you once and if you so let him fuck you or sleep next to him, prepare for the worst day of your life… I’m not fucking around either.” he hissed in his ear. “I’m already really pissed off about that stupid yoga date.” Harry didn’t know what to say.

Louis is being absolutely ridiculous. 

“Stupid shitty ass date, that’s not a real fucking date.” he said, stepping away and letting Harry go. “Before you tail it out of here, if you want someone to lay next to come to me. Not him, not ever him.” he growled out, crossing his arms. Harry just sighed to himself and left the room, not even giving Louis a response to that. Louis isn’t in charge of him, and he’s already so sick of being bossed around. 

Sure, he’s absolutely terrified of Louis’ dominance trip, but he couldn’t be that bad could he? It’s not like he would stab Zayn or anything, right?

He was surprised Louis didn’t make him stay and have him answer him, but then again Niall and Tristan were still up in the rooms, so he takes it he doesn’t want them getting suspicious 

So when he finally went to bed that night he fell asleep with ease and didn’t realize around three in the morning he woke up to someone laying behind him and he nearly freaked out until that arm snaked around his waist. “You ignored me earlier, I’m still very upset with you.” Louis whispered in his ear. What was he doing!?

This was really weird and he’s honestly surprised he’s even doing this, it’s so odd. 

“So now you have to lay with me for ten minutes… just so you know who should be laying next to if you’re being a needy little bitch.” he hissed lowly into his ear and Harry just nodded, not even saying a word as he just laid there. It was a bit awkward for a while with Louis spooning him, but sometime during so he kind of leaned into him more because, well he’s warm and secondly maybe this would get him off his back more sooner. 

He froze up though when Louis ‘s arm that was snugly around his waist slowly moved to his hips and began rubbing his thigh. Oh no… this won’t go well, no it won’t. Yes, he loves thigh rubs and everything, but they always make him so weak and just the right touch can make him into a thirsty animal. Thanks to his experience with Zayn that is of course. 

Harry held in a whimper when Louis just ran his hand over his thigh over and over for nearly five minutes before returning it back to his waist. Harry could feel his cheeks warming up during that, he knows he’s starting to get a bit hard, but also was holding in his little whimpers Louis was causing him. 

It was finally over once he felt Louis get out of his bed and he was absolutely confused. He just rolled onto his back and sighed. Sure, he kind of liked what Louis’ did, but it also worried him because he knows Louis’ only doing it for him to not sleep with Zayn.

This really sucks, especially when Harry kind of wants Louis back, spooning him and caressing his thighs , but he also wants to lay next to his ex boyfriend, but then their’s Louis whom threatened him not to even think about it. 

So maybe Harry lays there for ten more minutes and still not being able to make up his mind. This was so hard to the point it was kind of frustrating. 

He just wondered though… why is Louis so keen on them laying together? Why? 

This all just didn’t make sense to him and he’s absolutely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit boring, mainly a filler I suppose! Next chapter is going to be a bit more interesting!!! :)
> 
> Also more Narry frienship building and maybe some Ziam??


	5. Four.

It's ten at night and Harry's lounging with Niall on the hammock kiddy corner from the door that leads out to the yard. They've been pretty much just talking amongst themselves about the fellow houseguest's and how much they really don't like Liam getting the private room for a week. He really doesn't need a room to himself for a week, especially after he walked through that door weeks ago. On the plus side though, maybe if Louis rooms with him, then maybe he and Zayn can finally have some alone time. You know, without anyone lurking and almost murdering him for talking to his ex-boyfriend.

Sure, he finds Louis very attractive and all, but he's positive that Louis is just having a power trip once more like back in school and honestly doesn't want him. Like he's certain that he's doing this to tease him because he obviously likes men and also that they're pent up in this house for such a long time. He won't be surprised if the lad makes him horny from time to time purposely just for the hell of it.

"I seriously can't believe pinhead got the room for a week, sucks." Niall grimaced as they rocked back and forth slowly. "On the bright side no worries about the two bothering us, and maybe… Zayn could ask you to-" Harry's giving Niall a glare at this point. "Don't you finish that, me and Zayn are just friends. End of story." Okay, so he's lying, but he really just doesn’t want to be teased or have Zayn come out here out of the blue and over hear how he would love to snog Zayn's face off.

"Oh come on! There's obviously a little bit of sexual tension between you two, it's so obvious." Niall says and Harry could feel his cheek's starting to heat up at that. Harry knows that's not a lie, because he would love to just hop on the mans dick and such, but then again what if afterwards Zayn distances himself? Or only wants sex from him?

"Just pointing out the obvious." the lad smirks and Harry's just rolling his eyes at that. It fell silent between them and then Niall brings it up again and Harry's just groaning, shaking his head. "Come on! Just cuddle with him in bed tonight and make your move, or try to hint that you want to suck him off." Harry's just letting out a deep sigh. "Nialler, stop, please. I'm not about to beg the lad to sleep with him for one and secondly, it's not a good idea, considering he's my ex boyfriend/friend now." Niall is just fiddling his brows before giving a little head shake. "You're so stubborn. Just thought I could help a friend out with getting boned." he says.

Harry did not respond to that at all, he actually decided to change the subject away from this matter. He really didn't need to think about Zayn fucking him into the bed or giving Zayn a blow job, nope.

"So… Ni, Nialler. Do you have a girlfriend back home? Boyfriend? Cat? Dog? Anything?" Harry never got around to ask the lad and obviously the bloke never brought up a significant other.

Niall is crossing his arms over his chest and kind of just shrugs at that. "Eh, it's complicated. Just got out of a relationship before I came in, but I still have feelings for Miranda and we kind of hooked up the night before I left." he frowns. "We fight so much, argue over the dumbest things, and not to mention she thinks we're better off not together." his tone sounded a bit sad and Harry's heart aches for him. 

"How long were you with her?" Harry asks, hoping Niall wouldn't be too upset by the question.

"Two years." he says, his tone laced with a touch of sadness and Harry just nods to that. He doesn’t feel obligated to ask any more questions because it's obvious what it's doing to the poor blond hair lad. So Harry doesn't talk about it anymore and decided from then on to never bring up the romance subject to Niall never again.

"Hey Ni!" Tristan practically yelled as he stuck his head out the sliding glass door. "Need your help for a sec!" he says and Niall just nods before getting up and leaving Harry alone in the backyard. It gives Harry sometime to reflect on Zayn and his situation, yes, he really wants to kiss on him and snuggle, but is it really worth it? Especially after what happened last time?

He was deep in thought that is until he felt the hammock being vigorously pushed where he had fallen off and Louis just cackling like a loon. "Should have held on tight, babe." he smirks deviously and Harry just glares up at him as he gets to his feet and dusts himself off. "Don't look so pissed, that's not a pretty look on you." he snickered and Harry's just shaking his head and moving past him, well that is until Louis grabbed his wrist. "I wasn't fucking finished." he growled, pulling him back, making Harry trip and fall on his bum.

"Now before any of those fucks come out here, I need you to meet me in the spare lounge room tonight at three in the morning sharp, and if you're not I will drag you out of bed by your fucking hair. Got it?" he hissed lowly and Harry just frowns and nods hurriedly "Good boy, always such a good boy when you actually listen to me." he smirked and Harry's just furrowing his brows. Why the fuck is Louis talking to him like that?

Louis looked over his shoulder quickly to see Zayn talking to Niall making his way towards the yard and when he turned back, his face turning cold and staring Harry deep in the eyes. "One last thing before pretty boy comes out here to steal you away from me… remember what I told you weeks ago. You're mine. Mine." he whispered the last part before leaving the area and Harry just sighs to himself.

Just on queue here comes Zayn looking like a million bucks in his stupid joggers and tank top that showed off his beautifully inked arms. He's carrying two mugs and his hair a mess because he didn't bother styling it today. "Hey H." He says with a small smile and handing him one of the plum colored mugs. "Coffee?" Harry asked and Zayn shook his head. "Chocolate milk." Harry just nods to that before sipping some of his drink.

"So what did Louis want? Did he bother you at all?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and Harry thinks about that for a moment. "N-no, um, he just told me to not…" he needs to think of an excuse real fast and not tell Zayn what really happened because he doesn’t want drama to happen tonight.

"Spit it out, H. "Zayn says with furrowed brows. 

"He said to not shag on his bed." he blushed, his face hot, and oh god that had to be worst lie in the history lies. Would Zayn actually even by that anyways? 

"I wouldn't touch his bed with a ten foot pole, I'm sure there are jizz stains smeared into his blanket." he chuckled and Harry just smiled at that. "Knowing him I wouldn't be surprised, I've heard him jerk off a few times in the middle of the night when he thought we were sleeping, yeah, talk about awkward." Zayn shuddered and Harry just swallowed at that.

No, he's definitely not thinking about Louis touching himself. Nope.

"Oh, well that was a while ago and I don't really want nightmares." he sighs, taking a sip of his drink once more. "So anyways, would you possibly like to accompany me in bed?" Zayn asks, looking down at his drink and Harry's already nodding at that, not even realizing what a bad idea it was. Louis normal threats flew out the window along with his instructions to get up at the as crack of dawn as well. 

"Good, I could really use a cuddle buddy." he smiled and Harry just nods, feeling a bit giddy at the thought of cuddling in bed with him, maybe Zayn will kiss him!

Only one can hope!

It fell silent between them, but it's a comfortable silence before Harry noticed Liam coming over and looking a tad bit nervous. What did he want? He's been on Zayn's tail this past week and Harry's finds it a bit odd to be honest.

Were they becoming friends?

"Hey Li." Zayn said with a small smile, and Harry is taken back. Did Zayn really just call him that? What's going on?

"Can I steal you for a minute?" Liam asks, not looking at Harry. How fucking rude. They are having a conversation.. Well, not really, but still. 

"Of course, sorry H." he says and Harry just nods, letting the two go off inside, wondering what the hell Liam wanted him for. 

When everyone went to bed Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the empty bedroom and pulled the door shut before stripping off his shirt and pants, making Harry stand there frozen. Oh wow. He forgot how good he looked half naked already and he's sure he is drooling. 

He quickly looked away and dressed down to his boxers before slipping on his sleep pants and top before he finally turned around to see Zayn already in bed, close to the wall, and smiling up at him. Harry felt so, so nervous.. Like they were actually going to sleep next to each other in the dark in a room, alone. Oh, how he felt like a heart attack was coming on, especially when he shut the lights off and crawled into the bed. Arm's wrapped around him and pulled him close, he was looking up into the dark ceiling when he felt hair tickle his neck and Zayn muttering something inaudible. "Huh?' he asked as he turned his head to what hoped to be Zayn's face in the dark, his eyes still adjusting. 

"I like this." he says softly, his arm draped around Harry's waist and Harry can't see it, but Zayn's face is dangerously close to his own. "Oh, you do, huh?" he teased playfully, and it was silent, Harry thought he over stepped it and made it awkward. Well, that is until he felt lips press against his own and Zayn's fingers getting caught into his top. Harry was so caught off guard that Zayn was snogging him, like wow. 

He just laid there trying to process this and when Zayn pulled away, possibly frowning Harry just went for it, he kissed Zayn back. The kiss was sweet and Zayn was practically holding him, which is a bonus!

The kiss was hot, Zayn shoved his tongue down Harry's throat soon after, and moved between Harry's legs to hover over the boy under the blankets. Harry shivered when he felt something poking his bum. Oh god… Zayn's hard.

He was sucking on Zayn's tongue to nibbling on his bottom lip, his hands roaming wildly and Zayn just pressing his hard on more and more onto his perky bum. Harry could feel himself getting hard and thankfully he isn't the only one, it probably didn't help that Zayn started kissing down his neck. Especially when he decided to leave a love bite on his neck. 

Harry let out a whimper as Zayn created not just one, but two love bites and good god he was fucking horny. "Fuck." Harry moaned out as Zayn went back to kissing at his neck over the marks, but then it stopped abruptly and Harry frowned. What?

"Shit… sorry." Zayn pleaded as he moved himself off of him and laid back down next to him. "I shouldn’t have done that, I just kind of lost it. It's been so long since I've been with anyone and I-" Harry's just disappointed... So Zayn actually didn't want to do this? He only kissed him because he's been lonely? Well, okay then. 

"It's fine." Harry said with a disappointed sigh, hoping Zayn would get the hint he was kind of upset. He has a boner for crying out loud and not to mention he obviously fancies him. "You sure? I feel like I took advantage of you and I don't know, I only meant to kiss you not full on snog you until our clothes come off." okay that makes it a little bit better. So Zayn did want it kiss him then!

"You wanted to kiss me? Why?" he felt so stupid for asking this, but oh well.

"Don't know, kind of felt like the right moment… heat of the moment kind of deal." and yup, he's not in a good mood anymore. His horniness subsided and he's pulling away a bit. "Come on, H." Zayn said, reaching over and grabbing his arm. "I didn't mean it like that. I still like you a lot, it's just since we're stuck in this house for a year I thought maybe we could just kiss and shag without any strings attached, of course I was going to ask you what you thought about the whole sex thing.. But I guess I kind of helped myself." oh Harry us fuming. 

"No, you know what? I don't want to sleep with you. I don't want whatever is that you want, clearly I've been getting the wrong idea here or something. You just want a fuck buddy when you're bored or horny, well I got news for you. It's not going to be me." he growled before climbing out of the bed, ignoring Zayn's pleads and slamming the door behind him.

Okay, yes he wanted whatever with Zayn at the beginning, but after what just happened, he wants more than just physical things with him, he likes Zayn, and well maybe being stuck in this house has really messed with his head much. 

Harry just goes back into his dark room before crawling in bed and trying not think about Zayn and his stupid idea of them just being friends with benefits. It's not going to happen.

Time passed and Harry passed out, that is until he felt tugging on his hair and he let out a tired groan when he was being pulled out of bed and dragged by his shirt down to the spare room, and the door shutting behind him. The light flickering on and Louis is eyeing him, he's half naked which Harry really wished he wasn't.

Louis face went sour as his eyes trailed over his marked neck and he looked absolutely pissed off, like he reached over and ran his fingers across the dark love bites. "What a fuckin slut he is." he hissed out about Zayn and before Harry knew it, he was being pushed down onto the lounge couch and Louis on top of him and sucking on his neck where Zayn marked him earlier.

Harry gasped when Louis began nibbled, sucked, and kissed the sensitive area. Oh god… he was marking his neck up!

He was just laying there holding back his whimpers and gasps, trying to understand why Louis was doing this… giving his neck open mouthed kisses and. 

Louis gave Harry a few too many dark love bites, in fact, Zayn and his turned into a giant one, Louis smirked when he pulled back at his creation before moving to press his knee in between Harry's legs to spread them and rest it there, his obvious boner poking into Harry's leg, and attacking his neck again. He could hear Harry holding his sweet noises in so he stopped and sucked on his earlobe. "Don't fucking hold them in, I want to hear." he growled as a warning before going back to his neck and kissing on it. 

Harry tried not listening to him, but fucking hell. Louis has a mouth on him that does absolute wonders, like he was making Harry let out loud gasps and whimpers, Harry's fingers digging into the cushions. This was all so unexpected and well, he hates to admit it, but Louis has him hooked.

He felt a hand trailing up his shirt and messing with his nipples just like Zayn did earlier and Louis moving to kiss the other side of his neck for a while, Harry could swear he was about to come in his pants the moment Louis grazed his teeth down his neck. That all went away though when Louis pulled away and adjusted his rather big tent in his pants, sticking his erection to his waistband to conceal it, glaring down at Harry.

"See what you made me do? You got me so painfully fucking hard. You made me cover his stupid marks and made me want to touch you. You liked it and I know it, you got so exited with me turning you on so much you have a wet stain on your pants." he chuckles, looking down at Harry's groin. Yeah, so Harry's sleep pants were a bit wet, but hey, it's only pre-come. 

"It drives me insane knowing he put his lips on you, and marked you up. I've told you time and time again that you're mine, but you just don't fucking listen to me do you?" he said as he lowered himself to Harry's ear, causing Harry to shiver and swallow. "Only I can turn you on like this.. Make you hard… and needy." he grinned against the shell of his ear. "So hard that you want to get wrecked by me, wanting my fat cock in that mouth of yours." he whispered and Harry was visibly shaking out of arousal and nervousness. "My cock wrecking you in my bed and on this couch…. Bet your thinking about that now, huh?" he asked , his eyes narrowing when he didn't get an answer so he bit down into neck making Harry yelp. 

"Y-yes." he finally whimpered out.

"Too bad your just going to have to think about it because I'm not into that because I'm into women… I'm not into fucking your twinkish body into this sofa and making you sound so pretty for me." Harry was so confused by Louis right now, but is so turned on it was ridiculous. 

"Not into you sucking my eight inch cock and shooting my nice big load down your pretty throat." he said again before kissing roughly on Harry's neck, oh lord this was so hot in Harry's head. Louis was being a fucking tease.

"I'm not into you wrapping your hand around my thick veiny cock and stroking me off, and so not into kissing your thick delicious thighs." oh wow, wow, wow! Those visions were definitely clouding Harry's mind, making his dick twitch and throb, yup he was surely going to come any minute now. 

"Definitely not into eating out that tight ass you have." he grinned against his ear as Louis heard a loud squealed whimper below him, Harry's panting, and his cheeks flushed red. Okay, so Louis just made him come, this was a bit awkward. 

Harry hesitantly looked up at Louis wondering if he was going to be slapped because he just came, It was so, so obvious, because it kind of leaked through his pants, but instead Louis is moving off of him, and just smirking. 

"Made you come untouched, such a dirty slut, can't even resist thinking about me naked and hard…. good night," he snickered as he left the room and Harry just tilts his head back into the cushion and sighs to himself.

What seriously just happened?

Him and Louis don't get along at all, but Louis turned him on so much it made is judgment cloudy… well it didn't help Zayn practically threw himself at him earlier mid-snog session. Jesus, he needs to just go back to bed. Maybe this was only a dream and Louis never got him this sexually aroused.

Well, it obviously wasn't a dream because when he got up his trousers were really sticky, so he just got changed again and went to bed. 

***Louis' p.o.v.**

It's been almost a day since he gave Harry that unexpected sexual chat, and well it wasn't suppose to happen like that. He was just going to maybe cuddle with him or just keep telling him to stay away from Zayn, but that was getting boring. He needed to step up his game, and ever since he got Harry turned on in the kitchen, he thought of it as a fun little game. The lad didn't seem to mind since he's never said no, or told Louis he felt uncomfortable, if he did then he would back off, but surely enough he seems to enjoy it. 

Also not to mention how much he loathes Zayn and hates the fact he kissed on him under this fucking roof, it's disgusting. Well disgusting to Louis that is.

He has his arms crossed sitting on his bed and Liam jabbers on and on about Zayn, so Liam confessed to Louis that he kind of fancies the lad, but it's a secret. Of course Louis wouldn’t tell anyone, especially since Liam has kept his under wraps for so long.

"Louis are you even listening to me?" Liam says, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know you love his long eyelashes and flirty eyes. I hear it almost every time you chill with him." he rolls his eyes. Liam just narrows his eyes and huffs, "You're just mad because he gave Harry those love bites." he sounded a bit jealous and Louis is rolling his eyes. _No, I gave him them._ he thought to himself.

"Listen, I know you want to like ravish him or whatever, but look at what's in your way. Harry and yourself. Are you ready to actually even do this? I mean you said yourself you're questioning and Zayn has you asking me so many questions." he shook his head. "I'm sorry Liam, but if this prick ever becomes your boyfriend, I don't think we can do double dates, just knowing he's been inside of you know who." he grimaced.

"Okay for one we don't have boyfriends, two Louis… your chances with Harry are so slim, and lastly no one knows anything. Also, I never said anything about being boyfriends with him, maybe I just want to sleep with him, okay?" Louis just nods to that. No longer wanting to talk about this at all, especially when it has to do with that fuck up.

"Shut the fuck up, you know zero, zilch, and besides, I can get harry. He wants me, he thinks I'm attractive." he says, raising his eyebrows expressively. Liam just groans and shakes his head. "Yeah, looks can only get you so far, though, Louis. Maybe you should just ask him to hang out as in a date in here and show him you have a sweet side to you. I know you do." he says and Louis knows he's right.

He can't though, not now at least, while Zayn's around here prancing like he owned the place.

"Maybe you could um go grab Zayn for me… then that can give you a chance to go talk to the man you're swooning over." he teased and Louis is glaring daggers at him. "Fine, fine! I suppose we don't have to do this tonight. Relax." is all Liam says to that for the night.

The next day, however when they were out in the living room while Mr. Jameson checked in with them and did their relationship cards, Louis wondered what Harry has said about him. He wonders if he told the chap they still don't get along or that maybe they do with some sexual tension in the air. Who knows. 

When it came Louis turn in the private room, he gave the basic answers. Got along best with Liam and worst with Harry and Zayn. He's neutral with Tristan and Niall.

Louis was glaring at Zayn the whole time and making an annoyed face at Harry for sitting too close to the prick.

After that short little session Mr. Jameson said he would be back in a month, where there will be some changes, and to have fun. Yeah, loads of fun. Louis does wonder what these changes are? Maybe they'll finally have their own separate rooms? Or maybe one houseguest gets taken out for a week in an isolation room? That would be nice.

Okay, that’s a bit extreme, but Louis would give anything to take Zayn out at this point. He's about done with his shit.

Later that night though when it's around twelve in the morning and everyone's lying in bed sound asleep, Louis is lying near the edge of the bed, his hand palming himself because holy hell he's hard a fucking rock. He knows he can't do it here, so he gets up and leaves the room quickly. He makes his way to the personal bathroom and locks it behind him before pulling down his pants and stroking himself off. Ever since, he's been around Harry and with him being twenty times more attractive now made Louis into a mess. He can't stop thinking about Harry moaning his name beneath him as he fucks him good, or the fact he can just see Harry looking so pretty sucking him off.

He's so screwed. He knows sooner or later he's going to admit things he's hidden, but fuck he was trying his hardest.

When Louis finished, he climbs back in bed and tries to fall back asleep. He was kind of wishes he gets this room to himself soon because then maybe, just maybe Harry could sleep with him in here and he can just imagine all the sex and cuddles they could have.

Well, it's a thought, but so far he's out of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit boring or bothered anyone!
> 
> So Liam admits he has a crush on Zayn (sorry minimal Ziam... promise big stuff is coming in coming chapters)  
> Zarry isn't dead... still more to come and Larry? well Larry is rising.
> 
> Minimal Narry (sorry!)


	6. Five.

Almost two months in and So here Harry is sitting on the couch at nine in the morning sipping on some hot drink, and enjoying the silence. He was the first one up this morning and honestly he was quite glad since last night was a real trip. Yeah, so Zayn totally on purpose didn't wear a shirt and walking around in his boxer briefs like he fucking owned the place. Apparently it was just so hot out, but Harry isn't dumb. He knows what his agenda was and besides Harry didn't really have complaints with having to stare at him.  


It probably didn't help that they had made up so quickly after that little slip up in bed, but hell how can he stay mad at a face like that for long? Also he kind of likes that Zayn's still attracted to him, makes him feel kind of good. Harry just really wasn't sure what he wanted right now in regards to his ex-boyfriend. 

Harry soon felt someone sitting beside him, slinging their arm across the top of the couch, and kicking their feet up onto the dirty coffee table. "Hello you curly haired tosser, how's your fine early morning?" Louis smirked as he licked his lips and eyed the lad up and down. Was he seriously doing this right now? Can't Louis make him not get goosebumps by looking at him as if he we're a piece of fine ass. He knows Louis is possibly still playing around, but then he thinks maybe Louis really is attracted to him and is in denial or whatever it's called. Who knows though, and besides, he's not about to question it either. "Tired, just trying to wake up, Louis." he says, looking down at his mug. He was trying so, so hard not to think about that night Louis got him off just by his words and open mouth kisses pressed to his neck. It probably didn't help when Louis did a quick once over around the room and leaned in fairly close to his neck, pushing his curly locks off his shoulders'. What the hell, Louis is going to give him a bloody heart attack any moment now a day. 

He's not sure what's worse; getting bullied by Louis or getting teased almost half of the day. It's like you can't win no matter what, and maybe he kind of liked the sexual teasing more because Louis is so fit and so dominant that he could easily submit to him. Harry needs to not think like this though, Louis is an ass to him, he shouldn't be turned on by a guy that tortured him for so many years. Especially not one who made him pretty much single all throughout school.

"You know; I can help you with that." Louis whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "Waking you up and all." he smirked against the curly haired boys ear before pulling away and exercising his brows. "Uh…" Harry wasn't sure what to say to that and not even exactly sure what Louis was implying for the matter. "Hmm, speechless. You probably can't forget about what happened that night we were alone after he marked you, can't you?" his eyes lowered and his face a bit emotionless and Harry's never clutched onto his thermos this hard in his life. "With me being so fucking close to your neck, almost… as if you remember what I did to make you come and its making you forget how to speak because I was that good." he said in a low whisper and a smirk following soon after. Harry blinked a bit and just sat there, he made a mistake to take a drink of his thermos because Louis being the smartass he is lifted up his shirt on purpose and showed off his defined tummy, leaning back and itching his chest. Harry stopped mid drink to just stare, hoping Louis wouldn't catch him because he did it so fast he almost choked on his drink, especially when he met the lads hooded gaze knowing he had been caught.

Harry swallowed thickly, trying not to look back down at his exposed stomach, thankfully Louis finally removed his hand and was just quirking a brow. Harry mouth was gaping a bit, not even realizing it, especially not when he moved back in his seat more and resting his hand on his crotch on top of his fucking joggers.

"You know, Harry," Louis says as he looks around the room once more before leaning back in dangerously close to his neck, tilting his head so his breath was hot against it constantly. "I could like take my shirt off right now for you, just for you. I know you would love that, wouldn't you?" he says sensually and of course he grabs his own crotch. Harry presses his thigh's together and just blinks, not even processing what the hell was going on. "Too bad for you because, well, it's chilly, and also like you might actually go full on subby for me if I so happen to take off my top. Touching my abs and then palming myself just to tease you." he lowly whispered as another smirk came about and he was up off his feet. 

"Have a nice visual, curly." he said so damn smugly before he disappeared in the bathroom. Harry had his thighs pressed together tight, blood rushing south, and visual image of what Louis just said, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  


Thanks a lot, Louis. Now he can't not think about that thought, not a chance.

He sighs out a bit after a while before he gets up and puts his cup in the sink and not too soon after outcomes Niall yawning and scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Harry. How's you?" he asks as he goes to the fridge; probably to find something to eat. "I'm okay, I guess, still a bit tired." he lies, but hopefully Niall just takes the bait for now. "Here you on that, even though I slept for ages. Those beds suck so bad, though." he complained as he took some left overs form last night out of the fridge. 

Harry stood there and watched him prepare himself a plate of left over spaghetti and wished he had it easy like him. Niall doesn’t have an ex-boyfriend living with him and two of his old school bullies. He feels a tad bit envious at that, but he supposes maybe there is a reason why they all ended up together. Maybe him and Zayn are meant to be together, maybe Louis will finally start being nice to him towards the end, and Liam? Well maybe they might become civil with each other. He's not even sure though, because, well, Louis is a loose cannon and Liam is kind of hard headed anyways. So Harry's not sure if by the end of this thing that both boys will loathe him even more than they do already.  


"I wish I could win that separate room; everyone has basically gotten a shot at the room besides me." Harry says as he plops him down into one of the dining room chairs next to the lad. “Don’t forget shorty, he hasn’t had the room yet, either." Niall says as shoves a forkful into his mouth of cold spaghetti. "I just really hope it's me this time, I need it." he says as he picks at his manicured nails he worked on last night out of boredom.

"Don't worry, Hazz. You'll get your chance, we do have months and months. Don't stress over it now." he says with a small smile before shoving more into his mouth. "I suppose you're right, Ni, Guess I just need time to myself is all before I go literally insane." Niall nods to that, and Harry just drops the subject from there.

When it rolled into afternoon Harry was taking a little nap as everyone else was either outside or in the living room trying to entertain themselves. Harry just needed time away from the mess and so he decided sleeping under the covers for a while works. It actually did give him time to recuperate and think things over. He's just glad no one bugged him or tried dragging him out of bed.

As he lays there thinks about his family, wondering what they’re up too, how they’re doing, and if they miss him. He wishes he could talk to his sister about certain issues and he wishes he could see him mum and dad to just talk to them. Okay so Harry’s feeling a bit homesick already. He's never went this long without contacting them and honestly it was quite painful to think about. He knows they'll be there when he gets out, but so much can happen in a year and well, he's kind of scared to see what has gone on while he was away for 365 days.  
He was brought out his thoughts and his eyes shot open when Tristan tore the blankets off of him. "Rise and shine, lovely. Mr. Jameson will be here in ten. He has an announcement, Harry." he says oh so happily that it was rather annoying. "Come on." he says on last time before tossing the blanket to the floor and Harry’s just lying there groaning because well he was still fucking tired and he just wanted some more alone time. He eventually gets up and throws his mess of curls into a messy bun and changes into short shorts that were a bit loose since they were active wear and loose top that was short sleeved.

When he left the room everyone was in the living room waiting and talking to each other. Well Tristan and Niall were talking about food oddly enough. Zayn and Liam were surprisingly sitting together and talking which was strangely odd... Were they becoming friends?  
Then there was Louis who was picking at his nails, sitting next to Liam, and of course, he looks up and smirks when he sees the tall lanky boy walking into the room. Also… the only spot left open is the one next to Louis.  
Of course.

Harry takes a seat down next to the lad and crosses his legs, sitting there keeping mainly to himself, not realizing that he had eyes scanning up and down his shaven legs. Yes, eh shaves his legs, but that’s not important. The thing that’s important right now is Louis eyes were on his thighs and god, they were sitting awfully close. Of course no one would catch Louis just blatantly staring at them and he wouldn't honestly be surprised if he would touch them.

Okay so Harry had come up with a theory while he was napping is that Louis is probably just lacking attention and would have sex with anyone in this house. Harry is positive that’s what’s going on because what happened when Louis kept kissing at his neck wasn't something he would ever do, so it makes the most sense to him. Yeah, not because he is like attracted to him. Yep that's what he thinks.  


Louis had somehow found a way to touch him, because his hand rested between the gap of them and he caressed his thigh lightly and pushing up the fabric of his shorts. He should be lucky no one could see that, and dear god Louis looked away with a smug look on his face. What is he trying to do? Turn him on again?

Thankfully outcome Mr. Jameson with a clipboard and he looked pretty happy, smiling, and just looked so vibrant even thought he looks intimidating his attire.

"Hello, Gentleman. How're you feeling on this nice sunny day?" he asks.

They say there answers and he just nods as he brings the clipboard to his attention and looks between the pairs on the couch’s. "So, as you can see two months in your kind of get the jest of things, well time to put a game changer in. Every two months there will be changes, you know so you don’t get bored." he says and Harry wonders what he has planned. He hopes it's another privacy room!

"So in conclusion for this milestone there will be not just the privacy room, but now we will have another room added. It's another privacy room, but... This is a bad privacy room. If you come in last in the games you have to sleep in there for a week, mind you it’s pretty cold in there, not so comfortable bed, and yes you can have someone join you if you like, but if you don't follow that rule you'll get penalized. Meaning you lose your chance for the privacy room the following week." wow that's a game changer.

"Next is there will be a new prize as well, whoever comes in second will get to have a movie marathon with winner and two houseguests of their choice. Mind you that movie marathon will take place all day, leaving the other two houseguests to bond with each other. Lastly your game for the room and movie starts now." he says will a smile, and they all look at each other. Mr. Jameson looked at all the boys, "Well come on, let’s go out to the back yard. Make sure you have nice shoes on to run in." he says before heading out into the yard. Everyone gets up and heads out, well Harry slowly trailing behind Louis who was walking slow and he knew it was on purpose too!  
He's just being an ass as usual, just to spite him.

Once outside they were told to stand on a mat, Harry had gone and stood on the pink mat and listened to what the guy had to say. Apparently they had to jog to the podium, and get one egg at a time and carry it on a spoon… fast paced walking too. Also not to mention there was an abundance of those suckers and so whoever got the most eggs in five minutes’ wins and so forth.  
Oh, how he hoped he would win or at least come in second place!  
When the timer started he was off to a good start, he managed to get one egg without tripping or anything. He did however drop the second, third, and fourth one and thankfully the other lads seemed to not be doing so hot right off the bat. Maybe he has this in the bag!  
Harry keeps in mind on the prize and focuses on himself and not how Zayn runs his fingers through his hair, no. Definitely not thinking about Zayn right now; nope.

He had gone back for another egg and finally he managed to get it across the lawn without any fault. His second egg in two minutes. Harry didn't really check on anyone else’s status because he was focused on his own. He really doesn't need the distraction and besides, Liam would probably consider it cheating; even though it's far from it.  
When Mr. Jameson said they had one minute left Harry tailed it, cursing under his breath each time he dropped one. He managed to get five on his podium before the timer had went off and Mr. Jameson counted each egg. Harry had his eyes closed as he waited in anticipation, hoping to god he came in first.

"Tristan you won first place! Liam you won second!" damn it. Not what he wanted to hear at all, now he knows he won't get any benefit this week at all. At least Zayn can tell him about the movies since he knows Liam won't pick him, he just knows it all ready.

"Okay so Liam you get to pick two houseguests to share this with Tristan and yourself, who's it going to be?" he asks with a small smile. Liam takes a look around at the lads and meets Louis' gaze for a moment. 

"I pick Zayn and…" he trails off and Harry wondering why he's not already saying Louis' name. He honestly wasn’t surprised a bit Zayn’s' since they have been seeming to get closer. "Niall." he says and Harry's eyes go wide… no, no, no, and no.  


He's going to be stuck with Louis all day… oh god.

"Interesting choice, why those two and not Louis?" the elder gent asks. "Well, this is a social experiment and besides maybe this could form friendships and well, I figured this would help me get to know Niall and Zayn better." he say. "Interesting explanation, Liam." he says with a small smile. He looked kind of happy that he chooses what pair to be left in the house for hours on end.  
Great just great, he was going to be stuck with Louis for a whole entire day. He can only imagine what will come and honestly he expects Louis to be either an ass or a control freaks as per usual.

So when they were dismissed to go on about their day considering the room key isn't available until night and the prize doesn’t take effect until tomorrow morning. Harry had felt a bit anxious though knowing tomorrow was bound to be interesting. Louis obviously wouldn’t just leave him be, he will do something to make him weak in the knees or terrified depending on his moods. 

Harry finds himself in the kitchen eating some yogurt and Zayn right next to him, watching him for a moment. "Sucks you have to be with Louis tomorrow. Can't believe Liam did that." he says with a headshake. "You okay, though?" he asks as he reaches over and rests his hand on Harry's back reassuringly. Harry could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach as usual when light touches were made by the beauty, "Yeah, fine as I can be. I'm sure Louis won't bug me too much." he says and Zayn just shakes his head. "yeah, I highly doubt it since he gets a kick out of poking fun at you. What I would give to sow him what it feels like." he said and Harry just nods to that, not really saying much

"So, anyways…" Zayn says with a small smile as he looks at Harry with fond eyes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, um, accompany tonight? I mean we could cuddle in bed or yours… because I don't know been lonely and I promise I won't make a move this time unless you want me too." he said with a small wink. Harry's just sitting there swirling his spoon in his yogurt taking in his words. He should say no because of what happened last time, but he's been kind of lonely lately and besides if Zayn kisses him then no big deal. It's the whole sex part that he doesn’t want to get into because that will open up a whole can of worms and well, he doesn't need that happening.  
"I'll have to think about it." he says with a small smile and Zayn nods to the and just keeps his hand on his back, not realizing that Louis witnessed as he walked by. He had a scowl on his face and slammed the door when he went out to smoke. "What’s his problem?" Zayn ask, rolling his eyes. 

"Who even knows, maybe he's being a poor sport about the prizes and such." Harry says and Zayn just nods.  
Well it's probably true, the lad was never good with losing.

When night time came about and Tristan already had his key and was settled in, Niall actually roomed with the lad since they were super close from the start. Leaving the room for Harry all alone laying on his bed thinking about his family, that is until Zayn came walking in without a shirt on, catching Harry totally off guard. "Mind if you have a guest?" he asks and Harry's too busy staring at his stomach to even comprehend what he just said. 

"Uhh… sure." he says nervously as he gets to his feet and lets Zayn take the inside of the too small of bed. He felt really nervous to be honest. Last time they almost had sex and well, honestly he doesn’t want that. Not right now at least. All he wants is to be cuddled and see if Zayn wanted more than just a friends with benefits. He hoped maybe he had a change of heart since that incident. He hopes.  


So he crawls in once the lad scoots over and makes room for him and yup, right when he crawls in Zayn wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. It’s not dark in the room so he can see every move and what Zayn’s face looks like. It was probably best this time anyways just for the sake of things.

“You smell so good, babe.” Zayn says softly as he places a kiss to Harry’s cheek sweetly and of course he makes the mistake of turning to his side to face him, blushing, and resting his head against his chest. “I’m sorry.” Harry said quietly and if he looked up then eh would see Zayn raising one of his brows. He doesn’t look up, though. He closes his eyes as the hand on his back is rubbing circle’s and relaxing him more and more. He might actually fall asleep like this to be honest.

Harry eventually opened his eyes and looked up at the lad and gave him a small smile. “Last time we did this I got angry with you… I’m sorry. “he said, feeling as if he needed to apologize. Zayn just shakes his head with a small smile, “No, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing, H. I should for thinking we could be more except no strings attached. I pissed you off and I knew I done fucked up. I really care about you, though. I should have just asked you before I even kissed you. I’m an idiot and I have no idea why you’re still cuddling with me after that.” He says. “You deserve better, babe.” He says and Harry’s just quiet.

He honestly doesn’t even know what to say. 

So he just lays there with him until he falls asleep that is until he woke up around two and Zayn beside him facing the wall. He gets up though to go use the toilet quickly and of course right when he walks back to his room Louis is dragging him actually outside this time to the couches away from the door. He isn’t saying anything and this worries the poor curly hair boy.  


He was soon pushed onto the couch on his back against the seat cushion and Louis taking a seat down next to him, well, actually he moved so he was above the lad, hovering over him. “What have I told you about fucking cuddling with him? I’ve told you time and time again that you’re mine.” He said darkly as he lowered himself so he was talking into Harry’s ear and pressing their bodies together. “You make me so pissed off, so angry,… so fucking hot.” He growls into his ear and Harry’s just lying there, swallowing thickly. Not even sure where to put his hands to be honest.

Well, he doesn’t have to think about that because Louis’ got his wrists pinned into the cushion with his death grip he oh so remembered back in school that hurt like hell. 

“What’s so great about him, anyways?” he asked darkly and Harry did not answer that, nope.

“Answer the god damn question.” He growled as he tightened his grip causing Harry to whimper in pain. “I-I like his e-eyes and, um, he’s p-pretty.” He stuttered out. “Oh yeah? Pretty huh?” Louis taunts as he breaths down his neck. “Tell me,” he starts as loosens his grip on his wrists and moves to sit up on his knees, looking down at Harry on his back with his legs spread. “Is he really fucking dominant?” he asks, quirking his brow as he moves to rest his free hand on top of the crotch of his joggers where Harry’s eyes’ averted too.  
“Um, n-no.” well it was true, yeah he was kind of dominant. Nothing like Louis though, nope. 

“Do you like dominance? Someone in control and spanks that ass when you’re bad?” Louis says as he bits his lip and dear god… why Louis? Why?

“I-I… uh…” He can’t form a proper sentence with that question and let alone Louis’ hand resting on his fucking clothed dick.  
Louis was smirking and moving to sit normally, looking at Harry, and of course he starts palming himself. Jesus Christ!

“Is this turning you on? Hmm?” he asks quirking his brow and Harry’s just staring at his hand, watching a bulge form suddenly and his mouth went dry. “Bet it is... you can’t even take your eyes off it.” He smirked as he stopped doing so and Harry’s thankful for that. Just Louis is sitting there with a bit of a bulge and its kind of mesmerizing. 

“Probably wish you could touch it… don’t you?” he asks. “Wish you could see it… wish you could watch me wank. Watch me come.” He smirked looking at him and Harry’s toes were curling at the thought. Oh god… not again. 

Why is Louis’ dominance the hottest thing to him lately? Why? He shouldn’t think about Louis sexually at all, they’re supposed to enemies, well Louis is supposed to be his bully. Not some guy he’s lusting after.

Louis is licking his lips as his eyes trail over Harry’s legs before standing up and Harry almost lost his breath at the sight of the slight bulge sticking out. Good god.

“I might actually show you it tomorrow if you’re a good boy for me. Not all over him and definitely not kissing his fucking cock.” He growled out. “Just look at you… you can’t take your eyes off this.” He says as he grabs his semi hard cock through his joggers and Harry’s already slightly squirming at that.

“Good night.” Louis says before leaving Harry outside, pupils blown wide, and horny as fuck. What the hell Louis? Really?  


Tomorrow was bound to interesting that’s for sure… he has a feeling something will happen between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about his chapter, bunch of sexual tension between Larry. Next chapter will be the next day so woo! Also Zayn's pov for Liam! I know this chapter is boring, but promise next chapter will be fluffy and so, so hot!!
> 
> Zarry smut will eventually happen like in my tags, just wait babes.


	7. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Zayn POV at the end!

  
***LOUIS’ POV***  
“I owe you the private room for a night when I win, I really do.” He says as he smokes his cigarette with Liam outside on couches. It’s seven in the morning and they’re the first ones up, smoking, and for the fact that Louis really hasn’t went to bed at all. He was more less excited for when he gets the house to himself all alone with the pretty curly haired babe. Sure he was waiting for the private room, but shit… this might be one of the best times to make a move.

“It’s really no, problem. I knew that’s what you would have wanted and besides what are friends for?” he exercised his brows with a small smile. “So are you going to take advantage of those eight hours, Tommo?” Liam asks; tilting his head. 

“Do you not know me at all? You know sure as hell I’m taking advantage. I already have a few things planned.” He smirked before taking the last drag from his cigarette before putting it out and exhaling. Liam just nods to that, “Like what?” of course he would ask. “Just stuff.” Louis says, not really going into detail.  
Liam’s giving him a look before he crosses his arms and sits back in his seat. “Come on, at least tell me something you have planned.” Louis is just rolling his eyes, and honestly he’s not sure if he wants to even give him any slight ideas. He really doesn’t want Liam to blab to Zayn or make a huge deal… especially if it doesn’t happen.  
“Fine, but you better not go fucking tell pretty boy.” He says with disgust. The last thing he needs is Zayn raining on his parade because Liam getting all tongue tied around him and blurting out the truth. “I promise I won’t tell.” He says with a smile, but Louis isn’t sure if he should really even believe him, but he is his friend and he supposes e could at least know a little of what he has planned.

Louis leans a little forward before doing a once over to make sure no one was coming out before he leaned in a whispered, “I’m planning on seducing him.” He says. Liam’s eyes are wide and his face is just emotionless and of course he’s shaking his head. Of course he would think it’s a bad idea. Oh well, it works in Louis’ mind though.  
It has to work; he’s been so responsive. Louis just knows this is what’s going to happen if he wants Harry all to himself.  
“Seriously, Louis?” Liam says with a headshake.

“Seriously.” He says smugly before getting to his feet, “Just watch when you come back eh will be crawling to my bed at night to cuddle. You just watch it, Payne.” He said with a smirk before heading inside. 

When he headed inside he went passed the living room where he was met with a bright lime green paper, “Well, hello there.” Louis mumbled to himself as he picked it up and read over it and he just smirked to himself. It seems like everything really was working in his favor.

He had come in last place so that means he gets the punishment room for a week and maybe that’s an excuse he needs for Harry to finally join him in bed. It’s bound to be awful in there anyways and besides he’s not totally upset as long as he at least gets a good cuddle session or maybe some sexual favors, but who knows. It might not even happen and he’ll be stuck in there at night bored out of his mind. 

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when Liam snatched the paper from him and patted Louis on the back with a head shake. “You have to move in there tonight after the movie, sucks.” Liam says with a frown. “Eh, it could be worse. I’ll survive. I’m Louis Tomlinson… I’m not a baby.” He says confidently and Liam just nods as they go take their morning showers and get cleaned up for the day. 

While Louis took his shower he had time to come up with an eight-hour plan, he plans on having fun with this, and also seeing if he can possibly seduce Harry to the point he’s literally begging him for his dick. It may be a hard task, but with the lack of sex he’s had and Harry being so fit, he needs something. So he’s willing to try it out and see how far he gets, he may either end up with Harry cuddling with him or maybe he might end up rimming the pretty lad. Who knows at this point though.  
As the morning progressed Louis kept his distance from the houseguests and mainly hung out with Liam and just talked about stupid things. He made himself not march over to the room across the hall and rip Harry away from Zayn because he could literally see him from where he was sitting. He really wished Liam would just fuck Zayn already because he really wants Harry to crave him more than Zayn. He wants Harry lusting after him and wanting to be with him; not Zayn.  
Oh how he wishes he could sucker punch Zayn and tell him how it is. 

When the time came they were all called to the living area by Nialler who had found the paper and everyone looked pretty happy bedsides Harry of course. Apparently they would be gone for eight and half hours… now that’s even more perfect. Half an hour more is all what Louis needs right now for his plan to work in full.  
He just stood there before he watched the four boys leave the room to a door outside. Louis already had his eyes on the pretty twink and scanning his body over as per usual. He had such a sinful body and Louis would so love to kiss him all over. He really would. 

At least he would spoil Harry with kisses and affection. Zayn seems to be doing a shitty ass job, he can do way better than him. He knows he can.  
“So… just you and me.” Louis says as comes a little closer to him and runs his fingers up his back. “Eight and a half hours; fun.” He said as he leaned up and whispered in his ear. Harry was just blinking and he swore he just seen him swallow. “You smell good, so, so good.” Louis said; his breath hot against his neck as he leaned forward and rested his hand on Harry’s bum. “You have such a nice ass too; you know that? Fucking hell.” he said once more in his ear before pulling away and removing his hand. He’s actually surprised Harry told him not to stop or anything, because now he’s definitely not stopping. Especially now that he touched that perky little ass of his, god, it was so nice. Firm, good shape, and just over all fuckable. 

“T-Thanks.” Harry stuttered out with a blush casting across his cheeks and Louis is just smirking. If only Harry knew how much Louis loved looking at it, his legs, and that Louis is an ass man. Sure Harry might not have a big bum, but his is perfect. He’s sure the yoga and such has helped it because damn, it’s more firm looking then back in school. Not that he doesn’t mind!

His thighs too. Oh how Louis wanted to kiss and mark those up, and fuck them too. He really just wants to make him feel good. He wants to see Harry a moaning trembling mess beneath him, his nipples erect, his dick hard, and him coming untouched. What Louis also liked is when Harry tends to get turned on his toes curl when he gets hot and sometimes he presses his thighs together hard and shivers. It’s just really puts more fuel on Louis side to press it more; wanting to see what he can do to him. It’s all just a bunch of sexual tension and besides Harry now knows he likes the way his ass looks. Not that it’s a dead giveaway he’s practically crushing hard on him. He just has to come up with some excuses as to why he wants to shag the lad. Like the Zayn problem or the lack of sex he’s had. Well, actually he hasn’t had sex in a long, long time. 

Louis does wonder of Zayn is the only one Harry has slept with anyways, and the thought of another man touching him infuriated Louis. It really did because he’s already set claims on him years ago.

“Just because I think you have a nice ass doesn’t mean I’m attracted to you, clam down.” He snapped in his ear as he pulled away and walked off. He needed to go use the bathroom and think about what to do next. He has a plan, but he needs to space it out precisely if he wants it to work, and besides either way if doesn’t happen during these eight hours it’s sure as hell happening tonight.

So after he does his business he slips off his shirt and does a once over in the mirror before he goes to his room and slips a beanie over his hair and smirks a bit when he sees the pretty babe in the room across the hall slipping on some socks

Louis tugs down his skinny pants a bit so his pubic hair popped through and well leaving less to the imagination. He moves to lean against the door frame just watching Harry bend over in his short shorts and man; that was a sight to see. Louis sucked on his bottom lip as he looked at it and his shaven thighs. God, Louis was mesmerized that’s for sure. Well, that is until he turned around and just stared at Louis. Louis could see Harry’s eyes staring right at his pubic area and so he just smirks, walking more into the room to the point he’s basically pretty close to Harry who seemed frozen and his cheeks pink as ever. 

“Like what you see, don’t you?” he asks, salaciously. Harry is visibly swallowing and once he opened his mouth to only close it they were moving backwards, well Harry was, but Louis was following him. When Harry’s back hit the wall Louis boxed him in with his arms bracing either side. “Now, now I asked you a question. Answer it like a good boy.” He says, his eyes dark, and staring into the poor lad’s green eyes.

“I, uh, I- Louis…. Yeah.” He whispered out, gazing down at him and Louis is closing the distance between their bodies and pressing up against Harry. “Why are you so nervous?” Louis asks, quirking his brow. “Why do I make you so nervous? Is it because I’m really fucking hot? Because you love how dominant I am? Or is it because you really just want me to wreck you so good, but you’re too shy to ask?” he says tantalizing in his ear this time. “Is it that, hmm?” he asks as his hands that were boxing him in grabbed onto his wrists and pinned them at Harry’s side against the wall. 

“Look at you, can’t even say a word.” He says into his ear before he rutted up against him once to test the waters causing Harry to let out a small whimper. “You’re so fucking subby. I bet you’d like it if I fucked you so good on that bed over there, huh? My fat cock pounding into the pretty ass of yours? I bet you’d love it if I came inside you and fucked you again and again while still filled up with my come.” He says as he ruts up against him once more, his nails digging into Harry’s wrists and he could already feel himself getting hard, so hard. Harry on the other hand was buckling his knees together and whimpering louder.

So he decided to say one more thing, “I’m going to go wank now thanks to you, so don’t you even dare think about it. Don’t think about me touching my thick, veiny, hard cock, and definitely don’t think about me shooting my big load.“ he says. “Last thing I need is for you to come crawling in my bed and begging me to fuck your mouth.” He says before pulling away and winking. Harry’s eyes were definitely on Louis’ bulge and his cheeks were bright shade of pink. Harry of course had a semi going on downstairs. Good, it’s working. Now he just hoped when he comes back later maybe he will be even more responsive! 

When Louis left the room and shut his room door behind him he just sat on his bed and thought to himself. No he really wasn’t going to wank, but leaving the idea in Harry’s head was the main reason. He does wonder if Harry’s ever thought about it, he wonders if maybe he’s thought about his dick too. 

Oh the answers Louis’ craved to know. Yes, he would love to show Harry his sweet side too, but right now is the sexually active side. He figures this one will work more effectively especially since he’s not a virgin anymore, if he was then Louis would probably be just flirty. Then again he can’t have everyone in the house knowing he’s bisexual and he sure as hell doesn’t want it spreading that he kissed Harry’s neck that one night. No… that would probably be a horrible idea, especially when they leave this joint.  
Don’t get him wrong he wants him more than anything and he seriously would cherish him outside the house, it’s just it would be on the down low. The only thing is, is that it would be too obvious he’s screwing Harry and dating him, but then again Louis doesn’t do relationships so it’s a tough situation. He just doesn’t know what will happen once he does shag him, because he knows if he does he won’t want to let him go so soon.

An hour passes with Louis thinking to himself on his bed before he gets up knowing it’s time to bother Harry once more. He slips on a hoodie over his naked torso and zips it up halfway before he goes off to find him. It took Louis a moment, but he found him sitting outside on the couches in his clothes he had on earlier and his hair in a messy bun.  
Louis walks outside and when Harry sees him coming out his eyes look down to his crossed legs and Louis sits down beside him, and laying his arm across the top of the seat.  
Harry looks so soft in his short shorts and oversized shirt, and Louis really just wants to touch him all over and spoon him. He’s already done it once, but it wasn’t the same, he wanted Harry to ask him or lean into him. Begging to be touched by Louis basically, but he knows he needs to do more damage control before he so gets Harry to come crawling in his bed and asking to be held. 

“You never answered my question, curly. Why do I make you so nervous? Hmm? I’m not as mean as I used to be. I’ve gone easier on you.” He says point blank and Harry’s just keeping his eyes on his legs and licking his lips. “Come one, babe. Don’t be shy.” He says with a smirk as he scoots a little close and basically almost closing the gap between their bodies beside each other. 

“Just tell me I promise I won’t punch you.” He says moving his hand over and putting his fingers under Harry’s chin and making him look into his eyes. Harry’s bottom lip is trembling and gazing away from his eyes and Louis narrows his eyes because he won’t even make eye contact with him.  
Louis scoots even more closer to him, basically smashed up against him, looking at him closely. Exchanging body heat and he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders this time and pulled him closer. “I think I know why I make you so nervous, but I just want you to tell me from your mouth. Come on… just tell me.” He said in a softer tone and Harry’s letting out a trembling breath.

“You’re really h-hot and intimidating.” He finally said quietly, blushing like crazy and Louis is already smirking and caressing Harry’s shoulder. He leaned into his ear closely, “See I knew you thought I was fit... it’s just too damn obvious. I just wanted to hear you say it, now it’s confirmed.” He says as he feels Harry tense up a little so he keeps caressing his shoulder to relax him. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” He says softly into his ear. 

“Now, since you’ve been so good for the first two hours I am going to reward you… just a little something. If you keep being so good for me then later tonight before they get back, I may or may not let you touch me… in certain places.” He whispered the last part in his ear, tantalizingly. He could feel harry slightly tremble at that and breathe heavily and Louis is licking his lips and staring at Harry’s thighs. 

God they looked so good crossed, but they would look even better spread apart and inviting, of course.  
“Can you uncross your legs for me?” He asks and smirks when Harry does just that, but presses his thighs together. “Good boy.” He says before he finally places his free hand on Harry’s thigh and starts to rub it up and down before moving towards his inner thighs. He spreads them apart and then starts pushing up his shorts fabric pretty high on his milky thighs. Louis couldn’t believe he was letting him do this, good god. He starts rubbing on his inner thighs this time, dangerously close to his groin and he can see him curling his toes already so Louis is looking back up at him. Harry had his eyes closed and a look on his face that was looking to be enjoying the sensation a little too much.  
Louis knows if he keeps this up he might just get hard again, but oh well. Harry’s sexy and well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s gotten hard because of him. Oh how Louis so badly wanted to lean down and start kissing and biting on his thighs, he really did. Maybe later. 

Right now he’s just rubbing them and going up closer each time, causing Harry to slowly push his legs together out of arousal. “Like that don’t you? Like me rubbing your thighs?” he asks licking his lips and Harry’s eyes shot open and he slowly nods. Louis smirks and knows already Harry’s basically slowly submitting to him and that’s progress. Much better from when Louis first started out teasing him because of Zayn and his stupid love bites he left on his neck. 

So Louis keeps on rubbing them and even running his fingers along the inside of his thigh, tracing circles, and just massaging them good. Louis had noticed Harry’s eyes closed once more and so Louis leaned over and started pressing open mouth kisses to his neck, okay so he was losing some control. It’s expected though, especially since he’s touching Harry intimately.

Harry mouth opened only to gasp and whimper at the kisses Louis was placing amongst his neck and tilting his head a bit. Louis kept kissing and nibbling at his skin as if he were addicted and couldn’t stop. Louis moved a bit in his spot, still kissing on Harry’s neck, moving them so Harry was now on his back underneath Louis on the couch, Louis between Harry’s legs, and pressing against him and peppering kisses against his delicate skin. 

He could hear whimpering and even a moan from time to time before he switched to the other side and decided now was a good time to run one of his free hands up Harry’s shirt and start toying with his nipple. Louis honestly didn’t mean to take his plan so far this early, but damn rubbing his thighs really turned Louis on a lot. He’s sure Harry could feel his boner poking into his bum right about now.

Louis eventually feels hands on his back and surprisingly Harrys digging his nails into him. Even more progress! This is good really good in fact!  
It was then Louis started to mark his neck up and press hip groin into the pretty boy underneath him, causing him to moan and shiver, which was probably the hottest thing in the world to Louis. So yeah, Louis was absolutely turned on now, like he wanted to fuck right here, right now. 

He finally stopped himself and leaned up into his ear, breathing heavy, and continuing to toy with his erect nipple he’s been messing with for about a few minutes now. “You’re so needy. Fuck. Just look at you wanting more from me right now just by those pretty sounds coming rom you… I bet you would love it if I took your shirt off right now and played with your pretty nipples, huh?” he said lustfully in his ear as he pressed a kiss to his neck once more. “I bet you want me to take off my jacket too, since I don’t have anything underneath of it. Bet you want to feel up my abs and chest, and would love me to have my hands all over that perfect ass you have, huh?” he whispers into his ear as he went back to kissing his neck for a little while. Oh yeah, he could definitely feel Harry’s hard on full well, and not to mention his moans were so sweet to the ears.  
Eventually Louis pulled his head back and looked down to see a few dark love bites on his neck and he was satisfied. He pulled his hand out from Harry’s shirt and smirked when he saw the nipple just poking through his top. Harry was looking up at him, his pupils blown wide, his face flushed, and him just look absolutely aroused. Good, exactly what Louis had wanted to happen.

“Do what you want, baby.” He finally says, and yeah… adding on the word baby was definitely new and well it felt good to say it to him. He watched Harry for a moment just staring up at him and eventually Louis finally said more to the matter. “Go on, you can touch anything above the waist.” He said in his ear and Lousi can feel Harry’s thighs tightening against his sides.

Soon enough Louis hears the zipper of his jacket coming undone and Harry’s hand feeling up his stomach and chest and Louis is closing his eyes loving this, oh god yes he did. Never has he imagined he would actually get this far in just two hours. Fuck. Just imaging by the end of the night? Holy shit, he might actually sleep with him at this rate.  
“Like it?” he finally says and Harry’s nodding, opening his eyes, and looking at Louis’ defined stomach and chest. Louis is just gnawing on his bottom lip as Harry kept touching his stomach, bring one of his hands down behind him and cupping Harry’s perky bum and his other hand keeping him balanced. 

Louis squeezed it and just felt all of its goodness before he pulled his hand away, “Tell me how horny you are.” He says before moving to grab Harry’s hand and putting it above his head, pinning his wrists to the couch now. Louis is back to kissing on his neck once again, of course he needs to get one last sweet moment before he walks off again. When Harry lets out a loud whimper Louis is smirking and pulling away, moving to sit on his knees and looking down at the pretty babe. 

“God you’re so fucking horny.” He smirks as he moves to stand up, fixing himself so it wasn’t obvious he has a hard on. “I know you didn’t tell me, but I can tell. Don’t worry though, I’m very turned on right now… but I just haven’t had a nice piece of ass in a while.” Well, that could be a mood killer, but Harry’s just staring at his bulge right now.  
Louis bites his lip and palms himself in front of him, “You’ll meet him later.” He says with a wink before leaving Harry on the couches, going inside, and wanking once he was alone.  
He actually leaves Harry alone for almost the rest of the time to calm himself down before the main event tonight because Louis needs this to work. He needs it to be really affective in order for Harry to join him in bed tonight. It just has to work!

So here Louis is sitting on his bed enjoying it for the last hour he could before he has to go out to the stupid have not private room. That means his last plan has to work, unlike his scratched plan of every hour sexual tension build up, now it was do or die after what happened hours ago.

One he leaves the room he sees Harry lying in bed probably just thinking or whatever until Louis comes in and squeezes himself on the bed next to him and Harry furrowing his brows. “Wipe that sassy look off, I don’t need a fucking invite.” He snapped as he rolled to his side to see Harry just sighing a bit. “Fine, Louis.” Is all he says before Louis is scooting closer inch by inch to him. “I’m bored as fuck.” Louis says as scoots almost up against him. “Entertain me.” He says in almost a whisper and Harry just raises his brows at that. “Entertain you?” he questions and Louis nods and yup, he’s probably drawing blanks because he obviously doesn’t know what Louis finds funny or likes to do for fun.  
Louis is looking at the love bites he placed against his neck, knowing full well he could hide them with that mane of hair easily and make up too. 

“You like... “he starts but then trails off thinking as he leans in and rests his hand on his thigh and squeezes it. “Like maybe you could actually talk dirty to me, you know I would love to just hear how filthy you can be.” He growled into his ear lustfully and Harry’s eyes went wide and gnawing on his bottom lip. Good, caught him off guard. 

“Or maybe you could like be vanilla and just ask me boring ass questions.” He says with a nod as he pulled his head away, his hand still on his thigh. “Come on, we have less than an hour.” He says as he moves his hand further up his bare thigh up to the fabric of his shorts. Louis leans in more and more, into his ear basically. “Come one, baby. Tell me how good you are giving head and riding. Tell me how much you love a nice thick cock in your mouth, fucking it senseless that your throat is sore for days.” he says as he starts moving his hand up his shorts and then going back down. Basically he was feeling up his smooth toned legs. 

Harry’s just speechless and biting his lip hard, and Louis knows he’s already turned on, oh he knows by now what he’s like. It’s too obvious anyways to not know and Louis feels satisfied knowing what Harry looks and acts like when he’s turned on. He just wants to see his needy side though, him begging Louis to take care of him, Maybe someday though.  
“I love your legs, they’re so fucking fine.” He says in his ear, “Your thigh’s are so fuckable, you know that?” his tone is laced with lust and god, it was obvious. “Have you ever had them fucked? Hmm?” he asks and Harry shakes his head and good to know, actually Louis is fucking ecstatic to find this out. Something Zayn can’t have finally!  
“Would you love that? Someone’s cock fucking these babies?” Louis says as he squeezes his inner thighs. Harry just nodded to it, probably already thinking about it now, because Louis can see his fingers tangling into the blanket beside him and other things too. 

Louis looks down at his lap and smirks once he seems he’s hard already thanks to thinking about Harry’s thighs. So Louis finally is going to do the main plan now, because well, it’s perfect timing. 

He moves to lay beside him and starts palming himself, “Be a good boy and look at me.” He says and it took a second, but when Harry finally looked over his mouth gaped and Louis smirked. Oh this was bound to be good.

Louis lifts his hips up and slips off his pants down to his knees leaving his boxer briefs only to show off his outline of his cock and Harry’s eyes are strictly on in. Louis just looks at Harry and rubs himself through his boxers. “I’m so fucking hard… you know that?” he says and Harry just shakes his head, watching his hand just rub himself off through the fabric.  
“Now I promised you I’d bring him out for you… ready, baby?” he asks with an eyebrows raise and Harry’s not even responding, just in a trance basically. “God you can’t even take your eyes off of it and it’s not even out yet, fuck baby doll.” Louis groans out. He soon moves to slip down his boxers and his hard cock popped out and laid against his stomach. Thick, veiny, bright shade of pink, leaking, and definitely eight inches maybe even a half inch more.  
“Like it?” he asks as he just lets it ley there twitching and leaking precome. Harry nods, not even saying a word and Louis couldn’t believe he finally made it to this point. He really can’t.

Lousi unzips his hoodie and looks at Harry for a moment, “You can touch it, if you want.” He says and Harry finally makes eye contact with him as if he was looking for reassurance. Not that Louis minded, but hell, Louis really wanted him to touch him right now. He was craving his hand wrapped around his width, he really was.  
Harry’s mouth is still gaping and before Louis knew it Harry’s hand slowly crept over and grabbed his throbbing cock. Loui closed his eyes and enjoyed it, oh wow did that feel really nice. Especially Harry actually stroked him off for a minute and pulled his hand away blushing. Louis reached back over and put his hand back on his dick, “Don’t be shy. It feels really good with you touching it, baby doll.” Louis says as removes his hand off of Harry’s. 

Louis shivered when Harry went back to touching him and stroking him every so often before Lousi finally removed his hand before he actually came or asks Harry for a full on hand job. Not… later though since the others could be back soon. 

Harry frowns a bit as if he’s disappointed when Louis is getting off the bed and pulling up his trousers and tucking himself back in. “Later, baby.” Louis says with a smirk. “You’ve been so good for me though, such a good baby to me. You’ll get to taste me baby… just wait, okay?” he says with a wink before leaving the room for the remaining hour.  
So when the other lads did come back Lousi was outside smoking, acting as his normal self, and not some sex crazed idiot. Especially not when Liam came out and sat next to him, asking if his plan had worked, but Louis only gave him a shrug instead. “So you didn’t seduce him, I take it?” he says with a headshake. 

Louis exhaled the smoke from his lips, “I wouldn’t say he gave me a proper hand job, but it was close enough.” Liam’s eyes went wide. “seriously? How did that happen?” he asked, “I have my ways Panyo and I’m not about to spill my secrets so you can go shag pretty boy tonight.” He says with an eye roll as he puts out his cigarette.  
“How was your movie date with him, anyways?” he asks.

“That wasn’t a date, Louis. Nowhere near a date and besides Niall sat between us, I was so pissed.” He said, crossing his arms and Louis just nodded to that. “Well you can always pull him aside and just tell him you fancy a fuck. I mean he’s bound to take you up on that offer.” Well he isn’t wrong. The lad is trying to obviously shag Harry so; Liam probably has a chance. Liam’s fit and he’s sure Zayn is probably attracted to him anyways with all this hanging out they’ve been doing lately. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to scare him off though. If I scare him off, then I’m never going to get laid.” He said with a sigh and Louis just shakes his head. “What you need to do is start working out in front of him or maybe amp up your flirting game, I mean something is bound to work.” Liam just nods, not really adding more to the matter.  
Soon enough the leave the back yard and head inside to go pack up Louis things before he got the keys. He was trying oh so hard to ignore Zayn hanging out with Harry in the next room right. Nope not today, he can have his little flirting session with him, but it doesn’t override what went down between them these past hours.

When Louis gets the keys to the have-not room he isn’t impressed, no he is not. It’s fucking cold, a thin ass sheet, a flimsy pillow, and not to mention you have to literally go inside to use the toilet. What kind fi bull shit is this? 

This was bound to be one long ass week that’s for damn sure. He just hopes one of these nights a certain someone will company him for a late night cuddle session.  
He can hope.

***ZAYN’S POV***

It’s four in the morning and Zayn is laying in the hammock adjacent from Liam just chilling out because they couldn’t fall asleep with the rest of the house. It’s peaceful, though, considering how late it is, and actually, Zayn isn’t really tired, just more so content than anything right now. He’s on a hammock with a really cute boy and besides he kind of has a little tiny crush on him ever since they’ve been hanging out more. 

Yes, he like’s Harry still, the bit more so in a physical aspect. Liam is different, he’s so sweet, funny, and just different. He’s not the same guy that he met when he came into this house and he’s glad he finally go to see the real him. It’s just Zayn’s sure Liam isn’t attracted to men and he knows he shouldn’t be infatuated with him, but whatever. He’s allowed to crush on him and still be friends. It’s not like he’s begging Liam to kiss him or cuddle with him.   
It’s just all platonic even though Zayn would love a push for more.

So after a while of swinging back and forth Liam finally says a word, thank god. “This si so relaxing. Much more relaxing than that damn bed in there.” He says and Zayn nods to that. “Just sucks Louis gets that shit room, I swear I’ll get zero sleep in there when it’s my turn,” Liam says. 

“yeah, me too. It’s part of the experiment, though, not much we can do about it, Li.” He says and Liam just nods. It fell silent between them again and then not even a minute later Zayn speaks up again, wanting to keep hearing his voice because damn he was craving some attention tonight. 

“Well, maybe I could accompany you and experience the awfulness together?” oh god he shouldn’t have said that! What if Liam thinks he’s a freak and says no? That boy has a temper and he’s kind of scared Liam would get pissed and tell him to fuck off. It makes him, even more, anxious when he doesn’t hear a yes or a no for about a minute or two and he literally had sweaty palms.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. ” oh sweet baby Jesus. Zayn was doing flips.   
“Is that deal?” Zayn asks, quirking his brow looking at Liam with a small smile and Liam just nods and Zayn literally felt like fainting.   
Oh god, oh god, oh god!

He needed to calm the fuck down because he knows that it’s strictly platonic and besides Liam wouldn’t even make a move on him anyways. It’s a nice thought, but it’s highly unlikely. 

So they just lay there in silence as Zayn was secretly wishing either of them losing next week so he can have a cuddle session with Liam for seven days straight. Now that is a real dream!

“Well, I think I may head to bed, Zayn. I’m a bit tired.” He says and damn, he’s disappointed. 

“Okay.” His says giving a fake smile as he watched the handsome bloke get off the hammock and Zayn is already missing his presence. 

“Night, see you tomorrow. Sleep good, okay?” he waves before he walks off and Zayn just sighs and runs his hands over his face. “You shouldn’t like him,” He mumbled to himself.   
Zayn knows Liam probably is lonely and just wanting more company than just Louis. It’ just feels so natural talking to him and well, they get on so well. They have stuff in common and they always have something to talk about. Liam is just everything Zayn wants in a man.

He wishes Liam would sleep with him. Actually no, he wishes Liam would ask him on a damn date in this house and then sleep with him. Yeah, that order works!  
Maybe he could hint to him he wants a date, but then again he’s not so sure if Liam would accept that and tell him to buzz off. He’s honestly a little scared to even hint at it despite being more confident with Harry.

It’s probably because Liam’s much bigger than the both of them and, of course, he seems like the dominant type.

“He’s so totally out of your league, Zayn. Don’t get your hopes up” He says to himself about the whole ordeal before getting off the hammock and heading inside to try and go to bed himself.

If only he knew Liam liked him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will have a lengthy either Liam or Zayn pov! Right now I just did a little bit to get Zayn's feel in there :) 
> 
> Also more larry stuff, and Zarry will be coming up.


	8. Seven.

It’s only been about maybe two days now and Harry’s in the shower at nine at night; shaving his legs as per usual. You see the boy isn’t fond of body hair on himself and honestly, he doesn’t care if it’s feminine or not, it’s just what he prefers. 

He honestly has a lot on his mind right now, he can’t stop thinking about Louis. Yeah, sure it could be that they live together and see each other majority of the day. He knows it’s probable that Louis is a tease just because he hasn’t gotten laid in a while so he’s seeking him for a quick fuck. He’s positive it’s that, but the thing is, is that Harry kind of does want to sleep with him and maybe understand him a bit better, but with Louis saying he isn’t into him and then telling him he has a nice bottom half; it’s just confusing. He just hopes it gets cleared soon because these next ten months are going to drive him literally insane. He just knows it’s bound to happen anyways, them hooking up. He basically gave him a hand job the other day, and good god, Louis’ huge. The biggest he’s seen in person. Not that he’s a size queen or anything, but it’s nice. Real nice.

It’s just one big mess, also with Zayn on his arse too, it’s tough. He likes Zayn a lot, he wants to cuddle with him, sleep with him, and kiss him. Zayn doesn’t want that with him, though, he just wants sex without the relationship and he doesn’t know if he can actually do that. Not with him at least, ugh, why does this have to be so hard for him? Why is there two men in this house that want him so badly in their bed? Why? 

He’s honestly never had this problem before.

So when he gets out of the shower and throws on some of his normal shot shorts and oversized jumper he dabs his hair with the old shirt, he goes back to his room where he sees Zayn sitting on his bed. “Hey,” he says as tosses his dirty clothes into the pile by the closet. “Hey, H. Have a nice shower?” he asks with a small smile. “Yeah, I guess. You know scrubby dub dubbing it up. Got to smell good.” he smirked as he sat down beside him on his bed, and crossing his legs. 

Harry watches the way his fingers twitch on his thigh, and he wondering what the hell he was doing? 

“Okay, I’m just going to cut the bullshit.” Zayn blurts out as he scoots a little to face him, fiddling his brows. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight in here? Or what?” he asks and Harry wonders what the hell is going on in his head. “I beg your pardon?” Harry says, tilting his head back.

He sighed a bit, moving to place his inked hand onto Harry’s smooth thigh and squeezed. “Like share a bed together? You know like where I spoon you again and maybe just maybe we might snog too.” oh wow, um last time that happened they almost had sex. Harry’s honestly not so sure this time if he wants that, only because he knows if that he does end up sleeping with him and they do have sex, he’ll want more. Relationship wise. 

“I don’t know… ” he says more to himself, looking down at his ex-boyfriend's hand on his leg. “When we had that talk the other day in my bed, you apologized for being an idiot, and you’re basically contradicting everything you told me. I don’t want to be just someone you’ll just sleep with… I don’t want that at all.” he finally said with a frown. “I want more than that,” he finally said with a blush coming to his cheeks.

That emotionless look on Zayn's face basically gave off he didn’t want him like that at all and honestly it kind of hurt. Especially when he took off his hand and looked down to his lap, mumbling, “Harry, we can’t.” of course, of fucking course. What is even the point in this anymore with him? Why does Zayn think it’s okay to waltz in here two days later asking to share a bed again, totally backtracking his words. What’s his problem? 

Harry has made it clear he doesn’t want friends with benefits because he knows he’ll end up getting hurt in the end. 

“You know, why did you even come in here expecting me to agree with you on that? Hmmm?” he said crossing his arms. “You know I don’t like that, Zayn. I still really like you and I want to be with you again, maybe I did want to be close to you in the beginning, but after being around you so much I want more than that. I want you, as my boyfriend. Not some guy I sleep with when he feels like it.” he frowned, looking away. 

Oh, how this night is shit. 

Zayn is just sighing and gnawing on his bottom lip, not even saying a damn word. He even takes his hand off his thigh and stuffs them in his pockets. “How about we just be friends then like we have been before we came in here?” he finally says and that hurts him. Harry really doesn’t understand him at all, and honestly, he won’t be surprised come two weeks later Zayn is crawling back to him and smothering him with affection. 

Harry just nods, not even wanting to really talk to him right now, all he wants to do is get away from him, and be alone. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Zayn asks and Harry shakes his head and leaves the room, no, he was the one leaving the room this time. He walks past Liam and Louis who were in the kitchen snacking on leftover cold pizza, ignoring their rude comments about his outfit, going outside, and laying in the hammock. He really needed time alone right now, hoping Zayn wasn’t tailing him because honestly he doesn’t want to see him right now. 

He’s now swinging back and forth on the hammock, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms. It’s a bit chilly out and okay maybe he should have grabbed a blanket, but he just needed to get out of the room. He’s not going back inside either, not until he seen the lights were shut off. Not caring at all if he’s cold or tired, he just doesn’t want to see his ex-boyfriend right now. 

Well, falling asleep on the hammock ten minutes later just thinking about his family was probably a bad mistake. Especially when he woke up freezing his arse off and his back killing him, not realizing he had passed out. Strangely enough, he woke up with a thick blanket covering him and all the lights being shut off, so yeah the only thing lit up was the backyard. 

He carefully got up and cuddled up with the blanket as he made his way towards the door, shivering a little from the breeze as he went inside. He’ sure Zayn came out and covered him up with the blanket, probably feeling bad about the whole thing. It warms his heart and honestly he feels a little bad now that he kind of gave him attitude, but it still didn’t sit right with him at all.

Harry no longer thinks about it, though, he just crawls back in bed and falls asleep again with the blanket he has wrapped around him. 

It’s now four in the afternoon and Harry’s doing yoga in the backyard alone, pretty much avoiding Zayn ever since he woke up around eleven this morning. He basically got up, ate breakfast, cleaned the bedroom, and now is out here by himself doing the upward facing dog pose. He doesn’t need a partner for his yoga sessions at all, he doesn’t need Zayn helping him or talking to him. He can do this all by himself, he done yoga in the comfort of his dad's home anyways, and besides it’s not like he won’t get the same effective workout without a buddy. 

When he switched to the downward facing dog pose he’s glad he doesn’t have any distractions, and honestly he’s feeling a little relaxed. Well, that is until he heard a whistle coming from across the yard. Oh… maybe he wasn’t the only one out here then.

He continued on with his yoga session, ending it with a stretch before getting to his feet and tying his curls into a messy bun. 

Of course as soon as he turned around once he rolled up his hat, Louis was the one sitting on the couches smoking with his aviators on and a beanie covering his mess of hair. Harry just sighs to himself as he heads inside, ignoring his gaze as he puts the yoga mat away in the spare lounge room minutes later. Right, when he was about to walk out in come Louis with his sunglasses on still and putting his hand on Harry’s chest, making him trail back against the wall. 

Louis should be lucky the door shut behind him and no one is walking in here.

When his back hit’s the wall he swallows a bit, wondering what he’s doing. When Louis gnawed on his bottom lip Harry kind of felt weak a bit, god, so hot. No, just no… he shouldn’t become jelly around him. Louis is his old bully for crying out loud, not some guy he gets weak in the knees for when he’s in his vicinity.

“So why weren’t you with pretty boy today? Hmm? You two usually do your shitty workout together. I noticed last night you fell asleep in the hammock, did he piss you off that much?” he asks tilting his head, the smell of smoke radiating off of him. Harry noticed how Louis moved his hand off his chest and now boxing him in with him arm’s bracing either side of him. 

“It’s complicated, Louis,” he finally says a bit nervously and Louis just smirks, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you see in him, ever since we’ve been in this shit hole you keep hanging out with his ass, and you know how much that pisses me the fuck off. I think you do it to spite me or because you haven’t been properly taken care of. Is it that? Hmm?” he asks leaning in a little closer, dangerously close actually. Harry could literally hear his heartbeat in his head and his mouth going dry, what the fuck Louis. Are you serious right now?

It’s the middle of the day!

“Answer me like a good boy.” he growled lowly. 

“I like him,” he finally says quietly knowing full well Louis did not like that at all, just by the pissed off look on his face he could tell. “Of fucking course you like him,“ he cursed under his breath. He honestly didn’t know why Louis was so bugged by it. When the lad stormed off leaving him in the spare room with the door slamming behind him, he was absolutely confused. Even though he couldn’t see his eyes he just knew they were narrowed and probably dark and he hopes that this didn’t mean Louis was going to fist fight Zayn. 

When he left the spare room he met up with Tristan and Niall in the kitchen making up some food, so he joins them. 

As the night goes on Harry’s sitting at the kitchen table with Niall, Tristan, and Zayn playing cards. Okay so maybe Niall talked Harry into playing cards with them because they needed more people since the whole house was playing tonight. He had filled Niall’s ear about what happened, but the lad told him to put it aside so they can make up and all of them can just hang out and try to get along for once.

So here he is sitting between Zayn and Tristan with Louis sitting across from him, basically watching Zayn’s hands. Harry doesn’t think much of it though as he looks down at his cards, trying to listen to the directions Niall was reading off. 

“Alright, let's start this baby,” Niall says rubbing hands together. Louis is just rolling his at Niall’s enthusiasm and slouching into his spot. “Calm down, It’s just a game of euchre, not the fucking Olympics,” he said, rolling his eyes in spite of Niall. Niall narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Louis being a dick. 

As the game had gone on Harry was kind of losing interest, but he didn’t want to stop playing because what kind of houseguest would that make him? He's supposed to be bonding with all of them, but with Zayn sitting right next to him and casually glancing over at Harry every second was kind of a bit much. It’s probably because he’s Harry’s teammates, Tristan is Niall’s and Louis’ and Liam are one too. Why in the hell did they have to pick a game where you need to be in teams? According to Niall, there has to be teams if they’re going to be six players. 

When the game ended when Niall and Tristan’s team won the first round by scoring to 10 and then Louis’ and Liam taking the second round, following Niall and Tristan in the third round. 

So basically Harry and Zayn lost, but that’s okay. 

“Who’s up for a fourth round?” Tristan asks as he comes back from the kitchen with a soda in his hand and Harry’ shaking his head. “I think I’m done,” he says as he looks through the fridge, grabbing the container of leftover spaghetti he made the other night. “Suit yourself,” Niall says as plops back down in his spot. “Yeah, I’m with H on that, need a break. You guys can play.” Zayn says as he walks over and smiles at Harry, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and making himself up some of the leftovers too.

“Can I eat outside with you H?” Zayn says as he leans against the counter, watching Harry at the microwave and Harry just shakes his head. No, he doesn’t want to sit with him and act as if everything is okay between them when it’s not. He may have been his stupid teammate for some stupid card game, but that doesn’t mean everything’s fine between them now. 

Harry could just see Louis glaring a hole into the back of Zayn’s head, clutching his cards hard to the point they were probably crumpled up, and his knuckles turning white. Harry just swallowed thickly and took his bowl from the microwave, grabbing a fork, and going outside to the patio area.

So he sits out there for a while quietly eating that is until he sees Zayn coming right out and he’s already getting up. “Harry, wait okay? Just talk to me, stop avoiding me, and talk,” he says looking at him and Harry’s just shaking his head and going inside.

He tosses his dirty bowl into the sink and yup, Zayn is following him, walking past the card game going on. “H, come on… just hear me out,” he pleads as they walk out of the kitchen, ignoring the stares they were getting and he grabs his camera for the diary room. He heard Zayn shutting the door and can he just leave him alone right now… he doesn’t want to see him right now. 

“Harry, please. I care about you and I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours. Are you really upset with me because I’m not ready for a relationship again?” and there it is. Harry has his back turned, fiddling with his camera and sucking on his bottom lip. “Even if he did get together right now I can guarantee right now it won’t last…. I just know it won’t even last a month, H. I don’t want to hurt you again, I only wanted the no strings attached because I thought it would keep us busy and maybe a whole lot closer. I never meant to piss you off this much, and I’m sorry and I really don’t know what else to say.” he says as he comes over and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulling him close. 

“If it makes you feel better I wasn’t over you, you know… when we broke up. I still care about as much as I did when I was with you. I don’t want to lose our friendship over some petty bullshit. I just want to let you know if you want attention I’m open arms, H.” he says and Harry still hasn’t even said a word, more less taking it all in. “So please let's just end this silent treatment and hang out again, please,” he begged and Harry just pulled away and looked down to his camera before setting it down and crossing his arms. 

“Fine. Just no more talking about friends with benefits or asking to sleep in my bed, I’ll come to you. Also please don’t just use me for sex either… you’re the first guy I was with and I really just don’t want to be used as a toy, Zayn. I don’t want people to know I’m sleeping with my ex-boyfriend’s because I’m bored, I rather they know you as one of my close friends; not that. I know it probably doesn’t make much sense, but to me it’s important.” he says and Zayn just nods to that. 

“I understand and hey… even if we do hook up it doesn’t mean I won’t care about your feelings, H.” he says with a small smile as he reaches over and fiddles with one of Harry’s loose strands pf hair and tucking it behind his ear. “Besides I was your first boyfriend, it’s not the end of the world… there are plenty of guys out there that’ll happily take you as their own. I promise.” he says with a small smile and Harry just shrugs his shoulders at that. “If only you knew what crappy luck I have, I only had one date in school, but that got cut short thanks to Louis and Liam,” he rolled his eyes and Zayn’s just shaking his head. 

“Still can’t believe you went to school with that bozo… sheesh,” he snickers, “Man if I was with you back then I would have popped Louis right in the kisser. I know you’re not a huge fan of Liam, but he’s pretty sweet once you get to know him. I think he just follows Louis’ lead though to have that tough bad boy persona.” Zayn says and Harry can’t believe his ears. 

Liam sweet? What the hell is he smoking?

Zayn and himself have hung out though quite a lot lately, but Harry’s not surprised. Zayn’s a pretty cool guy so who doesn’t like him? 

Well, besides Louis.

“I don’t know if I can trust those words… Liam has not once ever showed any sweetness towards me,” he said cocking a brow. “The nicest he’s ever been to me was. Well, never,” he said, sighing a bit. “He doesn’t like me Zayn anyways, he’s told me countless times that I’m a loser.” oh how he just rolls his eyes at that, old school bullshit he doesn’t even really think about. “H, he follows Louis, what do you expect?” why does he keep defending him? Does he have a crush on Liam or something? 

Zayn should be careful though because if he does have a crush on him he’s barking up the wrong tree. Even if they do end up together like sleeping together he sees Liam just using him for sexual favor alone and that doesn’t sit well in Harry’s stomach. 

Okay so maybe he just needs to stop because he’s obviously over-analyzing it all and they’re just friends. That it.

“If you want I can talk to him, tell him to be nicer to you.” oh god, seriously? Like that’ll make a difference and besides he doesn’t need Zayn sticking up for him. “Just leave things alone right now, okay?” he asks and Zayn just nods, not really arguing with him on it. “I just don’t feel like dealing with Liam right now anyways, it’s only the second month anyways… we have months to try and get Liam to be nice to me,” he really just doesn’t want that confrontation and besides he doesn’t want Zayn doing it for him even though it frightens him to even start a conversation with the lad. 

“Fine, I suppose it can wait, now come on. Let's go chill outside on the hammock and relax.” Harry just nods and follows Zayn out, ignoring the looks they were getting from Liam and Louis. 

Harry is out there for the rest of the night with Zayn pretty much until it was fairly late and they were just having a good time talking and relaxing. Everyone pretty much went to bed by the Zayn was yawning and getting off the hammock. “I think I might head to bed, H. Do you need anything?” he asks, looking down at him and he shakes his head even though he was kind of dying for a hug. ‘Alright, well if you need anything you know where I sleep.” he snickered before he said his goodnight and left the backyard and Harry was alone. 

Well actually he wasn’t alone, but he didn’t know that not until he felt a weight slump down into spot Zayn was in a few minutes ago. “Have a good chat with pretty boy?” Louis asks, tilting his head. God… He wasn’t wearing anything under his half way zipped up hoodie and, of course, he’s wearing tight joggers. He never knew it would be this difficult living with Louis especially with him prancing around half naked under his jackets and not just him tormenting him either. 

Louis moved his leg so it was resting on top of Harry’s legs, smirking at him, and eyebrows raise.

“I guess.” is all he says before closing his eyes trying not to think about everything sinful and just Louis topless for the matter. 

Louis’ blue eyes rolls and he’s crossing his arms. “It’s fucking cold out here, why the hell are you always out here lately on this piece of shit?” he asks, staring at him intently. “Because it’s comfortable and I can think, Louis,” he says a bit tiredly and Louis just shakes his head. “I don’t how the hell you think it’s comfortable and besides you fell asleep in your shorts out here last night and it was cold as fuck, you’re crazy,” he said, messing with his fringe a bit now. 

“I was mad at Zayn; I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” he says. He honestly surprised Louis is actually having a full on conversation with him without being in control. Not pinning him against anything or teasing him, just talking to him and he finds it kind of odd. “Why were you mad at him?” he asks, curiously and Harry but gnaws on his bottom lip.

Should he really tell Louis what happened? 

He contemplates it for a moment, but decides against the grain and just tells him because it makes him feel better just talking about it with someone besides Niall and Zayn. So he tells Louis what went down and by that cold stare he was getting and clenched fists Harry thought maybe it was a downright mistake to even tell him. Sure this was pretty major that Louis was actually sitting here talking to him, but he has a bad, bad feeling Louis is going to do something awful.

“What a fucking dick,” Louis muttered to himself before quickly getting off the hammock, almost making Harry fall off. “You’re coming with me princess,” he said harshly as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and thankfully he didn’t trip, but what the fuck Louis? 

Did he seriously just call him princess? What the hell was going on?

So he was dragged into the have not room with the door slamming behind him and he was pushed onto the bed and honestly, he was kind of scared, well that is until Louis sat down on the bed and just looked at him. “Now be a good boy and tell if you guys fucked at all since you’ve been here?” he asks and Harry shakes his head. “Snogged more than once? and don’t fucking lie to me either,” he snapped and Harry just shook his head once again, it was only that one time. 

He watched Louis' fingers twitch against his own thigh and Louis looking down at his own lap, well that is until he looked back up at Harry. Harry’s moving to sit up, well that is until Louis moves to pin him down and hover over him, staring in his eyes. “Was it that day he marked you up?” he asks, his voice softer and Harry’s heart is beating one hundred miles a minute right now. 

All he could do was nod and by the way, his eyes narrowed he was waiting for something to happen.

Well, what actually happened was basically Louis staring at him in his eyes. What totally caught Harry off guard was when Louis surged down and kissed him right on the lips, like whoa full on. Their lips smashed together and Louis already had one hand in Harry’s curls as kissed him hungrily. Louis basically pushed his tongue inside his mouth and that’s when it got serious… Harry was actually kissing him back surprisingly enough. Maybe it was just because spur of the moment, but wow Louis knows how to kiss. 

They snogged on the bed for a while actually, like Louis kept him pinned, tugging on his hair making him whimper a little every now and again. Massaging their tongues together and nibbling on Harry’s lip. Pressing his hips into the lad below him and using his other hand to clutch the thin blanket hard. Harry oddly enough was really into well, probably didn’t help that Louis was pulling on his hair and pressing into him, and god Louis’ dominance always got him. He was honestly surprised this was even happening right now... Louis Tomlinson was actually kissing him. His bully was making out with him on a bed, and not just on his neck because he was mad at Zayn. This must be some alternate universe or some something. 

Harry whimpered when Louis took his hand out of his hair and now was squeezing his bum hard, causing him to shiver a bit. “God, you suck at kissing.” Louis groaned into his ear when he pulled away, panting. Louis’ hand still on his bum, well that is until he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above Harry’s head. Louis kissed him again and slowly rutted against him, his nails digging into his wrists and moving shoving his tongue down Harry’s throat.

Louis is so contradicting, maybe even worse than Zayn. 

Harry could literally feel Louis’ boner against him and well not to mention it didn’t help that Louis was practically dry humping him which dear lord was fucking hot. Harry just kissed him back, trying not to think about Louis’ cock at all, not about how big he actually is, and how nice it feels when he’s rock hard. No. No he is not thinking about how Louis’ come tastes, no he is not. 

When Louis pulled away he started peppering open mouth kisses along his neck, groaning into his ear, and pressing hard against him. “It makes me so hot knowing you’ve almost fucked him back then… I hate when he's around you and you don't listen to me to stay the fuck away.” he growled into his ear. ”That’s not what good boys do, good boys don’t fuck around and try to get dicked. They listen.. You know what? It makes me want to spank you, but I'm not going to do that tonight. I just hate that he marked you and I showed you that night, I hate that he wants to sleep with you, and makes me so hot when he's around you.” he said, his tone seductive in Harry’s ear. 

“I claimed you years and years ago, this perky little ass of yours.” he groaned into his ear, moving one hand free to cup his ass cheek hard. “It drives me insane knowing he made you upset, he's not allowed to make you feel bad. You fucking slept on the hammock in those booty shorts you always wear because of him and I had to be the one to put a fucking blanket over you,” he said in his ear as he continued to practically dry hump him and Harry had his eyes closed, his nails digging into Louis’ back, and whimpering. Wow… this, this was so unexpected and he honestly had no idea if Louis was out of his mind drunk or seriously short circuiting. 

Also the fact that Louis was the one that covered him up was a big shocker to be honest, never in a million years would he think that! It's just weird.

Harry felt the hand go off his bum and now on his inner thigh he shivered. “Your legs are always so smooth… ‘s hot that you shave them,” he groaned out, not even kissing him anymore, just rutting against him still and maybe kissing his neck every couple seconds. Harry was pressing his legs together out of arousal now, and god the spell Louis seemed to have over him always had him go full on submissive. 

“Do you like me telling you what I find sexy about you, baby?” he asked lustfully in Harry's ear and good god, Harry could have orgasmed at those words. What the hell Louis? Are trying to get him off in his trousers‘? 

He just nods, his eyes still closed, and biting his lips. His legs pressed hard against Louis’ side and he's sure he’s crushing Louis’ hand right about now. “You like it when I call you baby, don’t you?” he asked, breathing down his neck and Harry nods, curling his toes. “You’re so fucking turned on, baby doll.” Louis breathed into his ear before he crashed his lips against Harry’s once again. Louis wasn’t wrong either… he was very turned on. Like he was on the verge on taking his clothes off and have Louis fuck him already four times over. 

They wrestled their tongues together Harry was dragging his nails down Louis’ back as Louis tugged on his hair once more. Minutes of this and, of course, he pulls away, moving to sit on his knees. Breathing hard and looking down at him with hooded eyes, his lips swollen, and cheeks flushed. Harry honestly did not know what even happened, like Louis literally snogged him and then proceeded to tease him.

Wow, just wow.

“Am I better kisser than him?” he asks, still breathing kind of hard and all Harry can do is slowly nod. “Good,” Louis smirked as moved to hover back over Harry, biting on his bottom lip, and looking down between them. Harry’s heart was racing again and his eyes looked down too, seeing the tent in Louis’ sleep pants. 

“I don’t want you thinking about his lips anymore, baby, just mine.” he whispered in his ear when he leaned back down before getting off the bed. Harry watched Louis just take off his pants and boxer, his hard cock just standing at full attention and dripping and watching Louis slip on some clean boxers and tugging it in so it wasn’t so noticeable. He didn’t understand why Louis was so comfortable changing in front of him. But then again he already has seen his dick. 

When Louis turned around he took off his hoodie and Harry nearly just lost it because Louis was half naked with a fucking bulge. His mouth was gaping and he literally couldn’t take his eyes off the outline of Louis’ hard on. 

"It always gets you every time, fucking hell. Just wait." he said with a wink and Harry blushed a bit and his eyes shooting down to his own lap for a second.

“You can leave now… before I seriously get my hands on you again and have you begging me to take care of you tonight,” he says with a smirk and crawls’ in the bed beside Harry, pulling the blanket over his lap. Harry is slowly moving off the bed, trying so hard not to like stare at Louis’ chest. “It’s okay, you can look if you want.” Louis said with a smug smile and Harry knew his eyes were probably on his arse. “Also… don’t you fucking dare tell anyone what happened tonight. No one needs to know I kissed you to prove a point.” he hissed out and Harry just nods before leaving the room absolutely confused and turned on.

What he didn’t get was why Louis needed to prove his point about the kissing and besides he wasn’t going to tell anyone anyways. He’s kept it all to himself actually because he knows if he did tell someone and Louis finds out then he would be in deep shit and besides maybe he kind of likes how dominant and sexual Louis can be towards him. 

It’s kind of hot. 

**Liam’s P.O.V.**

"For the last time I'm not going to talk to him about distancing himself from Harry, Louis," he said crossing his arms as they sat out back and smoked as it was nine in the morning. "Come on, do me a favor will ya this once? I mean he literally upset him Liam and besides don't you want all his attention on you anyways? I mean he's all you fucking talk about when we're alone." he said rolling eyes as he took a drag. Liam just shakes his head and wonders in what world Louis lives in thinking that plan is going to work, Zayn is literally someone Harry's dated. They're friends and even if Zayn is infatuated with him that doesn't mean he can charm him so suddenly. Also, he knows sometimes Louis' jealousy gets the best of him and he comes up with ridiculous ideas. Like back at one of the football matches and they were against the pitch's metal fence and Harry was talking to some guy that had gone to a different school and Louis had to throw his drink at the lad from afar hidden in the crowd, making the guy curse and walk off leaving poor Harry alone.

You see that's Louis for you, a jealous freak when it came to a certain boy. No Liam has never seen Louis go crazy for someone for so long, he literally squashed any chances of romance for Harry in school because Louis didn’t want him with anyone. Apparently Louis was going to kiss him at the graduation party after school… but that never happened and Louis slept with some girl named Kelsey.

"I've already told you I only want to sleep with him, Louis. That's it, I don't want a relationship with him unlike you," he kind of snapped and by that pissed off look on Louis' face he just shut up. They really shouldn't even talk about guys they can't even have anyways because more chances than no they won't get very far.

Sure Louis told him Harry had given him a half-assed hand job, but he's not sure if he believes that. It's just Harry's quite scared of them both, more so terrified of Louis for the matter. He has been for years and he's just not sure if he buys what Louis' is saying, but then again it's possible because Harry finds Louis attractive, anyone with a brain could figure that one out. Liam found it out that one day in Phys. Ed in the locker room when they were changing and he saw Harry gazing at Louis' shirtless back, but he never told him. If he would have told Louis then he probably would have made things worse and besides now that they're living together it's much easier and theirs only six of them all together. 

When Louis put out his cigarette he let out a sigh, "Man I'm so fucking bored. Wish there was shit to do… being stuck in his house is the worst." Louis complained as he kicked back in his spot. "Maybe we could request some drinks tonight?" he suggests, but Louis shakes his head. "Nah, save It for the weekend." Louis says, putting his hands on the back of his head and getting himself relaxed a bit. 

Liam was trying to come up with something they both could do, well that is until Harry comes waltzing out in his stupid shorts he's been wearing lately around the house. God, that boy has Louis' attention majority of the time and he won't be surprised if one day Louis gets caught staring at him from across the room.

He does watch Louis face as Harry sets up for his early morning yoga and he see's Louis just watching him, he just knows Louis' is looking at his bum as he was bending over fixing his mat and Liam seriously wants to lean over and smack him across the face. "You know, Louis. You could always like go over there and join him, you know for a better view," he teased and Louis just shot daggers towards him before staring back. 

What made thing's worse was when out come Zayn looking like a god send he could see Louis rolling his eyes and sucking on his bottom lip. 

"Morning Liam… Louis," he says with a wave and Liam is mildly freaking out because Zayn just told him morning. That's an accomplishment!

Okay, maybe he's being an awful friend by not calming down Louis because the lad was literally staring down Zayn and his face was emotionless. "I should be over there, not him." Louis growled under his breath and Liam just keeps to himself wondering if this will be the morning where Louis finally cracks.

Liam does notice Zayn talking to Harry who doesn't seem all too happy, but one he sets down his mat beside him Louis was almost out of his seat getting up, but Liam pulled him back down. "I want to fucking hurt him." Louis spat out lowly and Liam just shook his head. "Calm down, Louis. They're just working out and obviously they seem to be getting along just fine... He's not doing anything to him." he says to reassure him, but he knows it didn't change a thing. 

When Liam heard about what happened between Harry and Zayn through Louis, Louis was already wanting to bust his nose, and yeah mess with Louis' crush well you pretty much have a death sentence. Well okay maybe that’s a little dramatic, but it's the same idea.

All he's heard is that Zayn is going to pay for making Harry upset to how much he wants Zayn to leave already. He's listened to Louis' plotting to get Zayn framed so Harry wouldn’t want someone like him, but that didn't end up happening. Louis just needs to just finally go talk to him and tell Harry that he likes him, after all, these years instead of worrying about some boy Harry dated in the past, but no. 

That just won't happen so easily, won't it?

Liam watched the pair do their routine and honestly he felt a little jealous himself only because he would love to have a yoga date with Zayn. Okay so maybe he kinds of wants to get to know Zayn better than just sex, but no one can know that. Not even Louis because honestly it's scaring just even thinking about it. Especially if Zayn over hears them and never talks to him again, so he just plays it off as if it's just a curiosity thing because Zayn is obviously gorgeous.

"Look at him, just look at him." Louis sneered as he glared in the direction of the pair. "Thinks he's mister perfect and being all flirty and shit with him. Make me want to go over there and ugh." Louis said angrily as he clench his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Just relax, okay? You don't need to go do anything to him, it's bad enough you kicked Niall in the leg that one night. I mean you said it yourself you basically have Harry in the palm of your hands, are you still that threatened by Zayn?" he asks and Louis just grumbles and doesn't even answer he question.

"One of these days, Liam. I swear to god," he continued on, but Liam didn't say more on that subject because well it was useless. 

When Zayn ended up helping Harry with a move and touched his waist Louis was already up out of his seat and going inside, slamming the door, and Liam just shakes his head and stays in his spot. It was best to leave him alone because he was obviously really jealous of the pair and he needs time to go be alone and he's sure Louis is going to vent in the diary room to the camera, but not spilling any truth.

Soon enough Zayn was sitting next to him as Harry disappeared inside the house probably to go nap or something. At least, he gets to talk to Zayn alone for a while!

Not to mention how awfully good he looks post workout with him pushing his hair back, looking like a model. Liam oh so badly just wanted to tackle him and snog him into the night, he's just that inviting!

"Surprised Louis isn't out here with you still. Usually, you two are always together." Zayn says as he rests his head against Liam's shoulder. Ah, yes they are little affectionate towards each other privately. Zayn does tend to lean on him from time to time Liam himself sometimes stands close to him, but it's all in good times. Just platonic bro pals. That's it.

"He's in one of his moods today, he'll be fine by six. How was your workout, tired?" he asks with a small smile and Zayn just nods, closing his eyes. It's crazy how close they've gotten and honestly, when he first laid eyes on Zayn he felt weird and thought that Zayn was the prettiest person he's ever seen. He's never felt that way towards anyone and honestly this was all new to him, so he's just enjoying the moment as per usual with him.

It fell quiet between them and Liam finally gained the courage to wrap his arm around Zayn's waist loosely, hoping it didn’t pass any boundaries. "You know I know you're like not into guys and such so please don't freak out, but you're seriously one of the best cuddle's and well if you were into like men I would probably be your boyfriend by now." Zayn teased and Liam felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. "Glad you don't mind," he says quietly and Liam just nods. 

"I don't mind." Liam more so mutters to himself as they cuddle in silence for a while until Zayn eventually pulls away and gets to his feet. "Want to go inside, Li?" he asks, but Liam honestly needs to be alone to process what the hell just happened between them.

"No, I'm fine. You can go, though." Zayn looks a little disappointed, but just nods leaving Liam all alone. 

What seriously just happened, though, for real? They literally cuddled and Zayn said he was the best if the best! That has to mean something doesn't it? It's progress isn't it?

Maybe he should just say fuck it and ask Zayn on a date and have dinner together outside alone, but then again the other houseguests and Harry too. Harry likes Zayn so much, Zayn wants to sleep with Harry without any strings attached, so it's complicated. 

He just doesn't know what to even do anymore. 

Either bite the bullet and take a chance or keep going at turtle pace and see where it goes.

Hopefully, it'll all fall into place soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Louis finally kissed Harry to 'prove' something and ooo... just wait for even more jealous Louis to take place! I have a plan to make him go absolutely insane :) 
> 
> AS for Ziam! It's a slow progress, but I promise in the coming chapters it's going to get real good ;)


	9. Eight.

***Louis' POV***

Louis is sitting at the kitchen table tapping his fingers against the wooden grain while Liam was munching on some pasta dish Zayn made last night. Ugh, tell you one thing Louis didn't eat it, actually he made something else because obviously anything that involves that fuckface makes him cringe. Even though he knows it probably hurts his feelings that he dislikes him enough that he won't eat his food, but whatever. He's not here to make friends with some guy that’s all over Harry and well, besides he already has loads of friends. Liam… and his old gang from school. Yeah, so maybe the only friends he's kept in touch with mostly was Liam, but hey Liam has always been his best mate, knows his biggest secrets, and he trusts him. Like it took him nearly a year to tell Liam that he was, in fact, crushing hard on Harry Styles, the tall lanky pretty boy that was too innocent. Louis obviously was obsessed with him and picked on him before Liam knew what he felt, and of course, he came out to Liam a little after that time as bisexual. He even told Liam about that little hooking up he did with that twink on grindr this past summer, because he knows he keeps his lips closed. Just like he is for the whole Zayn thing and oddly enough Louis never expected this to happen. Liam has always been so into women this, women that, but now he's totally goo, goo eyes for this boy. Yeah, he gets it, though, he obviously handsome, maybe a little too handsome, and well maybe he's good in bed too. 

He knows Liam wants to sleep with him, but something is telling him it's more than that. He's not about to question though because the last time Liam actually had a fling, it was a long time ago. Like his last girlfriend hew as with lasted for two years and well, Liam has just did casual hookups since then. Louis knows he's in the same boat, though. He hasn't had a proper girlfriend in years, probably since Eleanor. Which only lasted like a few months because she kept bothering him all because that's whom he lost his virginity too and she claims you're suppose to lose it to someone you see yourself with… yeah, Louis didn't agree. So.. He's been single since then and just had sex on the side quite a lot over the years. Pining after a certain boy in school and just imagining himself kissing him at that stupid graduation party, but that never happened. He was a coward and well, Harry wasn't there because he has to finish packing or whatever. He's just glad they're in this house together because now he gets to see him every day and thinks of ways to get close to him.

"Fuck, I'm so bored," he groaned as he looked around the room, his eyes glued to the pair on the couch, pretty much staring a hole into Zayn's hand that was playing with Harry's curls. His stupid arm on the back on the chair and Louis could feel a squeezing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Liam just shook his head, "Well we could go outside or in our room and talk, I mean unless you want to chill in the have not room?" he asks. Ah, yes, this was Louis' last night in that room thankfully, and he's just glad because he hasn't had a decent night of sleep at all. Harry has not once made an effort to come see him, and yeah Louis pulled back from the sexual stuff after they kissed because he's been feeling a little weird. In a good way and well all he thinks about is kissing him again, like he really wants to go over there and push Zayn away and ravish the pretty babe on the couch. "I suppose we can go to my stupid room." he says getting to his feet, rolling his eyes when he seen Zayn cracking a joke and Harry laughing and ugh! Louis so badly wanted whop him upside the head, he really needed to get out of here before he snaps. 

So when they head out into the back yard and into the room, they're just chilling on Louis' bed and Liam drop it, "Someone's jealous." he teases and Louis narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "Aw, come on Louis, it's okay to be jealous. I mean he was literally all over him back there and seen you just staring like an idiot. I mean Tristan or Niall could have come walking out and knew right then and there that you fancy Harry. You need to be more careful, mate." he says and Louis just rolls his eyes at those words. "Psh, I'm always careful, and besides Harry can do so much better that him, I mean look at me for example," he says with a smug smile. "He said I'm really hot so there's that," he says and Liam shakes his head. "You do know it doesn’t take a genius to figure out he thinks your attractive, right? I mean I've caught him staring at you shirtless countless times in the place and back in school the way he blushed when you got close to him. I mean come on… he's just too easy of a read, Louis." he says and he just nods. 

"I suppose, but still I'm much better than pretty boy. Hands down," he says in a cocky manner as he gets off the bed and slips on his beanie. It pulled his hair back and just showed off his face, going with the rest of his usual bedtime attire. Joggers and a hoodie that covered his naked inked torso zipped half way. Simple and easy access in case of any action happens in this house. Well, action with Harry that is, and because he knows Harry likes this on him, the fact he doesn’t wear anything under his zipped hoodie and sometimes when he goes bare bottomed under his joggers too. 

"Whatever you say, Louis. So, anyways still thinking about snogging him?" Liam asks, and of course, he knows about the kiss. He literally talked about it for hours with Liam alone, and well it was all Louis could think about. It still is all that he can think about and honestly he's never felt this strong of an obsession before just from a kiss. He's not sure what it is, but he wants Harry now more than ever. He literally wants to kiss him all over, make love to him, and just do anything that involves the kid. It probably made things worse, but he can't help it. That's why he pulled back a little too, but tonight he thinks he's going to cave again. He wants Harry alone with him and just show him his sweet side, but he isn't sure, though, he knows if does that then he'll definitely want more. Which he can't have because relationships with him just don't work and he knows if they did date, he'll probably fuck up and break his heart. That's the last thing he wants to happen, so he just see's an outlet for hooking up casually and maybe some affection on the side.

If only he could seriously just tell Harry, but no. He's doing it the complicated way and he's positive it'll all work out soon. Harry's bound to be attached to him if when Zayn goes off to Liam, and not to mention Louis has a plan to be even close to the boy. He just needs to think it through first before jumping on the train and going full speed ahead as per usual. This one is going to take time, but it'll be worth it. He just knows it'll work.

"Just shut up, okay? It was only one time and Zayn obviously is barking up his tree anyways. Can't even leave him the fuck alone for five minutes. Why can't you just kiss Zayn already, I mean it's the least you can do for me." he says in a snippy tone and Liam just narrows his eye's at that. "I don't want to kiss him because you're jealous he's always around Harry, I will kiss him when I feel the time is right. You need to either sort out your jealousy issues or maybe you should just suck it up and go kiss that boy. Listen, Louis I know it drives you insane that they had a thing and are always together, but if you want Harry to like be on your ass twenty-four seven, then you need to make an effort. More than the silly hand job or whatever it's called and that kiss. You need to like finally show him you have a sweet side, I mean you could show him how romantic you can be and how interested you really are into him. Instead of beating around the bush all this time and just weaseling your way into his bed. You just need to change it up, bro. That’s all I'm saying." well he does makes some valid points. It's just Louis can't show his sweet side. Not yet at least.

Harry can't know about his infatuation and also the fact that he kind of does want to go on a little date inside this house with him, but like mentioned before it wouldn't work. 

"I don't know, I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" he snapped as he crossed his arms and Liam just nods, not saying anything else about that matter. So they just hung on Louis' bed, talked about their past, and all the cool shit they did. They talked about all their hookups to old times at the pitch on game nights. Just good old memories and Louis already misses those days. He sometimes wishes he could go back and like be appreciate more because being an adult sucks and bills suck, The only thing that's good is the alcohol and well having no curfew. 

Just having an almost empty bank account every month is the worst, so this opportunity his mum sprung on him was his way to a better future and he will definitely make sure his family gets taken care of. Without a doubt.

Hours later and Liam finally left, probably to go hang out with Zayn in their room and so Louis is sitting on bed bored as usual. He sighs to himself before leaving his room going outside to smoke when he saw the curly hair beauty sitting on the couches looking bored and so Louis goes over knowing this is the perfect opportunity to talk to him. He pops down beside him as he lights up a cigarette before taking a drag and looking over the boy next to him in white skinny jeans and an oversized jumper. " I'm surprised you're alone. Why aren't you chilling with Niall and Tristan?" he asks, tilting his head. Harry nibbles on his lip and shrugs' and Louis raises his brows, was something bothering him? Louis needed to know. 

"What's wrong? They are third wheeling you?" he asks as he put his cig to his lips once more, eyeing the beauty, and wanting so badly to scoot closer to him. If only everyone when to fucking sleep then yeah he would be more inclined to sit with no space between them and wrap his arm around him, but no. Right now this works. 

"I just needed some time alone, Louis," he says softly and Louis just nods quickly as he continued to smoke. "I know what you mean. Can't get a fucking break around here, " he says as he takes another drag and Harry just nods, crossing his arms because of the chill in the air. Right, then Louis has an idea, he kind of misses having Harry at night close to him and so he comes up with something brilliant that he knows will work, well he hopes that is. 

Louis puts out his cigarette in the ashtray before doing a once over and scoots a tad bit closer to Harry. "You know, Harry, if you like, want you can come see me tonight. I mean my room is fairly quiet and I could use someone next to me." oh god… oh god, that's not what he meant! "I mean, um you could like…" he was trying to make himself not into a stuttering mess because he just basically told Harry he wanted to intentionally cuddle with him. What the fuck. 

Nice going Louis. 

Harry was looking at him weird and finally Louis says what he meant to come off as, "I mean you should come to my room because I said so and because it's your little appointment. Just because you haven't been listening to me these past few fucking days." he said with a scowl. Okay, easy blanket, using his old bullying roots to clean it up a bit. Harry just swallows and Louis is glad he bought it already, good. No need to expose himself now. "I better hear a know at my door at one, got it?" he asks as brings his hand over and tangle his fingers in one of his curls, feeling how soft his hair really is. Harry just nods and Louis smirks before getting up, "You better not skip on me or I will drag you out of bed," he says lowly before walking off inside. 

Okay so maybe he wouldn't drag him literally, but he's simply playing up his bully phase. He honestly didn't mean to go back into that, but he didn't want to fucking expose himself so soon, like man that was a close call.

So when that time did roll around Louis was waiting impatiently on his bed with the thin blanket curled around him when he heard a small knock at his door. He smirks as he gets to his feet and unzips his hoodie just a tad more and fixes his beanie, making sure his hair is off his face before he answers the door and pulls Harry in by his jumper. "A little too late, princess," he says with a smirk before pushing Harry onto his bed before he crawled onto the bed and moved so he was between his legs, hovering over him. "You know I don't like when you don't listen to me… you keep being around his ass. Why don't you actually come to me? Hmm?" he asks tilting his head and Harry just shrug's his shoulders. "First you were upset with him and now you're wanting to practically suck him off, why don’t you just come to me? I'm better than him. Better at making you nervous… making you have a wild imagination.." he said he lowered himself down and breathing in his ear. "Better kisser than him, bigger dick, and so much more dominant than him," he says salaciously as he pressed a kiss to is neck softly before moving to sit on his knees, staring down at the beauty.

"I don't like you around him, I wish you wouldn't fall for his shit, and I wish you would come to me when you're feeling things," he says placing his hands on Harry's knees. Harry let out a shaky breath as he just stared Louis' in his eyes, moving to sit up, well propping himself up on his elbows, and nibbling on his pretty lips. God, Louis was so badly wanting to tackle him and snog his face off, oh how tempting it was.

Louis is just eyeing Harry's body up and down and then looking at his lips, second by the second he was losing his control. He as so, so close from saying screw it, and yeah it happened. He pushed forward and smashed their lips together without warning, oh god. This was bad, real bad… he knows he won't be able to stop tonight. It's what he's been desperately craving after the one night, and dear lord what kind of excuse can he come up with this time? Last time he played It off like he was proving a point, but this time, it's going to be a challenge. 

Louis moved one of his hands into Harry's curls and tugged on them gently as he moved his lips in sync with the boy beneath him and thankfully Harry was actually kissing him back. He shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth, making out with him, and just raking his fingers through his hair. He massaged their tongues together, teeth were clicking, twisting his free hand into his thin blanket, and pressing his groin into Harry's. Louis couldn't stop for the life of him because now he was kissing him as if he wouldn’t see him ever again and practically making Harry whimper from him pulling on his hair roughly and pressing into him hard. Louis eventually pulled his head back to catch his breath. "Fuck," he whispered out as he moved to kiss on Harry's neck, peppering open mouth kissed, licking, and sucking on it. Leaving little love bites here and there that he could easily cover.

Harry had tilted his head more, whimpering, toes curling, and just finally touching Louis. Digging his nails into the dip of Louis' back and closing his eyes as Louis kissed on his neck until Louis switched to the other side and removed his hand from Harry's hair. He slipped that hand up into his jumper and started to play with one of his nipples. Needless to say, Louis was obviously in the mood, especially when he went back to kissing him, basically fucking his mouth at this point and continued to tease his sensitive nipple that was already obviously hard. Thanks to himself because he is obviously really fucking good at turning people on.

Louis snogged him for a little more before he pulled away and moved a little so he could push up Harry's jumper to expose his stomach and chest. He licked his lips before he leaned down and kissed up his stomach and worked his way up to his cute nipples. Okay, so Louis is again not following his plan any longer and just winging it. He ends swirling his tongue around it, knowing full well Harry is a whimpering mess already because of that. He does wonder though if Zayn has done this, tease him with nipple play. Well if he has then, Louis is going to show Harry who's the best at it of course.

He suckles, flicks his tongue against it, and licks the sensitive pink bit as his free hand was toying with his other one, causing Harry to press his thighs tight to Louis' side and loud mewls coming from his pretty mouth. Louis swirls his tongue around the areola before taking it back into his mouth to suck on it one more time before he switches to the other side. Leaving his other hard and swollen. "Oh my god." Harry moans out when Louis sucks a little too hard on the bit as he toys with the already overly sensitive one he just played with. "Louis," he moaned out and oh wow… music to Louis' ears, like Louis was literally so turned on and with Harry moaning out his name he far down the hole gone. 

Not even a second later he pulled away and moved back onto his lips raggedly, not even giving a damn anymore, he was fucking horny as hell. He doesn't care how dangerous this is or how quickly this inclined because damn it… Harry moaned out his name and that is something he really isn't used to. He was rolling his hips against him and digging his nails into the sheets now. He pulled his head back a bit so their lips were barely touching and his eyes were closed, his knuckles were white from gripping the fabric hard, and yeah he's hard. He's so hard it's painful. 

"You make me go insane… you're so, so fucking hot," he breathed out. "I seriously can't get enough of you, fucking hell," he continued not really realizing what he's saying anymore. It's all gone from the moment he kissed him again. Louis ran his tongue over Harry's lips before pressing a kiss against them before he said anything else. "Tell me what you want… show me what you want, baby," he said breathily. He was biting his lip as he stared him in his eyes, his pretty green eyes. Louis rutted against him a little more and before he knew it he was being pushed off, but onto his back and Harry moving to straddle him, pressing his bum against his hard on and leaning down and taking him back into a kiss with his hand fumbling with Louis' zipper of his hoodie. Louis grunted as he felt Harry rolling his bum over his bulge and Louis hands slipped down inside his trouser and inside his boxers to cup his smooth bottom. He heard the zipper finally coming undone as they massaged their tongues together as Harry moved the jacket off his stomach and chest hurriedly before splaying his hands across Louis' chest. 

Wow, wow, wow, and wow. 

This was getting very sexual and Louis never knew how frisky Harry can be. The babe started sucking on Louis' tongue and his bottom lip as he rolled his hips still, his hands still on his hot skin, and yeah Louis was so into this. Like he's never been with a guy where it came down to full on sex, just a blow job and some snogging. This was new and honestly, he liked this a hell of a lot more… especially because it's Harry and they have a room totally alone to themselves. 

Harry soon moved so their lips were barely touching once more, breathing each others air, and Harry's cheeks absolutely flushed. His lips were reddened, swollen, and just absolutely looking wrecked from this. Louis takes it upon himself to hike up Harry's jumper over his head and tosses it to ground as he leans up and starts biting on Harry's collar bones gently, dipping his tongue into it too as he rips his hands away from his bare bottom to slowly undo the buttons of Harry's white skinny pants. Louis needs to feel his bare legs, he wants to kiss his thighs, mark them up, and just show him that he can make him feel good without even having full blown sex with him. He heard Harry making a strangled noise and so Louis once again pushed Harry off of him and back onto his back and pulling off his trousers and throwing them to the floor, leaving his undies on of course. Louis hasn't removed his unzipped hoodie or his pants, he's back between his legs and pressing a kiss to his lips before going to his ear, brushing his lips against it. 

"I want to take care of you, baby… can I do that?" he asks, lusciously. "Kiss your delicious thighs? Mark them with hickeys and maybe fuck them too?" he asks hungrily. Harry's breath hitched and Louis nibbled on his ear lobe a little. "Yes. Oh, fuck. Please." Harry begged readily. Louis' eyebrows raised, "As you wish, baby doll." he said sensually before pressing a gentle kiss to his neck before moving down to his shaven thighs and starts peppering open mouth kissed on the inners. His hand was rubbing his other thigh as he kissed down to his ankle before licking back up dangerously close to his groin. Louis had pushed up the fabric of his boxers so more of his thighs were exposed and well, he wants to see all of him anyways. 

Louis could hear Harry biting back moans and he knows his back is arching because Louis knows this has to feel good. He finally picks a spot to where Harry could easily hide it with his short and started to pepper his inner thigh with love bites. Harry had his head tilted back and no longer holding in his moans, and dear lord Louis loved that sound more than anything. Harry moaning, it was literally so hot and he was glad he was the one causing this… not Zayn.

He eventually moved to his other thigh and this time with his hand he just gently caressed his thigh Louis already worked on. He nibbled, sucked, and kissed down his leg and back up it, leaving marks of his own as he moved up his thighs and started kissing the tops of them before he looked up with hooded eyes and his hand on his thigh still. "Baby… feeling good? Yeah?" he asks and Harry nods hurriedly, sucking on his bottom lip. "I really want to fuck your thighs, baby doll. I just don't think you're quite ready to handle my cock just yet," he says with a wink. Louis is moving to sit up on his knees, taking off his beanie finally and running his fingers through his sweaty hair. "God, you look so wrecked and you haven't even came," he says as he ignores his painfully hard boner and tries to think of ways to kill it because he needs to stop because he literally just fucks him now and then it becomes too real and he gets attached even worse. 

Louis ran his hand down his bare chest and licked his dry lips before moving to sit beside the beauty, watching him sit up, and moving to grab his clothes, but Louis has his wrist and shakes his head. "Stay," he pleaded as he let go of his wrist and watched Harry stopped what he was doing and look at him confused. "Lay with me, okay?" Louis says actually quite gentle towards him for the first time eighty-nine years. Harry's eyes are wide, but he nods slowly and soon enough Louis was spooning Harry from behind, caressing his thighs, and wanting so badly to tell him how the fuck he feels.

He can't do it, though, even after what seriously just happened and now he's holding him. He can't and he knows he'll just play it off as usual because if Zayn. No, it wasn't just because of Zayn, it because he wants Harry. He likes him so, so much and well if only he didn't ruin all his fucking chances then maybe they could something. Nope, they're just whatever because Louis is so damn confounding.

The thing is, is that he knows Harry is probably all sorts of confused now because well Louis told him he finds him hot, wants to fuck his body parts, and not to mention he drives him insane. Yeah, it's going to be hard weaseling his way out of this one to play it off.

Eventually, he finally finds his voice and whispers' in Harry's ear knowing he's probably half asleep. "Remember… don't tell anyone about this, okay? I was just… showing you, you don't need Zayn to make you feel good." wow dick move, but it works. He moves's his hand off his thigh and wraps it around his stomach and pats it a little before nuzzling his face against his back for a moment before pulling away even though he didn't want to. "You should go to bed, I mean in your bed before you pass out," he says tiredly as he scoots away watching Harry slowly get up.

"Louis?" Harry asks in a soft tone, rubbing his eyes as he slipped on his white skinny pants, buttoning them up. "What?" he asks, quirking his brows as he watched him slip on his jumper. "Why do hate me?" he asks and Louis' heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. "I don't hate you," he says with a touch of sincerity to his tone. Harry looked at him all confused, but Louis just sighed and raked his finger's through his hair. "Listen, Harry. You and I are totally two different people. In school, you were the bottom of the social ladder and you simply got on my nerves with your obnoxiousness. Now I think I'm actually easier on you and you know what? Be glad. You one of the very view dorks I've gone softer on. I've never hated you, though, I have no reason too. If that makes sense." wow, okay that's a shitty ass reason because it's far from the truth, but it works and he hopes Harry takes the bait. 

He's just looking at him confused and Louis just rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. "Okay, I think you should leave before it gets too early and some fuck see's you leave my room. Just remember that this… stays between us." he warns him. "I know, Louis. I'm just really confused, okay?" he says befuddled. "I don't understand why you hate Zayn s much? He's never done anything to you," he says and Louis is already leading Harry to the door. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand, okay? Just go to fucking bed," he says as he pushes him out and locks the door behind him once he's alone. 

Dear god that was so, so close. He seriously needs to back off for a week or two before harry gets him to admit he's practically has a strong desire to be with him. Yeah, that needs to stay under wraps, so he plans on laying low for a week or two to see if it makes him go back to his hard self and not this soft mushy side he rarely shows to anyone. 

He just hopes this doesn't make things get out of hand either, that's the last thing he needs to happen. To actually want a relationship and well, chances of that are slim to none. So, he's just going to do what he's already set in his head and basically, ignore Harry. You know to see if it's even remotely possible. 

**Liam's POV**

Liam was up bright and early at seven making up some food for Zayn because last night when they had the room to themselves without Louis Zayn has mentioned he's never had breakfast in bed before and so maybe Liam wants him to experience that right of passage. Everyone deserves breakfast in bed, and despite his alright omelet skills, he's quite proud to conjure this up before the other house guests awaken and catch him in the midst of making Zayn food. So he grabs a tray and displays the plate that has a ham and cheese omelet with some hash browns and another glorious side with a glass of milk as he carefully carries it to his room. Thankfully no one up and glad to see Harry passed out cold across the hall bundled up. He kicks the door shut, actually locks in and sets the try on his bed first before he reaches over bravely and shakes Zayn. 

He heard him groan and eh just smirks as he shoves him a little more and Zayn's rolling to his back and rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Li?' he asks with a yawn as he look up at him tiredly. Liam kind of feels bad now, but he doesn't want the food to get cold and also it's the only time this will ever happen… well, maybe. "I made you breakfast in bed, sleepyhead. I remember you saying you've never been served so here I am, fulfilling that dream," he joked and Zayn just rubs his eyes and smiles. "You're such a dork, but thank you," he says as he slowly moves to sit and Liam moves to put the tray on his bed and sits down next to him and smiles. "Smells really good, you did this all yourself?" Zayn eye's him curiously and he nods. Zayn just licks his lips as he grabs his fork and digs in and after the first bite he nods, and Liam is fucking ecstatic! 

"I could get used to this, you know being pampered," he teased and Liam just shakes his head at that. Oh yeah, he would love to just spoil him rotten, but this si as good as it's going to get for now. 

"You think I'm going to make you breakfast every day now, huh? In bed?" he asks, tilting his head and Zayn just smirks and keeps his eyes on his food. "Maybe," he says inaudibly and Liam leans in a little. "Come again?" he asks and Zayn has a blush cast across his cheeks. God, he's so cute.

"Well, you started a tradition so… might as well continue," he says with a shrug and Liam just sighs at that. "I suppose I can make you breakfast in bed once or twice a week, if only on one condition." oh yeah he needs to think of something good, something that'll make them closer. "Yeah?" Zayn asks as eats and Liam's thinking about what exactly is a good idea for them to bond more and just give him more excuses to flirt with his pretty arse. 

Liam licks his lips and finally figured out something he could negotiate without coming off as if he was absolutely interested in him.

"Give me a back rub the same night, I mean it's only logical," he says and Zayn just stares at him and then nods to that. "Well, you and Louis do use weight and shit. I mean I'm more than glad to give you a rub down." Zayn stopped a minute later and set his fork down and was blushing and laughing. "I mean to rub your back, not… not that," he says embarrassed and Liam just shakes his head. What a goof even thought that is a nice, though, but he doesn't want to think so sexually right now because he's still awfully tired and well this is a sweet moment between them. They're all alone and well, he just wanted to show Zayn he can be domestic. Show him that theirs more to him than working out and other unimportant things.

"I'm glad we've gotten close, you're seriously one of the sweetest guys I've met, LI. I swear," he says and Liam can literally feel his heart flutter and dear lord this boy is going to be the death of him. "I just wish you could like be a little nicer to Harry, though. I mean it kind of pisses me off when you follow Louis' roll. Try to lighten up with him, okay? He's so sweet Liam and I could see you two being friends actually." oh well that was one an 180.

Liam just sighs knowing it was a complicated request, only because of Louis. If Louis didn’t have some big dumb crush on him they wouldn’t have this issue. He always followed Louis because well, he would do anything for Louis because they're like brothers. That's why he's kept his secrets so far and never told a soul, it's just code. Besides when Louis decided to start being nice, he will, it's just how it's always been. Louis' lap dog pretty much if you think about it.

"I'll try, Zayn. I'll see if I can get Louis as well to be a bit nicer, but I can't make any promises, okay?" he says and Zayn just nods, now just playing with his food. "Why is Louis such a jerk? I mean he's a really nice looking guy, but with an attitude like that is a turn-off. Thinks he's big and bad, more like short and a big ego." he says with a head shake. Liam is trying to think of a way to not lie too much, but something believable. 

"I think it's the power issue, he's always wanted to be the leader in things and I think he believes that rudeness equals respect. I don't really know because I'm so used to it and it's just part of his personality. Maybe he'll lighten up towards the end, but who knows. He's Louis and he's a tough cookie to crack, just ignore him if he's being an asshole. Especially if he's in one of his moods where we're all doomed for the day, he hates being ignored, but it works." well, he tried his best. At least, Zayn just nods, not even poking around for more answers.

Liam just watches him for a few more seconds before getting to his feet and stretching his back. "So, tonight is drinking night, you in?" Liam asks and Zayn just shrugs a little. "Not sure, depends on how I feel, though. If not, tonight then eventually… I just last time I got drunk I made a mistake and I don't want a repeat." he says looking down. "A mistake?" Liam asks as he already knows the answer, but he wants to seem like he's interested of course.

"Embarrassingly enough, I'm a flirtatious horny drunk and I almost fucked Harry… yeah that's why I've kept away," he says and Liam just nods, it's understandable, and plus Louis filled his ear with that gossip. "Well, don't feel bad. We all make a fool of ourselves when shitfaced, just have to watch Louis and me loose our heads tonight," he says with a smalls smile and Zayn nods to that before Liam finally leaves the room to go take a long shower to clear his head.

Yeah, he really needs to talk to Louis, but that'll have to wait for now. Give it a week or two to figure out what he's going to say and just lay it on him that they need to change something before they both don't get what they want.

He just hopes Louis agrees with whatever he spits out because honestly he wants to ask Zayn out and he's reaching that point of saying fuck it and tell Louis what he feels towards the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jealous Lousi will happen as the chapters go on! Little by little :) Ziam might hook up soon and Zarry... hmm I might or might nor have them hook up anymore. I'm not sure.


	10. Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but their is no Ziam in this chapter... next chapter their will be!!

"What are you willing to do, baby?" Louis whispers salaciously into his ear as Harry's being a tease. Sitting on lap and grinding his bum hard against him while Liam was asleep in the bed next to them. Louis’ hand securing his bum and Harry has his eyes closed licking and sucking on his own bottom lip.

"I'm willing to let you fuck me," Harry said, "Until you're tired." he then said as he leaned in; purring in his ear sensually. He nearly lost it when he felt nails digging into his rear end and a prominent bulge beneath him. He opened his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and leaned in for a sinful kiss 

in the dark. No care in the world to the sleeping bloke in the bed next to them.

Harry kissed him languidly and Louis is ghosting his fingers up his spine with one hand before tugging on his hair. One thing is for sure Harry always loved his hair being pulled and that's another thing to check off his list of reasons to fuck Louis.

Louis pulled back from the kiss and pushed Harry's head to the side and attacked his neck. Biting, sucking and basically leaving love bites that actually caused Harry to moan a little too loud. Thank god Liam is a heavy sleeper.

When Louis brushed his lips against his ear, he shivered at that, still rocking against him. Not even once losing his rhythm.

"Is that a challenge?" Louis asks "Because you and I both know you'll lose because I could fuck you all day and night." Louis whispers seductively and Harry nearly went limp against him.

"Prove it." he responds in a whisper, closing the distance between their chests.

Soon enough he was on his back and his shirt being hiked up before being tossed to the floor. Louis fingers teasing his nipples as he undoes the buttons of Harry's pants with his free hand. Skillfully he pulled off Harry’s pants in one pull which was impressive and not to mention how he nearly ripped off his undies too. When Louis was stripping, Harry couldn't help but stare because Louis is sexy and well... other reasons below the belt.

"I'm so hard, thanks to you baby," he whispered as he moved to hover over Harry. Bracing his arms on either side of him on the bed and Harry could feel 

Louis' the head of Louis cock tickling his stomach. Leaking against it and Harry really wants to get fucked already.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Louis says as he presses his fingers to Harry's lips and that's his queue to give them a little sucking. "Show me how good you are with your mouth." Louis whispers as he lowered himself on his elbow. Harry twirled his tongue around them knowing full well Louis' really can't see much, but still giving him that physical part of it didn't mean it was any less sexy. 

Harry swallowed Louis' two fingers all the way to his knuckles and began sucking on them for a moment. Hearing Louis groan and his arm starting to shake a little from his elbow supporting his weight on one side was kind of sexy.

"Fuck baby... you're going to make me come just like this," he says raggedly before pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth. He moved his hand between Harry's bum and his lap. You know since he was between his legs and all.

Harry closed his eyes and shuttered when he felt Louis' wet fingers rub against his sensitive hole. When Louis pushed them in he arched his back, curling his toes, and pressing his legs together. Louis knew exactly what he was doing and well he knew what drove Harry into a moaning mess every time.

"Just relax, I'm taking care of you, and you don't want to wake up Liam with those pretty moans you make." Louis says in his ear before pressing a kiss against his delicate neck.

As Louis' finger fucked him he was letting out small whimpers, Louis was kissing on his neck which added to the madness, and not to mentions how added in another finger.

"I love you so fuckin much. So glad you're mine, baby." Louis whispered in his ear as he put his fingers in deeper.

Harry shot awake and sat up in and instant out of a dead sleep at three thirty in the morning. Sweating profusely and having a problem beneath the sheets. 

He just sat there rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out why the hell he keeps having these damn dreams.

Ever since Louis and him got intimate things have been awfully strange. Louis has blatantly ignored him for almost a month which is odd in itself. Also not to mention these a little too sexual dreams happened not even a three weeks ago. It probably doesn't help he's really confused about Louis in general and that he can't stop thinking about him.

"Oh my god." Harry groaned to himself quietly as he got up, putting his hand over his bulge, and quickly walking to the bathroom. Ignoring the stickiness in is trousers and more so worried about running into any of the boys. He thankfully grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and sleeping pants before he dashed to the bathroom.

Once he left the bathroom, he put his hair up in a messy bun and honestly he isn't even going to try and fall back asleep. No point in even trying after that event.

So he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet in the kitchen and made himself some cereal. Trying not to think of that odd dream and the rest of them involving Louis declaring his love for him and mentions of them being a couple. Don't get him wrong Louis is really good looking, a great kisser, and the whole lot of other things but the lad is his old bully. They've never gotten along. He's rude, mean, and just downright confusing about what he means half the time. Harry's just sure he's resorted to him because of the lack of sexual activity and girls. Then again they've only been in the house for nearly three and half months and it's already wild.

He's thinking way too much about it being almost four in the morning. He tries to not even think about it anymore and thinks about how Liam's birthday is next month thanks to Zayn blabbering on and on about it. Which he concluded the boy has a crush on Liam and he feels kind of jealous, but then again worried.

Like he shouldn't be mildly crushing on a boy that apparently only wants sexual favors because he bullied him at school. He's just worried that his feelings are going to get toyed around and to be quite honest Harry's slowly losing interest in Zayn and more so thinking about Louis shirtless half of his day.

Which is really fucking weird. What an 180 that was.

Harry hadn't realized he was lost in his thoughts and pushing his spoon around his half-empty bowl. Not realizing he had someone watching him from the hall with their arms crossed. He sighed to himself as he just got up and dumped out the rest of his cereal before going outside to get some fresh air, feeling the morning cool around him when he sat down on the couch. He felt fatigued, but he can't go back to sleep with certain things on his mind and not mention he miraculously started thinking about Gemma in this moment.

What he would give to have a talk with his sister about this minor crisis. She would know exactly what to say and do to make things better. Since she's a self-proclaimed boy expert.

"Gem's I need to talk to you. Wish you were here," he said to himself as he put his face in his hands and sighed.

Harry just relaxed back into the soft cushion, crossing his legs, and his arms too. This was also kind of relaxing, you know being the only one up to his knowledge and sitting in silence. Something he hasn't had for a while and no... he hasn't gotten the private room yet either. Though tonight they're doing the games and maybe he might actually win this time, or lose and get the have not room... it's not too terrible. Either one works for him honestly.

So he spent his morning outside for an hour before heading back in and crawling into bed to relax. Well, he actually passed out once again and didn't wake up until one in the afternoon. Where he took his usual shower and was greeted by Niall, who was cooking up his famous tacos for lunch.

The smell made Harry feel a bit queasy, but he would deal with it. "Hey, Harry. Sleep okay? I mean you only just woke up twenty minutes ago." He said teasingly and Harry just rolls his eyes.

"I slept like a baby, Nialler. Also, life is too short to not enjoy sleep." he says in defense with a smirk, sitting down at the table with Tristan.

"True," Tristan adds in with a head nod.

Oddly enough Zayn was no where to be seen... and he suspects Louis and Liam are outside smoking.

His suspicions were correct when out comes Zayn from the diary room with his camera. "Morning... I mean evening, H." he says with a small smile before heading to the bedrooms. Tristan just shakes his head and Niall just has his back turned with the biggest smirk, "It's so obvious," Tristan said.

"What is?" Harry asks, quirking his brow as Niall set down a plate in front of them both with two tacos each. Niall sat right between them with his own and still had that smirk, looking down at his food.

"He likes you. I mean not just you either... Liam too." Tristan says before taking a bite of his food after blowing on it.

Harry just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Where just friends. Strictly platonic. Also Liam's straight... as he's announced before and I'm sure Liam is just treating him like he has because he's comfortable around him. Zayn's just a friendly guy." his voice is little on the quiet side knowing full well Zayn could come out from the bedroom any moment.

"Mhmm." Tristan says with a brow exercise and Harry just shakes his head knowing he didn't quite believe him.

Of course Zayn comes back strolling in and stealing a seat beside him. "Sleep okay?" he asks and Harry just nods.

"Do you want to do some yoga later?" and Harry thinks about it for a moment. Maybe this would clear his head. "Yeah, sounds good," he says with a small smile.

It fell silent between the group as they ate their lunch and thankfully it was quiet peaceful.

So later in the day an hour before the meeting Zayn was busy setting up their yoga mats. Harry was fixing his loose bun and ignoring the pair watching them while they smoked their cigarettes as usual.

"Do you wants me to lead today?" Zayn asks and he nods to that. In all honestly he's not all here right now, he's kind of exhausted, and well not to mention Louis and Liam were watching them So there's that problem and also maybe it's just his fatigue talking. He just hopes this wakes him up and that Louis doesn't 

mess up his ability today.

When he follows Zayn's lead from stretch to doing a side plank pose he was doing alright so far. Of course, this stuff was easy, but when Zayn brought in a new move he fell right on his face. Doing the flying pigeon was no joke. Like he heard laughing coming from across the yard as he got up and rubbed his face a bit.

"You okay, H?" Zayn asks as he moves to stand up and Harry just sighs.

"I just fell on my face... do you really think I'm okay?" he asked with a snide remark.

"Come on, H. You know we all started from the bottom and these are advanced moves to practice. Want me to help you with your stance?" he asks and Harry contemplates it for a moment, but just agrees because why not. Might as well try to get this move down pat for the future.

He needs to expand his yoga horizons anyway and well maybe Zayn having his hands on him will clear his cloudy mind.

Well, when Zayn helped him by holding onto his ankle to support him and his other on his hip. Surprisingly he hadn't fallen on his face again when he heard the sliding door slam shut hard. Harry's kind of proud of himself that he's not getting distracted by Zayn touching him like he used too at the beginning. That's progress.

"You're doing good, H. Just a few more seconds and then we can stretch out, okay," he says and Harry tries his best. His wrists are starting to feel the wrath though and thankfully soon enough that God awful pose was over. He knows one thing for sure is the he's going to be sore tomorrow morning.

When the meeting finally came Harry was sitting by himself on one of the chairs while everyone else had someone to sit with. Actually besides Louis, who was picking at his nails sitting in the chair on the opposite side of him.

" _He looks so hot today._ " Harry thought to himself as he noticed Louis had his fringe pushed back thanks to his beanie. He knows he shouldn't even be thinking this at all, but lately it's been too hard to push it away. He has always found Louis attractive, but his poor attitude turned him off especially his abrasiveness towards him, but being in this house with him is really making things difficult.

He shouldn't be having these strange feelings and he definitely shouldn't be thinking about Louis almost all the damn time. Especially now that Louis doesn't even pay attention to him anymore despite him claiming weeks ago, he drives him insane. He's not even going to go into that detail because that's just asking for a headache.

"Hello, gentlemen." Mr. Jameson said and that snapped Harry out of his thoughts when the man greeted them with a clipboard.

"As you know, it's the weekly meeting and room retrievals. I think you guys are going to hate me this week, actually." he says and Harry quirks his brow at that... what does he mean by that?

"So today's game you'll be doing in teams of two. You both will be bringing eggs back and forth to the podium and you have two hours." Oh well, that's just great. "Who ever gets the most eggs wins, both share the private room for a week and a cash prize to split. Second place will get nothing and for the last team they'll be handcuffed to each other for a week straight and will be sharing the have-not room together." just fuck him already.

"The handcuffs are actually extended so there is some space between you two. You may uncuff them while getting changed that it." Mr. Jameson says.

"Now, I will be picking the teams based on relationships." Yup, Harry already knows he's screwed. "I want to see if this changes the dynamic between you both in this game. Your opposites." Harry could just see the looks on everyone's faces that they did not look happy about this at all.

Sure Harry knew there would be surprising twists every so often, but damn. Being handcuffed for a week to someone is going to be the real challenge that's for sure.

"So the teams are as followed. Liam and Niall, Louis and Harry, and Zayn and Tristan." of course, of fucking course. At least Zayn and Tristan get paired... he feels sorry for Niall though. Himself gets paired with the last person he hoped for.

How fucking awesome is that?

"I paired these by relationship statuses and well I hope these bring you guys close. Anyways if you boys will head out to the backyard and claim a team podium, I'll have my host outside watching the game and cheering you on, so good luck," he says before leaving the room.

It was silent between them all well that is until Louis opened his big mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, you got to be kidding me." Louis says in annoyance. "Can't believe I have be stuck on a team with you." he says with a scowl on his face looking at Harry. Louis gets to his feet and storms outside not waiting up for anyone. Harry just sighs as he gets up and ignoring the rest of the boys and heading outside.

He eventually joins Louis at the far end podium who looks outright pissed with his arms crossed. Harry just stands there awkwardly not even sure what to do right now. He's looking around to see the others talking, and surprisingly Niall and Liam seem to be a somewhat civil with each other.

Oh, how he would wish for Liam instead and that's just sad.

"Listen here, you better not fuck this up. I don't want to be cuffed to you for a damn week." Louis hisses out when he steps closer. "This is a warning, Styles," he says with his eyes narrowed and Harry just nods.

What a surprise... Louis went back to being a total asshole to him just like in year nine of school and then on. Cool.

Harry eventually heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the door that caught his attention.

"Hey, lads! My names Miles. I'm your host for the evening." a very handsome man comes out from the house. He had to be at least six foot tall and built like a god. Very gorgeous brown eyes and dark hair that has such shine to it. Good god, he is so, so hot.

Harry was literally staring at him, his mouth gaping just eyeing him like a piece of cake. He's so attractive like it's been so long since he saw someone this beautiful. Maybe it was because he's been trapped with the same five guys, but damn it was nice to see someone so fresh.

"Stop staring like a fuckin creep," Louis said a hushed whisper to him, pinching him on his side. Of course, he forgot Louis was next to him at that moment which whom threatened him to never get a boyfriend.

"So tell me your guys' names... starting with the one with the curly hair." Miles says with a smirk and Harry can feel his cheeks heat up.

"Uh... it's Harry," he murmurs and Miles just smiles, and Louis is not amused. Harry can tell he looks absolutely annoyed and well... when Miles asked Louis for his name he was snotty with him. He was downright rude and Miles just brushed him off and carried on.

What Harry didn't understand was that Louis was standing closer to him. Like is he doing this on purpose to show Miles up?

Who even knows with this boy.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted. Let's start this competition. You have exactly two hours... go!" he announced.

Louis pulled Harry off to the side before starting the game, "Stop giving him fucking heart eyes and get your head in the damn game. You're up first, princess," he says with a smirk and Harry just shakes his head.

So he just grabs an egg and places it on his spoon as he carries across the yard. It was a success when he made it across without dropping in on the first run. So the first thirty minutes was going well actually. He and Louis were in the lead surprisingly and well maybe Harry was kind of trying to impress the charming host too, but still he was trying to focus on the game.

Well, that is until he dropped one egg and the second... and the third.

"Oh my fucking God, you're terrible at this," Louis yelled at him with his arms crossed. "Liam and Niall are catching up," he snapped and Harry just sighed. He tried once more while ignoring Louis' nasty attitude and thankfully he managed to get it across.

"Give me the damn spoon," he said rudely, ripping it from Harry's hand and he just stands there, shaking his head. He wonders what Louis' problem is today. Did he sleep on the wrong side of the bed or is still mad about being paired with a guy he's snogged and acts like it never happened? hmm?

"Cheer up over there, Harry. Got to focus on the game and not the setbacks." Miles announced and Harry just couldn't hold back his blush. He mouthed the word thank you to him and so that kind of perked up his mood.

Well, that is until he heard Louis curse out loud because he dropped an egg.

"Would you shut your mouth, it's distracting." he yelled back at Miles. Shooting a glare his wave as he went back for another egg. Harry just furrowed his brows as he noticed Louis looked over at him and scowled, snatching the egg from the podium roughly before taking off.

Miles looked confused, but apparently didn't even listen to him, and cheered everyone on.

"Here you go, stop fucking around," Louis said as he shoved the spoon into Harry's chest, doing a once over to Miles before letting Harry take the lead. He doesn't know what's going through Louis' head, but clearly he does not like Miles. Especially with those glares he's sending him every time he comes back from the other side or when he comments about their team.

When the hour mark hit Louis was pushing Harry harder than before and well they were losing by a long shot. It didn't help with Louis snapping at the host every time he said something to Harry or even said a word to them losing. Yeah, so they were definitely not going to win first place that's for sure.

He just knew he was about to be stuck with Louis for the next seven days. It's just bound to happen and he's mentally preparing himself for his shitty attitude and casual cursing.

"Okay times up boys!" Miles announced later on and of course, Louis being the poor sport he has kicked the podium saying the game was rigged. He claims it's rigged because he got paired with the worst game player on purpose. He also thinks Mr. Jameson is out to get his which isn't even remotely true. He's just 

overreacting as usual when he loses.

"Calm down, Louis. You're being a poor sport" Miles says as he counts Niall and Liam's eggs. Louis just flipped him the bird, but Miles paid no mind as he counted along.

It took maybe five minutes for the lad to count the eggs on each podium. Harry literally was feeling jittery and when Miles came over and counted their eggs, Louis had his arms crossed, burning a hole into the back of Miles' head.

One thing Harry noticed was that Louis snarled when Miles left to go do the tally. Also the fact that Louis shaking his head at Harry with disgust all over his face.

"Alright! The winners are Niall and Liam, Zayn and Tristan came in second, and the last place is Harry and Louis. Sorry boys," he says.

Harry just sighed as watched Liam and Niall high five, hearing Louis complaining about how it was all Harry's fault, and Tristan and Zayn just congratulating the two winners.

"As for you two... you both get cuffed. Come on, link them up, lads." Miles says as he holds up handcuffs with a key. Harry's honestly pretty hesitant about this, but he just does it, Louis just glares at Miles but ends up responding, Great, just great. Now he has to be around Louis for seven days and really he would much rather not.

Not only is this a bad idea, but they are going to share a bed in the have not room for six nights. This could end in a total disaster or maybe it'll actually have them bond which is even a funny thought in itself. One because Louis' an ass and secondly these dreams he's been having will actually make things complicated if they keep reoccurring.

"You'll be un-cuffed by the next game and when you change or shower, so I really hope you both get along and well try not to kill each other," he says with a small smile. Louis just rolls his eyes at that, not even in the slightest amused.

"Good luck and here's the spare key." is all he says before giving Harry a sweet smile as Louis ripped the key from his hand. Miles went on doing his rounds before heading back into the house to leave.

"Man that sucks, sorry guys," Niall says with a headshake. "Hope you guys, at least, be civil." he adds in as the other boys nod to that.

When all the boys started to head in Louis wasn't even moving, he held his ground, and pulled Harry close by yanking the handcuffs chain to him.

"Now you listen to me. You better not fucking annoy me more than you already do or I will make this whole week complete hell for you since we have to fuckin stuck together," he growled out slowly. "Don't even think this is a chance for you to sleep with me because it's not fucking happening," he said. "This was all your fault for being clumsy and having that ass wipe distracting you," he said with a scoff. "Also, just because we share a bed together doesn't mean you get to cuddle with me either," he said before he dragged Harry inside so the people running the social experiment could clean the backyard.

Harry didn't really understand Louis' motives for that lecture he just gave.

So the first hour being linked to Louis felt like four hours as he sat outside with him and Liam smoking a cigarette. Harry was bored, utterly bored out his mind. 

He was picking at the threading off his trousers as Louis bullshitted with Liam as they smoked. He was going on and on about how he wished there could be some babes in this place and how badly he needed to get laid. Harry just sucks on his bottom lip and says nothing.

"God, what I would do to see a pretty girl." Louis says and Harry feels a weight in his stomach.

"Yeah, feel you on that," Liam says before taking another drag.

" I swear once we're free of this shithole I'm having sex the first chance I get," Louis says as he exhaled the smoke. Liam quirks his brow at him, giving him a look of confusion, well that is until it snapped in his head what was going on here.

"Yeah, I mean we might as well both go out and celebrate that night," Liam adds and Louis is nodding with a smirk on his face.

Louis put out his cigarette in the ashtray and kicked up his feet onto wicker coffee table. Thinking he looks so cool when actually he looks like a jackass.

"Imagine all the babe's we'll have when we drop to them that we're loaded." Louis goes on and Harry is just trying to ignore everything right now. He really just doesn't want to hear about Louis engaging in sexual activities.

"Since when do you have a problem with getting the girls, Tommo?" Liam asks with a headshake and Harry feels kind of sick, to be honest. He's honestly scratching his forearm and feeling so out of place right now. These are like the last two people he would ever hang out with and all they're talking about is girls. Harry is attracted to men and well so he has like no interest at all. Now he feels bad for Zayn that he rooms with them.

So he just sits there for nearly twenty minutes hearing them go on and on about this useless subject. It's literally so boring and he would much rather be inside talking to the other boys. Maybe then time wouldn't feel so slow.

When Liam goes inside, it's just the two of them on the couch outside and of course, Louis just has to say something.

"See I only like girls," he says so confidently. As if he needs point out he is straighter than straight.

"And your point is?" Harry asks, finally looking at Louis.

"Don't fucking question me." Louis snapped, " I am just trying to show you that you have no fucking chance with me. That what." he says with a snarl. "Also just for extra measures... just because you think I'm attractive and secretly wank over me doesn't mean you'll get a chance with my cock," he says. 

Harry's just sitting here utterly confused because Louis totally changed the subject and made it about him.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asks absolutely confused.

"You heard me. I'm off limits. Why don't you go suck off that shit head that flirted with you today?" he says with disgust and Harry is just furrowing his brows.

"That wasn't flirting." Harry says in defense, but Louis just scoffs.

What's Louis' deal right now? Seriously.

Harry basically was dragged into the house now thanks to Louis not even warning him about getting up. He's such an asshole. Like Harry almost tripped over his own two feet and not to mention that Louis was walking fast on purpose thinking he was funny.

The whole entire evening was a bust from sitting around smoke and mindless conversations. Harry really felt like this night was dragging on and oh not to mention that Louis was glaring at Zayn when he got to close.

Things really got kind of weird before bed, Louis had led him into the food storage room and locked the door behind them.

"Notice how you don't need pretty boy up your ass twenty-four seven to be entertained. He's so annoying and I don't know why you even like talking to him." he says. "You don't need his constant presence to make you feel important either... he's a waste of fucking time." he says with an eye roll.

Why is it always a competition with Zayn?

"He's my friend, Louis. Also, I can do whatever I want." he says defensively. "If I wish to hang with him I can." Harry says knowing he's testing the waters. He kind of wants to know how he'll react, to be honest, and also, because he wants to see if maybe this is jealousy speaking. 

Louis looked absolutely disgusted at that like he literally pushed Harry against the wall and pinned him there. "You don't need him when you have me who is much more cooler than him." he whispered to him before taking a step back. .

"Come on let's go to fucking bed, I can't deal with your shit anymore tonight," he snaps. Harry opens his mouth to say something but just closes it because it's useless.

When they finally were alone in the have not room they were gifted with two thin pillows and one thin queen sized sheet to share. Now don't get Harry wrong he's not excited about this at all because he knows it'll be really cold. Also, that Louis may or may not make accusations about him being a little too close.

Harry just stood there as Louis undid the handcuffs so they could change. Well Louis just ripped off his shirt right then and there and tossing it to the floor. 

Slipping on his hoodie and zipping it half way was Harry's weakness, to be honest. Well, when Louis shimmied out of his black skinny jeans and slipped on some tight joggers actually made Harry's cheeks heat up. If this is going to be a nightly thing before bed of Louis stripping, it's going to be a real problem.

Harry just quickly turned his back hoping Louis wouldn't catch him and took off his top and bottoms. He soon changed too, unaware he too was being watched by wandering eyes.

"I knew you were checking me out," Louis says smugly. "It's just too fucking obvious," he says with a smirk as he handcuffed them back together. "Too bad for is that I'm straight," he says as he puts emphasis on his sexuality.

Harry just sighed as he waited for Louis to turn off the light so they could just get to bed already. Sure being on the right side sucks because this handcuff thing makes things entirely awkward during the sleeping situations.

Well, when it got dark, Harry had bumped into Louis near the bed when he decided to lead the way. He felt a hand on his hip, but he just ignored it and crawled into bed to his side and got under the covers.

Thirty minutes in and Harry knows Louis isn't asleep because he keeps tossing and turning. Complaining about the shit mattress and how cold it was in the room. Saying how this was all Harry's fault and that he shouldn't be punished because he wasn't the flirty klutz on their team.

"All your damn fault that we're in this mess," he spits out as he whips the sheet off of him out of frustration. "You just had to give him heart eyes and flirt with him. If would have just kept your head in the damn game then maybe we wouldn't have to share a bed." Louis complained. "Maybe this is what you secretly wanted... to lay next to me because you're lonely." he said. "You probably thought I'd make a move on you." he says with a scoff.

"I didn't even flirt with him, Louis and secondly no I didn't do anything on purpose because really I don't want to be here with you," he finally defends himself. 

"He was nice. That's it. I don't know why your making such a huge deal about it." he finally said what’s been on his mind ever since it happened this afternoon.

It was then he felt Louis quickly scoot closer to him, and moving Harry so he was on his back. Louis' arm draped over his waist and Louis probably supporting himself with his elbow glaring down at him.

"I know what I fucking heard and saw. Don't peg me as a dumb ass," he says as he moves unexpectedly even closer to Harry. Like he was up against him with no space between then and Harry could feel his breath tickling his ear along with the stubble on his chin.

"He's not getting his hands on you or Zayn. Not under this roof on my watch," he growled into his ear.

Why does Louis thinks he's going to dictate everything again that involves boys? Is this school all over again?

What was actually making this all sorts of confusing is that Louis wasn't budging. He kept his arm around his waist and still breathing against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I bet you like this right now... me touching you, huh? holding you close?" Louis asks teasingly in his ear before finally pulling away. "Too bad for you." he adds and Harry's just laying there blinking.

He just doesn't know what Louis was trying to do at that moment.

Was that suppose to taunt him or something? Okay, maybe he did hope Louis would have just stayed put and cuddled with him because he's curious and well... he probably wouldn't mind being close to the guy he's slightly crushing on right now.

Harry did end up falling asleep soon after, and ignoring the cold. So far he had pretty good dreams... well that is until he's somehow in the middle of a dream where Louis is rimming him and admitting he has the best boyfriend with the best ass. Again Harry's eyes shot open and realized it happened again. He hears snoring next to him and he really hopes that Louis is heavy sleeper. He would much rather not have him wake up and accidentally discover his problem. He's also not about to get up and change either since you know he's linked to Louis.

He feels kind of embarrassed because he thought these dreams were done with when he left his teen years. Nope, apparently Louis has fogged his mind up so much it's all he can fucking dream about.

He rubs his hands over his face and sighs a bit, ignoring mumbling in his sleep and stirring in his sleep.

"Fuck." Louis groaned tiredly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was feeling around the mattress for a few seconds before Harry felt Louis' hand on his arm. "Fucking Christ it's cold." Louis voice is hoarse and Harry is laying absolutely still. He feels Louis scooting closer to him, his arm goes around his waist, and Louis' face nuzzling into his shoulder.

Harry hears snoring soon after and now he doesn't even know what to think. Louis is cuddling with him... completely opposite of what he claims he didn't want to happen.

So Harry kind of takes advantage of this and leans into his touch and eventually falls back asleep. No long bother by his soiled pants.

The next day was absolutely weird. Louis had made it known that he only likes girls constantly in front of him. Making it little too obvious of hints and how he bragged about having a girlfriend once. Claims relationships aren't for him and how he's into more temporary things. One thing Harry has noticed Louis hasn't mentioned anything about them basically cuddling the night before. Which he's honestly surprised he didn't voice as he would have expected him too. 

It's now night number two and Louis is complaining about Zayn.

Apparently when Zayn was bothering Louis because he doesn't shut up. It probably didn't help that Liam is friends with Zayn too, so he was stuck listening to Zayn majority of the day. Harry could just tell Louis was done not even a minute into Zayn chatting with him. He even snapped at Zayn a few times when he didn't like what he said. Harry's just glad he talked to one of his friends even though Louis was by his side being negative. 

Louis of course complained and told Harry what a waste of time it is talking to him and how he was so bored. Pissed off more like it, but Harry just ignored his rant as he went about his day. You know hanging out with Liam because that's the only person Louis seems to get along with. 

They're now laying in bed in the darkness and Louis is on a roll of complaints. He's literally lying there talking shit about Zayn, which Harry can't seem to tune out right now. Especially with him bashing him to shreds. 

"He sucks at flirting. I mean come on." Louis says with disgust as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Can't believe you even like him," he grumbled out. "He's not that great." he adds in for extra measures.

Harry doesn't even say anything because really Louis has been a loose canon all damn day. Anytime the topic of Zayn came up he was ranting and raving. He honestly didn't get why Louis is so bugged by him, but he's not about to think about it. That's just one major headache waiting to happen.

He soon felt Louis scoot up against him and putting his fingers under his chin. He tilted Harry's head slightly so it was possibly facing him and Harry was laying there absolutely clueless as to what he was doing. 

"What’s so great about him, huh?" Louis starts as he leans in closer, brushing their lips together. "I'm so much better than him," Louis says in a softer tone. "You know since you find me fit, like my cock, nervous around me all the bloody time, and you love how dominant I am. I'm the ultimate package you're dying to have so you improvise." Louis says against his lips.

"Bet you want me to kiss you right now, don't you?" Louis asks seductively as he's still dangerously close to his lips. "Snog you until I finger fuck you into a mess, huh?" he says kissing he corner of Harry's mouth gently. 

What the hell, Louis? Is he serious right now?

Louis smirked as he tilted Harry's head up and pressed a kiss against his throat. "I bet that’s why you flirt back with him... to spite me. To get me so pissed that I might fuck you to prove a point that you don't need him to make you feel on top of the world." he adds in before placing one more kiss. " Because you know I have a big cock and I know just how submissive you are." he says against his neck, his breath tickling Harry's skin. 

"Too bad... I'm not into this," he said with a smirk and pulled away from him.” Not into you." he finally adds in and Harry feels a drop in his chest. "I only like girls... not dick." he adds in lastly and Harry's just laying there trying to figure out Louis' logic in all of this. 

How many times does he have to prove his straightness to him? 

Like Louis one minute is kissing on him and the next minute he's saying Harry came on to him. Making it known he only likes women and how he has no chance with him. What's really the ringer is the fact he told Harry he finds him hot and wants his bum. Which just confuses him to a whole new level and really, 

Louis is a walking contradiction.

He just wonders what is really going through Louis' head. One day he will find it out, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to post. I had major writers block! Also I apologize for no Ziam in this chapter.... I promise next chapter is going to lit! Also... Miles will make a plot twist happen later on! :) I just kiind of wanted to focus on Harry's slight crush on Louis and yeah...


	11. Ten.

  
***LOUIS' POV***

"You're all I think about." Louis thinks to himself as he's against Harry's mane. He knows he's asleep because well they've been sharing a bed for like four nights in a row now, and he knows Harry's sleeping patterns. 

It's like in the middle of the night, but he can't sleep. He's had a lot on his mind these past few days. Something he had hoped to avoid when he tried ignoring a particular boy for weeks. That was torture in itself because Louis was dying to say something to him and acknowledge him. Wanting so badly to kiss him again and hold his hand. He just can't do it though because he knows he doesn't deserve him and because he's not ready to be like... out. 

Yes, it's killing him lying here next to him with his arm around his side because what he wants to do is press up against him and place a kiss on his shoulder. Hold him and just keep him warm, but he knows that's impossible. Sure he has fibbed to Harry that he didn't want to cuddle, but with it being cold he can't just lay there and watch his crush freeze. Of course, he just plays it off like it never happens each morning, but it's for the best.

He doesn't want to have that conversation with Harry anyways because that means too much emotion. Which is something he can't deal with.

Louis sighed as he slid his hand further down his stomach and slowly scooted closer to him. He's feeling a little brave and is glad he didn't stir from his sleep. The one thing about being linked to his crush for a week has made things different. He knows Harry sometimes talks in his sleep, sleeps on his side, and looks stunning thanks to catching him napping from time to time since they've been here. . 

So he lays there with his eyes closed enjoying the moment as he should. He knows he shoved it in Harry's face these past few days that he has no chance with him and the false straight card. He only did it because he knows himself too well. If he hadn't, then this would get messy and besides he avoided Harry because it made him feel off and well... he doesn't want to like get attached more than he should. 

Daydreaming about once they're out of this house and Louis is thinking about the outcome. He wonders if maybe he's finally brave enough to tell Harry or maybe he will have a lifestyle change for the better and never tell Harry his secret.

Either way Louis hopes, he just doesn't leave and never see Harry again.

When morning came, Louis woke up still pressed almost against Harry's sleeping body. Just Harry's more leaning into him, and that makes Louis want just to stay here forever. He does. He just lays there with his eyes closed holding the guy that drives him wild and well, a guy he's real, really liked for ages.   
Time went by fast and Louis doesn't want to let him go so soon. 

He still kept his eyes shut as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, before removing Louis' arm and moving to sit up. Apparently running his fingers through his messy mane. 

"My back," Harry whined to himself more so and Louis kind of wants to give him a back rub. 

Right as Harry going back to fixing his hair that was Louis' queue to pretend wake up and be a dick. His eyes shot open to see darkness still considering they have to turn on the damn light to see, you know because there are no windows. 

"Thank you for waking me the fuck up," Louis growled out as he moved to sit up. "I don't want to hear about your shitty back... I'm still tired," he said narrowing his eyes. Okay maybe Harry can't see him fully, but he has to play the part as always. 

One thing Louis did notice was that Harry hadn't scooted away from him, and they're still close. Arms brushing and such, and Louis just wants to wrap his arm around him so badly. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled out tiredly, and Louis just shakes his head. 

Without a word he gets off the bed knowing he was dragging Harry with him to turn on the light. When the light came on he was introduced to a messy haired beauty that makes him feel a certain way. He looks so good in the morning, his messy hair is what gets Louis, and not to mention how good he looks in his shorts. Not that Louis was thinking sexually right now, more so admiring a boy he's infatuated with.

"Can you un-cuff us so I can get dressed? I'm cold." Harry says and Louis just wants to tackle him on the bed and warm him up. 

Louis just sighs and grabs the key from the nightstand and unlocks it and decided he too will get dressed. He noticed that Harry was fixing to put on his white skinny jeans and well Louis likes the way he wears them. He turns his back knowing he would get caught staring at his bum and strips out of his night clothes. 

He's feeling a more relaxed vibe today, so fitted joggers and jumper sounded good with his beanie. He just hopes maybe a certain someone will like his attire because usually he's always wearing his skinny trousers. With the lack of sleep last night and well maybe he wants to see if he looks more inviting. You know for Harry to see what he's like on his rare lazy days of sitting around in his joggers. 

"Quit checking me out," Louis says with a smirk. Oh yeah, he knows he's staring. He's caught him plenty of times this week. Well also not to mention when he slipped off his jacket he noticed Harry was trying to make it subtle, but Louis caught him.   
"I wasn't staring, Louis." he said in defense, but Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"Are you saying that I'm wrong? because I am not." he snapped at him as he cuffed them back up.

"I seriously can't wait to be off these cuffs tomorrow night. You're driving me insane," he says with a scowl. "Tired of hearing about your problems and don't even get me started on making me hang out with pretty boy," he said with disgust. 

Oh yeah.. he's quite sick of that. He's hung out with Zayn because of Liam and Harry and well needless to say Louis wants to fist fight already. He wants to fuck him up badly, but he has other worries and that's if he is willing to finally after years of waiting to make an actual move on Harry. Not that crap he pulled off trying to prove a point which is bullshit.. but maybe he might actually initiate a cuddle before he's asleep.

Louis knows he sounds like a hypocrite, but he feels like he needs to take advantage tonight. Also, even if he does chicken out, that doesn’t mean he won't try again later on. Maybe, later on, he might be brave enough to grab his hand and hold it... but that thought is pushing it. 

"Now come on, I need food and smoke." he says grabbing his cig's and lighter before they went outside, stepping in grass. One thing Louis noticed is they were the first ones up as he could tell and well he's not about to complain. 

Louis kind of had an idea that popped into his head at the last second as he led harry to the sliding door. He made a U-turn and led him over to the couches. He plopped right down and kicked his feet up, not really opening up his cigs because really he needs food in his stomach first. His usual routine that he's sure Harry knows by know and all his other smoke breaks. 

"Um... what are you doing?" Harry asks as he settles into his spot, crossing his arms, and shivering just a little from the morning chill. 

"Relaxing and taking advantage of the silence. I'm not quite hungry anyways and I can’t smoke before because that will ruin my breakfast," he says with an obligatory eye roll. "Why are you asking so many fucking questions this morning?" he responds and crosses his arms. 

Harry doesn't even reply to that and it was silent between them. Even though there was, no words exchanged anyone that could have been in the vicinity would notice the way Louis had his feet pointed to Harry by the way they were kicked up and not mention the way Harry is naturally leaning towards Louis. Body language speaks for its self and really Louis has never been good in that department. 

It was a mere five minutes before Louis just scooted an inch closer to Harry and rested his arm on the ledge behind him. "Are you still thinking about what's his face?" Louis asks about that stupid guy that hosted days ago. "I mean I won't be surprised if you have hopes of him asking you on a date," he says with a scoff and Harry just sighs. 

"I don't even know him, Louis. Also, he was just nice... you shouldn't assume things." Harry finally responds, but Louis just scoffs.

"He was more than friendly. I wasn't assuming, I know I'm right," he says. "I'm not fucking stupid... he was making passes at you, Harry," he says with obvious annoyance in his tone and he was mindlessly scooting even closer towards Harry. Close enough that they were practically brushing each others arms. 

"The question is... do you like him?" Louis asks as he finally looks Harry in the eyes; well more so narrowing his eyes hoping for a negative. He knows it's his own fault for bringing it up, but he needed to know what he likes about this idiot. You see Louis has always had a competition going on in his head to be the better man... for Harry. Like he even silently competed with that dickhead he went on a date with years ago in his own head. 

Harry was speechless before finally saying something that really bother Louis. 

"I mean he's very good looking, but I don't know... why do you want to know?" and this is why Louis scooted away from him in that instant. Harry was asking a question he was hoping to avoid when he brought up any guy that showed interest in the boy he likes more than anything. 

Louis just rolls his eyes again and shakes his head, "Because." is all he says looking away. Okay maybe he isn’t being so subtle anymore at this moment know that he's kind of cornered, but he thinking of something. Something that will be believable and well, not out of character. 

"Because I just wanted to find out the real reason why we fucking lost. You were obviously distracted and well, I hope I am never your sucking teammate again especially if that idiot is hosting," he says with a scoff. 

Harry just gave Louis a look before running his fingers through his hair. "Just because I found him attractive didn't mean it affected my attention span. I have you know." Harry finally defends himself, but Louis just shoots him a glare. 

"I beg to fuckin differ there. You kept staring over at him the whole time and gave him the eyes every time he fucking said something to you. Even back in school, you were so easy to read when you liked that one guy that played on the footie team and that idiot you went on that shit date with. I mean I even know you find me attractive, so nice try." he says taking off his beanie at that moment and slipping it back on so his fringe was pushed back inside of it. 

It was kind of silent right now after he kind of way to close detail of the past. Louis is silently having a freak-out in his head because holy shit... he just gave away he is observant a little too much. He just hopes Harry’s just speechless and not calculating a putting two and two together. 

"You... remember all that?" Harry says sounding surprised. 

Louis is sweating, he just exposed him own self of being way too observant of Harry's interests. Like how in the hell is he going to get out of this situation so easily? How? 

"Well, I mean..." Louis was sucking on his bottom lip, deep in thought trying to pick his brain. "Of course, how can I forget you looking at James everyday damn day in maths," he says with an eye roll. It used to drive Louis mad like he literally tried everything to get Harry to look away from that guy. He hated James, he wanted to square up and fight him, he almost did actually. 

Louis himself has only been in like thirteen real physical fight all his life, and one particular about Harry's date that one year. He's always won the fights and only once has ever gotten his ass kicked, but that was a long time ago and he was over his head. The guy was much larger than him and two years older... they fought over lunch table... yeah it was pretty ridiculous. Louis just wanted the table that gave him the best view of where Harry usually sat, but that didn;t happen. 

"What did you like about him, anyways?" Louis really wanted to know. "All he did was kick a bloody ball around and was a damn idiot. Not even slightly good looking if you ask me. I mean I guess you upgraded if you consider Zayn even remotely attractive." Louis said with a scowl.

"He wasn't an idiot. He was really cute and charming, Louis. Zayn is attractive too and, more importantly, smart... you know looks aren't everything, though." Harry finally says, but just sucks on his bottom lip. 

Without a word Louis was up and walking inside once again with no warning. He made himself a bowl of cereal and kind of checked to see what Harry was having as well. So they still were the only ones up and well he wasn't all that surprised... maybe in the next hour, they'll all be awake. 

So they're just sitting here in silence just eating and Louis can't help, but not glance over at the beauty next to him.

God, he's just so beautiful and Louis really just wants to reach over and rest his hand on his leg. He just wants to touch him and not in a sexual way right now. All he wants to do is feel some sort of closeness to him. This week has really been difficult for him on so many levels. He knows it's been a roller coaster since the beginning, but he had kept himself under control and the most he did was cuddle with him and kissed his throat a total of two times because it was tempting. Especially with Zayn and Miles spiking his jealousy in check. 

He's kind of wondering if maybe he shouldn't even plan to initiate the cuddle before sleep as he had planned earlier. It kind of scares Louis especially since he doesn't have an excuse to do so. Before he told Harry, it was because of Zayn, but now it's because he wants to. 

After a few bites, they were both done and put them in the sink and Louis had an idea. 

"Come on, curly," he says with a devious smirk as he led him back outside and not even noticing Harry confused look. Soon enough Louis led him back into their room and locked the door behind them. 

They had a little less than an hour and he really wants to see something.

Louis sat down on the bed and Harry just stood there looking at Louis. "What are you doing?" he asks absolutely confused. "We don't have to be in here till later, Louis," he says, crossing his arms. 

"Sit," he says nodding to the spot next to him and Harry just stares at him before sitting down beside him. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close before pushing the hair off his shoulder. 

" Does your back still hurt?" he asks.

"Um..." Harry says nervously and looks down at Louis' hand resting on his side. Louis tightened his grip a little before Harry finally met his eyes and nodded.

Louis gnawed on his bottom lip as he just stared at Harry's pretty pink lips before ripping his gaze away. "Lay down, on your stomach," he says and Harry quirks his brow at that.

"Do you want the pain relieved or not?" he asks with a bit of attitude, but Harry just nods again and moves so he was laying on his stomach, his head turning to face Louis. 

Louis moved so he was straddling Harry's thighs, resting his bum on the thicker part of them and eyeing his perky ass to his broad shoulders. Louis slowly hiked up Harry's top exposing his bare back and he desperately wanted to kiss up it. Louis pressed his hands into Harry's lower back before working his way up, kneading into his skin, and working those knots out. So maybe Louis was deemed a good at massages and honestly this is him going out on a limb to be even closer to Harry. 

He kept most of his focus on his lower back region for sometime before moving to the upper part of his back He was glad to see Harry was relaxed with his eyes closed. It was honestly feeling so intimate in this moment... Louis really wanted to flip him over and kiss him. He wanted to lay with him in bed all day and spoil him with much needed affection.

Being lost in his thoughts for a moment and not realizing that he was making Harry whimper a little and that brought him out of his thoughts. He was glad to hear he was enjoying this and   
feeling good, it made Louis feel good, and well maybe, later on tonight... he can rub him down again in the dark, but with a little more sensuality behind it. Along with the plan he has cooked up in his head that he's still kind of not sure about.

Yeah, he's feeling slightly horny, but he kills it instantly knowing the other boys will be up soon and wondering where they are if they're not up an hour after them. Also to save the action for later tonight in case he chickens out on the whole cuddling thing. One thing is for sure is that if Harry ever decided to want something with Louis is this house then he will give him many back rubs and other things. He just loves being around him, touching him, and just for once in his life feeling happiness when he's here. 

Louis eventually moved back down to his lower back as his eyes were right on Harry's bum. He swallowed thickly as he kneaded his hands into harry's dip and when Harry let out a whimper once more Louis was actually fighting the urges right now... like doing everything in his power to resist.

No, he is not going to do it.

So he pulled off him and patted his thighs. "You're done," he says noticing Harry's eyes shoot open and moving to sit up. 

"Thank you, that felt good." he says stretching out his neck.

"Was that your first ever massage?" he asks curiously. 

"Yeah, I mean Zayn has given me back rubs before... but nothing like that," he admits and Louis is having a blast in his head. Finally, something else he has beat Zayn too.

"I know I'm the best at giving those, don't worry you don't have re-pay me," he says with a smirk. "Just you better not tell anyone. I don’t want it getting out I'm good at this and I really don't want anyone to know I gave your back a rub down," he says, his voice lowering. 

Harry doesn’t say anything, but nods to that. Louis kind of wants to lean over and pull Harry in his lap. He wants to suck love bites on his neck and just be alone with him today. Like He wants everyone to fuck off just leave them be, but he knows if they don't even show up today there might be speculation. People might think they're canoodling or something and he's not ready for that to happen. 

"Louis?" Harry asks in a soft tone, "Why did you do that for me?" he should have expected this. Harry always seems to ask questions instead of just not saying anything and this is what makes things complicated for Louis. You know because he always has a hard time thinking of believable excuses. 

"Can't I try to be nice for once? I mean Mr. Jameson said to try to bond, and I tried," he says with a little bit of attitude. "Stop asking me questions and let's go see if the others are up... I really need a smoke now," he says remembering that he hadn't had his usual morning smoke yet.

Harry just doesn’t even say a word as they leave the room to the couches out back where Liam is out there already lighting up his cigarette. There Louis sits with his feet kicked up, bullshitting with Liam once again and Harry just sitting there bored. Louis does feel rather sorry each time he's with them because he knows he doesn’t like their conversation topics. He kind of wishes he could actually have a conversation with him alone, like not like the others they've had, but something where they have the same interests in. 

Maybe in time.

"Look at the bright side, you both will be un-cuffed tomorrow," Liam says as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray. 

"No more hanging around us, Styles," he says. "Literally so tired of you being in our morning smoke circle." Louis knows Liam is playing along, but it's kind of pissing him off a little

Yes, he knows he's told him to be the one to play along and such.... but he doesn’t want to put Harry in a bad mood. Also, he honestly would love to still be cuffed to him secretly for another week. He knows Liam would know that too, but he has to chill out. Harry isn't like his boyfriend or anything and not to mention that they don’t necessarily get along thanks to Louis himself. 

It's just a complicated situation. 

Harry just doesn’t even say a word, as Louis adds in, " Yeah, so tired of you listening in on conversations. The last thing I need you to do is go complain to the pretty boy how boring we are.". 

Zayn must have heard his own name or something because he came right outside and sat down next to Harry. Louis so badly wanted to pull Harry closer to him, but he knows that's not a good idea.

"Hey, guys... Louis," he adds in with a small smile 

"Hey, Zayn." Liam and Harry say in unison and Louis just crosses his arms, rolling his eyes. 

"Still have a chip on your should I see," Zayn says, shaking his head. "Anyways, how did you two sleep?" Zayn asks Harry and Liam. Louis was paying extra attention to Harry answer because well he wants to see what he actually says. 

Liam gave his typical review of having adequate sleep while conveniently adding in that he has a stiff neck. Good play there Liam... thanks to Louis himself of teaching Liam ways to get closer. 

"I slept alright, just was cold," Harry says, crossing his arms. 

"Well at least it's your last night in there, babe," Zayn says with a smile and Louis wants to reach over across Harry and give Zayn a smack upside the head. He doesn’t like hearing that word spew carelessly out of his fucking mouth to the boy next to him. Actually, preferably he wants to be the only one to call him that. Honestly, it even set him into a bad mood... especially when Zayn reached over and tucked one of Harry's loose strands behind his ear. 

Louis could also tell Liam was feeling a tad jealous just by the way he was cracking his knuckles and looking down. Louis knows Liam's jealous habits too... his knuckle cracking and inability to look at what's happening. He knows Liam if he looks up to see it he will snap so he's trying his best. 

"How about you?" Harry asks. 

"I slept alright, was cold too. Needed a cuddle buddy," he says with a small smile. Oh the things Louis wanted to say right now, wanted desperately to brag to Zayn he cuddles with Harry at night. 

Louis really wish Liam would just fucking tell Zayn he's up for it because he really wants him to leave Harry alone. Also, because he knows Liam likes him and well... Zayn probably won't pass up his chance to cuddle up to the bear of the group. 

It fell silent for a little while that is until Zayn finally said something again.

"Hey, uh, Liam?" Zayn asks and Liam's face shoots up in a quick.

"Yeah?' Liam says and Louis wants to whomp him upside the head. 

"Can I talk to you in the house?" he asks and of course, he's nodding and following him inside. 

"He needs to seriously fuck off." Louis mumbled out." I really wish he would leave you the hell alone." he said as he leaned into Harry more. 

"You're not going to be his fucking cuddle buddy. If you want to cuddle, cone to me," he growled out knowing he makes absolutely no sense what so ever. 

Harry looked at him confused, "But you said-" Louis cut him off and put his hand over his mouth. 

"Forget what I fucking said, okay?" he snapped. "I mean it to about the cuddling thing, I really don’t want that to happen," he admits angered and Harry just furrows his brows. 

"Just drop any question you have," he says as he get up and leads Harry into the house without another word. Okay so maybe he sort of outed himself that he wants to cuddle with Harry, but it's all he could come up with to get him to not to do it. Also, it might help for later tonight and besides, if Harry’s very impressed tonight then maybe over time, he will come crawling in his bed later on and falling asleep with him.

Louis can hope. 

Between morning and afternoon was terribly boring, to be honest, they just sat around with the boys and Louis was tiring his hardest to tune out Zayn. More so being in thoughts about other things. He's kind of thinking back to last year of school and when he found out Harry was moving to Manchester not even the day before the final day of school. It actually put a pang in Louis' chest and he had hoped for the boy to show up to that graduation party, but he never did so he just slept with that girl named Kelsey instead. He was upset, he never got to tell Harry how he exactly felt because Louis was scared. Even though he said himself that he would kiss him that night and now living together, he still can't even tell him. 

Also another thing Louis is having a hard time is when it comes time to leave this joint. Like he's honestly kind of dwelling knowing he won't see a particular boy's face every day. He probably won't see Harry again or soon enough. It's a scary thought because he did do a year without seeing him and that was kind of rough. 

"Louis?" Harry and, of course, he was still zoned out until he waved his hand in Louis' face.

"What?" Louis asks. 

"I kind of tired, can we go nap or me at least?" he asks with a little bit of a yawn following. 

"I swear you and your mid-day naps. Always refine me to the damn bed for two hours. Why can’t you wait until tonight?" he asks, crossing his arms. 

"The bed is shit, Louis. Also, I always have a nap while I'm in here to keep my energy levels up, especially since you know you won't let me do any yoga because it's not your thing." he argues a little. 

"I just don't want to stand there or take part of it." Louis just rolls his eyes, "I prefer weights anyways." he knows he's kind of an asshole, but he honestly is kind of excited go nap with him again. Of course, Louis doesn't mind the napping thing because well the bed is shitty anyways and the sleep they get is terrible, but it's great. He likes sleeping next to him and cuddling up against him when he's fast asleep. 

Louis actually doesn't even let Harry respond as he was already leading him back outside and into the have-not room. Shutting the door behind them and taking a nap.

No Louis didn't initiate anything this time... like maybe he scooted towards him like ten minutes after Harry fell asleep. Nothing like him wrapping his arm around his waist or anything like that, but he made sure he was covered up. He too fell asleep and needless to say that two-hour nap turned into a four-hour nap.. yeah so maybe they woke up around dinner time when it just got done. 

Louis was up before Harry and reached around for his beanie and slipped it on his head. This time having his fringe peek through the front. Harry soon enough woke up and he too fixed his mess of hair before they went inside to see the boys almost done with their lasagna Tristan made. So Harry and Louis' made their plates and joined the lads at the table. 

"Evening, boys," Tristan says with a small smile. "Have a nice nap?" he asks and Harry just shrugs at that. Louis of course just grumbles more to himself trying to act like he had the worst rest on the planet. 

"I swear you sleep way too much, Harry. Ever since the first week, you always had a midday nap." Niall says with a headshake. 

"Can't help that I like to rejuvenate myself, Nialler. Also helps with my energy and what else is there to do?" Harry says before taking a bite. 

 

Louis honestly isn't saying a word right now. Like he isn't even going to add in his own input on the matter because Niall and Tristan don't care. Zayn doesn't care and actually, he doesn't want to like outright say there are things to do. Like himself. 

So he just bites his tongue, even when Zayn adds into the conversation. 

Dinner went by too slow for Louis' liking with this talk about Niall and his plans for after they leave here. Not to mention that he doesn't want to listen to Tristan bring up stupid Miles out of nowhere for the fifth time this week. Tristan really thinks Harry has a chance with Miles because he obviously fancied Harry, but of course, Harry says he was just nice. Louis isn't stupid, he knows Miles likes Harry. Who wouldn't?

It was kind of making his blood pressure rise and he was about to literally snap. Especially when Tristan said something about them dating or whatever. 

When dinner ended Louis, Liam, and Harry sat out in the yard. Louis and Liam doing their usual smoke routines and Harry just sits there quietly with his legs crossed. 

At least, he doesn't have to hear any more of that stupid Miles talks with Liam because he knows Louis has jealousy issues. Also the fact Louis dislikes the guy and he knows Liam isn't about to screw him over. 

Louis exhales the smoke from his lips as he stares at Harry out from the corner of his eyes. Liam is just watching Zayn, Niall, and Tristan on the hammock hanging out and Louis knows Liam wants to pull Zayn aside to hang out. Like he can just tell, most of the time sitting here with his eyes are on him and not to mention that every time Zayn laughed he looked his way. He kind of wants to tell him to go and do it, but with Harry sitting here it's kind of difficult. They can't both openly talk about certain people now that they're not entirely alone. 

As time went on and Niall and Tristan headed inside since it got a tad bit chiller. Zayn followed suit, but stopped and called Liam over and, of course, Liam excuses himself and jogs over. Louis just shakes his head and looks over at Harry now that they're entirely alone once again. 

He can see the goose pimples on his arms and him so badly wants to reach over and grab him, hold him, and just get him warm. Louis kind of scooted just a little closer where it wouldn’t be noticeable until Harry says something. 

"I need a shower, do you mind?" Harry asks and Louis just shakes his head. Yeah, these past few days have been a bit rough... they've had to have the same shower schedule, but thanks to the duel shower they could shower separately when they un-cuffed, but it had to be at the same time.

Also... Louis found it quite hard to restrain himself from peeking in on Harry or just joining him in general. He has respect though for him and actually he will give him his much-needed privacy in their even though eh kind of wants to pin him against the wall. Kiss him up and down and ravish him. 

Maybe in the future... if he gets that far with him. 

The shower itself was kind fo challenging because Louis had to have his back facing Harry. He just can't look his way because he knows if he does well then... he's joining him. It's real been one tough week with this situation especially since he's cut back on the sexual stuff now. He knows tonight he's going to try something with Harry in bed, but he's not sure what still. All he knows is it better end up with them cuddling. 

 

When the showers stopped and it rolled into bedtime, Louis and Harry were in the have-not room changing into their usual sleepwear. He was kidding of feeling like he had a ball of nervousness in his stomach. Louis kind of hopes it goes away once they lay down and so he turns off the light before they crawl into bed. 

Time passed and it was merely silent between their bodies and Louis was contemplating on things in his head. All he knows is Harry's still awake because he keeps fiddling with his hair and well he's feeling a little stumped on how to initiate what he wants to do. 

"Harry?" he finally asks, moving to prop himself up on his side with his elbow facing harry's body. It was a little silent for a moment until he heard ruffling with the blanket, knowing he moved to face him. 

"What, Louis?" he asks quietly and probably looking so adorably cute right now.

"I'm bored. I can't sleep on this shit mattress tonight and for the love of god entertain me," he complains, running his fingers through his own hair with his free hand. 

"It's one in the morning, Louis," Harry said.

"I don't give a flying fuck if it's one in the morning. I can't sleep and obviously you can't either," he says with a scoff. "If you're not going to at least try to keep me entertained, then I guess I will be the one to make it somewhat enjoyable in here right now," he says with a smirk. 

Louis licks his lips as he thinks of something real quick and well he's kind of glad it's pure darkness around them.

"So since I'm the one attempting to help then I will be running the show tonight. Hmm let's see... mind if I ask you questions?" he asks and it was silent for a moment. 

"Harry, answer me." he kind of growled out. 

"No." he finally says as he rolls more to face Louis possibly... it's too dark to even tell. 

"Good, now don't hold back and answer like a good boy." he said with annoyance before licking his lips. 

It took maybe a minute to think of something he really wanted to know and he just hopes that Harry is honest with him... especially if this like makes them have a closer bond. 

"So, before I ask you anything you will be completely honest because you know I hate lying and well I can always tell when you fuckin lie to me," he says. "So don’t even think about fibbing," he adds in. 

"Zayn was your one and only boyfriend, right?' He asks, raising hid brows and was relieved when he said yes. Louis honestly just wanted to dig some dirt up on him and then maybe go into the more.... interesting questions. 

"How many boy have you kissed? girls?" he asks and, of course, Harry responds with that he's only kissed two people, that's it. 

Louis is feeling kind of smug because he knows he's one of them and he hopes to be the last.

So he carries on with the questions about Harry’s romantic relationship, how many guys he's liked, and when was the last date he's been on. It all made Louis kind of upset because really he wished he was Harry's first boyfriend, the one he lost his virginity to, first kiss, and well first everything. Just when Louis asked to Harry if he's ever been in love, he said no, he doesn't think so. Louis isn't sure if well he will ever get that shot to be his first love. He just knows his own self to well that it just won’t happen.

"So you've never been in love? hmm.. do you believe in it?" he asks curiously. 

"Of course, I do, I see myself married off in the future and settled down with a perfect husband," he says and Louis kind of doesn't like that visual. Probably because he knows it's not him and well Harry wants to like the opposite of everything he wants in the next ten years.

"Do you?" Harry turned it around it totally caught Louis off guard in that moment. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks and Louis can't even say a word... like he knows the answer in his head, but he can;t voice it. 

The silence spoke mainly for itself, but thankfully he found his voice soon enough. "No. Love is a big sham and really who needs relationships anyways? Big load of bull shit if you ask me." he says with a scoff. 

"I bet you wish I said that the opposite, huh?" he says with a smirk on his face getting another brilliant idea as he scoots a little closer, almost closing the distance between them. "Is that why you asked, hmm? because I make your hearts set on fire and you see yourself with me?" he asks as he leans in hoping it's his ear... thankfully it is. 

"You probably already planned out our wedding and first lovemaking , huh?" he teased hi knowing he's kind of going out on a limb and guessing. Oh well, he's just teasing and well he kind of wonders if he'll admit to any of it. "Probably imagined me proposing to you over cliché a candle lit dinner with a ring worth more than my car. Wishing to call me your husband pretending to have my last name hyphenated with yours and just loving a ring on your finger." he just goes on basically tauntingly and Harry's just breathing slowly. 

"You're own little future planned out in that head of yours because I know you would want that. Since Zayn can't give it to you so you think about me instead... someone you've known much longer and not to mention that I meet your criteria for almost everything," he says his tone going softer. 

Louis is very tempted to lean into their already dangerously close lips and tease him a little more than normal. Actually no, he really wants to kiss those soft and supple lips he has because God they’ve been on Louis’ mind these past few weeks. He seriously is aching to kiss him right now and well he’s holding back as best as he can right now. 

"It's all just a fantasy-" his words were cut off by Harry pressing his lips to Louis' catching him totally off guard. His hand pulling Louis in by his cheek. Louis' heart soared and well needless to say when Harry pulled back Louis kissed him back roughly with no hesitation. His fingers intertwining with the sheet between him and Harry as they kissed. 

Louis was honestly impressed... Harry actually kissed him back this time. He didn't initiate anything first and well maybe that whole future crap got to him. All Louis knows is that he just wants to keep on kissing him. He gets such a firework sensation in his stomach every time they kiss and needless to say he wasn’t about to stop. Especially since Harry’s the one who initiated it.

The kiss was kind of hot, open mouthed, tongues, and all that jazz. Harry had his hand on Louis' cheek as Louis moved to be between Harry’s legs under the sheets. He was kissing him passionately, one hand going through Harry's hair, and the other curling into the sheet beside them.

The room was echoing with sloppy kissing noises and Harry letting out a few whimpers here and there. Louis pulled back for air for a second, smiling against his lips before going in for more. His hand that was intertwined with the sheet was aching to move and touch the boys hand. Moments later and he finally got the courage to move his hand and rest it onto of Harry's that was on his own cheek and wrapped his hand around his. He moved it slowly entangling his fingers with his. Guiding it to the pillow beside them, and just holding it there intertwined tightly as if he was never letting go. 

He's seriously having no sense of reality right now. He didn't realize that he was holding his hand while snogging him heatedly. He just kept his hand on top of his as his other hand that was in Harry's hair moved to just clutched the sheet as they kept on snogging. 

It was like that for almost nine minutes before Louis pulled back, breathing heavy, and moving to kiss on his neck, nudging Harry’s face to move. 

"Fuck." he groaned out as he peppered his neck with kisses. "Baby... you made this so fucking hard to stop," he said as he pressed hot kisses to his skin. He felt tightening against his hips knowing what that meant and well the whimpers were a dead giveaway. Harry's free hand was on his back, digging his nails in. 

Louis moved to the other side, ignoring his bulge pressing into Harry's bum, and his hand that's holding Harry's still. 

He sucked a love bite on his neck and when he let out that moan Louis felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

"I want to fuck you so, so bad," he admitted in Harry’s ear. "You're just not ready for that yet, baby," he said again. 

He pressed a few more kisses to his neck, "How about you tell me... or show me what you want." he whispered in his ear before finally letting go of his hand and moving off of him, well moving beside him.

The only thing you could hear in the room was heavy breathing and probably Louis’ heartbeat.

"Don't be shy baby doll, I’m all yours tonight. Do anything you want." he breathes out and before he knows it Harry tackles him over and snogs him again, except his hand is palming Louis through his joggers. Louis' hands went straight to Harry’s perfect bum and cupped him good, especially when Harry rubbed him through his pants harder. Good God... it felt so fucking good, not just his dick either. Harry’s bum too. So damn firm and well Louis is tempted to just touch it bare. He wants to slip his hand under his shorts and boxers and feel the softness he’s been craving to feel. 

After a minute or so Harry pulled back from the kiss and from what Louis could tell was his hoodie was being unzipped. Harry was undoing the drawstrings from his joggers to loosen them up as he pushed open the jacket to expose Louis‘ bare torso. Needless to say, he was feeling anxious especially when Harry's hand just reached in and pulled out his dick and started stroking it. Going back to kissing Louis roughly. Louis was pulling off Harry’s bottoms down past his bum, his boxers following and smacking his ass hard a few times. Cupping it and rubbing it and repeating it all together because this was a dream come true. 

Harry knew how to give a good hand job that’s' for sure and eleven in the pure darkness he' sure he looks so sexy right now. When Harry had pulled away from the kiss, he started kissing on Louis' chest and he kind of liked that... no one's ever kissed his chest.

He closed his eyes just enjoying himself, not actually realizing that Harry’s head was going lower until he felt a hot kiss below his navel on his happy trail. His eyes shot open as he licked his lips knowing full well what Harry wants.

"Baby... god you're so fucking sexual tonight. I love it." he groaned out. " If you do what I think you're doing then I won’t last, I will literally come in minutes," he said thrusting up into Harry's hand. "I just hope you’re a swallower because if so.... it‘s going to be a mess if you don‘t," he warned him as he bit his lip.

Louis' mouth gaped open when he felt Harry's lips wrap around the head of his cock moments later and well needless to say when his hands cupped at Louis’ balls it was all over from there. The way he deep throated Louis without gagging made this ten times hotter, the way he just sucked him off good like that made Louis closer each time. The way he caresses his sensitive area too made it all the worthwhile too. He even thrusts up into his mouth from time to time just to add in a little dominance on his part as he loves to do each time.

"Babe.... fuck!" he tried to warn him, but it shot to the back of his throat in a quick. Louis just hoped it wouldn’t get spit out onto his stomach because the idea of Harry swallowing it is very erotic and well something Louis finds very attractive.

"I am a swallower." Harry finally says and Louis silently mouthed the word “Fuck.” before not even giving Harry the chance to tuck him away before pinning him to the bed and kissing him. 

"You turn.... then we can sleep." he said. "Have you ever been fingered?" he asks and Harry eagerly whispered the word no. Louis really wanted to do this, he‘s never tried it before and well he‘s always wanted to try it. "Can I?" he says and Harry of course without hesitation says yes in a quick.

Louis kisses him again and finally pulls off his bottoms and boxers that were passed his bum to finally being discarded to the floor. "Since you did such a good job getting me to come… can you suck on my fingers so I can finger you, baby?" he asks kind of softly. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he says and before he knew it, Harry was sucking on his fingers. 

Good god Louis wanted another blow job already.

He pulled his fingers from his mouth and moved his hand between his legs and moved down further, trying to find it, before shoving his fingers right in. Harry arched his back and gasped out, jumping just a little. 

"Relax." he mumbled as he started to move his fingers in and out, "God you’re so fucking tight." he groaned out. 

Moments later as he kept his pace and started kissing on Harry’s neck once again, telling him from time to time that's he's sexy and all these other things he usually wouldn’t even dare say. 

When the little moans started that’s when Louis was losing it. 

"You sound so sexy when you moan like that... you always make it so hard to restrain myself around you. I seriously want to eat you out, I just I don’t want to overwhelm you, baby." he purred into his ear as he continued to move his fingers in and out, massaging his prostate. Harry moaned at that, tangling his fingers into the sheet beside him and the other on Louis' wrist holding on tight. 

When Louis continued at his pace and added another finger, Harry was no long holding back at all. "Louis." he moaned out loudly, his grasp on his wrist tightening painfully, nails digging in deeply, and his toes curling. 

Louis really wished the light was on right now because damn... he was aching to see him. See how fucked he looked and well wanting to just see his face. So leaned in and started kissing on his lips again and listening to his muffled moans against his lips. Louis couldn't believe this was even happening right now. Like he was just picturing him getting a hand job, but not this far to where he has his fingers inside the boy he adores more than anything. 

He was basically fucking his mouth again at this point with his tongue as he went on. Louis pulled back a little to catch his breath, smiling to himself, and wanting to desperately to say something to Harry’s he's been too scared to do. 

Of course bad idea and well, he might not get taken seriously at the moment. 

"Oh my- Louis." Harry moaned out, his nails digging into Louis' wrist harder than before and when he heard that squeal and whimper following he knew. Louis removed his fingers and gnawed on his bottom lip wondering what happens now. Like what is about to go down between them now that the horniness subsided. 

"I need a napkin, please." Harry breathed out softly and Louis reached over to the nightstand and blindly found it, causing his beanie on the nightstand to fall off.

"Here." is all he says breathlessly 

Louis tucked himself back in before he just laid there breathing heavily, sweating in all over, and wondering if this is what luxury feels like. 

He feels absolutely relaxed even though they didn’t entirely go all the way to the love making stage, but still. It was probably one of the best sexual encounters he’s had in a long, long, actually. Yeah, Louis would so make love to him and touch him all over, but he’s waiting, he wants Harry to be ready for that. Yes, it’s silly considering he’s not like a virgin, but Louis himself never actually had slept with a bloke before. Just the proper foreplay is all and well, he would much prefer his first time with Harry of course, but when the time is right. Yes, he’s teased him and claims he could just wreck him to the point the can’t walk, but that’s all talk. 

He knows he has to do something, though, so he pulls Harry by his waist close, and holds him. Caressing his back and thinking of something to say. “You did so good, you earned this baby doll,” he whispered out warmly.

Okay so maybe he was like being overly sweet to Harry right now and holding him after such activities, but this feels right. Even if he intentionally wanted to cuddle him, he wanted to be next to him right now, and mindlessly reassuring him how good he did. 

“You don’t mind this, do you?” Louis asks noticing that they’re both almost half indecent. 

Harry just shakes his head, “No, I want to.” he mumbled out as he nuzzled his face into Louis’ slightly damp chest from perspiration. “Thank you,” he says tiredly and Louis knows he’s tried just smiles to himself because this signifies to him that Harry trusts him. Well sort of, but still. If this were four years ago, Harry would probably scoot as far away from him as possible and Liam would laugh at him. Also… he’d be too much of a coward then as well, he’s a lot braver than he used to be.

Louis just relaxed into him soaking in this moment knowing it was just a temporary thing anyway because Harry probably likes these kinds of things. You know after exhausting activities and well, he did say he would cuddle with him and Louis isn’t about to make a promise. 

“Louis?” Harry asks quietly and Louis wishes he would just drop any question he has because he just doesn’t want to get into that sappy crap. 

“What?” Louis asks tiredly. 

It was a little too quiet and he’s just laying there waiting and waiting wondering what he was about to ask and it’s making him really nervous. 

“You asked me this, but, have you ever, um,…” he sounds nervous and Louis just runs his fingers down his spine wondering what on earth he wanted to know about. Yeah, it could be the possibility he’s feeling quite brave enough to ask someone so intimidating a personal question, but Louis thinks about the acts they just did and well. He’s not surprised in the least bit he’s attempting to ask him questions that he’s always been to scared to ask.

Another short moment and Louis licks his lips and then Harry finally spit it out.

“Have you ever been with another guy?” he asks and he sounds really nervous. Louis throat goes dry and well honestly he can’t even answer this question because he as and well he’s not like about to tell Harry that either. No one can know that bit at all and the only one who does is his best friend that he trusts his life with. 

He doesn’t respond and leave it at that because he can’t get himself to lie to him right now and he just doesn’t want to outright say he has either. So he’s stuck. 

“Just go to bed, you should already know the answer.” he finally says knowing that could spark speculation, but oh well it works for him. He can always figure out ways later on to fix it.

He just hopes these kinds of questions don’t resurface later on.

**LIAM’S POV**

It’s been about an hour after the competition and Liam’s smoking a cigarette with Louis out back. It’s relatively quiet besides Harry and Niall hanging out in the hammock. Liam noticed that the whole time they’ve been out here Louis has been watching them like a hawk, his sight was not leaving them for more than ten seconds. He’s been acting quite weird though ever since this morning as it is, from staring at Harry when he was blatantly looking in front of the other boys to not even saying an insult towards him.

He’s getting a little worried because he’s bound to get caught and he knows Louis’ isn’t ready to deal with that. Not yet at least.

“Louis, you’re making it obvious,” he whispered to him. “Quit staring?” and Louis just scoffs, as he kicks back in his spot, and takes on last drag. “Do you want to be caught?” he asks put out his cigarette.

“You worry too much, Liam. Besides I’m only looking, I’m not that obvious.” Her says and Liam begs to differ there. He just shakes his head, running his finger through hair, and watches Louis for a moment.

In all, honestly Liam knows this far more than a crush, but of course, he isn’t like going to say anything unless he wants Louis to get defensive. He can just tell by the way he’s been looking at Harry this past week as if he was the only one in the room, yes he knows about what happened last night, and Liam figures that’s the reason he’s acting so weird today. Liam knows there is a possibility that Louis might be in a whole lot deeper than he thinks. 

“Just go talk to him, I mean you spent a whole bloody week with him, and I’m sure he’s comfortable enough to chat wit you. Juts go be the confident Tommo I know and win that boy over,” he says with a small smile, but Louis just glares at him. 

“Oh, Don’t give me that look. Just go tell him you’re his number one fan.” he teases and Louis scoffs, shaking his head.

“Number one fan? Really?” he asks with and head shake. “You know I can’t.” he finally adds in and Liam just shakes his head.

“Yes you can, I know so. You just need to be braver and actually realize maybe it won't be so bad finally telling him how you feel. Considering I think this is more than just crush here.” he finally says crossing his arms. He’s ignoring that glare he’s receiving and just smirks when Louis shakes his head and denies that it's more than that it in an instant. 

Of course, he isn’t surprised, Louis has been on the whole love doesn’t exist bandwagon for years. Liam tends to believe he hasn’t experienced a proper relationship yet, but then again sometimes he thinks maybe Harry is that person. He’s been fancying him for years and maybe if they ever do whatever it is he can see Louis falling in love. He’s already in deep with admiring him and such, it’s only going to make Louis interest grow larger. Also, Liam can see it in Louis’ eyes too, that adoration Louis has when watching Harry from afar, and that little spark of light he gets in his eyes when he enters the room. Liam knows and well Louis obviously will never admit to it because he’s a stubborn arsehole and well he may think Louis’ is afraid of the outcome.

Liam gets it though because with Zayn it’s a scary thing, new territory, and well they both have weighing dark secrets. Those change everything and make it even more complicated. It’s just a terrible situation for the both of them that they both walked into months ago. Louis apparently still obsessed over Harry during the past year and it was expected for Louis to go back to his roots in an instant. Himself, on the other hand, this was really expected. He didn’t ever think he would find someone so attractive, alluring, sweet, and overall just exquisite. 

Zayn definitely caught Liam’s eyes when they first entered, but he told himself it means nothing. Well over time that got harder to do and he finally told Louis what’s up because he understands. Now Zayn is always flirting with him or all over him playfully unless Louis is around or Harry’s by himself. It’s quite triturating because Liam knows Harry’s more so into Louis and Zayn is possibly trying to spark a little jealousy towards him. Which he doesn’t mind at all because it makes thing a little more heated, but he still hasn’t gotten far with him as he would like. He’s friend zoned at the moment and it works, but Liam would love to like sleep with Zayn in a nonsexual way and just be his teddy bear every night until they leave and maybe, just maybe exchange kisses too.

The whole scene changed when out came to Zayn wearing nothing but the shorts on his hips. Louis, of course, mumbled out an insult as he noticed how the lad went and had a chat with the pair on the hammock. Don't get Liam wrong he too is bubbling with a little jealousy because he would love to just go over there and steal his attention away. Liam kind of wants to get his attention right now and for the rest of the night, like no he didn’t get the private room or anything, they share a room together and Louis obviously won’t care. He would just love to be around Zayn every second of the day just being himself and making that boy smile. 

“Liam,” Louis said a bit angrily with his arms crossed, glaring at the trio. 

“What?” he says finally breaking out his thoughts. 

“Go over there and pull him inside. Do something,” he demands.

Liam furrows his brows, “How about you? Go ask your lover boy.” he says. “I mean he’s bound to want to talk anyways after your guys’ late night festivities,” he said teasingly and Louis looked absolutely pissed. Liam knows he shouldn’t be like this, but it’s always kind of funny to see Louis react in this situations. 

“Fine I’ll go over there, but this doesn’t mean I’m bunking with him in the have-not room either, so don’t get any smart ideas of inviting Harry to your bed. I’ll need the sleep remind you,” he says with a smirk and Louis just narrows his eyes. 

Liam just shakes his head and walks off towards the group talking and he feels really nervous like he always does when it involves this boy. He’s just so beautiful and Liam wishes he had enough courage to finally like to make an actual move on him. Not that cuddling crap or breakfast in bed shit he’s pulled. He wants to kiss him, ravish him, and just everything that involves being intimately close. 

It’s almost like torture pretty much.

“Zayn?” Liam finally says, interrupting the group chatting and Liam can feel Liam’s gaze burning into the back of his head. 

The things he does for his friends. 

“Yeah, Li?” he asks with a small adorable smile.

“Can I, um, talk to you?” he says, scratching the back of his neck and Zayn nods and before they know it they were in the kitchen by themselves. Tristan was napping so. Basically, they were alone for now and Liam was enjoying it a little too much. 

“What did you want?” Zayn asks as he sits down next to Liam with some yogurt he got from the fridge.

Liam nervously played with his fingers trying to come up with something. He was doing this for Louis’ stupid jealousy issue and because well he wanted to talk to Zayn anyways. He always loves talking to him and learning about him, what he likes, dislikes, and about his family. Zayn’s interesting and Liam never gets tired of hearing him talk and he wonders if this is what it was like for anyone that’s dated him before.  
“How’re you feeling about having that awful room finally?” he asks curiously.

Zayn just shrugs his shoulders at that, “Harry’s told me it gets freezing in there and I’m not really looking forward to it.” he says with a sigh. “Wish we could like, bring thicker blankets or something,” he says and Liam so badly wants to offer himself a source of warmth. 

“At least, when he was in there he had Louis, but of course, they’re not going to like cuddle or anything because Louis is a total prick, but still. It’d be nice to have someone in there with me,” he said and Liam feels that tightening sensation in his stomach. 

He knows he should offer because Zayn is obviously making it known he’d like a cuddle buddy, but Liam can’t right now. He’s honestly too scared to even say it because he’s never been able to be forward with Zayn like this. 

“I will survive, though, I mean all I go to do is layer up.” he says before shoving a spoonful into his mouth. 

This was torture, absolute torture. 

Liam was on the thin wire and was about to offer himself until in come Tristan emerging from the bedroom. Asking Zayn where the rest are at before leaving them alone once again.

“Anyways, so finally get to bunk with Louis again. Good luck.” he said teasingly and Liam shakes his head, “He’s not that bad, I’ve been friends with him for years. Yeah, he may be a bit abrasive, but he does have a sweet side. He just doesn’t show it because it’s rare.” Liam says with a small smile. “Just please don’t tell him I said that he would strangle me,” he said jokingly. 

“I swear,” Zayn says with a smirk before getting up and nodding for Liam to follow him to spare lounge room, closing the door behind them. They both found a spot on the couch against the wall and Zayn snuggled right up to him. Liam rested his arm behind Zayn’s neck on the top of the sofa as the boy next to him leaned into him and rested his head on Liam’s neck, closing his eyes, and relaxing. 

It was somewhat silent between them and Liam was enjoying this. These silent ten minutes between them is just absolutely relaxing.

Just two friends cuddling on a couch, nothing more than platonic. 

Liam wants to wrap his arm around his shoulder, his fingers are fidgeting and well his hearts beating really fast too. 

He was about to screw it and finally do it until Zayn said something. 

“You’re really warm, Li,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “Do you, “ Zayn said and Liam’s heart was going a hundred miles a minute right now. Oh god, was he going to ask him what he thinks he is?

“Do you want to join me tonight? I mean… you’re really warm and uh, would love some company.” Zayn finally says and Liam is internally freaking out. Zayn just outright asked him to come sleepover.

Is this a trick question?

Or is this a real deal and Zayn is basically asking him to be his cuddle buddy tonight?

“Please,” he mumbled and God, he added in please and Liam wants to melt into a pile of goo. Like he didn’t expect Zayn to outright ask him, he was sure Zayn was wanting him to be the one to ask, but he doesn’t mind. It’s just Liam’s not sure if he should accept it or not… because this is kind of nerve-wracking in a good way.

“Um,” Liam said, gnawing on his lip for a long while contemplating and was about to finally say his answer when Zayn pulled away from him with a look of disappointment. 

“Sorry, that was a bit too forward.” Zayn nervously says and scratches the back of his neck. “I thought maybe… never mind. I’m going to go find Niall now.” he says with a weak smile before getting up and leaving the room and Liam just sits there wondering what’s wrong with himself. He should get up and go pull Zayn back in here and tell him yes, he should tell him he wants to, and he should be such a coward to let him know how badly he wants that.

He’s just sitting here like a fool after upsetting the only boy he’s come to like and well maybe he just screwed up whatever it was between them because he wouldn’t answer his simple question. 

Of course.


	12. Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ziam pov in this one... next one, promise.

Tossing and turning is all that Harry has been doing for a two weeks now. He's had a lot on his mind after what happened in that have-not room and well needless to say he can't think. He's had a bit of a foggy mind the day after when Harry woke up bare bottomed snuggled up against Louis. Don't get him wrong waking up like that he had no problem. It's just Harry had forgotten for a moment that they did stuff the night prior. Stuff that is far more intimate than they have in the past. 

Harry just sighed to himself as he laid there facing the wall trying not to think about that morning anymore. 

It's impossible. 

When that light flickered on, and he saw Louis with that unzipped jacket on Harry wanted to touch his chest. Of course, Harry just slipped on some bottoms instead and looked away because well he wasn't about to blatantly stare at Louis' chest and have his bits exposed like that. Also not to mention that Harry's throat was quite sore thanks to the previous activities. Not that he didn't mind, he wanted to do it. The only odd thing was is that Louis was acting funny that morning, he barely spoke a word to Harry. When they were outside with the rest of the boys, he kept staring at him and even when they were paying attention. 

Maybe he was freaked out about last night? Harry's not even sure today weeks later.

He hasn't really thought much since they've been separated and maybe Harry's been having a rough time sleeping. He was used to the sleeping body beside him for six night it a row. Also, none the less someone to cuddle with. Even though Louis apparently doesn't remember or claim it happened. Well, Harry remembers and he especially remembers what happened that last night in the room. 

It's was going on one in the morning by now, and he has the room to himself. Thanks to Niall winning the private room and Tristan getting the have-not room. It sucks, but at least, he gets to be entirely alone and sleep in the nude if he wants. Well, honestly he would much rather go across the hall and crawl into a particular boys bed. If only that were simple. Louis would either murder him or curse him out and he really just doesn't want that to happen, especially if he's been totally freaked out. 

Harry moves to sit up and runs fingers through his messy mane. Maybe doing a diary session might clear his foggy brain. Not to mention that it's been a while since he has done one. So he does and he's up out of bed in a quick and making his way out the to the door and into the lounge area where the door was.

Hopefully, this will help his mild insomnia. You know getting things off his chest. 

Harry took a deep breath before he sat down and pressed play. 

"Hey mum, dad, Gems... it's me," he said with a tired smile."

"It's two in the morning here right now, and I'm wide awake. You guys have no idea how badly I can't sleep lately." he sighed, gnawing on his lip.” I really am missing you guys so much and that part of the problem, but there's this boy." he says his eyes darting down for a second, a blush coming to his cheeks. 

"I think I like him. It's just tough though because we're total opposites... we haven't gotten along at all. Lately though I just want to be around him, Its like I can't separate myself from him, but I know he's not into me. It just hard because he's so gorgeous and confident and that's what I like when it comes to a partner. I just wish I could have some advice to get over whatever I feel because it sucks. I see him all day and I don;t know what to do." he stressed into the camera. He was fiddling with his thumbs and well this was kind of relaxing. Just talking about it out loud, even though he doesn’t necessarily have an audience. 

"Anyways I'm sure you're sick to death of hearing me talk about boys," he smiles. "So I'm going to attempt to go back to bed, and I'll see you guys soon," he says before turning off the camera. 

Well that didn’t go wrong at all and maybe this is what he just needed to help his sleeplessness. Maybe. 

Harry was kind of thinking of scratching the tape, but everything he said is true. The whole situation with Louis is confusing and almost borderline annoying. He just wants to sort this out, but he can't. Especially not after they've held hands while making out to Louis putting his fingers inside Harry. Which was a first for them both. Like when he was with Zayn it was entirely different. They had sex and exchanged blow jobs, nothing more than that. So he feels kind of connected to Louis in that sense because he was Harry's first guy to do that.

So it was quite a leaving impression on Harry needless to say.

Eventually, Harry headed back to his room and stashed away the camera. He hoped to dear god no one accidentally takes his camera and does a playback. That would be embarrassing.

It was then the door opened and closed quietly, making Harry jump a bit. Catching him totally off guard actually. 

"You scared me," Harry said as he tuned around to meet Niall, who walked passed him to grab a jumper from his clothing pile tucked away in a corner.

"Sorry, mate. Can't sleep for the life of me and besides a bit cold in there tonight. I would have thought you be asleep by now that's why I was so quiet," Niall says as he slips on the jumper over his head. 

"I actually can't sleep either... I have way too much on my mind," he says sitting down on his bed. Niall, of course, sits across from his, crossing his arms, and shivering from the cool air around them.

"Since we're both up, mind if we chat?" Niall asks and of course Harry doesn't oppose. It's better than just sitting around thinking about the what ifs or anything revolving around the Louis topic.

So apparently Niall was the first to unload on him because he just started talking. Harry gets what he's saying, though. From complaining about how there is literally nothing to do with dying to see his family and friends. Harry totally gets it. He would love to have some entertainment in this house and see his friends he's made this past year. Okay maybe he didn't really make any friends while he was in Manchester the past year, but the idea of seeing other faces is nice. 

Harry mind does start wondering as Niall goes on and on, pretty much hearing him own self talk at this point. Harry's wondering what life is going to be like once they leave here. Will they all keep in touch? Or will he never see them again?

More importantly, what is Louis doing?

Okay maybe he shouldn’t be worrying about Louis' plans right now. They aren't even a couple and besides Louis will want nothing to do with him. Harry really needs to stop though because if he gets too caught up in those thoughts, he's only going to hurt himself. Especially for someone, he's not too sure if he really likes him like that.

"And what about you? why can't you sleep?" Niall asks, bringing Harry out of his countless thoughts.

Okay so maybe Harry was a bit caught on what to exactly say because he isn't like going to tell Niall what's really going on. That would be a bit of a mess and well he doesn't want him to be like over the top about it. So he's going to be vague as possible.

"Well, I don't know. I've just been thinking about my love life is all," he says running his fingers through his messy curls. 

"Before I entered this house I kind of met someone." he lied, " I really didn't get on with him at first, but before I left, we seemed to hit it off better. I know I've said Zayn is the only guy I've dated, but I've jus kept this to myself till now. It's just different and absolutely confusing. I just am not sure that afterwards when I see him again if we're going to pick up where we left off or the fact he won't want anything to do with me." he says with a sigh. Well, he hopes Niall buys this because it's as good as it's going to get.

Niall furrowed his brows as he sucked on his bottom lip making a "Hmm" sound. It was kind of making Harry nervous because what if he's too smart for Harry’s vagueness.?

Like he doesn't know what happened between them, right?

He can’t possibly know so he's not like going to worry about and like outright out what they did. 

"Sounds like you have a bit of a problem there." he finally says and that's a relief. " Do you still like him as much as before? I mean you kind of rekindled with Zayn and well... if that doesn't workout for you, Zayns always an open option," he says with a nod. "Unless you really connected with this guy since you've kept it to yourself since like now," Niall says. 

"I kind of actually like him more than Zayn, Niall. Actually, I think me and Zayn are more so friends at the moment," he admits, blushing a little and Niall smiles at that. 

"I think you just need more time to think it over and by the time we're out you should talk to this mystery man. I really hope you end up with this guy because you're a really great person, Harry. Whoever that lucky guy is, is definitely winning." he says with a cheerful smile and Harry thanks him with a nod.

It fell silent for a moment before Niall was up off his feet and stretching out a bit. "Well, I suppose I should head back and try to count sheep." he yawns a bit. "Night, Harry," he says before tailing it out of there. Leaving Harry alone and thinking about what Niall told him. He wishes he could figure out whats going to happen after, but right now he's going to try not thinking about it. What he needs to do is lay down and get some beauty rest even though he's all wide eyed.

He has months and months to figure out what exactly he wants by the end of his stay anyways. Maybe over these next few months, things with Louis will get a little clearer for him. Like possibly Louis might get closer to him other than sexually or maybe they might go all the way. Harry's needs to stop though because he's only going to hurt himself in the end. Louis might not want anything to do with him for the rest of their stay and he needs to stop thinking about being close to him. 

Maybe a little late night snack will help him out. Hopefully. 

About an hour later and Harry curled up in the spare lounge sofa passed out. The good thing about it was that he was finally asleep and awful thing about it was that he was going to be all sore tomorrow.

Well, come the morning he has awoken thanks to someone lightly touching his cheek. His eyes flickered open and seen who the culprit was. He jumped a little and saw Louis sitting next to his body, but suddenly moving to his feet and cheeks pink as ever. A very rare sight to see that's for sure.

It was a little awkward by the way Louis is standing there looking at Harry, not to mention he shirtless and in tight boxer briefs. Louis' trail of pubic hair under his navel menacingly staring back at him.

"You, uh, looked cold, so I was just, uh, being nice," Louis said nodding to the blanket as he gnawed on his lip. Harry hadn't noticed the blanket on him until now, more so the fact Louis was just sitting next to him, caressing his cheek. Not to mention how he's blushing standing there almost naked. Harry kind of wants to invite him for a cuddle, but he can't. He's utterly speechless because he's caught totally off guard and seeing Louis like this is rare he doesn't want to ruin it. Not scare him off because he's been acting strangely.

"Thank you." he finally murmured, moving to sit up and meeting Louis' tired eyes. "What time is it?' he asks, scratching the back of his neck. Hoping to end this awkwardness between the, at the moment. Maybe a little conversation will do. 

"Six. Morning. Six in the morning." Louis kind of got tongue tied and Harry quirked his brow at that. Louis mumbled something quickly before quickly leaving the room and Harry just sat there confused.

What was that?

He just shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was just hallucinating or something. 

So he just went back to his room where he bumped into Louis again who had his smoking supplies in his hands and now dressed. Harry ended up catching his gaze before he disappeared quickly into the darkness of the kitchen. Harry just shook his head and went into his room and tried going back to bed. Trying not to think about Louis in his pants and definitely not thinking about what the hell happened when he woke up.

Eventually, he did fall back asleep and then it rolled into noon where he was shaken by Tristan roughly. The blanket ripped right off of him and Tristan talking a little too loudly for Harry's fatigue. 

"Harry, wake up! Mr. Jameson has an announcement to make," he says excitedly and Harry just groans, moving to sit up and rubbing his tired eyes. Holy hell he feels disgusting, he feels like going back to bed on these very few hours of sleep he got.

"When's he coming?" he asked with a yawn.

"In twenty, so clean your lazy arse up and thank me," he says with a smirk. "Since I seem to be the one usually waking up your tired bum on important days," He says teasingly and Harry just rolls his eyes. 

When Tristan finally left, Harry searched his clothing pile for his skinny white trousers and his navy blue shirt. He didn't even bother with his hair, just threw some product in it and called it good. When he did join the rest, Harry noticed the only spots open was the one in the chair or the couch next to Liam. So he chooses the chair. 

Now the weird thing is that Zayn isn't sitting with Liam. Usually, he's always next to him as of late. These past weeks he's been distant and seemingly sad. He's slouching in his spot next to Tristan with a solemn look on his face. Not even giving Liam a glance to catch his interest, also not to mention that Liam isn't trying to talk with him or having a talk with Louis. The only one's speaking in the room are Niall and Tristan.

The question he's dying to know is, did Liam reject Zayn or something?

He'll get to the bottom of that later and his next thought goes to Louis, who's resting his hand on top of his crotch. Which really should be illegal and he shouldn’t be doing that. It making Harry's mind wander and so he looks away, more so looking around the room. 

Harry was keeping his eyes busy, but he can see Louis eyes darting over towards him every so often when no one was looking. It makes his heart beat a little faster and a feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

Louis is one hard book to crack, one minute he's all seducing to him and the next so abrasive. Not to mention ignoring him and then just acting kind of nervous around him. It's utterly confusing and right now with Louis looking over at him from time to time he's feeling unsure of what's going on in that head of his. Harry wishes he could just figure him out and study him, but he knows that won't ever happen. 

"You're all probably wondering why I called a meeting?" Mr. Jameson announced, taking Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Well it's good news, gentlemen," he says with a charming smile. "It's film night tonight. You will have two playing in a row," he says and that perks Harry's interest. It's been months since he's seen a film and he's kind of dying for some entertainment no matter what it be at this point.

"As your wondering where I'm going to have the mini film festival and what films I have to offer," he says pacing a little. "As you boys have been splendid I created a drawing box of ten movies of different genres and you will draw two from the hat I have here," he says showing off the red cap he had in his other hand. Harry's listening, but he can't pay attention, not with behind distracted by Louis who is fiddling his pants where his hand is on his fucking crotch.

It's really distracting.

"I decided to treat you boys tonight and there may be other times out of random where I will treat you with luxury items," he says, Anyways so, I need two volunteers to draw out of my trusty hat. Who wants to pick?" he asks and Niall and Tristan, of course, raise their hand in an instant

"Alright, lad chooses the films. Oh and I'll have some snacks set up in the private room before eight if you want some treats for the films," he adds in. 

"Clueless," Tristan says with a grin, a classic. One of Harry's favorite movies actually.

"Titanic; a real gem to end the night," Niall says with a smile. Surprisingly enough Harry's never seen that film out of all the choices.

"Of course, two of the shittiest movies in the universe." Louis finally comments, making a snide remark which he hasn't voiced in ages. 

Mr. Jameson furrows his brows at that. "Mr. Tomlinson, if you don't like the choices then you don't have to attend the films they drew from the hat," he says and Louis just rolls his eyes and said that the same goes for anyone else upset by the choices.

Louis mumbled something with a snarl across his face, arms crossed, and bouncing his leg hurriedly. Harry kind of wondered if Louis will be there tonight, he kind of hopes he does. Okay, maybe he's like taking this as a cinema date even though they aren't going to be the only ones in there and well... Louis more than likely isn't going to sit next to him. 

"So this concludes the meeting and I will see you boys again in three days to discuss Mr. Payne’s birthday party next week and what I plan for birthdays in this house. Not to mention the games. Have a beautiful night, gentlemen," he says with a wave before disappearing. 

Not long after Zayn was up off his feet and was off to the spare lounge room and that's when Harry followed him in there and closed it behind him. 

"H, please. Leave me alone," he said sadly with a sigh, slumping down onto one of the cushioned sofas.

"Zayn. What's wrong? You seem sad lately and it's bugging me." Harry says sitting down next to him. Hoping he could get him to talk a bit about what's going on with him.

"I just want to be alone," he said with a frown and Harry shakes his head. No, he knows Zayn is putting on an act as if he doesn't want to talk about. Harry knows he does this on purpose, he's not dumb, and because he's witnessed his was of being sad before. Zayn was gnawing on his lip and Harry could tell just by that look in his eye that something isn't right.

"I've made a mistake, Harry," he says with a sigh. "I like someone that I have absolutely no chance with," he admits sadly and Harry knows exactly who he's talking about. 

"I should have just told myself no again. I shouldn't go after men that aren't initially into me. Just because they're comfortable around me, I shouldn't misconstrue it to be flirting or signs he likes me. I made this mistake in the past with a guy and apparently it happened again." he admitted with a sigh.

Harry just gave Zayn's shoulder a consoling squeeze and a small consoling smile. "He's an idiot, Zayn. You're quite lovely, fit, great personality, and if he's not into you then he's nuts." Harry said with a small smile. He didn't want to tell him crushing on Liam was stupid from the start because then he too would sound like a hypocrite.

"Thanks, H. It just sucks because I have to be in a house with him and I feel so embarrassed still. I asked him to spend the night with me in the room, H. I literally asked him to come sleep with me and I don't know... I feel so humiliated still." he frowned more and Harry shook his head at that.

"Don't say that, okay? I promise it's not the end of the world. This stuff happens to everyone, it's happened to me before, I'm sure it's happened to him. Don't keep beating yourself up about it." he says before removing his hand.

Zayn just nodded to what he said and Harry's just glad he's, at least, listening to his advice.

"You know... I'm sorry if I've led you on in the past, Harry. I really did like you and you're so sweet. I've always felt awful when I made you upset and I'm just glad we're friends now because seriously you know what to say." he says, finally smiling. "Any guy that gets you next is lucky," he adds and Harry just blushes at that.

"You and Niall both think so." he joked and Zayn just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but I was the one who dated you and seriously you're a gem, H. It may have not worked in our favor, but the next guy that walks into your life will fall for you like that," he says with a smile and Harry blushes a little. If it were back when they entered he would have been sad to hear that, but not that his feelings for Zayn are subsiding it was nice to hear that. 

"I just hope me and you both have happiness when we leave, H," Zayn says and Harry's not sure what he means, but he doesn't question it. "Anyways, excited for films tonight?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah, I'm long overdue for a film watching. I've actually never seen the Titanic so I'm quite anxious," he says and Zayn has a surprised look on his face, moving back, and placing a hand on his chest as if he were offended.

"You have never seen that movie?" he asks in bewilderment, "Harry. Everyone I know saw this film. Where have you been all this time?" he asks and Harry shrugs.

"I don't know, I guess I just never got around to watching it," he says with a shrug. Zayn just shakes his head at that.

"Well then, you will be devirginized tonight and realize what you've been missing out on young twenty-three-year-old Leo," Zayn said teasingly.

One of Harry's all time celeb heartthrobs. His and Zayn's both celebrity crushes in fact.

So after they left the room, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Tristan all hung out for the remainder of the day. The other two were outside smoking away and lounging by the pool. 

One thing that's kind of bugging Harry is that he kind of wants to go out there and see him. It sucks though because Louis will ignore him or tell him to buzz off. He really just wasn't up for rejection and being around the smoke. It's a nice thought, though, sitting by Louis... or on his lap preferably. 

Okay, maybe his mind is wandering off to the fact he wants to be like cuddly with him openly. It's not a crime, though, Louis literally cuddled with him after such intimate moments. It just he knows it won't ever happen especially in front of the other boys. So he just imagines what it would be like to date Louis while Zayn's listening to Niall chatter away about how he's excited for the movies he's watched countless times. 

It was finally going on six when they parted way and it was around dinner time, two hours until the film and Harry was making spaghetti for the house tonight. He was alone in the kitchen just boiling the noodles as he turned off the burner for the pot of sauce. He had about ten minutes before the noodles get done and five minutes before the bread done in the oven.

"Spaghetti dinner?" a familiar voice says and Harry turns in his spot, swallowing, and noticing Louis sitting at the kitchen table watching him.

"Um, yeah. It's almost done," he says before turning back around, focusing on the pot of noodles before him, but that got ruined.  
Louis had come over and stood right next to him and that let alone made him nervous, especially with his cologne being so intoxicating and potent... which Harry is loving. 

What was Louis even doing anyways?

"Sit next to me during the films tonight," he whispered demanding before leaving the room and Harry just stands there furrowing his brows. He's wondering why he said that, but Harry's not going to over think it so he stops, well tries. He focuses on finishing up dinner instead even though it's lingering in the back of his head still. 

Harry was Taking out the bread and getting a strainer out before finishing up the remains. Trying hard not to think about what's to come when that first movie starts up.

It was relatively quiet at dinner and Harry was sitting right across from the guy he's had his mind on and Zayn right beside him playing with his food. 

It's kind of making him feel anxious and wondering if maybe he should say something to someone, but he doesn't. He sits there in the silence and keeps to himself. A little while later he up and putting his plate in the sink and puts away the food that's get left out once everyone was done. He was left alone, well besides Louis, who is lingering a little after, but soon enough Harry felt a tap him on his hip when Louis walked passed him before heading outside to smoke.

He's honestly not sure what is even going on between him and Louis. One minute Louis is staring at him and acting entirely different and then next he's touching him and demanding things. It's just downright confusing.

When Harry finished up the mess he's made, he went back to his room where he changed into his usual night attire. He grabbed his blanket because he knows he's bound to be cold and he really doesn't want to steal Niall's blanket either. Harry just hopes that they all aren't like sitting on the bed, and maybe couches will be set up instead? 

He hopes. 

Well, when it came time to go in the room, Harry walked in and there was only one couch. Enough to seat three... leaving the bed and that made Harry really nervous. Especially since Niall and Tristan claimed the couch already. He knew that spot was reserved for Zayn because he can't have him sit next to Louis and secondly the guy he likes that's rejected him. Harry's not that awful of a friend, he knows Zayn would do the same for him.

Also, because Louis told him to sit next to him.

So Harry goes to the left side of the bed and plops down, covering his lap with the blanket, no interest in snacks at all to be honest. More so he can't eat when he's feeling absolutely nervous and anxious at the same bloody time. 

Luckily income Zayn who was about to sit next to him when it hit him he might have to share a spot with his two roomies. He mouths a thank you to Harry and snags the seat that was open on the couch. Now it was just the four of them... Liam and Louis still haven't joined yet which he isn't even surprised. They're probably having another smoke break anyways.

They literally smoke way too much in Harry's opinion.

Well, a few moments later Harry swallowed thickly when he noticed what Louis had on. His usual bedtime attire that been Harry's absolute weakness. Louis shirtless torso covered by a zipped hoodie. . At least, he doesn't like to sleep naked because that would be a real problem in Harry's head and when they slept next to each other. 

Liam too was in his pajamas along with everyone else seemed to be. Soon enough Louis scooted into the bed next to him and Liam the following suit. There was about a three-inch space between him and Louis until the light shut off and when the movie started. Harry could feel Louis moving a little closer to him in the dark, he should be lucky the couch is before the bed so the boys can't witness anything and he's sure Liam doesn't care. Well, he's not sure, but still.

When Louis tugged at Harry’s blanket pulled it over his lap. Harry had given him a look, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm fuckin cold, you can, at least, share with me." he snapped, making it known he was a dick tonight. It really didn't make sense because he didn't say anything back, so he doesn't get what the hell he is even being rude in the first place.

When it got to be twenty minutes into Clueless Harry felt at ease because nothing was significantly happening between him and the boy beside to him. They were just sitting on a bed next to each other in the dark, watching a movie, and sharing a blanket. Nothing wrong with that. 

This was fun, the first movie always got him good with the mild witty comedic appeal and teenage foolishness. He loves the movie clueless because it’s always relatable.

Also, that one character he can relate to on many levels when it came to wanting someone. Well, not the part where he's like trying to seduce his crush or being judgmental over appearances. Still the fact Cher started caring what Josh thinks because he too has been wondering what Louis thinks of him lately. Cher complains about the guy at first and then realizes he's actually the perfect one. Sudden realization is just the same for him too, and how they bother don;t know how to act around them now. Not to mention that when they are literally so close together right now. He doesn't know where to put his hands or anything. Especially when Josh and Cher kissed. All he could think about is Louis and him kissing, instead.

When the next movie had started Harry had full attention on the film, despite his mind wandering every so often. 

Harry kind of wanted to snuggle up to Louis, but he isn't that damn brave. Louis obviously would push him off the bed and secondly, he doesn't want to make things awkward right now. 

Titanic is not bad so far. Actually, it's holding his interest with going in and out from the past to present. Mildly funny comments and not to mention what a babe Leo is, very easy on the eyes, and well his impeccable banter too. Harry's totally in tune with the movie and when it got to the scene where Rose meets Jack up at the bow o after their little mishap early on, Harry feels a tingly sensation in his stomach. Knowing full well this movie is going to break him down already, he just knows. 

He clutched his blanket as the film went on and especially with the erotic drawing scene. It made him feel a sense of nervousness and when that scene ended Harry was quite glad because again all his mind was thinking about is the boy next to him. How his heart is pounding the whole fucking time like hers and he's not even naked on the couch. He's on a bed next to him and it's not even erotic for crying out loud. It's just simple relaxation and his mind is getting the best of him.

Then when it rolled into the love scene after they were chased, Harry wasn't barely breathing because that after shot of Leo trembling had him feeling a sort of way. Jack kind of looks like Louis and well maybe he's thinking about them doing it at the moment. He even looks at Louis out the corner of his eyes. He sees Louis watching intently well until he looks at Harry. Of course Harry’s eyes shoot back and he blushes, looking down. Hoping Louis won't say anything right now.

Of course, he got caught and he's surprised Louis still didn't say anything.

Remarks Like that he's obviously checking him out or making him uncomfortable, but no. He's not doing anything except sitting there. Which is surprising. 

Harry just went back to watching the movie, keeping his mind as clear as he could, and not having these crazy daydreams thanks to this bloody film. 

So far not so bad, but when it got to the scene where she gets on that lifeboat and leaving the boy behind Harry's in tears. Yes, he a crier when it comes to movies and that scene just got him hard. Especially that look on Rose' love's face with the distress signal in the back is illuminating the sky. Harry rubbed his cheek and soon felt a brief squeezing sensation on his hip; Louis. 

When she jumped back on that tugged at Harry's heart more and he was still crying and then it happened, Louis was caressing his leg under the blanket. That was unexpected and comforting at the same time. Louis was literally looking at him, gently touching his leg reassuringly under the covers, and that makes his heart soar. Maybe Louis wanted to sit next to him because he knew this movie is a tear jerker and he wanted to be a sweetheart, but sadly Harry knows Louis won't admit to it. 

At least, as the film carried on he calmed down, but Louis was still touching his leg and he doesn't mind really, to be honest. He actually likes it a lot and he doesn't want it to stop. 

When it comes to the scene where they're in the ocean and Jack's freezing to death, it gets Harry again. He's wiping his eyes. Louis squeezes his thigh again and rubs it more, staring out the corner of his eyes at Harry the whole time. 

This whole movie was literally affecting him now at the end where Rose reunites with Jack Harry can't control his tears anymore, his eyes are burning, cheeks flushed, and well Louis comforting touches were a nice touch. He wanted to cuddle up to him and just kick everyone out of the room, but of course, he's not the one who won it and because it's not in his cards. 

It wasn't until the credits started rolling Louis removed his hand quickly and was off the bed. Louis gave Harry a look before following Liam out. Tristan was already making his way there, leaving Niall, Zayn, and himself alone for the moment. 

"I knew it'd make you cry," Zayn says with a smirk and Harry rolls his eyes. 

"You know I'm a sucker for romance. You should have warned me." he said with a pout and Zayn just grins, shaking his head. Stretching out a little. 

"I can't believe you didn't see this movie before, unbelievable." Niall comments as he leaves the room too, following the last two so the house crew could clean it up.

So they retreated to the kitchen, just lounging at the kitchen table chatting about the movie, but of course, Harry's mind is elsewhere again. He feels like he needs to talk to Louis tonight or at least be by him. It's really raging on him and he can’t even focus on this silly conversation about what if Jack lived. 

Twenty minutes later and Niall finally broke them up, "Well, I'm going to bed, night boys." Niall says before tailing it to the bedroom and Zayn saying his good nights too, leaving Harry sitting at the kitchen table all alone.

So Harry gets up and makes his way back to his empty bedroom when he notices that Louis isn't in his room with Liam and Zayn when he walks by, who are having a really awkward silence between them. Oh, how he just wanted to go in there and break the ice between them two.

If only it were that easy. 

Harry just shook it off and went into his room, sitting on his bed and thinking for a moment.

Well he just gave up in his head and laid down, maybe trying to sleep will erase his urges, and so he tries. It's going to an hour and a half and nothings happening. He's tossing and turning, still thinking way too much then he should. Harry just groans in defeat and moves to sit up, shaking his head. He finally decided after internally fighting with himself to go make his way to the door on the opposite side, but he stopped himself at his doorway and shook his head.

No. This is not a good idea. 

What if Liam is up? Or Louis and Liam are talking?

Like what kind of excuse could he even use?

So he just closes the door and lays back down. Frowning to himself and thinking about how badly he wants him right now. He wants to be held, touched, and just near him. It's seriously bothering him, especially after those thigh caressing he did when he was crying. 

Well, his wishes must have been answered because his door creaked opened and closed and there stood a tired Louis. 

"Harry, are you up?" he asks as he comes over and stands by the bed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his joggers.

"Yeah?" Harry asks as he moves to prop up on his elbow, looking up at him. Louis is gnawing on his lip, looking kind of nervous right at the moment. 

"Uh... Can, I?" he said nodding to the bed and it wasn't clicking at first in Harry's head. Not until a minute later and he nods, scooting over making room for him on the small mattress.

When Louis crawled into the bed with him, Harry's cheeks were pink but thank god it was rather dark in here. He can still see Louis kind of and he heard his jacket unzipping and Louis fumbling around. He... took off his coat and it's confirmed when he hears it hit the floor. Oh God save him now.

It was silent but comfortable. Harry kind of hopes he isn't going to leave soon. It's quite shocking he has come in here and made it known he wants to lay with him, but Harry wondering if maybe he has something on his mind or maybe he's just trying bond with him. Either way, he doesn't mind at all even though he wants to snuggle up to his naked chest. Craving his warmth and to be touched by him. 

"Why did you want me to sit next to you?" Harry just blurts out, not making eye contact with Louis right now. More so looking down at the sheets. 

Of course, when Louis moved to lay on his side, facing him, Harry just had to look at him. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't asking a bad question to where Louis will be off his bed in an instant.

"Because I knew you'd cry." he says honestly and that caught Harry totally off guard... so Louis actually wanted to comfort him?

He didn't see that one coming. 

"Oh." is all he whispers out and Louis licks his lips, watching Harry for a moment. 

"Also, because you believe in that eternal love crap and since I know what that film is about. I just knew." he says and Harry knows he isn't wrong. Harry's just glad he offered him that, it was very sweet of him. 

"So I figured I'd try being nice." Louis says and Harry cannot believe his own two ears. Louis is attempting to be nice to him, maybe he wants to be friends with him? Or maybe he's trying to impress him?

Either way, Harry is so loving it.

"Thank you, Louis," Harry coos before courageously scooting closer to Louis under the blankets and resting his head on his bare chest. He was just glad he wasn't pushed away at all because he missed this. 

"Just don't mistake it for me being like interested in you because it's not." he said defensively and Harry mumbles the words "I know." because he's too tired to argue and well he doesn't want Louis to leave him.

Harry closed his eyes and he fell asleep soon, especially when Louis put his arm around his waist. Well, that is until about forty minutes later he felt light touches on top of his hand. His eyes shot open and looked down hoping it wasn't like a spider or anything. Actually... Louis was caressing his hand that was between them. His cheeks were heating up and when Louis rested it on top of his, Harry literally thought his heart was going to burst into flames. He hadn't realized Louis was no longer holding onto him, more so touching hand and that really does something for him. Harry just closes his eyes, hoping Louis didn't know he was up again because it might scare him off.

The only other time Louis touched his hand was when they snogged that one night and held it tightly, like he still thinks about it, craving it so bad, and now he has it kind of again. He doesn't want Louis to stop touching him. From his hands to his waist, anywhere because it's him. He trusts Louis and even though in the beginning he said he wanted nothing to do with him, it's the opposite now. If you told him months ago, he'd be cuddling in bed with Louis he would have laughed. 

Louis really has turned around, it's just he wonders if this is a one night deal because of the movie or something? He hopes it's not, but he's not getting his hopes up especially when Louis till is claiming he's not into him. 

Eventually, he fell back into a slumber.

When six came rolling around, Harry moved around the bed empty and wondering where Louis had gone. Maybe it was all a dream, but it couldn't be. His empty spot is still really warm as if he just left minutes ago. Harry just lays in it, taking in his scent he had left of his potent cologne he had on yesterday, and he's just taking it all in that he got to lay with him last night. Topless mind you! 

Yeah, he knows Louis got up before the boys would be charging in and wondering why he's is in Harry's bed. It's the most reasonable answer to this and he kind of hopes Louis does this more often.

It'd be nice. 

Harry honestly doesn't think about it much more than that. No need to over think about it especially since he's still awfully tired.

He just wishes Louis was next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally I'm adding Jealous Harry next and jealous Louis Is going to be soon again... next chapter is going to be a fun one to write!


	13. Twelve.

  
***LOUIS’ POV***

Louis’ sitting on his bed picking his nails listening to Liam go on and on how what a complete imbecile he’s been. They have the room completely to themselves, and everyone else was off doing whatever. Louis honestly doesn’t mind this because he does like to hear Liam's troubles every so often. Well also because they need to resolve this whole issue with Zayn. It made Louis annoyed when he found out what happened because now pretty boy is always around Harry. It drives him up the wall, but thankfully he’s been with Harry every night. Sneaking in his room once everyone's asleep and then sneaking out by morning before anyone bats an eye open. He’s pretty stealthy, and well he hopes he can keep this charade up for a long, long time.

“Tomorrow’s my birthday, and I don’t even know what to do. I want to apologize to him tonight, so he spends time with me after the party,” he complained. Ah yes, Mr. Jameson announced that last week when it comes to birthdays there will be small celebrations. Cake, ice cream, alcohol, music, and maybe some temporary guests to sleep over. Louis, of course, thought of taking advantage of the last part, not because he like wants have sex with whoever it’s just Louis intends to see if he can make Harry jealous. Louis thinks’ it’d be so fucking hot to see him all hot and frustrated. He’s not once ever seen Harry more than annoyed so that tomorrow night will be kind of interesting.

“Just apologize to him, Liam. It’s not like he won’t hear you out eventually. Just corner his arse and tell him your sorry.” Louis says, his eyes looking up to see Liam putting his face in his hands. Louis just shakes his head because this has been the same thing that Liam’s stressed about all week long. Louis gets it, though like he wants to tell Harry that he does, in fact, fancy him and would love to like be all over him all the time.

It’ not that simple though so he sympathizes with him in that sense.

Louis just tells him what’s Liam’s been telling him for years. Even though they both know, it’s not going to happen.

“I may come off as having a tough exterior, but once I get close to him, I shut down. Like I can’t waltz right up to Zayn after rejecting him and begging for him back. I didn’t even reject him for one, and secondly, it’s been a while since it’s happened. He’s still avoiding me like the plague.” Liam whined.

“That’s why you think of something creative then. I mean if you were as close to Harry at all maybe you could figure out what the hell Zayn likes. Since they fucking dated for a while. Still can’t believe they even dated, so annoying.” he rolls his eyes at the thought. If Louis had been around that time, he would have been so hot and on vengeance to ruin that relationship before it even started. It still even makes him sick to even think about it.

“Yeah right, Harry and I still aren’t even civil thanks to you. I mean you’ve gotten better though considering you’ve been his teddy bear at night now. Not that cold-hearted bastard I used to know. I think you’re going soft Tommo.” he says teasingly, and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“I am not going soft; I’m just taking advantage of things. He likes it, and obviously, I’m not about to pass up a chance to lay next to him. You know better than that and besides I’ve been nicer to him.” he says crossing his arms defensively.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Liam says with a head shake. “You just need actually to go up and talk to him in front of the boys instead of staring at him like he’s a piece of candy.” Liam teases.

Louis was about to say something in regards to what Liam said but there a knock and Niall letting them know there is an urgent house meeting in five minutes. The two blokes looked at each other curiously before leaving the room and joining Niall, Harry, and Zayn, who were all on one couch, leaving Liam and Louis to sit on the opposite. The weird thing is, is that Tristan’s not even out here, and something feels off in Louis’ gut.  
Did something horrible happen? Louis hoped not.

Well, outcome Mr. Jameson and Tristan and Louis doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

Was someone getting in trouble? Or is Tristan ill? Or is he homesick? Louis’ nervous to find out.

“Hello Gentlemen,” Mr. Jameson said as they all nodded in response and Louis watches the way he clasps his fingers together in front. Standing tall with Tristan beside him looking kind of down in the dumps.

“Tristan, you have their attention.” he says with a small smile to the bloke beside him.

“Thank you, Mr. Jameson. So this such short notice, but I’m leaving. Tonight.” well that totally caught Louis off guard. Everyone looked pretty shocked from what Louis could see, even Niall Tristan close companion in this place. He must have made the decision not even a few minutes ago because he did not see this one coming at all.

“What! Why?” Niall asked sounding kind of upset.

Tristan sighed as he his eyes looked down, “Family emergency. I need to go home and see if my mum is okay. I’m sorry guys.” he said with a frown. “I wanted to make it to the end with you all, but I can’t. No matter how badly I want to stay… family’s so much more important than the money. I promise I’ll meet up with you all at the end and catch up.” he says, and Louis just nods even though he’s not necessarily close with the boy.

He does feel awful for his situation, though. Louis just hopes everything turns out to be okay soon for him.

“I’m leaving after I pack my bags so I can get there by morning,” he says, and they all just nod to that. "So if you want to say goodbye after this meeting is the time while I pack," he says sadly.

Tristan stepped back as he let Mr. Jameson take the floor and Louis wonders what happens now that there will only be five of them.

Particularly with the extra bed and such.

“As your probably wondering about the extra slot open well it’s already filled, and that guest will come in right after Tristan leaves. Now before you get upset or anything, I just want to tell you that you already met him. He’s my son actually, and he’s volunteered to be the space filler last year when the project was in midst of getting set up. I just hope you guys can get along since he’s told one of you has a bit of a loose tongue with him. So please open him with welcome arms and just enjoy the remainder of the stay.” he says, and Louis is seething. Not because of the whole space filler thing, but because he knows who that fuck face is. It’s that idiot Miles guy, and it really bother Louis’ to his core. Not to mention that he will be fucking rooming with Harry. Not only will he have Zayn to be annoyed with, now he will have this dick to worry about as well.

He will definitely need to up his game that’s for damn sure. Tonight or tomorrow.

“So this concludes the meeting, and I will see you boys tomorrow morning for the games since the party is tomorrow night. The key to the private room is up for grabs and the have not room is too, so have good nights rest and be ready to get your game on… it’s going to be physical one tomorrow.” oh great, just great.

“Have a nice night gentlemen.” he says leaving the room.

Louis watched as almost all the boys get up and give Tristan a hug and then follow him to his room. He's is just sitting there shaking his head, and digging his nails into his thigh. His knuckles turning a shade of white and that look of just utter disgust was written all over his face. Liam’s just looking at him wondering what’s going through his head because he’s sure he knows too. He has to know, especially considering the past with this guy.

“Do you want to go outside?” Liam asks attempting to make Louis want to go out and vent, but he’s just shaking his head and sucking on his bottom lip. Honestly, he doesn’t even want to even deal with this right now because in a few moment he could have everything ruined. That asshole could steal Harry away just by smiling at him, and it really bothers him.It’s kind of stressing him out, and he’s trying to come up with a plan in his head of what to do to make this easier for him.

Well, he was brought out of his thoughts when out come Tristan with his suitcase and waving to them both before walking to the door they entered in and walked right out. Of course outcome to the rest of the clan waiting around for the fresh meat, and Louis feels so fucking jealous. Like Harry’s standing there next to Zayn, who has his back faced to Liam and not mention that Harry looks so stunning today. His curls are in a mess, they’re really bouncy today, and he’s wearing those bloody white skinny trousers that Louis loves more than anything on him. Louis just doesn’t even know what to think even when in comes the man he probably spites more than Zayn.

Of course, he’s naturally attractive, maybe not as beautiful as Zayn and apparently Harry has some exquisite taste. Louis honestly feels kind of insecure at how much Harry craves these men he’s encountered. Still Louis’ knows Harry’s attracted to him, and that still accounts for something. Maybe he too is just as beautiful as them, and he just doesn’t even know it.

Right?

Louis didn’t even bother to stand and greet the fellow, well he was the only one because Liam, of course, welcomed him. Everyone greeted him, and it made him ill, especially since Miles or whatever his name is, is, of course, checking out Harry. Louis isn’t blind and secondly he can just tell by his body language that he wants him. It makes Louis absolutely sick.

Well, when Miles comes over to him Louis just quirks his brow and crosses his arms. Oh hell no. Louis isn't going to play nice with this guy.

“How about we start over and try to be friends, yeah?” Miles says with a small smile and Louis just rolls his eyes. This guy can't be serious right now. What a joke.

“Not a chance. Good try, though,” he said venom strong in his tone.

“I seriously don’t know why you have such a problem with me. You really don’t even know me.” Miles says as he sets his suitcase down, but of course overcomes Niall.

“Don’t even bother with him, he’s always bitter like this. Let me go show you where you're staying and worry about Louis nasty attitude later.” Miles just nods following the bloke. Louis honestly wants to go fucking fight him and show him that he was not going to let this dickhead get between him and Harry. No way in hell.

Maybe he’s paranoid, but whatever.

One thing Louis noticed is that Harry had followed Zayn, Niall, and Miles to the bedroom and that’s when he told Liam they need to have a chat. Pronto.

Once in the spare room with the door locked Louis was about to explode, he literally just can't right now. It's like one of his nightmares come to life on repeat.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Liam asks as he sits on the couch.

“I’m fucking upset. What the hell am I going to do now?” he growled out as he slumped down in the spot next to Liam. “They’re going to share a room together, and it makes me feel so uneasy. Like what if he would prefer him? Harry’s going to be all over Miles.” he whispered just in case anyone was walking down the hall.

“Over you?” Liam just shakes his head and laughs. “Louis come on. I’m sure you’ll be okay,” he says reassuringly before reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. “Harry likes you, and I know it. You say your confident he really wants you…so act like it, alright?” Liam says, and Louis just pouts. He just crosses his arms over his chest. Yeah once upon a time he thought he was confident, and now this bloke comes in and is going to ruin everything. Louis honestly has no idea what to even do to make himself more appealing to Harry.

Should he just shag him already? Or should he just try to befriend him in front of the guys?

He’s just so confused about it all.

“Don’t even pout about it. Tonight pull him aside into a room or whatever and talk to him, find out what he thinks about Miles, and then figure out this master plan you'll have. I mean you could always try to make him jealous. There will be girls here tomorrow night and maybe try that and see how he responds.” Liam is right like he’s already thought of it, so he might just do that.

“I know I’ve been considering it, and I’m positive that’s the route I’m going to go, especially now since I need to up my game,” he says trying to think for a moment. “You know what… tonight we’re going to focus on you getting Zayn back and a plan for tomorrow night. I’m still fucking sleeping with him in bed tonight whether that idiot is rooming with him or not… I’m not giving that up.” he says with a snarl.

He’s not giving up that for the life of him.

“I don’t know Louis… I think I might talk to Zayn after my party,” he says, and Louis doesn’t even comment on it. Actually, it’s best he doesn’t and let Liam make his own decisions. He’s a big boy.

They were in the spare lounge area for a good while missing the whole Miles getting to know you group conversation. Honestly, Louis had no interest in getting to know him at all. All he associates him with is negativity and really they will never be civil in this house just like him and Zayn. Yup.

It was getting fairly late, and Louis was getting anxious. He was outside smoking his usual routine before bed when he noticed Harry, Miles, Niall, and Zayn all hanging out by the hammock and Louis was glaring at them. Liam was in the shower and so that left Louis alone by himself smoking away his life and wanting to go over there and give Zayn and Miles both black eyes. It’s so very tempting, especially when they keep making Harry laugh and smile. That should be him, he should be the one that makes him laugh like that, and it’s not.

He’s not once ever made that boy smile and laugh. That’s honestly something he’s wanted for a while. He would just love to get him alone finally other than at night and get to know him better than he already does. Show him he’s not all that awful and that he’s so much better than those two idiots out there. It’s like torture watching them so Louis just puts out his cigarette in the ashtray and heads inside.

It’s kind of sad that he's in a bad mood, but he goes to lay down, waiting for time to pass. He’s laying there for a while until in comes Liam crawling in his own bed and falling asleep ten minutes later with damp hair. Zayn had come in probably half and hour later and Louis just waits and waits. It's gotten quiet, and the lights are all off, but he still just waits until it’s nothing but snoring through the house. He’s finally out of bed and quietly making his way across the hall and getting into bed with Harry, who’s awake of course. Moving over and then snuggling right against Louis. It’s been like this every night… them spooning face to face, well more so Harry’s heads on his chest, legs intertwined, and Louis’ arms over the dip in his waist. His jackets off and he’s bare-chested. He’s glad that Miles is asleep thanks to his loud ass snoring and Louis just sighs taking in this moment.

Louis loves it. He’s glad he at least gets this, but he kind of wants more. Louis wants to kiss him, talk to him freely, hold Harry's hand, cuddle him in the open, have Harry sit on his lap, make him smile, have him laugh, and just have him all the time. He know’s he can’t though so he always savors these nights lately with him because it actually has made him into a better mood. According to Liam that is. Louis isn’t even sure if that’s even an accurate statement, but either way, he’s content with his current sleep arrangements.

“Harry?” he whispered and it was only a moment, but Harry finally looked up at him in the dark room, blinking tiredly.

“Yeah?” he yawned, bring his hand up and rubbing his eyes.

“Do you like Miles? Like have a crush on him?” he asks, and Harry just shakes his head.

“No. He’s just nice, that it,” he says moving to lay his head back on Louis’ chest.

Well that does make Louis feel a little better, but honestly he still doesn't feel all that good. It's probably his insecurity talking.

“Your so warm.” Harry said more so in a whisper as he scooted even closer to him, almost body to body. Louis nearly died when he said that and just held him even more close. Which Louis, of course, didn’t mind. He was living for this, and he laid like this all night, of course falling asleep.

When morning came, Louis was up and out of bed even though he didn’t even want to. He just wanted to lay there a little longer. Wait till Harry wakes up and tells him how beautiful he is in the morning. Louis wants more than anything to do that at least once in his lifetime. He’s woken up to him before and was stupid about it, but now he wants it so much.

God, he just wants him all the damn time now.

Louis crawled back into his own bed with his jacket and covered up. He goes back into a short sleep hoping by the time he wakes up again this new day will be so much better for him.

Well, when he was awakened by Liam he felt ill, probably because he was only briefly awake not even an hour later, but still he feels like shit. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes forgetting that and endurance competition is even happing soon.

“Why the hell am I up already?” he complained, and Liam just shakes his head as changes into a tank top and some activewear shorts. "It's too damn early to be awake," he complained.

“Have you forgotten? Endurance competition, Louis. He said they will be one once in a blue moon, so get up and get ready. You might want to win that private room tonight before I do.” Liam said competitively, and Louis just rolls his eyes and gets to his feet.

So he cleans himself up, trimming his stubble, and making sure he was prepared for the competition. One thing Louis did notice when he walked past the room across from his is that Harry’s still napping and Miles is fucking changing in there in front of his bed. It makes Louis see red and even more inclined to win this fucking thing today.

Louis just goes and waits in the living area with Liam and Niall, Zayn joining, and last to join are Miles and Harry, who just looked like he threw his hair up quickly and slipped on some exercise clothes. Harry honestly doesn’t look all that woken up, and Louis wants to go over there and cuddle him. He also wants to stand between him and Miles, Try to show him who the fuck is the one Harry’s sleeping with every night. Louis feels a pat on his thigh from Liam, probably to calm him down, but it isn’t working. Not with him just staring at Harry and talking to him quietly.

Louis was tapping his fingers against his thighs hurriedly, looking up, and trying to keep a neutral face. It was hard, so very fucking hard.

“Good morning gentlemen. “ Mr. Jameson said as he came out of nowhere as usual. “I hope you all got acquainted with my son last night,” he says with a small smile, nodding to the prick across the room.

“Anyways so this morning you’re doing an endurance competition. This one’s a little hard because you have to keep a particular position for as long as possible. One who loses knows their fate and the one who wins gets the prize. The usual prizes. The game does not end until the second to last person falls off, and the winner will be awarded the keys tonight when Liam’s party starts.” he says. “Now if you boys will come with me outside I can explain the rules,” he says, and they all follow, Louis was the last one out because he was keeping a close eye on Miles' hands.

When outside each boy took a small stump, enough for both feet, spaced out quite a bit from each other and were told to stand on them with one foot. Great just fucking great balancing is not his strong suit. He going to try really hard though because he needs to win this room.

Harry and Zayn got this one in the damn bag because they do yoga and shit. He honestly hopes to god Harry wins this because that means a ticket to sleeping with him in privacy, Meaning Louis can finally do something. Also the second best option to his plan instead of himself winning it.

What seemed like hours was only twenty minutes. It was killing Louis in his thigh, burning like crazy, and just awful. Pure awful, but he’s not giving up. Not yet. He needs to outlast Miles, and that's enough to keep him pushing.

Niall was the first one off and then Liam following not even a minute later.

When Mr. Jameson said to switch legs, Louis felt kind of shaky, but he regains his balance quickly.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Louis is dying, he’s literally about to quit, but then Miles falls off, and that makes him fucking ecstatic. It even drives him to do it harder, but Louis knows he can’t outlast the other two. So Louis stays on the little podium thing for another few minutes before he was off and moving to sit down, sitting far from Miles and watching Harry. Hoping he wins it, Louis knows he’s going to win, he can just feel it.

Almost a whole damn hour passes and Zayn finally gives up. Louis’ doing summersaults in his fucking head. Harry won the private room. Now this makes things even more interesting, and he will have a nice bed to share with the lovely babe these next six nights.

Everyone pretty much congratulated Harry except for Louis, and he did notice Liam go over and congratulate him which he’s glad despite that shocked look on Harry’s face. Maybe he actually is taking Louis’ advice and trying to befriend him, either way, it works for him.

Louis kind of wants to get Harry alone in the food pantry and congratulate him with a kiss and hug, but that’s not happening. He’s not Harry’s boyfriend for one and secondly he’s not even sure if he can do it …. He’s never actually hugged Harry before. Just kissed him multiple times, but now he’s kind of wondering what his hugs are like.

Are they warm? Gentle? Or are they tight?

Okay maybe he’s doing everything backward, but still. It’s not like he’s trying to pursue a relationship with him or anything.

Once everyone goes inside Louis noticed Harry was kind of walking a little weird, but he supposes it’s from the poses. He will take care of that later and just goes to shower. The rest of the morning and afternoon was just a blur of Louis smoking, eating, and hanging out with Liam. Watching Miles with disgust from across the hall when he was talking to Harry or Niall. Louis couldn’t wait for tonight, wait till the party.

The time leading up to then was kind of boring, other than getting cleaned up, Louis actually styled his long fringe to make it all textured before changing into something slightly nice but casual. He noticed Liam kind of spruced him own self up, even shaved too and Louis knows Liam's nervous about after the party. That’s probably why he shaved and not to mention to have Zayn notice that he’s cleaned himself up. Give him a reason to chat him up again. He hopes it works out for him.

“This night better go okay,” Liam said as he was styling his hair in the mirror. “At least you will have good night,” he says to Louis.

“Calm down, Liam. It’s your birthday, and I’m sure after the party when you're alone with him you can clear the air and get that birthday wish from him,” he says, and Liam just sighs acting as if it’s hopeless. Louis’ sure Zayn will come around tonight, he has too, and besides he can’t avoid Liam forever.

When they left the room and went outside everything was set up. Liam had requested a dark chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Neapolitan ice cream, and a whole bunch of other crap. Liam and Louis just sit on the couches for a while waiting for everyone else and of course Niall and Zayn comes out, and Louis can see Liam watching Zayn with a slight frown on his face. Louis kind of wants to fuel a fire under his ass right now and have him go chat him up, but he doesn’t and lets him stare like a creep. Harry and Miles finally join the crew and Louis bubbling inside… Miles was touching Harry. He was stroking his hair it makes Louis wish ill will upon him.

He was literally about to get out of his damn seat until outcome from the house two beautiful girls about Louis’ age dressed up and two handsome men following. Louis licks his lips knowing his plan just kicked into gear already so he looks at Liam and winks, but his friend just shakes his head.

So when the party starts Louis is keeping a close eye on Harry and Miles as he stands there eating some cake off his paper plate, Miles and Harry took over the couches, not even bothering to get food, more so talking. He was watching the way Miles was jabbering on, and Harry was nodding and smiling. Louis is not having this, so he throws out his half gone cake and goes up to one of the girls and introduces himself.

Her names Melanie. She’s pretty, long dark plum hair that goes past her chest. She has blue eyes and a fair complexion. Quite a few tattoos on her arm and a little shorter than Louis.She also seemed kind of interesting from their topics about music. This is good for him because she seems interested so far. He really needs Harry to watch him, though, to see him be that flirt he was in school all over again.

Louis and her walk around the yard talking and honestly, she’s kind of cool, but his attention keeps going over to Harry, who sometimes looks over towards them. It’s working, but it's not sufficient. So he leads her over towards the pool and moves to sit down. Of course rolling up his pants and taking off his shoes before dipping his feet in and he can see Harry furrowing his brows and crossing his arms from what Louis could see from here as Miles talked, but he’s not even looking at the prick… he’s looking over at them. Not at the rest of the party. Not at Liam, Niall, and Zayn talking to the guests or anything. Just them.

He leans in little starts flirting with her, telling her how pretty she is, and how he hasn’t seen anyone this beautiful in a long time. She just blushes and flirts right back, and then this lasts for a little while. She ends leaning in and whispers that she didn’t expect to meet someone so hot and so exciting tonight. Louis just smirks when he see’s Harry watching them with a frown on his face the whole entire time.

It's actually like this for a while, maybe a full forty minutes later and that's when things hit the fan.

Louis was just about to lean in and ask her to come inside with him when he see’s Harry just get up and go inside mid conversation with Miles. Louis is positive he got jealous, and that makes Louis feel so fucking good. He eventually stops flirting with her, and she seems confused, but Louis tells her that he’s feeling a little sick to his stomach thanks to the cake, but of course he’s lying. Louis' not going to tell her the real reason so he hopes she buys into it. She just nods and says she will be here until late if he ends up feeling better, and he just nods. Louis actually makes a detour to the table where the cake was and grabs a plate and puts a slice and some ice cream on it and a fork before heading inside, once Miles started talking to the rest of the boyswho were drinking, well besides Liam and Zayn. Well, no one seemed to pay any mind so he's thankful for that.

When he went inside it was relatively quiet so he ventured in, he first checked Harry’s room, his room, the spare lounge room, and food pantry. Nothing. Maybe he’s in the diary room, or maybe he’s in his private room?

So Louis finds himself in front of the private room and knocks. He feels kind of nervous actually, what if he’s crying? Or what if he pissed Harry off?

He hadn’t think of all that till now.

Louis was seriously about to turn around when the door opened, and Harry was already is his night clothes. Louis feels awful now, he didn’t mean to make him that upset on purpose. It was only to ignite a flame under his cute bum to initiate something, but that’s not what happened. He went to bed instead and maybe his plan backfired and he’s really upset as well.

“What, Louis?” he says scratching the back of his neck.

“I brought you some cake and ice cream.” he says giving it to him, and Harry sucks on his bottom lip.

“Thank you.” he says about to close the door when Louis puts his foot in front of the frame and shakes his head.

“We need to talk.” he says, and Harry furrows his brows and gnawing on his lip for a moment.

“Talk? About what?” he says sounding a little upset. “I mean obviously, you talked her ear off out there. So I‘m sure you have nothing to say to me,” he says kind of rudely and Louis raises his brows.

He just sighs, running his fingers through his hair, “Can you give me five minutes? Please?” he kind of begged and Harry sucked on his bottom lip and eventually nodded, moving to let Louis in the dark room, and turning on the light. Harry ate a little bit of the ice cream and cake before setting it down on the dresser and crossing his arms.

Louis had noticed his bed was a complete mess, and so he takes it Harry was hiding under the covers. All because of his stupid plan he thought was brilliant.

“Why are you upset?” he asks, moving to sit on the bed, watching Harry’s cheek heat up.

“I’m not angry, my leg just hurts.” he’s lying. Louis knows he is. “I just wanted to lay down, and I don’t know Miles was kind of getting on my nerves, so I needed to be alone,” he says, and Louis only thinks that’s half true. Because Miles is fucking annoying.

“You’re lying. I also never said you were angry either, just upset.” he says point blank and Harry shakes his head, but Louis isn’t going to act like he’s not.

“I know when you lie, Harry. You're obviously upset with me,” he says and Harry’s not saying anything, just slumping down into the lounge chair across the room after setting down his plate on the dresser. “Was it because of Melanie?” he says, and Harry gnaws on his bottom lip, casting his eyes down and yup… Louis knows exactly what the problem is.

"So is Melanie your new girlfriend now?" Harry finally snaps back looking up at him, catching him totally off guard. Especially with that look in his eyes that speaks jealousy and sadness mixed together.

He sits there for a moment before getting up and going over and putting his fingers under Harry’s chin and making him focus on him.

“She’s pretty, but don’t worry about her.” he coos.

Harry just closes his eyes and sighs, Louis kind of wants to pick him up and go cuddle him on the bed. He wants to kiss away his worries and show him that the only one that has his attention in him, that he always has.

It was silent for a moment, so Louis moved back a little trying to think of what to say now, but there’s nothing. He feels awful about this whole thing, and he feels like he needs to punish himself. He knows Harry’s quite sensitive so he should have known better than to pull this kind of stunt. It’s probably eating him up inside still and making him feel insecure. All because of Louis' own stupid, corrupt thinking process.

Louis is just running his fingers through his hair. “I should go.” he says even though he really doesn't want to. Hee turned around and made it to the door. He was about to unlock in when Harry grabbed him by the wrist tightly,

“Stay… please,” he whispered the last word that came from his lips. That right there nearly killed him in the inside, Harry was begging him to stay. Louis just turned around and nodded.

Louis finally did something he’s wanted to do and hopefully, will cheer Harry up. He pulled Harry in for a hug, a tight one, and honestly Louis has never been the hugging type. Always kind of acted as if he were too cool to give them out or receive, but right now he's loving it. Holding the boy he really, really likes. Comforting him and just showing him that he’s not going anywhere tonight. That he has his full undived attention and that he shouldn't worry about that girl.

He quite confident Harry’s worried that he’s going back out there. That Louis might sleep with that girl since they’re allowed to sleep over. He has nothing to worry about, though. Even if Louis tried having sex with her it wouldn’t happen. Not when all he can think about is Harry’s happiness.

When he finally pulled away, Louis was kind of blushing but thank god Harry seemed a little more content now. That frown on his face always made him feel horrible, and he’s just glad it’s gone.

Louis moved to sit on the bed and patted his lap, maybe they could try this whole lap sitting thing finally. He’s always wondered what it would be like to have Harry sitting on his lap. Of course, Harry’s a little hesitant at first, but eventually ends up on his lap. It’s kind of embarrassing since Harry’s a bit bigger than him, but that’s okay.

He just wraps his arm around his waist tightly and takes it in, loving it. Caressing Harry’s side as he eyes Harry’s hand that’s resting on his own bare thigh. Aching to grab it and intertwine their fingers.

“Sleepover? Please, Louis?” he asks softly, and Louis just nods. He can’t even get himself to tell him no. Like he wants to so badly and to make Harry happy. So he’s going stay over in his room until morning. He's sure no one will catch on anyways since they're drinking and shit.

Louis licked his lips as eyes Harry’s soft pink lips for a while. So he eventually just leans in and molds their lips together. It’s been too long, and he’s literally aching all over because he’s been craving this for a while now. He loves kissing him more than anything, especially when Harry kisses back, or when things get really heated between then. They snog for a while. Actually, Harry’s hand that was on the thigh was now on Louis’ cheek. Slowly making out with each other and Louis is moving them so he was on his back and Harry was lying on top of him. Kissing him as free his hand was blindly searching for Harry's hand. He ends up finding it eventually and lightly touches his fingertips before intertwining their fingers and resting his other hand on Harry’s back.

Their teeth clinked together, and when Harry sucked on Louis' bottom lip, that's when Louis pulled back a little for air, brushing their lips together, and biting back a smile. Louis' heart was beating so fast right now. The fact that they're entirely alone and being so intimate like this makes his heart swell up. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he loves this so much. Especially when Harry just pecks him on the lips before nuzzling his face into his neck.

What has happened to them?

Louis used to be so mean to him because he was hiding his real feelings, but now he can't seem to be that prick anymore lately. He tried earlier, and he still feels so guilty. Now there in the private room cuddling, kissing, and holding hands. Louis' thumb is caressing Harry's hand, and his other is still resting on the dip. Like he knows he should just get up and walk out knowing he has an act to play, but he can't. He really wants this tonight and well maybe tonight is a free card for him.

Sadly he wa getting quite warm, and he really didn't want to move so soon.

 

"Baby doll? Can you move off me? I'm getting a little hot." he says and Harry mumbles the word sorry before moving to sit next to his body and Louis gets up. He strips down, and that leaves him in his boxer briefs. Louis saw Harry just staring at him, and he just smiles shaking his head. Harry's always so obvious when checking him out and crap.

"You have a nice smile," Harry says with a blush following as he fiddles with his shorts hemming.

"Thanks." is all Louis says as he moves to sit beside him. He feels a blush coming on but kills it not wanting to give out any ideas to the boy.

Louis is going to do it, he‘s going to ask him something he‘s been not so sure of to ask. "Do you like me?" Louis asks wanting to know, and he doesn't care if it's right to the point. He needs to know right now.

Harry's lip was trembling and fiddling with his hands, "I… uh." he stuttered, and Louis just shakes his head and smiles. He knows his answer, but honestly he just wants to hear him say it.

"It's okay to like me, alright? I tend to be a heartthrob among most. Don't feel so nervous around me anymore, okay? I'm not really that awful am I?" he says, and Harry shakes his head with a small smile and Louis just smirks. "Why do you like me, though?" he asks curiously. Harry is just blushing hard and moving to find his way into bed, not saying a word that is until Louis gets in behind and spoons him. His arm going over his waist and cuddling him close.

It fell silent between them and Louis just laid there not even expecting an answer anymore. He doesn't mind that he didn't answer, though, more so he knows Harry might not be able to tell him yet. Well, that is until Harry moved in his arms to face him and sighed, looking him in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything though and just closes his eyes and rests his head against his bare chest.

That's okay with him, he will tell him eventually.

Louis just relaxes and watches Harry fall asleep and that’s the icing on the cake for him tonight.

***LIAM’S POV***

So far it’s been an eventful night with stuffing his face with a few pieces of cake and scoops of ice cream to try and get to know everyone. Even Harry he attempted earlier now that Louis gave him the okay yesterday. So he’s trying, especially to get on Zayn’s good side and well he hasn’t been able to get him alone yet, he’s too busy talking with Niall at the moment. Liam’s standing there alone wondering where Louis went, but when he looked around and only seen Miles and the other guests that showed up tonight he knew where he was.

Liam goes to grab another piece of cake when he’s interrupted.

“So, your friend Louis I think that’s his name. Can you give him my number? I would like to talk with him after you guys get out.” the girl says as she hands Liam a napkin with her digits written in pen. Liam knows she’s in for a disappoint, but he just nods and pockets it for her.

“I’ll make sure he calls you the moment we leave, he’s been dying to have a girlfriend.” okay so he lies, but it’s just to make this all more believable. Thanks to him being such a great friend and all.

“Good and you never know he might be snatched right up after this,” she says with a wink before walking off, and Liam just shakes his head. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt hey anyway, and Liam isn’t about to say anything at all on this anymore.

Liam goes and finds himself a spot on the couches and ate some of the cake alone, watching the people around him talk, and he feels kind of jealous seeing Zayn and whoever that guy is talking. The guy is good looking and seems to be having a great conversation with Zayn. Liam is kind of wondering what they’re talking about, but he doesn’t dare go over there especially since the air between him, and Zayn isn't okay. He really wants this night to get over with already so he can talk to him and get this all resolved. No matter if it sets them back and nothing more than hugging or cuddling happens.

He actually gets lost deep in his thoughts when one of the other girls come over and join him. She’s nice, her named Amanda. Liam found out she actually just had gotten out a three-year relationship and just needed to meet some guys. She’s not really into the whole hooking up thing, but she’s just here in support of her friend Melanie. Don’t get Liam wrong she’s beautiful, but that doesn’t mean he’s interested in her. All he can even think about right now is making up with Zayn tonight. Even if he should have his mind elsewhere, it’s all he can seem to think about. Every day it’s been the same what ifs and complaints to himself for being dumb.  
“Why aren’t you out there mingling with your friends?” Amanda asks as she crosses her legs and Liam just shrugs his shoulders. Yeah, friends. Okay.

“I’m kind of tired actually.” he lied.

“Then why don’t you go to bed then birthday boy?” she asks with a small smile following.

Liam honestly was not so sure how to even answer that. Just because he knows if he hints at all she will figure out something’s gone wrong and will try to pry for answers. He’s not about to tell some stranger about his problems. She could have a big mouth for all he knows and then it will get out before he even gets a chance to talk to Zayn. So he’s not even bothering right now.

“Well whatever’s going on I hope you feel better soon, hun,” she says moving back to her feet a moment later. “Do you want to go inside with me?” she asks, and Liam thinks about it for a moment, stealing a glance at Zayn, who’s obviously have a nice chat with that bloke still and nods. So he follows Amanda inside and hang out in the living area. It's better than sitting there being down in the dumps he supposes.

When they’re alone and talking about things Liam’s eyes kept wandering to the private room door seeing the light was from the crack beneath. He wonders what is even going on in there, and he’s positive Louis is not in his bed right now, he’s not stupid. He also knows Harry’s not in the diary room either, so he’s just curious what they're up to. Liam’s also wondering about when they all go to bed tonight because Zayn rooms with them. Zayn might figure it out when he sees Louis’ not in bed and anywhere to be found. Not to mention he too was sober other than Niall and the guests. It kind of makes him feel really nervous, like he needs to figure out something so Louis’ cover doesn’t get blown and he’s outed.

He's just sitting there and thinking about it for a while as Amanda goes on about the boy she just left. Liam does feel awful for her though since her ex seemed like a total prick. From cheating on her to a shit load of lies. Another reason why Liam's been single for a while. He kind of wonders if she also came tonight to see if she could vent to someone and Liam’s glad she’s just doing it instead of bottling it up.

As the night slowed down, everyone began to leave, Liam was kind of freaking out. It was time to have that scary chat he's been practicing in his head all week, and he hopes Zayn at least hears him out. Liam is starting to feel a bit sick right now, to be honest. He literally feels like his heart is going to burst with how fast it’s beating when making his way outside to see Zayn tidying up all alone. Miles and Tristan must have gone to bed. So this is working out for him even though he might soil his trousers at this rate.

Liam just stands there and watches him for a moment, feeling kind of frozen in place trying to think of what he’s going to say. It takes him a good minute before slowly going over and tapping Zayn on the back, preparing himself for to not be acknowledged.

“Yeah?” he asks, and Liam’s mind is blank, utterly empty.

He just stands there like an idiot until Zayn shakes his head and goes back to cleaning. Liam just smacks his forehead and calls himself stupid under his breath. Hoping Zayn didn’t hear him at all.

“Listen, I’m sorry, alright?” he finally says, crossing his arms. “I’ve been an idiot, I know,” Liam says. “I understand if you're like mad at me or anything, I deserve it. I feel so sorry for what happened last time we talked,” he says, and Zayn stops what he’s doing and set down his plastic bag full of trash.

A wave of anxiety washes over him when Zayn moves to look him in the eyes. His eyes are kind of watering and good god he feels like the worst human being on earth. Like Zayn is, of course, affected by what happened still. Liam feels so, so guilty. He wants to so badly tell him it was misunderstanding and that he meant to tell him yes instead.

“Liam. I understand completely that you’re not like into me," he says taking back a step. " I guess I’ve been reading too much into what’s been going on between us, and this isn’t the first time it’s happened," Zayn admits. "I don’t know, I suppose I thought maybe you felt the same about me. It’s just I felt so embarrassed afterward like you said nothing. Nothing at all and it hurt." Liam feels so horrible. Absolutely awful.

" I figured I scared you off that’s why I was avoiding you,” he says with a frown. “I wanted to make it easier for us both, show you I can move on from a little crush,” he says, and Liam’s heart hurts to hear him utter those words. Like he so badly just wants to tell him right here right now that he’s wrong, and he does in fact like him too. He can’t though, it’s like stuck in his throat, and it won’t come out no matter what he tries.

Liam just rakes his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. “I would much prefer you not ignore me,” he admits. “It makes me think I really upset you to the point you're absolutely disgusted with me,” he admits and Zayn's shaking his head at that and closing his eyes.

“No, it’s not that,” Zayn says in defense. “I just thought you’d be the one who’s disgusted by me for liking you. Knowing that I‘m a guy and close friends of yours.” he admits, and Liam's stomach drops. How could he say that? Liam would never think that way about him. It actually blows his mind he would even consider that option. 

Liam folds his arms over his stomach and shakes his head at that. “That’s not true,” he says. “I would never think that, Zayn.” Liam just wants Zayn to realize he’s in the wrong for even considering it. Like he would just never ever think his actions were disgusting. He did nothing wrong and besides it’s not gross or anything that Zayn has a crush on him. 

“You’re allowed to have a crush on me. I don’t mind. I like you as a person, and that doesn’t change the fact we can’t still be friends. In fact, if you want to know? Maybe I am a little curious about certain things, but either way, I’m not going to stand here and have you think I’m this awful person.” Liam doesn’t care that he said eh was kind of curious. They’re alone, and well he’s trying his best to make things better between them. “I’m actually glad I got to know you because you’re a really sweet guy, Zayn. You’re nice, good looking, and brilliant.” okay Liam’s kind of blushing, but oh well. 

Zayn’s just standing there, and Liam gnaws on his lip, wondering what he’s thinking. 

“I’m sorry I’ve avoided you.” Zayn finally says minutes later, frowning and Liam just shakes his head. 

“It’s fine, but can we please go back to being friends? This silent treatment was killing me. Especially knowing you’ve been upset with me.” he says knowing he wants more, but right now this seems like the right thing to do. Just fix their friendship and then go from there. 

In all honesty, Liam would just love to kiss him already, show him it’s mutual, and that he does want to be with him. It’s not that simple because he’s still trying to figure things out. Liam just doesn’t want to end up hurting him or get hurt himself and because Liam wants Louis and Zayn to fix this their troubles. Yeah, that might be a big task, but before he can even consider anything with the boy Louis needs to come around fro once. Throw in the damn towel of jealousy for him and realize that Zayn’s not all that awful.

That may take time, and he’s willing to work on it, especially since Miles came in. Maybe this might make it easier, but still. It’s a task he’s going to work on.

“Fine, I guess we can. But this doesn’t mean I’m still not upset. If you want to be on my good side again and make me feel better then help me clean up the mess from your party and share a piece of cake with me.” he says with a small smile. Liam of course just nods and honestly he will do anything at this point to make everything okay.

Even cleaning the yard for a half hour is worth it. Sharing the last piece of cake with him in the kitchen was worth ti too, anything is worth it with him.

Liam just hopes this all works out eventually.


	14. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ziam in this chapter.

  
**Louis’ pov**

It was September first and Louis’ quite content with everything so far. He made much headway with Harry since the whole birthday party blowout. He’s shares a bed with Harry every night as per usual now and now they even snog. Well more so late at night in the darkness and Louis can't keep his hands to himself. 

Like at the moment there in the have-not room with the lights off and making out. Harry had gotten stuck with the room so Louis of course joined him. Telling him he’s being nice and all the other excuses he’s made. When in reality he wants to lay next to him in bed and be around him all the time, but sadly he hasn’t made much progress about trying to be around him during the day hours. 

Louis’ hands were up Harry’s shirt, toying with his nipples, kissing him roughly, and rubbing his lower half against Harry beneath him. Harry hands were in Louis’ fringe clutching at it and his other on the dip in his back digging his nails in. Louis moved from his lips to his neck, kissing, sucking, and nibbling on the skin. Harry’s moaning and that just keeps Louis’ fuel going especially when Harry put his other hand in his hair and ran his finger through it and pulled from time to time.

He eventually pulled back from this kiss, removing Harry’s top in a quick, and undoing the ties of Harry’s shorts. Louis fumbled with knot before loosening them up and slipping off Harry’s shorts, leaving him in his pants. Of course Harry follows suit and helps Louis out his joggers since he’s topless anyways. Leaving them both half naked at this point. Going back into a full on snog, Harry nails clawing down his back, and Louis’ bulge pressing into Harry’s bum. 

It was then they flipped over and harry was on top of him, sitting on top of his tenting joggers and rubbing his bum against it, causing Louis to shiver and groan. Louis pulled Harry back in for a kiss, snogging, and his hands moving to hold his hips. Securing him so he didn't fall or anything like that. 

Harry soon pulled back, breathing hard, head resting against Louis’ chest and placing a kiss against it. Still rubbing his bum teasingly and it’s driving Louis insane. Despite being out of breath and hot form their snogging session, he wants it now. He wants flip Harry over and make love to him, he’s craving it so, so bad. They haven’t done anything really all that sexual since the first time and he’s itching to do anything right now. Especially since they’re both in their pants, horny, and ready to go. 

“I’m so fucking turned on.” Louis panted out, running his fingers through his messed up hair. Tilting his head back into the pillow when he feels Harry kissing on his chest and working his way down. “Do whatever you want, baby doll.” Louis said, closing his eyes. 

“I want to suck you off.” Harry whispered out and Louis was aching all over when he said that. Oh god he wanted that so bad right now.

He felt his pants being pulled off and a hand wrapping around his cock. Stroking it for a moment and then a pair of lips wrapping around the head. 

God, he loves harry’s blow jobs. 

He still remember the first time he did it and Louis’ felt like he was on cloud nine for days afterwards. Like that was the best he’s ever had and he’s been with a few girls that were absolutely more experienced. Harry has them all beat still. 

Louis groaned, moving to run his hands through Harry’s sweaty curly locks and tug at them, pushing his head down from time to time. Even thrusting up into his mouth loving every moment of it. Harry knew what he was doing, especially with that tongue of his. Pulling back and licking up the shaft is what kills Louis, especially when harry kissed the tip. Oh god, when he got to LOuis balls and started sucking on those and rubbing him off he felt like he was going to come right then and there. 

“Baby.” Louis groaned out, thrusting up into Harry's mouth. Moving to sit up and running his fingers down Harry's back to cup his bum. 

Louis felt Harry pull his mouth off of his cock and moving around. Which he suspects him taking off his pants of course. Not even a moment later he felt a hand on his thigh searching before it wrapped around his cock again and Harry went back to sucking him off.

This was so good, they're both totally in the nude, being very intimate, and well making it much hotter in here. Considering since it's absolutely freezing at night and he's just glad Harry's not going to be cold tonight.

Louis moved to lay back, running his fingers through Harry's curls once again, and his other resting on his stomach. Closing his eyes and enjoying himself.

When Harry pulled back from him again Louis was going to ask him if something was wrong but soon enough he felt Harry crawl on top of him and sit his bum down on top of his hard on. Rubbing back and forth on top of it and causing Louis to shiver. His hands rested on Harry's hips and sitting up in his spot to kiss Harry once again. Harry's arms wrapping around his neck and tongue shoving down his throat. Louis really want to do it with him, he wants to have sex over and over with Harry. Especially since Harry is rubbing his bare bum against his leaking hardon. Like this couldn't possibly get more intimate than this.

Louis moved to kiss on Harry's neck, finding a spot behind his ear and giving him a love bite he knows he could hide.

Harry moaned a little loud at that and Louis continued peppering his neck with open mouth kisses.

“I want to see you.” Louis said against his neck in between kisses.

He pulled back, breathing a bit to catch his breath, “Baby doll I'm going to turn on the light.” He says and Harry says okay and moves off of him and once Louis off the bed he eventually finds the light switch and flips it on. Okay maybe that was a bad idea because it kind of hurt his eyes but he needs to see Harry. He want to see his unclothed all together and sexual.

When Louis turned around, stroking himself off a bit he seen Harry on his tummy, his cute bum on display along with his thighs and Harry's eyes on his cock. Louis smirked, knowing Harry was eyeing him pleasure himself.

Louis smirked and continued rubbing himself off and coming closer to the bed and kicking his lips. Eyeing Harry's perky bum and his delicious thighs.

“Do you like watching me touch myself?” Louis asks, moving to sit next to Harry's body.

Harry's cheeks turned pink, hiding his face in the blanket, and Louis smirked. He was being shy now that the lights are on and Louis finds that so sexy. He wants to break down that shyness already.

Louis moved to straddle him, well more so hover over Harry's backside and kissing the back of his neck and moving the hair to the other side. Rubbing his cock between Harry's cheeks and lower back.

Harry lifted his head and closed his eyes, whimpering, and pressing his bum up into Louis thrusts against his backside. Louis groaned and dear lord he was literally aching to slid it in him right now, like this was so close to him just saying fuck it and go gets some lube from under the sink.

When Harry turned his head Louis went in for a kiss, dry humping him and kissing him. Wanting to come inside him and kiss him afterwards. Louis wants it all, but he's worried he's going to hurt him. He's quite large and well he's pretty sure Harry can handle it but it makes him nervous.

“Louis,” Harry moaned out, “I want it.” Harry said and Louis stopped what he was doing and blinked.

“Are you sure?” He asks, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Yes... So bad.” He whined, pressing his bum against Louis throbbing hard on.

Louis moved off of him and searched the back of his neck, watching Harry flip over. Seeing his hard cock flop against his stomach and his nipples puffy. He looks so beautiful naked and Louis wished he could just say what he thinks.

“Are you positive? I mean I'm kind of big.” He needed to make sure.

Harry smiled, moving over and leaning into place a kiss on Louis lips. “Yes, i'm sure.” He whispered pulling back. “Also I can handle it… It's fine.” Louis hopes he is.

Louis nods moving to grab his trousers and slipping them on, concealing his erection in his waistband. “I'll be fast, don't get yourself off now.” He teased winking and leaving the room.

Luckily for him no one was up and he didn't care about the cold night air right now. He's only going to grab the lube and a condom anyways. 

After finding the bathroom he was quick but quiet to not wake anyone up. It was kind of nerve wracking but, he's excited for what's to actually to come.

It didn't take too much longer because he was already going back into the have not room and locking it behind him. 

Louis tossed the contents on the bed and crawled back onto of Harry and kissed him, letting Harry pull down his joggers and discarding them to the floor. 

“You were gone too long.” harry said, grabbing Louis cock and stroking it. 

Louis smirked, licking his lips looking down and watching Harry's hand, “and to think I’m the impatient one.” Louis said looking back up into Harry’s eyes. Harry pouted a bit but Louis kissed it away before grabbing Harry’s hand and pushing it off. “I don’t want to come just yet, baby doll.” he whispers before pulling away and sitting back on the bed. Grabbing the condom and ripping it open. He honestly was feeling quite nervous because he’s never had sex with a guy before and well it’s also really exciting. Especially being with Harry.

Louis rolled the condom on and grabbed the bottle, rubbing some on his cock that he poured. He noticed Harry get on his back and then it clicked in his head what he needed to do, so he slicked his fingers. 

Moving to be between Harry’s legs, louis stuck his fingers inside Haryr, coating him good because he doesn't want to hurt him. “You still sure?” Louis asks and Harry nods not even a second later. 

Louis slipped his fingers out and aligned himself, gnawing in his lip. “I’ll be gentle, promise.” he says, pushing right in and groaned at how tight Harry felt around him. Holy hell it feels so fucking good. 

Like why has he never attempted this before?seriously?

“You’re fine, Louis.” Harry says, he looks to be wincing, “It’s doesn't really hurt that bad.” he says and Louis wonders if he’s actually being a good liar right now. He can't even imagine what it feels like for him right now. 

Louis waited a few minutes before he started to thrust into him slowly, closing his eyes, and feeling Harry’s hands wander his chest and latching to his biceps and the dip in his back. Louis fingers clawed into the bedsheets as he picked up the pace a little more.  
Skin slapping echoing throughout the room and Louis leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips. Using tongue, lowering his body down more, and feeling Harry’s legs tremble a little. Louis groaned more and moved to kiss down his neck, giving him another I love bite next to the one he left earlier, thrusting more deep inside him now. 

Louis pulled back and move to hover over him again, going even a little faster now , already starting to sweat, and looking at Harry. He looks absolutely stunning with his hair messy with his eyes closed and head tilted back, those dark love bites placed on his neck, and those gasping moans he was making. Louis loves that Harry is feeling good, like it makes this all the more worthwhile and also makes him feel so good. 

It was getting very hot in the room and Louis’ sure it’s because of their close contact and his fast movements. It’s not like he’s about to stop either because it feels so good and Harry’s just started moaning. 

Well actually Louis pulled out and panted, rubbing the sweat from his forehead and having harry flip over on his tummy, lying on the bed flat, propping his bum up a little. LOuis pushed back inside of him and thrusted harder and faster.He kept his hands on Harry’s hips and looked down and watched himself fuck Harry..

It was like he living a dream or something becuasE Harry's backside is such a pretty sight. He's just glad he's getting a nice view and well that Harry seems to be enjoying himself. 

Harry let out a loud moan and Louis trembled a little at that, good god. That was so sexy and Louis kind of wanted him to keep being loud. Then again there's that chance of the boys hearing if he’s too loud. Louis eventually leaned down and kissed up his back, pressing their bodies together and kissing on his neck, groaning and moaning into his hair, and not wanting this to stop. 

Louis did a deep thrust, “Louis!” Harry moaned loudly and Louis seen Harry's knuckles turn a shade of white as they tangled into the sheets. Louis licks his lips and pulled out once agains before flipping them and going back to their original position. Hovering over him, looking him in the eyes this time, and feeling Harry’s hand on his cheek and the other on his side.

“You feel so good.” Louis groaned out moving to press his body against his. Feeling Harry's cock rubbing against his stomach and moving to grab one of Harry's hands and intertwining their fingers. Louis held onto his hand tightly, his thrusts slowing down, but still looking in Harry's eyes. He was close and he hoped Harry is too because he's not sure if he can last much longer. 

Louis took Harry back into a kiss, groaning against his lips, and quickly thrusting again. Louis felt himself getting hot and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. 

Harry started to moan really loud against his lips, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand, and closing his eyes. Louis felt warmness between them and Harry’s legs trembling. Not long after Louis pulled away a bit and squeezed his eyes shut as he came in the condom. Just stopped mid thrust to curl his fingers in the sheets and let out a moan because damn that felt so amazing. 

It took a moment, but Louis finally collapsed on top of Harry, still holding his hand, and brieathing hard. He was all sweaty and hot, hair stuck to his forehead and his chest glistening from perspiration. Harry looks so beautiful even if he’s sweaty too, his curls damp, and his cheeks flushed. His lips bright pink from them kissing so much and that look he was giving him made Louis feel kind of funny. He didn’t like it, but he ignored it for right now. The last thing he needs to do is leave because he’s feeling weird about himself. Not that he didn’t want to sleep with Harry, oh he did. It’s just something feels different now and he can’t put his finger on it . 

Louis pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering a little afterwards before pulling away and pulling out. Taking off the condom, tying it, and moving to go toss it in the bin across the room. “I’ll be right back.” LOuis said, quickly putting on his clothes after wiping his stomach off , and leaving to go inside the house. Louis actually was in the bathroom for a while and just looked at his reflection, chewing on his his lip, and taking a good look at himself. His hair was so gross from the sweat and messed up, when he lifted up his jacket he had scratch marks on his hips thanks to Harry’s nails, and not to mention that his lips too were bright pink. Louis doesn’t know what tomorrow's going to be like. They literally just had sex for the first time and he hasn’t even had enough courage to go befriend him in front of the boys. 

Like maybe if he acts like he does with the rest it won’t feel awkward tomorrow during the day. Like when he sees those girls on rare occasions it’s not a huge deal. He doesn’t know why he’s over thinking this now. What he should be doing is go crawl in bed and cuddle with him. Like stop stressing over tomorrow and think about the now. Also he doesn't want Harry to think he just abandoned him already, so he’s quickly goes back out to the yard. 

He just went back into the room, messing with his hair, and seen Harry sitting there still naked and fiddling with his curls. “Sorry, needed to cool myself off.” Louis said unzipping his jacket and tossing it to the bed. 

“It’s fine.” Harry said, giving him a small smile, “I’m actually still warm.” he says.

Louis just smiled, moving to sit next to him on the bed, eyeing him for a moment. Louis wants to pull him over onto his lap and cuddle him. Rub his back and tell him how good he did and that he’s so beautiful. He can't do it though, like his heart is pounding so fast and he feels absolutely weak, all he wants to do is lay in bed with him and sleep. He wants Harry right up against him where he knows he’s safe and just not leaving his side at all. Louis wants to stay with him even tomorrow morning when the rest of the boys wake up. It’s a nice thought but he's not ready yet, not for that.

“Louis?” Harry asked, waving his hand in front of him. 

“What?” Louis asked, blinking his eyes and rubbing them.

Harry licked his lips, “You were staring at me and it was kind of creeping me out.” he says. 

Oh great he stared like an idiot lost in thought. Nice going Louis. 

“Sorry, was thinking.” he says moving to get off the bed and grabbing his jacket. “Are you tired?” he asks and Harry nods so he turns out the light and strips down naked as well and crawls back in the bed and under the covers with his jacket. He felt Harry scooting close to him and that's when he pushed the jacket against Harry. 

“You can wear it,” Louis said, feeling it being taken out of his hands. “It’s yours.” Louis kind of knows Harry likes his hooide on him and well it’s his gift to him. Also not to mention none of the boys would probably notice that harry’s wearing one of his hoodies anyways. So this is a safe way for Harry to wear an article of his clothing. Since he does own like six other hoodies anyways. 

“Are you sure?” harry asks, “I mean don't you need it?” and Louis just smiles. 

He just pulls Harry a little closer, “No. I have plenty of them and see I’m trying to be nice here, but you're making things difficult.” he teased .

It was silent and then Louis heard harry fumbling with the jacket and a zipper noise followed. LOuis couldn’t help but grin Harry's wearing one something of his. He like dreamed of this back in school. Wearing one of his jackets or something like that because to him back in there school wearing someones clothes meant a huge sign. Like they were practically a couple according to anyone that dated in school. Now Louis just considers it a token of sweetness and well he would much prefer to see Harry in something of his anyways. 

Even if they aren’t a couple because that will never be in their favor thanks to his noncommittal lifestyle choice. 

“Thank you.” harry yawned, snuggling right up against Louis and resting his head against his chest. 

Louis wrapped his arm around the dip in his waist and closed his eyes. Feeling absolutely relaxed and exhausted at the same time. 

Falling asleep didnt happen for him though, he was up just running his fingers down Harry's back, ghosting them up and down. Still thinking about what happened a while ago and how he can’t stop thinking about the way Harry looked afterwards. It’s like addicting and he’s not sure how the hell he can even sleep at this rate. Even when he’s thinking back to when he first saw Harry in year nine. He was stunning, his curls were perfect with his shorter hair, he was interesting, and the only boy he’s ever truly liked. Ure there were guys from time to time that caught his interest, but nothing like Harry has. It’s been a long time and he has never lost interest in him once. It probably didn’t help he bullied him in school because he was too damn scared of things also because of his silly reputation and mates he used to hang aorund with.

He was always so thankful to have Liam after he finally told him. He’s been so loyal to him and has never told anyone else. Like he may be a bit rude to him sometimes but he’s like his brother and he would keep any secret like his for years. Not matter how juicy it is and such. 

“Louis?’ Harry asked, totally catching him off guard. He thought he was a sleep, but he supposes he wan’t.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, wondering what's going on in his head. 

Louis felt a hand on his cheek, Harry's thumb rubbing against the stubble. “I do like you, a lot.”and Louis eyes went wide. He had not expected that at all, like he asked harry if he liked him weeks ago. Now he’s telling him this, after they just had sex hours ago. Oh wow this is a lot to take in. He knew Harry liked him, but not like a lot. He’s actually never had anyone go to that length and so this was quite a big deal. 

He really needs to talk to Liam tomorrow. Like first thing in the morning. 

“It’s okay.” is all he can say and he knows he probably hurt Harry a little, but he can’t say it back. Like he wants to say he likes him back too it’s just hard. Like something in him is stopping him and he feels trapped. He’s not particularity ready to tell his feelings anyways and not to mention that this is all feeling way too real now. Thanks to Harry adding on a lot. 

‘I’m sorry if I creeped you out.” Harry said pulling away, but Louis is pulling him back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re fine, I’m fine.” Louis said, “You’re feelings don’t bother me, okay?”he just needed to reassure him. Louis was holding him close and feeling guilty that he can't do anything.

“Okay.” Harry said, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek and making heat inch up to his cheeks.

“Now let's get some sleep before we don;t get any at all.” Louis said running his hand through Harrys hair before closing his eyes. Feeling Harry press his head against his chest.

When morning rolled around Louis was up and in his bed now with a new hoodie on, laying there with his eyes open in the dark room. Thinking about Harry.Still thinking about what he said, the sex they had, and not to mention when he got up to leave Harry tiredly begged him to stay a little longer. He feels like he had a heavy weight on his chest and he doesn't know what to do anymore. 

Liam really needs to wake up soon because he's going insane.

Louis closed his eyes almost half a asleep when he hears someone getting up and leaving the room. His eyes shoot open and he looks to see Liam's bed is empty so he quietly gets up making sure not to wake up Zayn.

He quietly made his way towards the bathroom and that's where he found Liam by the sink washing his face.

“Liam, I really need to talk to you.” He says, watching Liam jump a bit.

“You sacred me, Christ Louis.” Liam said tiredly, turning off the sink and patting off his face. “What is it that's so important that you need to talk to me about?” He asks running his fingers through his hair and yawning a bit. Louis gnaws on his lip for a moment before nodding to follow. 

Once they were in the spare lounge room he locked the door behind them he seen Liam take a seat on the couch and crossed his arms.

“We fucked.” He blurted out, pacing the room a bit. 

Seeing that bug eyes look Liam had probably woke him right up. “You what?” Liam asked, his voice in almost a whisper.

“We had sex , shagged, the whole nine yards.” Louis said panicked, running his fingers through his hair. “ I can't stop thinking about it, Liam.” He whined, pacing more and more.

He was eventually stopped by Liam who had his hands on both of his shoulders.

“Calm down. Let's just have a seat and talk about it.” Liam said and Louis just nods.well he could try but he doesn't even know how to calm right now. He's freaking out.

Once they were sat on the couches Louis ran his fingers over his face. “So how did you two end up there in the first place?” He asked.

“Well we were laying in bed and of course kissing because my hands got the best of me. I don't know Liam it just happened and he wante. d it. He asked me and we did for so long. I'm not sure how long, but I can't stop thinking it. It's freaking me out and I don't know maybe it's because I've never fucked a guy before or maybe it's the fact he finally told me he likes me a lot. I don't know what to think or do.” Louis was speaking fast and Liam just looked stunned.

“Woah, woah, woah. Take a breather, Louis.” Liam said. 

“So you finally slept with him,” Liam said, “I'm. It surprised to be honest.” Louis nods to that. It was bound to happen anyways. “But was it everything you imagined?” Liam asks and Louis narrows his eyes.

“Of course it was. It was the best I've had by far and well he seemed really satisfied.” He says, smirking. 

“Well at least you both had a good getting off. Now what exactly is the real problem? Was it so good that you can't stop thinking about the sex or is Harry? “ Louis licks his lips and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Both.” He admits and Liam shakes his head.

“Sex does make a bond closer depending on the person and I'm afraid you might actually feel closer to him Louis. I mean like it or not you slept with him… A guy you've liked for ages and have done stuff with since eve been here. It's only logical you feel closer to him.” Liams wrong, absolutely wrong.

Louis shaking hai head, “yeah right. I don't feel anything different when I sleep with some  
Random person and secondly that all false statistics and shit.” Louis said. “Besides Liam, just because you look through dating ado eve magaizines doesn't mean they're right. It's hogwash.” Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Believe what you want, Louis.” Liam said, “but you can't ignore that you feel something.” Louis just shakes his head.

“I'm probably just nervous about today when the other lads are up. Like should I actually hang out with him now? Like introduce us to the others as getting close?” He's really so unsure of everything right now.

Liam sighed, scratching his chin. “I think you should go with whatever you think, but I do like the idea of you talking to him civilly around the others.” It's so nerve wracking to think about but he knows it's the right thing he should do. He shouldn't ignore Harry around the other boys and well he's going to try. Maybe he can think of something before the others get up.

“I guess I can talk to him today and see if Niall, Zayn, and Miles freak out over me  
Being nice.” He said.

Liam nodded, “You have your answer then and I'm sure Harry will be happy.” He said yawning a bit before getting to his feet. “If anything Louis I'm sure it's just jitters because it was your first time with a bloke.” He said before leaving the room.

Louis sat down on the couches and ran his hands over his face. Sighing and thinking of so many scenarios that could happen later on today when Harry's up walking around. He wonders if he should like pull him aside and ask him how he feels about them being friends around the boys. Like he won't say no, will he?

He has never tried to be friends with someone he's liked for ages and slept with. So today was going to be interesting that's for sure.

It wasn't long before Louis hit the showers and went about his usual routine. Having a cigarette with Liam an hour and half later. Feeling really not so well because his stomach feels in knots especially when it come Zayn sitting beside Liam and rating his head against him.

Oh yeah, Zayn has went back Liam being the cuddly bear again. According to Liam things are great even though he wants to tell Zayn he like him too. Louis doesn't get why Liam just doesn't tell him because they're practically all over each other after they've made up and he kind of wishes Harry would be like that with him. Cuddle against him in the open, sit next to him, rest his head against his shoulder, and wait for him so they can go to bed together well sleep in separate beds but just go and talk across from each others bed.

It was then Harry came out of the have not room and Louis swallowed. He was still wearing his hoodie but now in his sleep ware and he hopes none of the boys notice that it's his. 

He took another drag of his cigarette and discreetly watched Harry go inside and shut the door. He had a little limp to his step that obviously Louis was paying way too much attention to and he closed his eyes. He was glad Zayn was too in tune with talking with Liam. 

Louis eventually put out his cigarette and headed inside, seeing Harry bent over and looking in a cupboard and Louis licked his lips. 

He still can't believe he tapped that last night, he really can't. 

“You're such a douche.” Nialls laugh was echoing coming down the hall possibly talking to Miles. Louis just walked off quickly before anyone noticed or Harry turned around. He walked passed the pair and closer the bedroom door behind him.

He spent a lot of time in his room that morning and was glad to see Zayn and Liam hasn't come in the room either which is nice. 

Well by the time Liam came in the room Louis was changing his top. 

He heard the door close, “Louis, come out of the room. It's suspicious.” Liam said shaking his head.

“I just needed to be alone, I'll be out in a few minutes okay?” He said in defense.

“Louis.” Liam said

“What, Liam?” He said smoothing out his top on himself, grabbing a beanie and slipping it on over his head of hair.

Liam crossed his arms, “It's almost noon and Harry's Still wearing your hoodie by the way.” He said and that makes Louis feel his stomach tighten up. “Not like I wouldn't notice, let's just hope the others don't catch on.” Liam said.

“It'll be fine, I've only worn it once anyways and besides I gave it to him.” He admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Liam just shook his head, “Also now you're avoiding him.” Liams wrong. He's not avoiding him, he just doesn't know what to say or do right now and he really doesn't want to out himself at all at the moment.

“I am not, I just wanted to be alone is all.” Louis said and Liam's just shaking his head. LOuis just sighs, “Liam I know what your thinking and you’re wrong. JUst because I wanted to be alone doesn’t mean I’m scared to face him. Plain and simple, I just needed to be away from everyone else.” he knows he’s coming off as defensive, but it’s true. Kind of. 

“Then let's go catch some lunch then, Harry’s making grilled cheese and I think this could start your guys public friendship of telling him you like his food. Which I know you do.” Liam said.

Louis sighed, fiddling with the waistband of his baggy sweats. “Fine, bu just for the record I’m not scared or whatever is your thinking.” Louis said.

“Never said or thought you’d be scared, Louis.” Liam said with a smirk and Louis just rolled his eyes and left with him.

Louis had shoved his hands into his pocket as they strolled into the kitchen and he sucke don his bottom lip seeing Niall and Miles munching away on some food and Zayn nowhere to be found. He supposes he’s in the diary room and lastly there was Harry cooking with his hair tucked behind his ear with his back facing him. Louis felt a push on his back from a hand and he swallowed thickly as he went over and stood next to Harry, feeling like everyone was watching him. Thankfully Liam was right next to him and damn all his confidence has gone out the window without masking it with meanness. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, looking at him, his stomach turning. “Can you, uh, make me one?” he asked, crossing his arms. Eyeing him and seeing how stunning he looks up close as usual and Louis so badly wants to wrap his arms around him and kiss him all over. 

Harry nodded, smiling, and looking at him, “How many?” he asked and Louis just stood there looking at him. God, he’s so beautiful and stunning, and ugh Louis can’t think right at the moment. He shouldn’t be like this considering he’s never had a problem in the past. Sure there was that awkward time before the whole movie thing but still he feels paralyzed.

It was then he felt a pinch and it snapped him out of it, “Um just two.” he said shaking his head and going to sit down at the table across from Niall. 

“So you're finally going to try Harry amazing grilled sandwich, bout time Louis.” Niall said shaking his head, “Does this mean you’ll start being nice to us all?” he asked quirking his brow. 

Louis sighed, “I suppose, I mean might as well try.” Louis said casually, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Good, don’t want to hear anymore of that foul mouthed insults… it literally ruins our modos Louis.” Niall said as Liam sat down two seats from him leaving an empty spot beside him .. and Liam having a spot open beside him knowing that spot is for Zayn. Thank you Liam.

“I know and I’m sorry, okay? I never been good with the whole nice thing.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. God he feels so uncomfortable right now being so friendly with all of them… especially Miles. His jealousy problem with Zayn was starting to go out the window which is nice, but Miles here still likes to flirt with Harry and well that doesn't sit with him at all. 

It felt silent between them all and Harry had set down a plate in front of him and Louis looked down at it before taking a bite. Good god it’s like heaven in his mouth and well he’s not about to tell anyone that… he’ll maybe bring it up to Harry later on. 

Can this boy get anymore amazing?

Louis ate it all, the crumbs included, and well sitting beside harry was nice. He smelled really good and well Louis kind of wanted to push his chair a little closer to his and put his hand on his knee. Louis wants to seriously touch him all the time and just to feel physically close to him, but that probably won't happen in this house until theyre alone. 

When lunch came to a close Louis kind of lingered a little as Niall, Miles, Zayn, and Liam all headed outside to go hang while Harry was washing up the dishes. Louis gnawed on his lips seeing the lads all having fun outside and then his eyes land on Harry. So he gets up and walks over, putting his plate in the sink bumps his hip into him. 

“I can help you.” Louis said.

“You sure? I mean you don't have to, Louis.” Harry said, looking over to him. 

“I want to.” and it’s true, he does. He figures this is another way to help build their public friendship thing by now and well hopefully no one finds it suspicious. 

Louis helps Harry wash every dish by drying them and even wiped down the table before he realized they finished and the lads were still outside. They worked on those dishes for a half hour and Louis shoved his hands into his pockets getting an idea, “Harry?” he asked, watching him put the hand towel on the handle of the stove.

“Yeah?” he asked, finally looking at him. 

“Do you want to go talk on the hammock outside?” he asked, feeling absolutely nervous. 

Harry raised his brows but nodded and followed him out the door and when they walked passed the group on the couches Louis noticed Zayn looking over towards them. God can he just look away and pay attention Liam? Please for the love of god. 

Louis almost fell when they got in hammock but thankfully caught himself. It was when Harry got on Louis tied to relax a little. So a little hammock chat won't mean anything more than plant pic right?

It's just him attempting to befriend him in front of the boys and secondly he supposed he could try this later with Niall. 

“Tell me something.” Louis said and Harry looked absolutely confused. Louis just swallowed, “I mean I want to hear about you, your life.” He said said crossing his arms.

“You do?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. 

“Well I have an older sister.” He said, “and I've been living with my dad for the past year in Manchester.” Well Louis knew that last bit. He found out about the whole Manchester thing a while ago.

“Anything else?” Louis asked, “I mean I know a shitload about your love life and other things, but what's your favorite food? And why do you nap so much?” Louis asked knowing he was drilling him with questions but whatever he wants to know more a blue Harry than he already does.

“I like spaghetti quite a lot and uh, because I like sleeping and it keeps my energy levels high.” Harry said and Louis was taking note.

“Ask me anything, anything at all.” Louis said wanting to have Hary ask him questions.

Louis watched Harry nibble on his lip and Louis really wants to kiss him right now. He wants to song him and cuddle him. Louis really just wants to do anything with Harry as long as they're together.

“Umm,” Harry said, “Are you being nice to me in front of the boys because you feel bad?” Harry said softly. 

Louis frowned a little at that and shook his head. “Harry I told you-” he was cut off by stupid fucking Miles coming over and asking Harry if he wants to talk. Louis wants to punch his face in and tell him to get lost because he needs to talk to Harry not hums

“Hey H, can you help me look me for something in the room?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry looked at Louis before gazing up towards Miles and nodded. “Uh, yeah.” He said as he nurtured an apology to Louis before getting up.

When they left Louis was annoyed. He just crossed hair arms and wondered when the hell Miles would fuck off.

At this rate he won't get to talk to Harry and explain to him that he's not weirded out. 

The rest of the day he was by himself because stupid Miles stole Harry's attention and everyone else was hanging out, Louis just sat bitterly outside.

Wondering if things will turn around soon and if these weird feelings he has towards Harry will go away.


	15. Fourteen.

It’s ten thirty at night and everyone's in the living room playing the classic game of truth or dare.

Niall, of course Niall had brought it up earlier, mentions they need to entertain themselves. Also the fact tomorrow night's his birthday party in this house and he wants to get a head start on making things interesting. Harry really wasn't up for the game as he's much rather go cuddle in bed with Louis.

Speaking of the lad who was across from him beside Liam, wearing nothing but a tank top and joggers. Making it hard for Harry to keep  
his focus elsewhere.

Things have been great with him and Louis though, Louis’ been really nice to him. In front of the boys and actually wants to hangout with him. Such a turnaround from the beginning and Harry can't complain. It's been about two weeks of this and hopefully it continues on.

“Truth or dare, Zayn?” Miles asked, bringing Harry back into the game.

Zayn looked to be thinking for a moment as he leaned against Liam slightly. “Truth.”

Miles just smirked, eyes shifting between Liam and Zayn, and Harry knows this has to do with them. “So, Zayn, who is the hottest guy in this house?” 

Zayn furrowed his brows, “A bit easy of question, isn’t it.” he dryly laughed, before nudging Liam. “This guy next to me, the stud of the house.” and Harry noticed that slight smile forming on Liam’s face.

Harry’s just glad Zayn is back to flirting with Liam and not pouting over what happened so long ago. Hopefully he doesn’t end up getting hurt again and Liam isn’t a dick to him, but from the looks of things, everything's been okay. Liam seems to go along with Zayn's flirting and touched and Harry sometimes wonder if Liam secretly likes Zayn or just enjoys the attention. Either way at least there's peace for now. 

“Could have guess that.” Miles commented, shaking his head.

“Truth or dare, Niall?” Zayn asked, as the blond haired boy was snacking on some popcorn. 

“Truth.”

As Zayn asked the questioned Harry couldn’t help but look across from him and bite back a smile. Wrapping his arms around himself,pulling louis jacket tighter around him, and itching to go over and squeeze in by Louis on the couch. Louis had winked at him and sitting there with his legs spread apart and his hand resting on top of his groin was pretty distracting. 

Not only that, but Louis just looks so good tonight.

“Harry, truth or dare?” Niall asked, making Harry’s eyes snap away and looked towards Niall who was staring at him, tossing popcorn into his mouth. Zayn was giving him a weird look too, but Harry wasn't worried about it. 

“Uh, I guess… truth.” 

Niall licked his lips, “Now i’m going to be the one asking juicy questions, so how many guys have you slept with? And that’s including foreplay too.” well this question unexpected, and all eyes were on him. Louis was staring at him, and Harry knows that Louis knows how many guys he’s been with, but Zayn on the other hand only knows about himself.

Harry scratched the back of his neck before saying, “Just two.” and Harry saw that smirk across Louis face, but that look of confusion on Zayn's was something Harry would have to come up and explanation for. Zayn can’t know he slept with Louis, no one else knows.

Him and Louis have a good thing going and it’s been weeks since it happened, and they’ve obviously hooked up more, and Harry really doesn't want to lose Louis. He really doesn’t, that boy has him hooked and he’d be very upset if things go wrong between them. 

“Interesting.” Niall commented before nodding to Harry to take over. 

So that left Harry to question Liam, wondering what eh could do to help with the whole crush thing with Zayn. 

“Okay, uh, Liam. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Man, you guys are a bunch of cowards, all take truths, but no dates. Come on.” Louis commented, shaking his head. Liam slugged Louis in arm and Louis glared at him, before cracking a smile. 

“Have you..” how in the hell is he going to word this question, like at all?

“Fuck, Marry, kill. Miles,Niall, and Zayn.” and Zayn's face perked up, and Liam just sat there blinking. 

Harry knows he’s taking a risk here, but hell he’s just helping a friend, and if Liam is a jerk to him again then so be it.

Liam furrowed his brows, looked to be thinking, and Louis has the biggest smirk across his face, moving to wrap his arm around Liam's shoulders. 

“Come on, then, spit it out.” Louis went on, shaking him. 

“Kill, Miles, sorry mate”

“None taken.”

“Fuck… Niall, and marry Zayn.” Liams cheeks were so red, he is blushing. 

Zayn had a huge smile on his face ad Harry’s satisfied with the answers, even though Liam is sweating bullets, and Harry wonders wh he is. 

Liam pushed Louis’ arm away and answer him the question. 

“Unlike the rest of you, I choose dare.” smirking, leaning back in his spot and crossing his arms.

Liam raised his brows, “Since you’re not afraid to take dare, I dare you to…” Liam's eyes looked around the room until they landed on Harry. 

“Give the person of your choice a kiss on the lips.”

“What? That’s so stupid, Liam.” Louis said defensively and Harry couldn’t help but frown a little. He knows Louis will not kiss him in front of all these people or pick him, because Louis is so unpredictable.

“Ooo kissy kiss, Louis. Who’s the lucky lad tonight? “ Niall laughed, and Louis shot Niall a glare. 

“It’s a just a kiss, Louis, means nothing. If it makes you feel better we’ll close our eyes and you can choose whoever, and whoever it is can’t say.” Miles said and Louis looked not so happy still. 

“That or we do it with ours eyes open.” Liam prompted, raising his brows. “

Louis sighed, “Fine, but no peeking, I swear to god.”

Harry just chewed on his lips until he closed his eyes with the rest of the boys, covering his hands over like them all, and soon enough feeling someone hovering over him. Then lips gently pressed to his and Louis’ fingers caressing his cheek before pulling away and Harry wanted to kiss him back, but he can’t just give it away Louis kissed him. He’d be upset and because well that would make it so obvious. 

“Alright, got that over with.” Louis sighed, slumping down back into his spot as everyone looked and Harry looked down to his lap, and then back up to see Zayn staring at him again.Making Harry feel a bit weird, before he focused his attention on Louis again who asked Miles the question and dared him to eat a banana with the skin on it.. Which was really odd. 

As the game went on it was pretty neutral, no more kissing questions or anything came up. Mainly just silly things, that is until they got to the second round and shifted the questions around and changed the rotation. 

It was when Louis was the one to ask Liam the question was when things got really interesting. 

“Since you picked truth, let's see.” Louis scratched his chin for a moment. “How big are you, and don’t lie about it.” 

Liams face was frozen and little no emotion was on it as he stared at Louis. 

“Go on then, spill it.” 

“Uh… ” Liam started as he glanced around the room, rubbing his hands over his legs. Zayn was watching those hands and Harry wonders if Zayn’s ever thought about this. He has ought to and he’s sure he’s curious to find out!

“Eight?” Liam says more in question and Louis nodded, before patting Liam on the back. 

“Anyway, Uh, Harry.” Liam shook his head, moving to cross his arms. “Pick one.”

“Dare.” Harry answered quickly, hoping for nothing too embarrassing. 

Liam stared at him for a moment before looking around the room, “I dare you to…” he trailed off for a second. “To go around and the group as we’ll have our eyes closed, and choose two people, and whisper in their ear and say whatever you want.” 

“What's with you and the eyes closed thing?” Louis asked with furrowed brows. 

“It adds interest to the game.” Liam remarked, crossing his arms. 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Zayn added him, and Liam flashed him a smile. Zayn just leaned in closer to him and Harry just didn’t say a word. Waiting for them all to close their eyes and getting to his feet.

Thinking for a moment before he went over towards Zayn and moved to lean by his ear. 

“Flirt more with Liam, maybe try to be a tease, you might get somewhere..” Harry knows that it’s a fair chance of that not happening, but he needed to put encouragement on zayn's part. Make one of his friends feel better and see if it makes a difference in Liam and Zayn's friendship at all. 

Harry pulled back and see Zayn nodded before he moved to lean in Louis in, keeping his footsteps as quiet as he could. 

Taking a moment before mustering up the courage to say, “I want to be with you.” Harry admitted in a whisper before making his way back to his spot and wanting to run off and go hide in bed. 

“Okay, done.” Harry said, eyes on Louis who was staring at Harry who looked to be half smiling, and Harry didn’t know what was going to happen after this game ends. He’s kind of scared to find out. 

When they game carried out it interesting and went on for a few more rounds until Niall and Miles called it quits and headed off to bed in the private room. Niall had won it, so Miles volunteered to take the extra space in Niall’s bed to just hangout and shit. Leaving Harry to have the room to himself. 

Harry was in his room pulling his hair into a messy bun and sitting on his bed when in come Zayn, shutting the door behind him, and sitting down on the end of the bed, staring at Harry. 

“Whats up?” Harry asked, moving to cross his legs, and lean against the headboard of his bed. 

“Whats going on?”

Harry furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?” 

“Do you have a thing for Louis?” well that was unexpected. 

Harry jerked his head back, stiffening his body, and wondering how he even came to this conclusion. 

“Don’t give me that look, I see the way you look at him.” Zayn mentioned and Harry feel not so good right now. “I just hope you’re being careful, because you know how he used to be a jerk to you for years.”

Harry was speechless, absolutely speechless. Zayn knows and Harry can’t find it in himself to even come up with a lie to cover this. He just hopes he doesn't go to Liam because then the whole house will eventually find out and that could be a disaster. 

“Maybe.” Harry muttered out, chewing on his lip. 

Zayn sighed and shaked his head. “Louis of all people in this house, the last guy I thought you’d go for. From the nasty history you guys have together and just him bragging about all his hookups. I’m just surprised you have a crush on him.”

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks. “I know it’s weird, but I didn’t intend for this to happen. I did not like Louis at all , but over time in this house I can’t help it. He’s so hot, Zayn and you have no idea how much I love it when he pays attention to me. It’s kind of like what happened with you developing a serious crush on Liam, but this is different. I’ve known Louis for years.”

Zayn nodded, before running his fingers through his messy hair. “I kind of suspected this would happen to be honest when he started being nice to you. I mean he is attractive and walks around shirtless part of the day, and lastly you two seem to be around each other a lot. Can’t blame you. Not that it's a bad thing, since I kind of stole Liam’s attention again.” 

Harry just nodded, moving to cover his lap up with his blanket, feeling a little cold. 

“I”m just glad there’s no more negativity, even if he still gets snippy with you and Miles, and sometimes Niall. You just can’t tell anyone, okay… not even Liam.”

“Of course, you’ve kept mine, and I’ll keep yours.” Zayn smiled, reaching out his hand, and Harry latched onto his pinky, and made a promise. 

“I think you should go flirt with Liam tonight, like I said. I mean it wouldn’t hurt. Also maybe hint at a message or something.” Harry decided to change the subject, knowing Zayn loved any topic when it came to Liam. That boy could go on for ages blabbering on about Liam this and that. 

Zayn nodded and talked about that with Harry for a while until he ended up leaving the room an hour and half later. Decided on going to cuddle with Liam on the couches and talk.

Harry laid in bed with his eyes closed in the dark, waiting for Louis, and feeling a little cold. Miles must have turned down the temperature again. That by has been messing with the thermostat for the past couple of days and makes it so they’re all freezing at night. Apparently he likes being cold at night and Harry thinks he should be the one with the permanent status of the have not room then. 

Shivering a little, Harry squeezed the blanket closer to him, and just wanting to steal Niall and Mile’s blankets from their beds. Not like they’re using them and besides he’d only be borrowing them. 

About to get up is when his door was opened and closed and Harry heard footsteps, someone crawling in bed with him, and Harry flipping his spot to face Louis. He knows it’s him… he can smell the fresh stench of smoke on him and he just knows by the hand going over him and rubbing his bum. 

“Couldn’t get away fast enough.” Louis whispered as he pressed their lips together, before pulling back. “I love Liam and all, but I hate waiting for this.” he went on, before continuing with the kiss. Harry scooted closer and moved to rest his hand on Louis’ bare hip by the hem of his joggers that were riding awfully low tonight. Feeling Louis shiver a little from Harry’s touch. 

Kissing for a few moments before Harry pulled away from Louis kissing on him, taking a breath. 

“Something wrong?” Louis asked, his hand still on Harry's bum. 

“No… I just-” Harry started, his mind still on the whole talk he had with Zayn not too long ago.

“What is it, baby doll?” Louis coped as he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck, causing Harry to shiver, pressing his hand on his chest to push him back a little.

“Louis, can I ask you something?” Harry's asked, feeling someone move off the bed. The lights flipping on and Harry wishes they weren't. Louis in nothing but his boxer briefs and that's just asking for Harry to get in the mood.

Harry sat up and curled the blanket up to him, shivering a little. Watching Louis move back to the bed and sit beside Harry, the blanket resting over his lap.

“Spit it out, then.” Louis went on as he eyed Harry.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip. “Where do you see yourself after this place?” Harry knows it's such a random question, but he's curious. He wants to know if he'll be apart of Louis’ life when they leave. Silly as it sounds, but Harry can't imagine not seeing Louis on a daily basis or kiss him for the matter.

Louis raised his brows and didn't say anything, more so looked to be thinking. 

“Well, hmm, I guess getting my own place or being roommates with Liam.” Louis as answered and Harry just nodded. “Maybe have you sneak over from time to time if you're lucky.” Louis smirked.

As much as that did sound nice Harry kind of wishes that he wasn't kept a secret. It kind of makes him sad and slightly annoyed thinking about it because no one will know about Harry in Louis life and secondly Louis could meet someone else and dump Harry to the side easily. Kind of makes Harry feel sad, but there's nothing he can do about it.

Louis doesn't do relationships and doesn't want Harry in that way. 

“So I'll just be your well kept secret then when we leave?” 

Louis furrowed his brows, “Is that a bad thing? Sneaking around is fucking hot. We do it now, don't we? Why not continue because why the fuck not.”

Harry sighed, not really liking what he was hearing. Yes, he loves what they have right now, but he would love to be exclusive with Louis afterwards. It just hurts a bit that it's not a mutual feeling. 

“I was kind of hoping I'd be more than that…” Harry frowned, moving to get off the bed. “Like I told you earlier.”

Louis’ head jerked back and stared at Harry. “Harry, I already told you. I don't do relationships and secondly I-” Louis sucked on his lip, closing his eyes, and moving to his feet. “I'm not into you like that.” Louis opened his eyes and chewed on his lip and crossed his arms. “I don't date guys and no one can ever know about this.”

Harry frown got even bigger and just wanted Louis to leave. Wanting to be sleep alone tonight and just spend Niall's birthday party tomorrow in the dumps like he did at Liam's. Left alone and pretty much not listening to a word Miles says.

“Can I sleep alone tonight, please?” 

Louis face kind of fell, but nodded, moving to the door, and leaving without another word.

Harry stood there for a minute wanting to cry because of what Louis said to him. Yea he knew to expect those answers, but it still doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear them.

He has feelings for Louis and not being acknowledged as Louis ‘whatever he is’ makes him sad. 

This night blows.

The next morning however when he woke up to an empty cold spot he was reminded of what happened last night. That stupid talk they had and how Harry's nothing but someone to sleep with.

It took Harry almost an hour before he got it of bed and got cleaned up for the day. Knowing he can't sleep his day away on Nialls birthday, especially when there's going to be a party later tonight. Harry plans to spend his greater part of the night keeping to himself. Hopefully.

The first half of the day was alright, ran into Louis a couple times, catched his gaze from time to time, and seeing Louis walk around half naked during the morning was a battle in itself to stay back.

Harry made himself do yoga with Zayn, watch Zayn hit on Liam by running his fingers through his hair as they sat together. Hanging out and eventually just talking to Miles pretty much later into the evening hours. Planning on hanging out with him to like last time. Hopefully he doesn't end up annoyed when Louis flirts with a girl and ruins Harry night.

When Harry was in the bathroom looking over his outfit in came Louis who flashed him a small smile before taking the sink right next to him. Setting up to brush his teeth from what Harry could see and before Harry had the urge to say something to Louis in came Miles.

Wearing a white button down and skinny dark wash jeans. His cologne smelled really good and he had his hair styled, Harry could see Louis in the reflection of Louis rolling his eyes.

“You look nice, planning to snag you a date with the surprise guests?” Harry teased, seeing Louis watching them as he brushed his teeth. His eyes cold and his stare at Miles he thinks was like daggers almost.

Miles smirked, “Maybe, I mean unless I can't find someone cute as you.” Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks.

About to say something, suddenly Louis threw his rinsed toothbrush into sink and stomped off passed them, bumping into Miles and not apologizing.

Miles furrowed his brow, glancing over his shoulder to Louis, before turning back.

“I seriously don't get why he's been nice to everyone but me. He hates me, I know it.”

Harry just shrugged, not really sure since he knows Louis dislikes Miles a lot, just not hate.

“Just ignore him.” Is all Harry could say and Miles just nodded and moved to the other mirror and messed with his hair. 

Eventually Harry had left the bathroom and hanged out with Miles pretty much until the party began and the guests started showing up. To Harry’s surprise the same two girls came back, but two new guys showed up. All Harry knew is that one girl Louis was all over better not try to get in his pants or else Harry will be very upset.

Yes, he’s still upset about that talk last night, but he’s allowed to get upset.

Like right now because that girl, whatever her name is is already up in Louis’ business. Talking to him and making him smile. Harry scowled as he wandered off towards the cake table, cutting him off a piece and wishing Niall a happy birthday as he was next to the table chatting to the rests of the guests along with Zayn and Liam. Leaving harry totally alone and with MIles like last time. 

Harry sighed, staring down at his plate as he went and grabbed a spot on the hammock, slowly taking a bite. Watching Louis laughing at something the girl said and then glancing over towards Harry every so often. This was going to be a long night. 

Eventually Miles had joined Harry after a while, sitting awfully close, and thinking it was okay to toy with the strands of his hair. Hearing Miles go on about he’s been single for so long and how lonely it’s been. 

This talk goes on for nearly two hours. Miles giving Harry a whole backstory on his ex-boyfriends. Harry just nodded along mostly and even commented when it was necessary. His eyes did keep wandering to Louis and that girl. Eventually landing on Zayn and Liam which was quite interesting. Standing close together and Liam had given Zayn his jacket.

Hopefully those two just end up finally kissing and stop flirting. Harry has seen the way Liam has been eyeballing Zayn tonight and how he is around him. Harry has a gut feeling that it’s mutual for him too. Just harry knows he probably won't either admit it to himself or is too scared to do anything. 

Hopefully Harry’s right and then Zayn will be happy.

As the night carried on it was getting later and a little chillier out. Harry wanting to go inside already, but not wanting to leave just yet. That girl has her arm linking around Louis’ arm and it makes Harry feel very unsettled. He wants to go over there and push her into the pool.

If only. 

“It’s kind of getting cold, do you want to head in and hangout? Could make you a cup of cocoa.” Miles offered and as much as Harry wanted to say no and stay. He just nodded and headed into the kitchen with him. Maybe his would make him feel a little bit better about this night. 

It’s like deja vu except for the part he’s not in bed snogging Louis, he’s in the kitchen with Miles. 

Sitting at the kitchen table with Miles moments later after their cocoa was done, they just sat there quietly, taking sips of their drinks. Harry could hear Niall laughing loudly outside and glad he’s having a nice birthday so far. 

“You know since we’re pretty much alone now, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.” Miles brought up, his hands wrapped around the mug. 

Harry eyed him, wondering what it could be. Hopefully no more backstory of his love life again. As much as Harry enjoys Miles company, he doesn’t want to be told again about his ex boyfriend Zach who owned three cars.  
“Ever since I saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Miles admitted, Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks at the confession. “Seriously wanted to ask you out right then and there, but had to remind myself that you’re stuck in here and probably already have someone.” Miles went on, “Do you, have someone? I mean you never mention that you're single, all I know is you've dated Zayn in the past.”

Harry wasn’t really expecting to answer this question and honestly he doesn’t even know. He has Louis but yet he doesn’t officially have him to himself. Harry knows if he went for Miles that wouldn’t be good either as he’d feel to guilty and it just wouldn't feel right. 

“It’s complicated.” Harry finally answered softly, taking a sip of his drink. 

Miles just nodded, pushing his mug away and scooting his chair closer to Harry's. 

Before Harry could say anything on this in came Louis alone and his face falling into a scowl from what Harry could see before Miles closed the distance between their lips. Catching harry totally off guard now. 

Not kissing him back and hearing the sliding door slam hard, Harry jumped back, and Miles was already apologizing. 

‘Sorry… just thought, it was a good idea.” 

Harry chewed on his lip and shook his head, “It’s okay, just caught me off guard.  
By the way you’re a good kisser.” Harry commented, wanting to make Miles feel better about this. 

“Why thank you, there’s more if you want it.” 

Harry just didn’t even answer and got to his feet. “I’ll think about it.” was all he said as he decided to go back outside to find Zayn, and possibly steal him away for a moment. 

That all changed though when his eyes landed on Louis who was slamming down his beer all alone sitting on the couch. Harry told himself not to, but he went over and stood in front of him, crossing his arms. Feeling slightly brave and hoping Louis isn’t too mad that Miles had kissed him. 

“You look mad.”

Louis scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. “ Is it that obvious?” 

Harry nodded, “Mad at me?”

Louis quirked his brow, staring at harry, and shaking his head. “No, just mad I walked in on you two making out. Sucking face, giving the whole house a show for anyone that came in the kitchen.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I guess you’ve liked him to. Knew it.

Harry was shaking his head, that was not true. “He kissed me, Louis.” Harry answered quietly, just in case someone was listening. 

“Is that so?

Harry nodded and about to explain more of himself overcame that blood sucking leech. Squeezing down beside Louis and resting her head against his shoulder. 

“I think I might stay over tonight.” and Harry’s face fell, Louis didn’t even respond to the girl, more so his eyes on harry, stopping mid drink . 

Already aborting the area and heading inside, going to his room, and shutting it behind him. Feeling too upset that he heard that and just wanting to go to bed already. Changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed once he shut the lights off, and covered his head over the blankets. 

Last night was shit and so was tonight.

Spending his night at ten in the evening lying in bed, and wiping away his tears. 

Who knew he'd be crying over a stupid boy in this house? 

All Harry wanted was to be left alone and that’s exactly what happened. 

**LIAM’S POV**

It was the morning after the party and Liam was in his bed at five forty in the morning, he can’t go back to sleep as he’s been awake for nearly an hour after hearing Louis moving about in his bed, groaning, and cursing. Probably hung over from slamming those drinks down like they were nothing once Harry had disappeared.

Oh yes, Liam saw what happened from where he was standing. 

Melanie all over Louis practically the whole night but never getting anywhere. Liam could just tell something was bothering Louis and when Harry never reappeared and only Miles did Liam knew they had gotten into an argument of some sorts. 

Now Louis’ feeling the after math and maybe talk to the lad and see what happened. 

Liam moved to his feet and stretched, feeling a little cold from the morning air, and moving over to ri the blanket off of louis. 

“Fuck off, Liam. Give me my blanket back.” Louis groaned, tiredly reaching for it, but Liam threw it on his bed, and flipped on the lights. Hearing Louis groaning louder and moving to push his head into his pillow. Still wearing his clothes from last night and Liam knows Louis’ probably is more than upset. 

“No, we need to talk. Now.” 

“It’s too early to talk and I don’t fucking feel good.” Louis replied.

“Maybe you’d feel better of you weren’t hung over.” Liam commented as he went over and checked to see if their door was shut all the way before moving to sit on his bed. “What happened last night?” 

Louis laid there for a minute before moving on his back finally and sighed, closing his eyes. “Got drunk, stupid;y enough.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Not that, with Harry. He looked really upset when he went inside, don’t think I didn’t see, because I did.” 

“Well walked into him and Miles kissing, and then he saw Melanie trying to put out, and shit. Got upset and headed inside.”

Liam just shook his head, “And you didn’t bother go talk to him? I mean you two have been canoodling for how long? And he kissed Miles? That doesn’t add up to me.”

Louis rolled to his side and opened his eyes, staring at Liam. “It does to me. I’m garbage and he deserves better than me. I just don’t want to end up breaking his heart.” 

“How can you say any of that? Louis, Harry likes you for you, sure maybe you bullied him for so long and rather abrasive. Still he likes you enough to share his bed with you every night, cuddling, kissing, and all that shit. I think you’re more than enough for him, you just need to realize that maybe it’s time to settle down. Be with him, the guy you’ve crushed on for years while you still have nhim in your life. “

“You know I can’t… no one knows except you, Liam. You know this. Also not like didn’t have him before, I can go back to where I was before, it’s easy.”

“Can you really go back to be a dick to him? And think it’s a good idea all because one guy kissed him? You’re being childish, Louis.”  
“I am not.” Louis hissed. 

“Yes, you are. Also I can’t see you being mean to him again, I just can’t.”

“I can and will, watch me. Been doing it for years.”

Liam shook his head, “Then tell me this, is it worth watching him be with Miles then? Because he’s not going to want to be with you anymore if you go back to your old ways, Louis.He’ll definitely want Miles then, is that what you really want?”

Louis was silent and just didn’t reply, and Liam knows that hit him where it hurt. 

“Since you’re not answering my questions about that, You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

“Of course not.” Louis finally replied defensively. 

“Are you sure about that? Because you didn’t say anything when I brought up the possibility of losing him for good. You need to think your priorities over before jumping to conclusions and making up rubbish excuses to cover your feelings up.” and that’s all Liam said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Liam wandered around the house for a while, having a smoke outside, and thinking about Zayn of course. Telling himself that he should really take his own damn advice sometimes. Especially ince Zayn wants Liam and Liam wants Zayn. 

After putting out his cigarette Liam sat there for a while telling himself over and over he should just go see Zayn right now, go join him in bed. 

Liam did ended up knocking on the have not door not to long after, hoping he wasn't waking up Zayn. he’d feel awfully guilty if he did, they’ve been doing so good lately. Back to their old ways and Liam's been more open to the whole cuddling thing.

The door opened to Zayn running his fingers through his hair, yawning, bundled in pajamas. 

“Liam? It’s six in the morning, why are you here.” Zayn asked, yawning, crossing his arms. 

Liam rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t sleep, been up for an hour now, um… can I?” Liam nodded to the door and Zayn's face lit up. Nodding and opening up the door more and Liam went inside, the door shutting behind him. 

Crawling in bed and laying on the hard cold mattress, Liam laid closer to Zayn, rolling to his side, facing him, and thinking about how he should trade Zayn to be in here instead. 

“I don’t know how the hell you can sleep like at all, hate it in here. Freezing and the bed is shit, sorry you got stuck with this.”

‘It’s fine, better now actually.” Zayn admitted tiredly, “I haven’t gotten a good night's rest though to be honest. 

Liam felt bad and wished there was something he could do to make this better for him. Laying there for a minute and rolling to his back. 

“You can cuddle with me, if it helps.” Liam said, feeling the room suddenly grow really warm. 

Silence between them and Liam wonders if Zayn has passed out and didn't hear it, part of Liam wishes he did. 

Feeling Zayn move close to him and wrap his arm around Liam's waist, Liam couldn’t help the smile form across his face. Glad the room is pitch dark and he’s cuddling Zayn, at least one positive thing happened this morning. 

Especially when he felt a gentle kiss to his shoulder and Zayn murmuring a thank you. 

Liam want to kiss him, he really does, but he doesn’t. He just lays there until they fall asleep.

Maybe sometime before they leave he’ll have the courage and hopefully Louis will too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so sorry for the long wait!  
> I didn't knwo what I wanted to do for this chapter... but yeah.


	16. Fifteen.

It's October third and they've been in this house around six months now. Half way done and Harry couldn't be more ecstatic. Especially with the tension between Louis and himself right now that's been ongoing since the night before Niall's party.

They haven't snogged, cuddled, or did anything because Harry's still upset over the whole conversation they had.

Louis hasn't even tried talk to him, not once. 

It makes Harry feel even more so upset because it makes Louis’ words all the more true. Louis doesn’t give two shits about his feelings, all he cares about is getting off. 

It’s whatever because Harry’s been spending most of his days with Miles and Niall lately. Zayn’s been too preoccupied with his conquest of roping Liam in and Louis, well that explains for itself. 

Harry has been enjoying spending time with the two other boys, making a closer bond, and just killing time. There isn’t much to do in the house to begin with, sure Harry could add more yoga to his day or nap. Neither of those things really sparked his interest though as he does enough of both already and he supposes he’s just anxious to leave. 

He’s going to stick it out though, he can make it through these next six months. Hopefully everything ends on a decent note. 

At the moment they’re out in the backyard, locked out of the house as Mr. Jameson left a note this morning. Saying all the houseguests had to be outside around nine in the morning and remain out there until further notice. Everyone wondered what exactly was happening, as they’ve been out here for nearly two hours now. Waiting for Mr. jameson to come outside and tell them what's happened.

Harry mainly kept to himself, lounging on the hammock, still quite sleepy. He had spent his night in the have not room with little to no sleep. Freezed his bum off and even bundling himself didn’t even work. Harry could honestly fall asleep at any moment now, well that is until his eyes glanced over towards the couches. Watching Liam and Louis smoking their lives away, feet kicked up on the wicker coffee table. 

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, watching them still, until Louis glanced over and Harry converted his gaze to Niall, Miles, and Zayn chatting on the other side of them.

Harry just couldn’t be over there right now he just wants to be alone. 

Closing his eye for a couple minutes, thinking about his family. Wanting so badly to see their faces and talk to them. Needing their advice badly and just an escape from this place already. Needing to just break out of here for a week or two to get his head back in order.  
“H, you’re not napping are you?” Zayn asked, and Harry opens his eyes, watching Zayn get in the opposite side of him. 

“No, just thinking.” 

Zayn eyed him for a moment, “About what? Spill the beans.”

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to say right now, especially since Zayn has no idea what exactly happened or what went on. All he knows is Harry’s practically in love with Louis, that’s it. 

“You know, family stuff. Miss dad, mum, and Gemma. Homesick.” Zayn nodded to that. “I’ve never been away from them this long and it sucks, but I signed up for this. It’s just be nice to talk to Gemma about the boy situation in this house.”

Zayn licked his lips, “Boys, you mean. Miles and Louis. Imagine if I was still chasing for you, you’d be worried about three blokes in this house.” Zayn laughed lazily. “I’m happy we're friends now though, as I pretty much have my sights on one guy in particular.” Zayn grinned.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, “ At least you practically have Liam. I mean you two are inseparable now. “ Harry added. “I think he wants you.” Harry whispered that last part. 

Zayn’s eye lighted up at that, his cheeks turning a shade of red. “You really think so?” he sounded hopeful. 

Harry glanced over towards the two boys and then back to Zayn, nodding. 

About to say something else, out came Mr. Jameson himself, telling all the gents to come over to him as he has a big news. 

Once Harry had got his bum off the hammock, he stood there next to Miles quietly, yawning a little, and shoving his hands into the pockets of the hoodie Louis had given him. 

“As you’d boys know, we’ve reached the halfway mark and that’s an accomplishment in itself. “ Mr. Jameson started, glancing around at the group. “I’ve very happy with what's been happening and just seeing so much progress here. From new found friendships and no more negativity, which is surprising as I’m quite shocked you guys aren't sick of eachother yet.” 

Harry was surprised of that too honestly, well he is quite sick of Miles. Only because he hits on Harry and just too much. 

“Anyway, since it’s been a good six months I’ve decided to change things up. Make things a little more interesting.” he clasped his fingers behind his back, smiling. 

“Interesting?” Miles asked, 

Mr. Jameson nodded, “No more private room, no more have not room.” Haryr’s not sure how he feels about that. “ Have Not room will be changed into a workout slash weight room and the private room will be turned into a regular bedroom.”

“So no more privacy then?” Zayn spoke up, furrowing his brows. 

“Not only that, but there will be one bed in each room to share. No more having your own bed, we’re going to try something new boys. Two to a bed, your pick on who you want, and as a treat I will be having a barber come in and clean anyone up.”

“That’s fucking bull shit, I don’t want to share a bed, anyone.” Louis scoffed and Harry had to keep himself from frowning. “Rather sleep on the floor.”

“Well Mr.Tomlinson that's up to you, but you’re not permitted to dictating a bed and making your bed mate sleep on the ground, either.” Mr. jameson said sternly. “Now, this isn’t permanent, it’s only going to go on for three months and then back to normal. Plus side the beds are bigger and no more competitions until then, just luxury ones.”

This was honestly kind of overwhelming.

Harry now has to share a bed with someone? And he knows for a fact it won’t be Louis or Miles. He’d rather sleep on the floor for specific reasons. 

This just sucks, hopefully Zayn is his bedmate, sorry Liam. 

When the meeting had concluded and they were allowed back inside they looked around the house. Mr. jameson was right, there were only three beds, and Zayn already claimed the one in the old private room. Harry was about to go ask him, but Liam's already talking to him, well that’s just great. There goes that plan. 

Harry goes to his room and see’s Niall and Miles already choose that bed and he wanted to scream… he’s stuck with Louis. Of course he is, he knows he can’t do this to Zayn and beg to kick Liam out. He knows how much Zayn likes the lad, also it’s better than bunking with Miles. He might try to snog Harry or cuddle with him, and that’s a no go. Hopefully Louis does sleep on the floor or stay on his own side of the bed. 

Reluctantly walking into the room across the hall Louis is sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, his face stern, and staring at Harry. “Looks Like we’re bedmates then, this is my side, by the way.” 

Harry just nodded, not liking that cold undertone to his voice. Just leaving the room and going across the hall to pack his things to transfer them. Harry has no idea how the hell he’s going to do this. They have a room and a bed to themselves and things aren’t good right now. It sucks. 

It took Harry a while to gather his things before setting them in the other room and deciding to get his hair trimmed by the barber who showed just a moment ago. Thanks to Niall’s loud mouth announcing it. Maybe a trim will help with his curls and make him feel better about this. 

Two and half hours later and Harry sitting in the spare lounge with Miles. Who's talking about how he wished they had ended up sharing a bed together, but Niall insisted. Harry just nodded, not really agreeing, but he doesn’t want to be rude. Miles should get the hint though, as Harry hasn’t kissed him back, or even flirted back for the matter. His mind has only been focused on one particular person. 

If this was back in his younger days then he’d be ecstatic as two guys would be in his life, but right now he’s not. 

“Are you interested in anyone right now?”

That question totally catching Harry off guard. Not sure if he even wants to answer it honestly. Doesn't want Mikes to think it's about him because it's not. Also he doesn't need to know who the hell Harry has feelings for.

“I don't know.” Is all Harry could say as he ran his fingers through his hair, tiredly. Feeling like going to take a nap and hoping Louis was not there. 

Miles looked at Harry for a moment. “Do you think it'd be possible to have a date with you in this house? Could get Niall to make his special tacos and help us get closer.”

Harry sat there blinking, Miles totally just sprung this on him and he doesn't know what to even say. 

“Uh,” Harry started, scratched at his neck. “Maybe.”

Miles smiled a little, “Just give me a chance, I promise it'll be worth it.” Miles winked as he reached over and pushed some of Harry's hair behind his ear, smiling at him.

Harry just did not know what to even say and out the corner of his eyes he saw Louis glaring with a head shake and stammering off. He must have seen, but whatever. Not like he should care anyway since he only wants Harry for sex.

Finally having an idea, Harry smiled. “How about Halloween night? I knows it's a bit far.”

Miles was already nodding, leaning over and kissing shares unexpectedly again. Running his hand through Harry's curls quickly before pulling away. Harry just sat there blinking. Watching Miles for a moment, seeing him get to his feet.

“Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, I should go try persuade Niall into being our butler.” Miles mentioned before leaving the room.

Now he's stuck going on a date with Miles which didn't sound too bad, but he has an idea. Maybe if he gives this guy a chance they could connect, but also Harry wants to try and see how jealous Louis can get.

It's possibly a terrible idea, but it's worth a shot.

Thankfully when Harry had went into his room it was empty and so he did end up napping. Only intending at least for an hour.

Dreaming about being on a honeymoon with Louis on cruise ship was surely making this a good dream. They're in their late twenties and they had gotten married two days ago. Been together for six years and bought a house together four years ago. It's honestly such a beautiful dream and Harry really doesn't want to wake up. 

Sadly he does and his eyes flew open to a pitch dark room and the alarm clock bright red. Number staring back at him. It's one… one in the morning. All that sleep must have caught up with him then. 

Louis’ in bed beside him turning and letting out huffs.

Harry sighed, moving to sit up, and rubbing his eyes. Yawning and wondering if he should go make himself eat and take a shower before going back to bed. He's only ate breakfast and also a warm shower sounded nice since it was freezing in the room.

“Quit moving so much.” Louis complained.

Harry furrowed his brows, Not liking Louis’ attitude towards him at all lately.

“Good thing for you, I'm going to leave so you can be restless alone.” Harry said, getting to his feet.

“Maybe I'll actually get some sleep then.” And Harry frowned, that was just rude and uncalled for. Harry left the room, shutting it behind him and going towards the kitchen. Needing to get away from that room already because Louis’ being a real jerk to him.

Harry was up for a while. Making himself some toast with eggs. Sitting alone in the dimly lit kitchen thinking about his dream versus the reality of it all.

Crushes suck.

Harry sighed sitting there for a while before taking care of his plate and heading towards the bathroom. Wanting to take a nice hot shower to warm him up and then go lay back in bed.

He was in there for a while, just standing under the warmth and kind of wishing Louis would sneak in. Showering with him and just making love, but sadly that doesn't happen. Louis never comes in and Harry's getting dressed again with his hair wrapped in a towel.

Decided to let his hair air dry a little before going back to the room and crawling back in bed. Cold again and Harry knows Louis is not asleep. He's laying on his back, messing with his fringe also the fact Harry doesn't hear light snoring either.

“You smell good.” Louis mutter out.

Harry smiled a little and was just glad it's dark. Doesn't need Louis to see that he made Harry smile.

“Thank you.” Was all Harry said before it was silent once again, moving to lay on his side, facing Louis. The way he usually does and sighed, resting his hand between the space Louis and himself. 

Harry closed his eyes and as much as he wanted to scoot closer he didn't. 

Well Harry felt Louis moving in the bed. “Are you really going to go on a date with that fuckface?” Louis asked, disgusted. 

Harry was taken back, did Louis listen to everything Miles said before Harry noticed him? 

“Yeah, on Halloween actually.” Harry answered with a bit of sass.

It was silent between them again and Harry was kind of scared, Louis usually says something. A rude comment or something at least when it involves Harry and other guys. 

Nothing though, he says nothing!

Well that is until Harry heard him growl out, “I'm going to kick his ass.”

Harry furrowed his brows, “No You're not, not like it matters to you anyway.” Harry added in to remind Louis as to why Harry pretty much agreed. 

Louis sighed heavily, “I don't like him, plain and simple. Also he kissed you, don't you think that I'm still pissed?, because I am.”

Harry was getting mixed signals right now. Louis does. It enjoy Miles company and is still very bitter over that kiss that happened. Harry wonders if he should tell Louis Miles had kissed him again. You know to see his reaction is.

“He kissed me again.”

“When?” Louis asked, he sounded so mad. 

“What's it to you? Who cares if he kissed me, right? I mean if you don't care about me enough to want to be with me then why are still mad that he kissed me?”

Harry just wanted to know, but of course nothing will come out of Louis mouth.

Louis growled and suddenly Harry felt the blanket being ripped mostly away as Louis turned in his spot,mumbling how Miles is a piece of rubbish and other things.

He's so confusing.

Sometimes Harry's wishes he didn't like Louis so then he could avoid all the headache. 

Luckily Miles and the kiss wasn't brought up again and Harry managed to fall back asleep.

Sleeping with Louis wasn't bad as usual, but not being cuddled with was what made the nights not the best. Over the couple of nights Harry's been itching to cuddle, but he hasn't made up with Louis. Nor has Louis been nice, like at all.

Louis’ been in such a bad mood.

Still cuddling will happen even if Louis gets out of his funk. Harry still upset about the talk and he won't be over it until who knows when.

They've been sharing a bed for half a week now and it's going on ten at night. He's in the spare lounge room talking with Zayn with the door closed.

“I still can't believe I share a bed with Liam for the next three months.” Zayn said excitedly. “We've cuddled like every night. I'm so close to kissing him, I can feel it in my bones, H.”

“I'm happy for you.” Harry said with a smiled, “Are you going to kiss him or are you waiting for him to kiss you?”

Zayn chewed on his lip and brought his knees to his chest on the couch, facing Harry as he leaned against the wall. “Waiting for him… I don’t want to like scare him off.”

Harry gets Zayn's insecurities, but he's sure Zayn has nothing to worry about.

“Like I said I think he might be into you. I mean you wore his jacket, you guys cuddle in bed now, and he lets you run your fingers through his hair when you two flirt.”

Zayn smiled, “I Love his hair, so soft when there's no product in it and his jacket did smell wonderful. I do love cuddling with him and you wanna know something else that happened last night?”

Harry was eager to hear this.

“He spooned me and then he scratched my back too.” Zayn a cheeks turned a shade of pink. “I almost flipped around and kissed him.”

Harry whirled his brow, “And you didn't tell me first thing in the morning?”

“You weren't even up and I don't dare go in your room now that you're bunking with Louis. Don't want to feel his wrath if he wakes up.” Zayn said, “By the way what's the update on you two? I mean other than your obvious crush.”

This was something Harry really didn't feel like talking about, but Zayn's curious. He can't blame him for wanting to know this, especially since Louis and him have a not so good past. If only he could tell Zayn what exactly has been going on between them this whole time.

“We’re just, you know, hanging out. Sharing a bed, I guess.” it wasn’t really a lie, even though Louis has been anything but friendly towards him these past few days.

Louis’ so hot and cold, you never know what you’re going to get. 

“Nothing else? He hasn’t kissed you again?”

Harry looked at Zayn perplexed, he’s never told Zayn any intimate details of his and Louis’ _relationship_. 

Zayn smirked, resting his chin on his knees. “I sort of peaked during Louis’ dare, if you’re wondering how I know.” 

Harry just looked at Zayn in a daze, shocked he hadn’t even brought it up earlier, what else does Zayn know? Has he over heard their bedroom chats or seen Louis sneaking in his bed at night?’  
“Is he a good kisser?”

“You weren’t suppose to look, Zayn.” Harry said nervously, “That’s the only time he’s kissed me because you know, it was a dare.” Harry lied. “And, yeah, he is.”.

“Well not my fault I was curious to see who he picked, dare or not, I was shocked when he picked you, but it was your reaction that really gave it away. I mean obvious, crush.” Zayn went on. “Do you want to kiss him again?”

Harry nodded, oh yes he does. He’s been aching to kiss him, but right now is not a good time. Too much tension.

“But there’s also Miles who gets a date with me on Halloween night and he’s already kissed me twice.’ 

Zayn raised his brows. “He asked you out? I mean he’s easy on the eyes,but I don’t think he’s over his ex-boyfriend from what I heard him blabber on about when I eavesdropped. Just be careful”. 

Harry just nodded and yes, he knows Zayn is right about him not being over his past relationship and that's one big red flag for Harry. Also because everytime he’s with Miles, harry can’t help but wonder about Louis. 

“I-” Zayn started that is until there was a knock at the door and then Liam popped through the in nothing but joggers and soaking wet hair. 

Zayn wa sinsintaly in a trance, biting his lip, and eyeing Liam. It couldn't be any more obvious that Zayn wanted to pounce on Liam right now. 

“Hey, Li.” Zayn said softly.

Liam ran his fingers through his wet hair, “Do you want to go to bed?”

Zayn nodded, “I’ll meet you there in a minute, okay?” and Liam nodded with a smile before shutting the door and that's when Zayn squealed with happiness. 

“Oh my god! Oh. my. god . Harry, he wants us to go to bed together, he asked me if I wanted to go to bed with him.” Zayn got to his fee,t speaking fastly, “Do you know what this means?”

Harry furrowed his brows, not sure why Zayn is overly excited about going to bed around ten thirty or so. It’s fairly early for them both to be honest. 

“No, I actually don.t”

Zayn huffed, crossing his arms, “It means he’s probably interested in me. No guy has ever wanted to go to bed the same time as me. Who knows what can happen.” 

“Didn’t I tell you he wanted you? And you clearly weren’t listening.” Harry sighed, getting to his feet, watching Zayn about to open the door. “Go on, go off and have fun.” 

Zayn just smiled back at him before quickly leaving the room. 

Now Harry was alone and awake, unsure of what to do now that Zayn was checked off for the night. So, he decided to go roam around, trying to find Niall and Miles, but they were busy sitting in their room having a chat on their bed. That left Louis, who harry really wasn’t up to running into right now. 

Harry finds himself back in his bed and under the covers. Nothing else to do and he hopes he falls asleep before Louis shows up. 

**LOUIS POV**

Things haven’t been good, everything is crumbling, and he feels defeated almost. 

LOuis has been lying so much lately it’s exhausting, he’s even thought about self-evicting and quitting all together. It’s just so tough with the whole Harry stuff and Miles flirting with Harry in his face, kissing him, and all that crap. Now they’re going on a date and that really put a sour taste in Louis’ mouth when he learned about that.

Yes, he knows he did it to his own self, but he just can’t get himself to commit. Not only because he’s scared of hurting Harry down the road, but because he’s unsure of how his family would react about his bisexuality. It's scary, but losing Harry is probably worse than that. 

Louis might have feelings for Harry and of course he’s lied about it. Even to Liam because it’s such a huge transition from crush… to possible/maybe love interest. It just sucks.

He misses Harry and being able to kiss on him, cuddle, make love to him, and all that stuff. Yes they share a bed together, but it’s not what he wants. It’s all hi fault though, he can’t give Harry everything he wants and these are the consequences

It’s going to be a rough six months.

At the moment it’s going on midnight and Louis’ been working out in the new weight room for nearly two hours now. Been committing himself to gain some muscle since their really isn’t much to do around here. 

He can’t get his mind off Miles and Harry’s stupid date coming up in a few weeks and it really bugs him. He wants to sabotage it because he’s petty and really doesn’t like Miles, at all. 

Louis almost punched Miles in the face when he kissed Harry, it was very tempting, but he held his ground and just went and got drunk. Being an ass to Harry which made him feel awful, but he was angry. Still is about it and learning about the second kiss didn’t make him feel any less madder, it only made him more upset. So he’s been taking it out in the workout room since then. 

Not sure if he can keep up with being a dick again because every time he’s rude to Harry he feels guilty. 

It’s not as easy as it used to be. 

“Fuck me.” Louis said to himself as he set the dumbbells down and wiped the sweat from his forehead, glancing at the clock and leaving the room shortly after to have a cigarette before bd alone outside. 

By the time Louis got around ready to call it a night, he crawled into bed, and Harry was up. 

“I’m surprised you're still up.” Louis commented as he jerked some of the blanket towards him. Moving to lay on his side, facing Harry.

Harry sighed a little, “I can’t sleep.”

“Why?

It was silent for a moment before Harry said, “Because… Do you like me?LIke actually find me attractive ?” Louis was stunned by the question. 

Not expecting at all to be asked this whatsoever since their argument. 

“Uh,” Louis started, chewing on his lip. 

“Be honest, please.” 

Louis wants to say no, but he can’t say yes either. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Louis snapped, feeling defensive, and not comfortable enough to admit this right now. 

Harry sighed, “No need to be so rude…” Harry's Voice trailed off and Louis instantly regrets it. “Just nevermind.” 

Louis frowned, wanting to reach over and pulled Harry close to him, give him a kiss, and apologize. He can't though, Louis doesn’t want to rope Harry in more and then things go to ship, even if it’s killing him. 

Harry is a weakness for Louis and it’s hard tonto give in, but he’s trying. 

“Ask me later once you dumped Miles, then come back to me.” Louis added , disgust in his tone. 

“I’m not dating Miles, Louis. It's only one date.” 

Louis scoffed, “Sure as hell seems like it since he can’t stop kissing you.”

“It’s not like I want to, I’d rather kiss you.” Harry admitted. 

“Yeah, okay.” Louis laughed, “Like you’ve been doing that instead of locking lips with fuck face.”

“Because I’m still mad at you, Louis. I really want to be exclusive with you, but you don’t. You’re being so rude, and you don’t want anyone to know about me. Miles at least doesn't want to hide me away.”

Louis frowned, not liking this at all because Harry’s obviously hurting still. Louis wishes he could do all that Harry wants, but he just doesn't know. He doesn’t want Liam to be right either about losing Harry for good, it’ll hurt. 

He’s honestly just very unsure of things right now especially about his _feelings_ towards Harry.

At least he had six more months to figure this shit out and hopefully in the end he’s not walking out these doors watching harry be with another guy. 

Bringing Lousi out of his though, Harry blurted out finally, “Why are you so jealous?” 

And that when Louis needed to stop this right now, before he seriously gets into deep water. “I am not fucking jealous.” he hissed back. “Now leave me the fuck alone.”

It’s harsh, but Louis can’t go on with this conversation. He’s not about to out himself right now, especially with their ongoing argument still.

Hopefully it subsides soon. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered sadly, shuffling in his spot and Louis feels bad. 

Trying to think of something to make this all better, but his mind is blank. He just lays there thinking about that stupid date with Miles and what he could possibly do to ruin it. 

It took a while, but Louis has an idea other than to sabotage. 

Louis needs come up with a plan how to execute it and chat with Liam. 

Hopefully it works and things go back to the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually updated this a lot more quickly than usual! But I'm kind of excited to write these next few chapters because things are going to get interesting. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter... but the next one is going to be good. With the date and all :)
> 
> So what do you guys think Louis has planned?


	17. Sixteen.

  
**LOUIS’ POV**

“I don't think that's such a good idea.” Liam commented as he took a drag if his cigarette.

Louis rolled his eyes, holding his lot cigarette between his index fingers. Shaking his head before taking a puff, and then exhaling the smoke.

“I think it's a brilliant idea.” Louis stated.

“So, you're telling me that you think sleeping with Harry before the date is the best idea you could come up with? Isn't he mad at you?” Liam furrowed his brows, “Why don't you just ask him on one instead? I mean I could think of something so it's private between the both of you at night of course.”

As much as that sounded nice, Louis’ not sure if he can just ask Harry on a date. 

“You're crazy if you think I'm going to propose a date. You know I don't do commitment, Liam.” Louis huffed, taking a drag of his cigarette again. “Besides he can't be mad at me forever, he wants me.”

“Just because Harry wants you doesn't mean he's going to get in your bed again. Especially after you practically rejected him.” Liam told him, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. “Also, what's the point of all this then? I mean do you just want him for sex? Because I think you're lying to yourself if that's the case.”

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of all the reasons why Liam is wrong. Louis is not lying to himself and secondly he can get Harry back, it's only a matter of time.

“Watch me, Liam. We’ll back to normal and he'll forget all about what's his face.” Louis hoped at least.

Liam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I think you're dreaming on this one.” And then Liam got to his feet. “I recommend the whole date thing since you have until tomorrow evening to come up with a plan. A decent plan that could actually win Harry back.”

“I already said no.” Louis hissed back, tossing his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. “I'm not going to ask him out.”

“Well then, be lonely I guess.” Liam said, “Anyway, in out for the night.” And then Liam left and Louis was too busy thinking about tomorrow night.

Good thing they were the only ones out here and up at this time. Who knows who would have heard and went to blabber to Harry about his brilliant plan.

Hopefully it works.

After sometime Louis made himself go inside and back to his room where Harry was asleep. Crawling in bed and scooting a little closer towards the lad. Closing his eyes and thinking to himself about how he's going to do this tomorrow, how to execute it good. Especially it being in the middle of the day and everyone's roaming around.

Louis hasn't thought about that till now.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe it's not a good idea. Only because it's like in the middle of the day Other than that it's perfect. 

All he wants to do is hook up with Harry again and remind him just how good Louis is. Where he can't stop thinking about Louis during the date. 

He hopes though.

Laying there until he fell asleep not too long after. Not getting a good night's rest because he kept waking up and secondly it's pretty cold.

When it got to be five in the morning Louis about had it. Ready to get up and go change the temp, but he doesn't. He stays where he is as he hears Harry shuffling in his spot.

Louis hoped he was awake because he wants to ask him something.

“Harry?” He asked, hearing Harry yawn.

“Yeah?” Harry asked tiredly, shuffled in his spot again.

Louis chewed on his lip thinking of how the hell hes going to even do this right now.

“Why do you want to be with me?”

It was silent, Louis knew he probably caught Harry off guard . He wants to know why and to be honest he's itching to know exactly how Harry feels about him. Also use it to his plans advantage.

Louis felt Harry move again, except this time a little closer and facing Louis. He can tell because his hands resting next to Louis, closely.

“Do you really want to know why?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yes.” Louis answered without hesitation.

Harry sighed, it was silent, and all Louis could do is lay there patiently waiting. Wanting know why Harry wants to be with him of all people; exclusively.

It was killing Louis honestly waiting for the answer. Even if it was only been a minutes it feels likes hours. Slowly ticking by.

“Because I think I'm falling in love with you.”

Louis laid there silent, replaying the words Harry just said over and over. Unsure of what to even say or do… Harry has actual feelings for him. Love feelings!

“Sorry if it creeps you out, but it’s true.” Harry said tiredly, yet had a bit of a sadden tone to his voice. “One of the reasons why I want to be with you.” 

Louis was still silent and not able to say anything right now, his heart is racing really fast, and he can’t think right. 

It took a few minutes to process and for Louis to hear Harry no longer talking, he finally was able to say something. 

“Harry, I’m a bad guy.”

“I think you’re wonderful, Lou.” Harry countered, yawning. 

Did Harry just give him a nickname? Did he seriously just do that?

No one has ever called him more than Tommo and maybe he kind of likes Harry calling him this. 

Louis honestly can’t anymore with this conversation tonight. Needing to just pure silence to comprehend the fact that the guy he’s been chasing for years has feelings for him. Louis’ just glad harry doesn’t say any more and leaves it at that. 

Not getting a wink of sleep at all and before Louis knows it, it's in the early morning.

Stayed up all night, laid next to Harry, thinking about what Harry told him, and how his plan probably isn't going to work. Like at all.

Louis can't sleep with Harry, he just can't do it. Something is telling him no and as much as he wants to fight it he has to come up with something else. He just doesn't know what.

Making himself get out of bed and leaving their room after grabbing his jacket from the nightstand. Quietly closing the door so he doesn't wake up Harry and made his way towards Liam's room. Hoping Liam won't be too mad, but this is a crisis. 

When he got to the door and slowly turned the knob and went inside, quietly crept through, and tried remembering if Liam slept on the right or left side. Only way Louis knew that is because Liam going on and on about his he shares a bed with Zayn.

Making towards the right side of the bed he reached down and shook someone's bare shoulder. 

“Liam?” Louis whispered, shaking more. Hearing groans and Louis moved his hand since whoever it was, was moving about.

“Liam? I need to talk to you.” Louis tried again, saying it.

“What's up, Louis?” Liam said, his voice is rough

“Meet me in the lounge room.” Was all Louis said before leaving the room and going straight to the room. Shutting the door behind him and claiming a spot on one of the couches.

Sitting there fiddling with his fringe until Liam finally came in with a jumper that wasn't his. Louis knows for a fact it's not because it's a size too small. It has to Zayn's and Louis is not in the least bit surprised.

“Nice top.” Louis smirked as he crossed his arms.

Liam sighed, crashing down on the couch Beside him and leaning against it tiredly. “Go fuck yourself, Louis. At least I put something on.”

“Fair enough.” 

Liam eyed Louis for a moment,” Well why did you wake me up? I mean obviously you haven't gotten any sleep because you look exhausted”

“He’s in love with me.” Louis just blurted out and looked at Liam for his reaction. 

Seeing Liam’s eyes go wide and just staring at Louis in a daze basically for a moment before shaking his head and running his fingers through his droopy hair.

“Did I hear that right? Harry loves you?” Liam questioned.

“Yeah and i have no idea what to do about this. I can’t go off and sleep with him now, that plan is slashed. I just can’t get myself to do it,but I want him back.” Louis frowned, not liking his contradicting mind so much. If only Harry wouldn't have said this he wouldn’t be having this problem right now. 

Liam crossed his arms, “Just ask him out, Louis. Quit playing these games with him.”

“Games? What's that about?”

“One minute saying you want him to yourself and then the next second not wanting to get serious and let him leave. Just go shave and put on a nice top, talk to him, and just spend time with him. Maybe going on a date won’t be so bad afterall it’s not really a date, but a mock one. Besides no one has to know, I swear.”

Louis was still not entirely convinced though...Harry could say no and secondly it’s been ages since he’s been on a date. Not to mention the idea of getting serious with Harry is absolutely terrifying.

“I don’t know, Liam. I just don’t want to end up hurting him, that’s the thing.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. You both obviously like each other, just go for it.” That sounded easier said than done. 

“I mean unless you want to sit here for the remaining months watching him be with Miles. Seeing him with someone that isn’t you.” 

Louis frown deepened at those words, not liking them at all. 

“That look on your face says enough for me that you need to do something. Not just sit around and make excuses as to why you can't be with him. “ Liam lectured. “Life is too short to not give this a chance, Louis.”

Louis hates when Liam is right. 

As cliche as it is, life is short, and Louis should be taking chances. No matter how scary they are. 

“Just think about it, okay? You have hours until tonight and who knows, if you do end up having a nice evening with him. Maybe you’ll finally realize that you might be in love with him too.”

“I’m not in love with him.” Louis answered defensively. 

, “Whatever you say, boss.” Liam didn’t sound entirely convinced and it kind of bothered Louis. 

He doesn’t love Harry and Liam needs to understand this.  
“If I do end up going on this _date_ , could I borrow one of your button ups?” Louis just wanted to make sure just in case he has a change of heart. 

Liam just nodded, “Of course, I know you fall short of dress clothes, or semi formal. I only brought two black button ups though, so hopefully that’s fine. I mean I’m sure he’d be happy to see you even if you were wearing rags. He loves you.”

“Thanks, so what about you?”

Liam furrowed his brows, “What about me?” 

“When are you going to finally shag Zayn? Or date him at least.”

Liam's cheeks turned a shade of red as he just shrugged. “I don't know.” Liam's words came out rushed as he shifted in his spot. “We’re just having a nice time right now. I don't want to rush things.”

Louis scoffed, “Rush things? Seriously? Just go for it. I mean since you always tell me to go for what I want. Why not take your own advice?”

“Because you've been admiring a Harry for years. With Zayn it's different. I've only known him for six months and I guess I'm just worried that if I get into something now, I won't get to see him. He lives in Manchester, Louis. That's a couple hours away.” 

Louis gets it, but he's sure Liam would move closer to be with Zayn. They'll have a shitload of money and Louis could move with Liam so he isn't like alone, not because the thought of living closer to Harry sounded nice.

“Move closer to him then or figure something out. He wants you bad and you want him. You have months until we leave to sort yourself out with pretty boy.”

Liam just nodded and got to his feet once again. “Hopefully.” Liam commented, moving towards the door, putting his hand on the knob. “Good luck tonight,By the way. Find me if you're having trouble with something.” And then Liam left.

Moving to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering if he should consider the date. After all Harry is still mad at him and could say no. That and the fact Louis never been good at the whole date thing.

Louis needs to figure something out before it's too late.

Laying there for a while thinking over all his possibilities before passing out.

**Harry's POV**

Harrys putting curl cream in his hair as he scrunched it in. Not feeling too thrilled about this date thing tonight with Miles. Which is in less than twenty minutes and Harry wants to make up excuses not to do it.

He's just not into Miles like that and also he admitted his feelings to Louis last night.

It wasn't suppose to happen that way, but he was just so tired.

Louis is so contradicting and exhausting, Harry knows he scared Louis off. He woke up to an empty bed this morning and saw Louis went to sleep in the spare lounge room. 

It made Harry into a sad mood, which he was still in of course. He doesn't give a shit if it's Halloween tonight or the fact he's going on a date with one of the prettiest guys in the house. He wants Louis, but obviously that will never work in his favor.

Louis only wants sex and Harry wants more than that.

After leaving the bathroom he passed by the spare lounge room and glanced in there as he passed by. Louis was no longer in there and Harry hopes Louis isn't going to be a bigger dick to him or avoid him.

Harry went back to his room and It was empty, so he shut the door and decided to slip on a new top.

Well right when he put it on in came Louis who looked absolutely exhausted and shutting the door behind him.

Harry didn't say anything and walking passed Louis, until he felt being pulled back by the wrist.

“Harry, wait.” Louis said tiredly, pulling Harry down onto the bed with him. Sitting down together closely. 

Harry just chewed on his lip, glancing down at how close they were, and all he could smell was smoke on Louis. Finally looking back up to Louis who was already looking at him.

“You can't go on this date with him.” 

Harry furrowed his brows, “And why not? It's a little late for that.” He asked, crossing his arm.

Louis sighed, rubbing the back on his neck. “Because.” 

“Because why?” 

“I want- I mean..” Louis started, stumbling over his words and Harry sat there confused.

That is until Louis closed the distance between their lips and a hand resting on his cheek. Harry's body leaned in closer and he put his hand on Louis thigh, feeling his heart beating really fast.

Damn he missed Louis’ lips.

When Louis pulled away, Harry held himself back from kissing him back. Knowing full well that he has to leave in a few minutes and that Louis still doesn't want him in more than a sexual way.

Staring in Louis eyes and then down at his lips, chewing on his lip, and glancing back up. 

“ I want to, uh-” Louis started and was cut off by a knock at the door and he was up to his feet and going across the room quickly. Harry frowned a little and then the door opened and their was Miles all cleaned up, smiling at Harry.

“Hey, you ready?” Miles asked and Harry nodded, moving to get to his feet. “Give me a second okay?”’ 

Miles just nodded and told Harry to meet him outside in a few minutes.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and seen Louis looking not so happy and taking off his top. Shaking his head and not saying a word. Harry knows he's pissed.

“I'll be back.” Was all Harry muttered before he was put the door and making his way towards the backyard.

Still thinking about Louis and the kiss until he went and sat down at the couches beside Miles. Not sure how this thing will work tonight since they're pretty much just hang out here anyway.

“You look handsome tonight.” Miles said, reaching over and tucking a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear.

Harry felt his cheeks heating up, smiling, and looking down to his boots.

“Thank you, you too.”

Harry finally looked back up and that's when Miles closer the distance. Two kisses in one night from two different guys, oh the love triangle.

Harry didn't kiss him back though, just smiled and just let Miles take over.

The first half of the date was okay. Niall made his tacos that were simply brilliant and Miles just filled Harry's ear about his life. Harry of course just nodded along and commented when it was worth it. His mind elsewhere though and his eyes keep drifting to the door. Waiting for something, but he doesn't know what.

Hearing Miles going on and on about his life was starting to bore Harry. Especially when he brought up his ex boyfriends because harry didn't think he'd hear about this again. Especially for a date no less.

Harry's about to lose his mind.

A few more minutes and harry can't do it anymore, he's been out here for at least two hours he thinks.

“Miles?” Harry said in the middle of Mikes complaining about his ex lover.

He ignores Harry and continues.

Harry sighed, “Miles!” He spoke louder and Miles stopped talking, thankfully.

“Are you sure you want to be here with me right now?” 

Miles looked confused, “what do you mean?”

“You're obviously still not over your ex boyfriend… are you sure you want to be here right now?” Harry knows this could come across as rude, but it needed to be said. Also he's just so tired of hearing about this, Miles hasn't even asked Harry about himself.

“What? I'm so over Zach.” Miles shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry doesn't honestly buy this at all. 

“Are you sure about that? You've been talking about it for the past hour.”

“I haven't seen him in a year, Harry. Haven't spoken to him either.”

“Do you miss him though?”

Miles looked to be thinking, before shaking his head. Harry wasn't buying this at all.

“Miles, it's okay if you miss him.” Harry reassured him, “I understand, okay?” 

Miles sighed and set down his drink, “Okay, so maybe I do a little, but I was with him for a while. I think mainly I just miss him just a little because I haven't dated in a while and I miss having someone.” Harry gets it, he does, but he doesn't want to be some back up plan. Also because Harry just can't get himself to want to actually be with Miles when his head is elsewhere.

“That’s okay, you’re allowed to miss him.” Harry said, reaching over and patting Miles on the shoulder. “It’s just I don’t want to be this rebound and I think we would be better off as friends for right now.” Harry knows it was pretty harsh, but he needed to be honest. Especially since Miles is still not over an ex.

 

Harry was relieved when Miles nodded and didn’t look too upset, so that’s good. Hopefully Miles will back off now and won't try and kiss him anymore. 

“I do like you as a person though, you’re very attractive, smart, and you’re sweet, Miles. Just give it time, okay?” 

“I like you too and I hope one day we can try this again sometime. Any guy that gets you next is one lucky bastard.” Harry felt heat inching to his cheeks as he grinned. Moving to lean over and hug MIles, glad that they talked about this, and Harry doesn't have to feel obligated to agree to these types of things for Miles sake. 

“I had a nice time though, Niall’s taco were a plus too.” harry mentioned as he got to his feet, “ but I think I might have to call it a night, I’m feeling a bit tired.” Harry sort of lied. Miany wanted a good enough excuse to go talk to Louis and see what's going on because of that kiss. 

Miles smiled and moved to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets, “yeah, it is getting fairly late, and I think I may just go workout for a while. This halloween night is kinda mellow. No one even dressed up.” Miles shook his head, “But at least one positive thing happened.”. 

Harry smiled with a nod and before he knew it, he was embraced again. 

After a second or to Miles left the scene and headed back inside, leaving Harry standing there alone.

Soon after that he headed inside and decided to hang out with Liam and Zayn for a bit in the kitchen, observing the way Zayn’s leaning against the kitchen island and Liam's right next to him, with his arm drooping around Zayn’s waist, his hand just resting on Zayns’ side. Harry seriously just wants to ask them why don’t they just hook up already, because it’s so obvious Liam has a hting for Zayn. 

From the constant touches, flirting, sharing of clothes, and not mention the obvious stare downs Liam gives Zayn, and vice versa. It’s honestly quiet painful considering how long it’s been going on for, they just need to kiss already or shag for the matter. They’re make one stunning couple too. 

Harry was out there for a while until Liam and Zayn decided to go to bed together as usual and that left Harry walking back to his room. Hoping Louis was awake since he hadn’t seen him since the date. 

When he opened the door to the bedroom his eyes went wide, Louis was standing right there about to leave, and Harry notices something different. Louis shaved and it’s been ages since he seen a clean cut Louis.

“Oh, hey.” Louis muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry also notices he’s shirtless and in nothing but boxers. Honestly wishes he wasn't.’

“You shaved?’ Harry said more in question?” and then Harry was pulled in by the wrist and door closing behind them. Being pulled towards the bed again, and back where they were earlier, except this time with less clothing. Also Louis didn’t reek of cigarettes, he smelled like soap which was nice, not that he didn’t mind the smokey smell. 

Louis leaned in and kissed him again, pushing Harry on his back, moving to hover over his body,. Harry closed his eyes, kissing him back, and ran his hand down Louis’ smooth chest. He shivered when he felt Louis’ hand pushing up his top halfway and then pulling back and staring down at him. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it.” Louis whispered, “ I fucking miss you.” Louis confessed and Harry was taken back. This was not something he’d ever expect to hear coming out Louis’ mouth. “I want you so bad and the thought f you being with him drives me insane. I was going mad when you were out there with him.”

Louis was jealous of Miles and didn't want Harry on a date with him. He actually admitted to it and that's huge to Harry. 

What else is Louis hiding from him?

“I miss you too.” Harry muttered before going back in for the kiss, pulling back again for a moment. “So much.”

Louis cracked a smile and harry swore his heart rate just skyrocketed, he loves Louis’ smile. 

“It’s just here’s the thing… I’m a bad guy, Harry.” Louis went on as he pulled back, moving to sit beside him. “You’ll just end up resenting me because I’m nothing like Zayn or Miles. I’m not good at relationships and I’m just shit compared to them. I do want you though, as much as I’ve lied about it, I do.” 

Harry did not expect that kiss to turn into this conversation. Like at all. Louis’ really talking to him about this and it makes Harry’s heart swell. Louis confiding in him and that means a lot.  
“Louis, I don’t like them as much as I do you. I know you’re not innocent, but I don’t care.” Harry was hesitant but he finally reached over and rested his hand on top of Louis’. “I don’t care how many girls you've been with or that you’re frightened to be serious. I know I said I want to be exclusive with you, but I don’t think I can do this anymore. I want to go back and just be like we were. Even if that means I’m a secret when we leave.”

Louis nodded, “You know… I only shaved because I kind of considered asking you to, like, hangout after Miles shit date and all.”

Harry's heart nearly beat out his chest… Louis shaved for him? Wow. 

The reasoning though is what gets him. To hangout like as in a date type thing. Louis wanted to ask him out. From what Harry's experience uu considered yourself lucky back in the schools days if Lousi Tomlinson asked you out. Compared to being a sleazy hookup added to his list.

Harry does wonder though if thats an excuse to not call it a date, but he’s not going to ask. Not even going to push anything, all he wants is Louis. Hopefully 

“It’s fine, Lou. I like it. Also I’m here now, and their will will be no more date. Miles is sweet, but there’s no connection and I don’t see myself with him.” Harry admitted and he saw that smirk Louis had on his face, finally moving his hand from underneath Harry’s. Moving to back to kissing Harry, and pushing Harry flat on his back on the bed, hovering over him again.

Snogging for a little while and hands moving about until Louis pulled away again. “Just give me time..” Louis whispered. 

“I will.” Harry said before kissing him again.

Hopefully Harry can figure out what's going on in Louis’ head now that he pulled back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of changed my thought process on this chapter...
> 
> but anyway, Louis' getting there... he's so, so close.


	18. Seventeen.

There's only four months and three weeks left until they're out of here. 

Harry can't wait to see his family and just go have fun. Go on shopping trips and buy his very first place to live halfway between his parents cities. That way it's just be easier to bust them both, and visit Gemma too.

He's been feeling more homesick this past week than usual. Ready to call it quits and see his family. He's holding it together though because of the money, his new friends, and Louis. 

Leaving now would be stupid and Harry's not sure if he could go so long without seeing the man he's fallen for. So he's staying and just going to distract himself with his thing for Louis and trying to get Zayn to win his guy over.

Which that has been…. Interesting.

Zayn wants to kiss Liam badly and he’s been he's been dropping hints left and right. Apparently he tried succeeding last night in bed. Zayn was snuggled in bed with Liam, his head on his shoulder, and Liam’s arm around him. Toying with Liam's shirt and slowly hiking it up. According to Zayn's very detailed description, but sadly he got nowhere. Liam eventually had to get up and use the loo and they just ended up spooning.

So Harry's in the backyard doing yoga with Zayn at the moment alone. Doing the downward dog pose as Zayn was talking about how he wishes he could read Liam's mind. Just to figure out what he's thinking and stuff.

Harry moved back down to his knees and then proceeded to do upward facing dog pose. Zayn following suit.

“Do you think you could talk to Louis for me? After all you two are close now.” Zayn asked.

Harry furrowed his brows, glancing towards Zayn. “I don’t think I could do that, Zayn. I may have gotten close with Louis, but asking him about Liam is kind of scary.” Harry just doesn’t think Louis would tell him an honest answer. “I mean we’re close, but not like share secrets kind of deal.” Harry lied. 

Zayn sighed, moving back down for a bit, “I’m sure you could get some info on Liam for me, I mean Louis and Liam are best mates. Louis has got to tell you at last something, I mean he didn’t kiss you because you were easy.” 

Harry chewed on his lip as he moved to sitting on his knees, “He picked me because he knows I like him. Not because he’s into me like that, also the one little kiss meant nothing.” Harry countered in defense. “Besides do you really think Louis would tell me a secret about his best friend? One that he’s been with for years and used to be rude to me.”

Zayn moved to sit up, running his fingers through his hair, glancing towards the sliding these past few weeks, glancing at the sliding door, and then back to Harry. “I don’t know, H. Louis’ been up your arse these past few weeks, following you around like a lost puppy. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, because I saw him staring at your bum on more than one occasion.” Zayn’s way too observant for his own good. 

“And all that is a reason why you think he will give me details on Liam’s feelings towards you? I don’t think so,” Harry shook his head. “I think you just need to intensify your flirting or maybe, you know, start being more physical with him.”

Harry not sure how much more advice he could give Zayn at this point. 

“We already cuddle and shit, I don’t know what else I could other than kiss him or literally be all over him. Which I don’t think I could do that.” 

Harry was about to say something when out came the two boys of the root of their boy stuff. Sitting on the couches and getting ready to smoke, Harry see’s Zayn looking at Liam, and then looking down to his lap. Harry wishes he could do something about this but, he doesn’t want to promise anything to Zayn for something he has no idea about. 

“We should head in, yeah?” Zayn mentioned, Harry just nodded, and followed him inside. Feeling both of the boys on the couches watching them as they passed by. 

They had went and hanged out with Miles and Niall for pretty much up until Liam and Louis decided to join them. All sitting in the living room hanging out and Liam was right next to Zayn with his arm around the back of the couch behind the lad, Niall beside Miles, and Louis was right next to Harry. 

Louis smells like cigarettes and he grew out his stubble again, even though he looked good smooth shaven, Harry loves his facial hair. Also Louis has his hand up the back of Harry’s top, resting his hand there and thankfully there sat close together that no one could see .

They’re all talking about how a few days ago Mr. Jameson said there would be surprise food competition sometime this week. Where two people get to go eat dinner in the back yard catered by a restaurant with drinks too, and a movie. 

So Harry’s hoping for the win or at least gets picked for the matter. 

No longer paying attention to the conversation Harry was too focused on Louis’ hand and thinking about how more normalized this will be once they leave. Louis will of course keep him secret still, but in the convenience of his own flat or Harry’s they can do whatever. Even though Harry wants to just reach over and be affectionate with Louis, he refrains, not wanting to push anything. Especially since they’re sneaking around. 

Eventually Miles excused himself and Niall followed him too, those two are always hanging out together, and Harry knows they’re going to be friends for life. Tristan too if Niall manages to get a hold of him after this place of course. 

So that left just the four of them and it was bit quiet now, Harry wasn’t sure what to say or do so he just got up and decided maybe a nap would kill his borde as always. 

The nap didn’t last long, only getting two hours in until he felt someone pulling the blanket off of him and kissing him on the lips. His eyes shooting open, and relaxing once he realized it was just Louis, kissing him back tiredly, before Louis pulled away.

“You sleep too much.” Louis cooed, bringing his hand up and caressing his cheek. “By the way Mr. Jameson will be here in ten minutes or so.” Louis mentioned before stepping away and stripping off his top, Harry just swallowed, eyeing Louis’ naked torso. 

“Well there’s nothing else to do in this house.” Harry commented, and Louis looked at harry with a smirk. 

“I could think of a few things, love.” 

“No that, Lou. We can’t do that all day to pass time and besides wouldn’t it get boring?” Harry shook his head, moving to sit up, and watching Louis slip on a plain black v neck that fitted him really well. 

“Nah, not with you. I mean we pretty much devoured that big box of condoms under the sink. There’s only three boxes left, and I haven’t got sick of banging you yet.” 

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks as he moved to his feet and going over to find a hair tie to throw his hair into a bun. Thinking about sex right now is not a good thing considering they have a meeting in less than ten minutes. 

It doesn’t help that he feels Louis kissing the back of his neck and hands on his hips right now after getting ready. “I wish we could play hookie instead, kind of would much rather take care of you on our bed right now.” Louis whispered in Harry's ear, pressing his groin into Harry’s bum before pulling away.

Thankfully the door is closed and no one came barging in. 

Harry shivered and already feeling hotter than before, wanting to turn around and pounce on Louis, but of course he refrains and just bites his lip. Trying to kill every thought of being under Louis right now or anything remotely sexual. Turning around and seeing Louis wink at him. 

“But I guess we can wait for tonight, yeah?” Louis said before leaving the room, adjusting his crotch. 

Harry just took a deep breath, calming himself, before leaving the room and facing the boys and Mr. Jameson. Finding himself a seat on the couch next to Niall and crossing his arms, and glancing towards Louis for a second who was next to Liam. 

Harry saw that fucking wink Louis gave to him before glancing at the older man in the room. Harry couldn't help but smile and look down to his lap for a second before focusing on the man in the middle of the room. 

“Now that I have everyone gathered here I can begin.” Mr. Jameson started, clasping his hands in front of him. “So today is a double win challenge as I had told you gentlemen a few days ago. One person will win a dinner of their choice and gets to pick one house guest to tag along and enjoy the food, along with a movie selection of our choice. Which will be tomorrow night. The other is two house guests will get to have a chance to get some clothes from one of my stylist during so. “

The new clothes didn't’ sound too bad, but Harry really wanted the one on one. So he’s hoping he wins it or louis at least does and decided to pick him. 

“So the challenge is quite simple, really. You'll be a bit on a wall that's slanted and holding onto two small blocks. Supporting your weight and seeing who can hold on the longest.” Mr. Jameson told them. “Last three lads to be up there are winners, but the last one standing is the movie winner. The other two gets the clothes. Pretty simple.”

It didn't sound simple, but Harry's not sure if he's up for this kind of competition. He might be the first one out and that's something he doesn't want to happen.

“So I will have you boys meet me out in the backyard in five minutes so you guys can change.” Was all the man said before he left.

Harry was already heading back towards his room to change into his yoga clothes. Knowing Louis was right on his tail and shutting the door behind them. Feeling hands on his hips and being stopped in his tracks thanks to Louis’ strength.

Feeling Louis’ groin pressing into his bum and Louis’ undoing the buttons to Harry's trouser from behind. Harry couldn't help but bit his lip and slightly press his bum back to tease a little.

Watching Louis’ hand unzip his pants, he felt a kiss press into the back of his neck.

“You don't need these on…” Louis said, his voice trailing off as he pushed Harry's trousers down. Pressing more into him, feeling Louis toying with the waistband to his pants. “These too… but they'll be off tonight. I can promise you that.” 

Harry shivered at those words, “Oh yeah? Prove it to me tonight,be creative, ” Harry challenged playfully, pressing more into Louis. “I want something new tonight.”

“Careful… I can't get hard right now, baby doll.” Louis whispered in his ear before pulling away. “And yeah, I can think of something.” 

Harry just swallowed and kicked off his trousers around his ankles. Moving to change into his active wear and right when he bends over to grab his clothes, Louis swatted him on the bum before leaving the room. Harry just bit back a smile and go dressed.

When he finally joined the lads outside, they got set up and Harry was situated between Zayn and Niall. 

To say the challenge was easy was an understatement. It's actually quite difficult and Harry's not sure if he could outlast anyone, even though he really wants to win this.

Balancing your weight on a slanted wall, holding onto blocks that were smaller than his hands, and standing on a platform much smaller than his feet really made this all the more difficult. He knows one thing and he’s sure he’s going to be absolutely sore after this competition depending on how long he stays up here. 

The first forty minutes weren’t too bad, Harry did struggle for a moment, but fixed his footing. No one was talking and Mr. Jameson was sitting on the bench watching them and his wrist watch from time to time. 

Not even a second later Liam had fallen off and cursed before going to sit on the bench, shaking his head, and running his fingers through his hair. Harry could see him looking between Louis and Zayn, well from how his eyes were shifting back and forth of course. Liam definitely wasn’t staring at Harry, so it’s fairly obvious. 

The next one to fall was Louis and that wasn’t even five minutes later and Harry knows he needs to hang on longer if he wants that date evening with Louis. 

It got challenging as time went on and Harry’s body was becoming achy after the hour and twenty minute marked passed. No one else was falling down and Zayn and Niall seemed so relaxed and comfortable. 

Harry thinks maybe his height is kind of fucking him over, but he’s trying his best. 

Eventually after a while Harry’s feet were slipping a little and he was trying adjust his foot when he slipped. Falling off the wall and onto the mat… on his knees. Harry wanted to cry because he really wanted to win this because it seriously could have moved forward things with Louis, but now it gone. Either, Niall, Miles, or Zayn might get it. Harry’s hoping Zayn gets it, but then again Miles might get it.

Harry sat his bum down next to Louis and felt a small rub on his back briefly. Harry just bit back his smile and watched the competition. 

Seeing Miles fall soon after, claiming the spot next to Harry, and Harry could feel Louis’ hand on his back. He knows it’s him, it the hand placement on his right side and also because they’re sitting very close together on this small ass bench. Louis’ being so touchy with him lately, he honestly loves it.

Fifteen more minutes and Niall gave up, falling off, and Zayn won. 

As much as Harry was disappointed, he’s excited for his friend. He gets that dream date with the guy he fancies. Hopefully it works in his favor and he comes back happier tomorrow night. 

Feeling the hand move off his back and getting to his feet as Mr. Jameson gestured for them all to come over to the patio area. Moving to stand there, his arm still quite sore, and Harry can see Liam giving Zayn a hug and kissing his forehead. That’s a first.

“Congratulation Zayn on being the winner of this challenge. Tomorrow night at six s when you’ll pick someone to accompany you. As for Miles and Niall, you both get some new clothes, tomorrow night as well around six.” Mr. Jameson explained, smiling. “Anyways, that was a good run lads, and I will be back soon to do a follow up on relationships on December first. Which is a little over a week away. Have a good night gentlemen.” he said before leaving to go inside.

Harry still can't believe December is almost here and Christmas… Louis’ birthday too. He's turning twenty one and Harry kind of wishes there was something he could do gift wise for him.

Being in this house surely had its pros and cons.

As it got later in the day Harry thrown in his towel and laid in bed after dinner. Feeling quite sore still and he just needed a bit of alone time. Even if that means hiding under the covers for a second.

He started thinking about his family and wondering if they're doing okay. Wishing he could call his mum, but of course it's impossible. For one she'd be sleeping and secondly no contact with the outside world. Harry's just glad he not that many more months to endure in his place.

The bedroom door open and closed a moment later, the door locking, and Louis crawling into bed with him. Harry's knows it's him, he doesn't have to facing the door to know since he sleeps facing the wall. Especially when Louis body moves against his and rest his arm around his waist. A kiss being pressed into his neck and the stench of nicotine gave it away.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry said softly, smiling.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, pressing another kiss to him. “I'm sure you're quite sore from the challenge earlier.”

“Yeah arms are kind of killing me, but I'll be okay.” Harry mentioned. Leaning back into Louis and closing his eyes when he felt Louis kissing behind his ear and nibbling a little.

“Maybe I could make it better for you then… roll over.” Louis told him, moving away from Harry. Sitting up as Harry moved to sit up, looking at Louis, and seeing his hand being grabbed.

“You don't have carpal tunnel do you?” 

Harry shook his head and wondered what that had to do with anything.

“Good.” Was all Louis said before he started to gently decompress Harry's joints in his hand and fingers.

Harry just sat there and watched Louis’ hand and he kind of wonders if Louis has a secret talent in massage therapy.

When Louis started to gently massage his wrist and hand with both thumbs he relaxed. Closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. Enjoying the silence and the massage Louis was giving him.

Louis spent a long time on his left arm and then moved to his right arm. Harry's really going to have to thank Louis for this amazing massage somehow. 

Finally opening up his eyes to watch Louis who was massaging his upper arm, giving Harry a smile. 

“You're really good, Lou. Are you secretly a massage therapist or something?”

Louis shook his head, finally stopping his massage, and running his fingers through his soft fringe.

“My mum knows quite a bit about it and I've been taught over time. Not really that hard to learn and you know, kind of thought maybe learning something like that will be beneficial in the future. You know just in case I met someone I really like.”

Harry couldn't help the smile coming to his lips as he stared at Louis. Leaning over and moving in to kiss Louis , well he almost fell onto him. Loui wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in. Kissing him slowly and putting his other hand on Harry's hip, using. His strength to guide Harry closer towards him and pulling him more into him. Moving to straddle Louis and resting his bum on Louis’ thighs. Kissing him languidly and feeling Louis hands slide from his sides down to the bottom of Harry's top.

Pulling away a bit to catch his breath and opened his eyes. Staring into Louis blue eyes and then down to his lips.

“I think maybe we should continue this in the shower.” Louis mentioned, his fingers toying with Harry's top. 

“Isn't that kind of risky?” Harry knew their is a chance someone's bound to walk in on them. Also they've never taken a shower together before… and Harry's kind of surprised Louis even suggested it.

Louis licked his lips, “All the boys should be in bed right now, and besides I thought you wanted me to be creative?” He winked.

Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head and soon was kissed again briefly.

“Don't give me that look, I'm being serious baby doll.” Louis cooed as he kept fiddling with Harry's top. “Do you want to shower with me or not? I promise I won't let go.” Louis winked, slowly pushing up Harry's top. “I've never showered with anyone before either, by the way.”

Harry nodded with a smile, “Yeah I do and me either.” 

“Well then let's take this off.” Louis was quick to pull off Harry's top and discard it to the floor. “Meet me in there… I'll join you in a minute.” 

“Okay, just don't let me fall.” Harry said as he moved off of Louis. Eventually leaving the room and starting up the shower not long after.

Harry was in there for a while, leaning against the cold tile, and letting the warm water run down his body.Wondering what was taking Louis so long and was about to wash his hair until that is the shower door opened. 

Harry was about to say what took him so long, but he was smashed against the wall with Louis’ body, Louis’ lips on his, and his hands grabbing onto Louis’ back. Kissing him back and following his movements, feeling Louis rut up into him, and his hands resting on Harry’s sides. Harry had to bend down a bit to kiss Louis, but that’s fine. 

Whimpering when Louis kept rubbing on him as they snogged, feeling Louis’ hands leaving his side and off his body. Louis’ body still pressed into his and all Harry can think about is Louis’ dripping wet body and his hair pushed back. 

When Louis pulled away, he went in for Harry’s neck, sucking on it, biting, and Harry just let out a small moan. Tilting his head more to the side and look at Louis’ hand bracing the shower wall and then closing his eyes. 

He gasped when he felt Louis had left a love bite and hoped it was hideable. Only because Louis wants to keep them a secret and if all the boys see a fresh love bite on him. Well… they’d probably put two and two together. 

 

“You’re so sexy,” Louis said as he rutted up against him and then went back to kissing on Harry’s neck.

Harry moaned and clawed his fingertips into Louis’ slippery back, feeling another love bite being placed on his neck. 

The shower suddenly got very hot when Louis pulled away and ran his hand down his own chest and stomach. Harry’s eyes followed and bit his lip when he watched Louis touch himself and see that he was hard. He couldn’t take his eyes off Louis’ hand. 

Harry watched as Louis stroked himself off for a moment before giving in and pushing Louis’ hand off. Getting down to his knees carefully and taking Louis’ cock in his mouth without warning, not up for the teasing right now. It may be part of Louis’ creative plan, but Harry just can’t. Not after what happened this morning before and after the meeting and being in this shower with the guy he loves. 

Bobbing his head along as Louis ran his hands through Harry’s soaked hair. Resting his hand on Louis’ lower stomach area and the other on his thigh. Resting there until he decides to use it. 

“Fuck.” Louis moaned out and digged his nails into Harry’s scalp when Harry brought his hand up and cupped Louis’ balls briefly. Gently massaging them as he sucked Louis off, eventually letting go and keeping his pace. Deep throating from time to time and just keeping his eyes closed pretty much. 

Harry’s knees were starting to hurt a little from the hard surface, but he was enduring it. The warm water running down his back and Louis’ hand tangled in his hair made it all the more worth it. Especially when Louis deiced he wanted to take control and started thrusting into Harry’s mouth for a little while. 

Louis thrusted into Harry’s mouth for a little while until he pulled out his mouth and Harry finally opened his eyes, looking up at Louis. Who was grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him up to his feet and closing the distance between their bodies. 

“I don't want to come just yet…” Louis said softly, reaching down and stroking himself off for a second. “You first.”

What does Louis mean by that?

Before Harry knew it Louis grabbed Harry's dick and started stroking it. Totally catching Harry off guard as Louis has never touched him there. Usually fingers Harry or has sex with him… never touches the front. 

Closing his eyes and let Louis do his thing and needless to say it felt amazing. Harry did put his hand on Louis’ bicep to hold on, Squeezing it at one point and when Louis closed the distance between their lips, his hand curled around the back of Louis’ neck.

Moaning softly against Louis’ lips as he pulled away slightly.

“How do you feel about letting me fuck you against the wall in here? Hmm? Does that sound good baby?”

Harry bit his lip and glanced down to all his hand still stroking him and then looked back up to meet his eyes. 

“Please.” Harry moaned out 

Louis smirked and removed his hand and grabbed Harry by the forearm and moved Harry so he pressed into the wall. His backside facing Louis and his head turned, his eyes closed, and his hands resting on the cold slippery tile.

A kiss was placed in the middle of his back and then a trail of kissed followed suit until his neck. Feeling Louis’ hard on pressing into his bum cheek and shivering at the contact.

“Like I told you, I promise I won't let go.” He whispered into Harry's ear tantalizingly. Feeling one of Louis hands clutching onto his hip and feeling Louis push inside of him a moment later. Wincing a little as he felt Louis go deep inside of him, taking a minute to get used to it as always.

“You okay?” Louis asked as both hands were now on his hips and latched on tightly. 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out as Louis was leaving open mouth kisses against his shoulder. 

Harry felt Louis started to slowly thrust into him as he kissed along Harry's shoulder. 

Gasping and letting out whimpers when Louis would hit a certain spot. Curling his fingers against the tiles and holding back his moans. Knowing if he was too loud their would be a chance of one of the boys hearing them. 

“Fuck.” Louis groaned out as he started to go faster and harder. The sounds of wet skin slapping is louder than the water coming from the shower head. Harry's breathing was becoming harder and his hands were starting to slid down the wall.

Harry let out a moan unexpectedly and shivered afterwards.

Louis thrusts did slow down for a moment, kissing on Harry’s neck, and arms sliding around his waist now. Holding him close and just slow with his movement, causing moans to escape here and there from Harry’s mouth. 

It became harder to hold them in as time went on, Louis was getting him in all the right places. Making him borderline pliant in his arms the closer he got to climaxing. 

 

“You feel so good, baby.” Louis moaned against Harry’s neck. Thrusting deep into him after that and groaning, moving to suck on Harry's neck, leaving a lovebite. 

Harry gasped and shivered, his knees feeling weaker, and his hands slipping more down the wall. Almost loosing his balance when Louis let go of his waist. Thankfully he grabbed Harry by the hips and went back to power thrusting into him again. Harry can’t take much more of this right now, not sure how much more he can support himself standing.

Getting fucked standing up and had down an endurance competition this morning was not a good combination mixed together right now. Harry kind if wishes he was on their bed instead, but he loves this. Likes Louis’ idea and maybe next time he won’t have to worry about his knees buckling or can't hold himself up. 

“Louis.” Harry moaned out loud when Louis pushed into him hard and kept his hard thrusts going. Harry tried to bite back his loud moans, but some were slipping out, especially when he felt himself getting really hot. 

“Moan for me baby…” Louis whispered into his ear, letting out a groan afterwards. 

The one last thrust he did into harry did it for him, Harry came on the shower wall, his legs trembling, and his breathing heavy. Feeling Louis come inside of him not even a second later and a kiss pressed on his shoulder. 

Louis did end up pulling out and turned Harry around, taking him back into a kiss, and pressing their bodies together. Feeling his heartbeat racing and Louis hands running through his soaked hair.

Pulling away for a moment for a breath of air, Louis was looking into his eyes. Drenched from the water running down their bodies.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled as Louis just smiled and didn't say anything. Staring at him for a moment before going in for one more kiss.

Harry smiled against his lips and when they parted, Louis shut off the tap.

“How about we continue this in our room? If you're up for more, baby doll.”

Harry nodded with a smile,” I think you read my mind, Lou.” He said before leaving the bathroom moments later with Louis following him afterwards.

After two rounds later and bed sheets a mess they were cuddling in bed, entwined, and only a sheet covering them.

Harry was still trying steady his breathing after that rendezvous they just had. Resting his hands on Louis’ chest and his head nestled against his shoulder. 

“You know… we didn't use any protection.” Louis mentioned as he caressed Harry's shoulder. “In clean though, so there's nothing to worry about.”

“It's okay.” Harry said tiredly, not really minding. As he's only ever been with Louis and Zayn of course. 

It was silent between them once again as Harry closed his eyes. Thinking about how happy he gave Louis a shit and the progress they're making. Louis’ been really great, better actually. 

Harry just wishes Louis would love him back, but Harry's still giving it time. Louis bound to have some feelings for him if they carry this on after here. Well at least Harry hopes.

There is also something Harry’s curious about though. When Zayn brought up the whole Liam ordeal and the mention of secrets, Harry’s been thinking about it. 

Is Louis willing enough to share one with him?

He’s kind of scared to ask because Louis could get all defensive and it would just be a mess. Still they ought to share things with one another, especially since Louis is shagging him daily. 

“Lou, do you have any secrets you can tell me?” Harry asked, looking down to his own hand.

“What do you mean?” Louis’ words came out rushed, and Harry knew this would happen. Moving in his spot to look up at Louis and resting against his side more

“Like, you know stuff that’s not meant to be shared. I want to know if you’re willing to share any with me? I mean since we’re like, you know, hooking up.” 

Louis just stared at him, blinking, and Harry’s kind of already regretting even asking this question. Wanting to rewind and not bring it up, but it was too late. It’s really out in the open and Harry hopes Louis isn’t too freaked out. 

“What even brought this up?” Louis furrowed his brows. 

Harry licked his lips, “Well Zayn knows I fancy you-” Harry felt Louis pull away instantly and his face turned into a scowl. 

“You told him about us?” 

Harry shook his head, “No it’s not like that. He doesn’t know anything, Louis.” Harry stressed, frowning. “Zayn knows I like you, but he doesn’t know about us.” Harry was trying his best here to show Louis he didn’t tell him and he never would . Not without Louis’ consent of course. 

Louis sighed, running his fingers through his hair, still not looking too happy. “He’s smart though, Harry. He can figure it out and besides you’ve slept with him before I’m sure he knows how you are afterwards.” Louis scowled and crossed his arms. 

“Louis you’re being ridiculous, Zayn’s not going to find out, okay?” Harry argued, moving back towards Louis and cuddling back up to him. Reaching over and resting his hand on top of Louis’ balled fist. “Trust me, I wouldn’t tell him anyways. I promise.”

Louis face did soften up a little and he looked at Harry and sighed, moving to put his arm back around him. “I trust you.” he mumbled out and stared down to Harry’s lips and then back up to his. “I’m just not ready.”

Harry furrowed his brow, unsure what Louis meant by being unsure. Does he mean about them? Or that Zayn won’t keep his mouth shut?

“Ready for what?” 

Louis sighed deeply, his eyes darting down to Harry’s hand and then back up again. 

“To be out.”

“Out? Like us? As a thing?”

Louis shook his head and said softly, “No not that.” 

“Then what do you mean, Lou?”

“That I’m bisexual,” he admitted.”And only Liam knows that.” 

This was certainly not the kind of secret he was going for, but he’s happy Louis wanted to share that with him. It’s such a personal thing and it makes Harry feel good knowing that Louis trusts him enough to share this with him. Harry just hopes maybe one day whenever it is, Louis can be out.

“I won’t tell anyone, promise.” Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing Louis on the cheek. “I’m just curious, how long have you known?”Harry hopes he’s not pushing into any boundaries right now. He doesn’t want Louis to feel obligated to answer things. 

“For a long time and to be honest I have been with another guy before, but it wasn’t like, sex. It was a silly online, hookup, blow job kind of deal.” Louis told him, pulling Harry closer. “You were the first guy that I slept with.”

Harry just smiled, not caring if he wasn’t Louis first ever experience, all he care about is the guy right beside him. Happy that he’s finally getting to see this side of Louis, one that fully trusts him with this kind of stuff. 

“Sorry if I sprung this on you.”

“Lou, no. Don’t apologize, okay?” Harry said gently, “There’s no no need for it and besides I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough with me to share that,” Harry smiled. “Makes me happy.”

“Like I said, I trust you. “ 

Harry just leaned over and molded their lips together and felt Louis moving his hand out from underneath his. Feeling Louis intertwining their fingers and getting lost in his kiss. 

Ecstatic that Louis finally confides in him. 

 

**ZAYN’S POV**

It’s five o'clock and Zayn is pacing in the spare lounge room, feeling absolutely nervous about picking Liam tonight. 

What if he gets mad? Or like says no?

Zayn’s been kind of freaking out all morning and he’s been kind of avoiding Liam. Only because he needs time to think this over. Zayn has a plan if this works in his favor and he’s thought it over all night without any sleep. Spooning with Liam under the cover, leaning back into him, and thinking about how this dat thing will change everything. So zayn hopes of course. 

Moving to sit down on the couches, putting his face in his hands, and wondering if he’s just overreacting. 

Zayn’s never had this anxiety before when it came to getting a guy. I t may be because he tried once and got shot down, because he’s very attracted to Liam, or because it’s been so long that he had a feeling of wanting someone this bad. 

“Fuck me.” he groaned and slouched back into his spot.

The door to the room opened and closed, someone moving to sit beside him, and a hand o his shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Harry consoled.

“I’m not going to fine, H. This is do or die, and my only chance to try again before I never see him again after we leave in like three months or so.” finally moving his hands off his face and looking at Harry. Who was in nothing but shorts and a jumper, his hair down, and his eyes were bloodshot. He must have been up late too.

Harry sighed, “Listen I know I haven’t talked to you all day, but I promise you. You have nothing to worry about tonight. Just have a good time.”

If only it were that easy. 

“How can I have a relatively good time when all I will be thinking about is how much he’s freaked out. The first time I asked him for something more he shut down and that hurt me, because I knew it spooked him off.” Zayn frowned, crossing his arms. “I just don’t want to ruin anything between us, but I really want him, so bad.” the last part came out in a whisper. 

“Well you know if he does, just play it off like a joke. I mean it may be a lie, but at least you’ll keep his friendship. I’d hate to see you back to where you were and avoiding him at all costs, we don’t need that to happen again.” 

Harry is making some valid points, but still it is nerve wracking. 

“I hated avoiding him, I do love his company, and he’s one the best guys I’ve ever met. I do think there’s a chance he is into me, but at the same time I’m not sure. I just don’t want to loose him.”

“You’re not going to lose him, Zayn.” Harry reassured him, but Zayn’s not sure about that. Liam could easily avoid him too and once they leave this house go find some girl to be his girlfriend. Shatter Zayn's heart and forget all about him. 

It’s just scary like the first time he tried. 

“I promise if things go to shit, I’ll see what I can do about bedding adjustments with Mr. Jameson.” that is sweet of Harry, but Zayn knows it’s not possible. They’re stuck with their bedmates for two more more or so. Zayn will just have to suck it up if worse comes to worse. 

“Thank you, H. You’re amazing.” Zayn finally gave him a smile.

“So are you and Liam would be nuts to reject you.” 

Zayn finally laughed a little and shook his head, “He’s already done it once, but we’ll see tonight. You’ll find out my fate when I come back.” 

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed.”

“And flirting with Louis too.” Zayn added in with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “Well it’s true! You both will have the place to yourself for a bit and I mean I don’t blame you to mark your claim.”

Harry just shook his head and left the room without another word. 

Zayn’s not dumb though, he knows their close, very close. Harry doesn’t have a sore throat most mornings because he’s sick. There’s something going on, but Zayn will wait. Harry can tell him what's exactly going on when he’s ready. Yeah, he knew about the crush and confronted him about it, but this is different, Louis’ a very guarded person. Zayn just doesn’t want to cross any boundaries and have Louis distance himself from Harry. Zayn knows Harry loves Louis too, he can tell. 

Every Time when Louis enters the room Harry's attention is on him and his face lights up. He wears Louis’ clothes as if Zayn wouldn’t notice, and they’re kind of always together. It’s weird, but a good weird. 

Zayn just didn’t expect it like he didn’t with Liam. 

He really, really likes Liam. A lot. 

He’d probably self evict if Liam ever ended up hating him.

It took Zayn from the rest of the time until mr. Jameson to show up to gain enough courage to leave the spare room. Facing the boys and shoving his hands into his pockets, chewing on hi lip, and glancing at all the boys. 

Liam’s in a red flannel buttoned down with three buttons undone and ripped blue jean skinny trousers. He looks amazing and his hair’s even done up, and Zayn wonders if he knows he’s going to pick him. It’s a crazy idea, but Zayn’s hoping that’s i and gives him a little boost i confidence to pick him. 

“As you boys know Mr. Malik won the competition yesterday and has been awarded dinner and movie. Now he gets to pick one of you, with the exclusion of niall and Miles. As they’ll be getting some new clothes from my stylist as well. “ Mr. Jameson explained.

Zayn just nodded, knowing that only left three options. He obviously wasn’t going to pick Louis as they still don’t quite get along and Harry’s his mate. He’s not going pick harry because they’re ex’s and now mates,but also because he knows Harry would want to stay back with Louis. 

That just leaves Liam and gives him all the more right to pick him. 

“No Mr. Malik tell us, who will be joining you tonight?” 

“Uh,” Zayn started as he looked at all the boys and then back to the elder. “Liam.” 

Mr. Jameson nodded with a smile and Zayn did make himself look over at Liam who didn’t have much emotion on his face. Is he mad? Weirded out that Zayn picked him? Or something?

Zayn’s not sure if he likes that look. 

“Now Mr. Malik and Mr. Payne if you’d like, you can head out to the backyard dinner were your dinner is waiting for you, and the film area is set up in the exercise room when finished. “ 

Zayn just didn’t say a word and slowly made his way towards the back yard, knowing Liam’s following behind him, and dear god Zayn’s so nervous. He can feel his palms getting sweaty and he knows he may have just fucked up. 

When they had gotten outside there a table on the patio towards the couches with lighted candles and set up nicely. Their was a was a bottle of wine and a water pitcher beside it. The food was covered with lids and there were three of them and Zayn hopes whatever it , is good. 

Zayn almost tripped when he moved to sit in his chair, feeling rather shaky, and warm. Can’t even look at Liam right now as he’s pouring himself a glass of water. 

“Let’s see what smells so good under these lids.” Liam said as he took one of them off. “Fettuccine Alfredo, Nice.” Liam commented as he started putting some onto his plate. Zayn just reached over and opened the other one and saw it was garlic bread and grabbed a piece before opening the other, and it’s just a salad. Making his plate up and still trying not to look up yet, needing to calm himself down first before he can meet Liam’s gaze at all right now. He hopes Liam doesn’t noticing his fork shaking in her hand right now and his flushed cheeks. 

It was relatively quiet for the first couple of minutes other than their silverware clicking the plate. 

Zayn did manage to look up soon enough and saw Liam looking at him, giving him a smile, and taking a bite of noodles twirled around his fork. Zayn just looked down and bit back a smile, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth. 

“Zayn?” Liam asked.

“Yeah?” Zayn made himself look up, stopping himself from the stabbing at his salad.He hasn’t even touched his Alfredo yet or the bread. 

“Is something wrong? You’re acting kind of strange tonight.” 

Oh dear god it’s obvious and that’s just great, now he has to come up with an excuse for his weirdness. 

“No, just, uh, kind of tired still you know?” 

Liam furrowed his brows and stared at him for a second before nodding and going back to eating. Good, it worked for now. 

Zayn kept his eye contact to a minimal and tried eating everything off his plate, but the nervousness is making it hard. He’s just so worried Liam’s secretly upset with him and is just suckign it up right now. There’s so many possibilities and Zayn’s mind is racing. 

Maybe a glass of wine might help, but that doesn’t even sound too good right now. 

“So, why did you pick me?” Liam just had to bring up. 

Zayn swallowed, flicking his gaze up to meet Liam’s eyes. “Huh?” 

Liam smiled, “Out of all the boys, why me?” 

Zayn fingered the table linen that resting on his thigh. Unsure if right now was the right time to tell him. He was kind of hoping it wouldn’t be asked and things would just happen gradually. Sadly things never work out they way you want them too and Zayn didn’t plan for this. 

“Uh, because.” He started, mumbling, pushing his plate away with his free hand, and then moving to rub the back of his neck. Liam’s just staring at him looking all handsome on the other side of the table. 

This was so hard for him to spit it out, he’s just so scared the rejection is going to happen again. 

“Come on, Zayn. What’s the reason? I mean I thought you’d at least pick harry since he’s one of your best mates.” 

Zayn sighed and shook his head, seeing that confused look on the man across the table from him. 

“It’s not that, Liam. There’s a reason why I picked you.”

“And what's the reason? Is this like a belated birthday present or something?

Zayn just laughed a little and shook his head. 

“No, it has nothing to do with paybacks, Li.” Maybe throwing Liam’s nickname he gave him will make things all better. Hopefully. 

“Then what is it? Because I’m kind of confused”

Zayn just took a deep breath and let it out. “Because I really like you, Liam. A lot.” 

Liam’s mouth slightly feel open and his eyes widened. Zayn knew it,he’s freaked out and not saying anything. Just like last time. 

Zayn just frowned, feeling heaviness in his chest, and just wanting to skip dinner and go watch the movie already. Wanting to avoid Liam's response and just not talk about it ever again.

He’s already getting up and sighing, “Let's go watch the movie now, yeah?” Zayn’s tone came out a bit shaky as he honestly felt like crying to be honest. “I’m not really hungry.”

Liam didn’t say anything and just sat there, Zayn’s frown deepened, and he just embarrassed for attempting this again. 

“Zayn, wait.” Liam said, and Zayn's topped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to see Liam coming over towards him. 

As much as he didn’t want to turn around and face him he did, crossing his arms, and gnawing on his lip. Feeling not so good right now and knows either Liam's going to flat out tell him to stop trying or tell him he doesn’t want to watch any movies with him. 

Zayn just knows, it’s not good. 

“What, Liam? Are you disgusted by me is that why you wanted me stop?” Zayn asked defensively. 

Liam furrowed his brows and stared at Zayn, shaking his head, and running his fingers through his hair. “No, I would never be disgusted by you, Zayn. Why would you even say that?”

“Because this is the second time I tried to get with you and obviously I can’t take a fucking hint. I’m so stupid.”

“No you’re not, don’t ever say that.” Liam responded, shaking his head. “You’re one of the smartest guys I know and the sweetest.” 

Zayn did like that to hear that, but that still doesn't make him feel better. 

“Yeah, but I’m stupid for thinking that this tonight would drop a hint to you that I want to be you, more than anything.I guess not though, because you obviously don’t like me like that.” 

Liam sighed and just looked at Zayn for a moment, “Why do you always jump to conclusions about me?” Liam asked, tilting his head.

“Because usually my instincts are right. Especially when it comes to a guy I like.”

“You’re instincts about me are wrong, by the way.” Liam countered, stepping a little closer. 

Zayn was confused, not sure what Liam is getting at right now.

“How so?” Zayn's started, “Because you freaked out last time.” Zayn added frowning, looking down.  
Liam stepped even closer to the point there no space, looking at Zayn, and moving to lean down and tilted his head to the side, and pressing their lips together. Feeling Liam’s hand claps the back of his neck. 

Zayn closed his eyes as he kissed Liam back, his heart racing very quickly, and not sure where to put his hands. This was so sudden and unexpected, but he relaxed himself. Liam’s a good kisser and even though Zayn probably shit compared to him, he doesn’t care. Liam finally kissed him.

This is what he’s been waiting for!

When Liam pulled his head back he smiled at Zayn. “Because I like you too, I was scared the first time.” he admitted. Zayn felt like he could faint right now, it’s mutual. Harry was right, Liam likes him too. Like more than friend and that seriously just made his heart skip a beat. 

“You didn’t have to scared, Li.”

“I know but, you’re just so stunning and amazing. I’ve never liked a guy a before, and the moment I saw you when we came into this house I had a feeling you’d get me into trouble.” he winked with a smile. “Kind of jealous that Harry got your attention in the beginning.”

Zayn cheeks were hot and he just couldn’t believe this was even happening right now. It blows his mind. 

“I thought you were so hot when I first saw you,” Zayn added truthfully, not even going to to bother with the Harry thing because it’s in the past. “I’m happy that I met you.”

“Likewise.” Liam said before kissing Zayn again softly.

Eventually pulling away and making zayn want to faint all over again. Liam reached down and intertwined their fingers and brought Zayn's hand up and kissed it. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a proper date, so how about we go watch that film then and see what happens?” Liam proposed and Zayn just nodded without any hesitation. 

He couldn’t even speak right now, just too overjoyed that things played out tonight. 

Liam just smiled and left Zayn towards the exercise room and shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut is kind of blah in this chapter. 
> 
> The chapter is fairly long and stuff happened.


	19. Eighteen.

Christmas is in a week, Louis’ birthday is in six days, and Harry wants a letter from his family.

He’s not ready to spend this major holiday without his parents and Gemma. It’ll be the first year he won’t be with any of them on that day. Usually he would stay with His mum on Christmas eve and well into Christmas morning and then later on go to his dad's for a night or two. 

It’s getting much harder to be in this house and harry knows he hasn’t got much longer, but it’s really taking a toll on him. 

He’s been making extra trips to the diary room to make videos and hanging out with Louis. Which has helped, but it can only help so much. Louis doesn’t know about Harry's homesickness and he’s sure Louis’ feeling it too, he’s sure they all are actually. 

They have until March and Harry just wants this time to hurry up already.

There are upsides though for being here, the money at the end, new friendships, Zayn scoring the guy he’s been chasing after, and Harry fell in love. He grew feelings for the least expected person in this house and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Louis makes him happy and maybe someday they could be an actual couple. Not just messing around and being secretive. 

As much as Harry likes what they have he would love to have more. Introduce Louis to his family and meet Louis’ family as well. Just be open about things and go on double dates with Liam and Zayn. Yeah, Zayn told Harry after the date they’re practically together, he’s just waiting for Liam to ask him to be his boyfriend. Still Harry would love to go on dates with them and just have a nice time. Do relationshippy things and be loved on, but Harry knows Louis has commitment issues.

It’ll be a shock when Louis wants to make things official between them because from what harry could remember the only person Louis ever actually dated was Eleanor. That was ages ago and they did not last long at all. Louis likes sex more and Harry can’t necessarily blame him but, Harry himself enjoys the aspects of a relationship. Maybe because he’s only ever dated Zayn and it was something he enjoyed.

Maybe things might change once they leave, but time will tell. 

Harry’s cuddled up to Louis outside on the couches as Louis was smoking a cigarette at two in the morning. Both wide eyed and just got done shagging two rounds before declaring they weren’t exactly tired, but whipped from the sex. Harry has his hair up in a messy bun, leaning against Louis with a jumper on and a pair of sleep pants. He’s enjoying the silence, feeling the warmness of Louis’ free hand on his thigh resting there, and thinking about what his mum would think about Louis. 

Would she approve of him?

Louis smokes, has tattoo’s, has a very broad vocabulary, and used to be quite the asshole to Harry. Not that she needs to know or anything, but with Gemma’s mouth it might surface as Harry told Gemma in the past about Louis. How mean he was and that he begged Gemma not to tell their mum or dad about him. Gemma will definitely be the one he’ll work on for this, so telling her about Louis will have to wait. 

“I turning twenty two in less than a week, how exciting.” Louis sounded less than thrilled as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth. 

“I’m sure twenty two will be no different than twenty one, Lou. You’ll be fine,” Harry spoke softly, watching Louis smoke his cigarette. “I mean I’ll be twenty in February.” 

Louis smirked and glanced at Harry, resting his arm against the ledge of the couch, the smoke traveling from his cigarette. “You’re the youngest one here, Harry. You have nothing to worry about, twenty is a piece of cake.” 

“Still it’s kind of scary, but at least I’m not the oldest one in here.” Harry teased, snickering a little. 

Louis rolled his eyes and patted Harry on his thigh before he too one last drag of cigarette before stomping it out with his foot. Keeping his hand on Harry’s thigh and staring at him. 

“You know, since my birthday is the day before Christmas I’m sure there will be no party except between us lads and I’m kind of glad. I don’t need those girl in here to entertain me or those random guys.” Louis told him, moving to face Harry, and moving his fallen finger out of his eyes. “I already got what I want.” 

Harry felt heat inching to his cheek, does Louis mean him? 

“Me?” Harry asked more so in a whisper and Louis nodded, moving over and colliding there lips together briefly. Pulling away just far enough that Louis’ breath tickled Harry’s lips. 

“Why would I need anyone else when I have you,” Louis said as he pulled away and smiled. “You make this bearable to be here without seeing my mum and the girls, and I don’t know. You’re more than enough for me.” 

Harry just smiled and felt like his heart was beating ten miles an hour. 

He’s more than enough for Louis, Louis doesn’t want anyone else, and that just makes him feel warm all over. 

“I love you.” Harry replied, reaching over and caressing Louis’ scruffy cheek and Louis just smiled back at him before resting his hand on Harry’s. Warming it up a little thanks to the chilly night air and making Harry no longer cold.

When Harry finally pulled his hand back Louis just stared at him for a moment before getting to his feet. “How about we try to go get some sleep, I mean if you're up to be spooned that is.” Louis offered, crossing his arms.

Without hesitation harry was off his feet and already heading inside with Louis into the warm house and back to their room. 

Harry’s in bed with Louis, cuddled up to Louis’ shirtless torso, and resting his head against his shoulder. Harry's still not tired, too much on his mind to even consider sleep right now.

From his family to thinking about his future with Louis. Harry just kept to himself as they laid there, feeling Louis caressing his arm, and listening to Louis breath.

Harry's mind started to wander to older times and how Louis used to be such an asshole to him. Not even that long ago he was and was just down right confusing. Louis such a mystery to him sometimes and he wonders if Louis picked on him of a way to mask his sexuality. Still Harry knows Louis picked on him way before Harry came out and got worse once he did. Louis claims it's because Harry was a loser and didn't have much friends. It could be that, but Harry noticed over time Louis really didn't pick on a whole lot of people. Just him and few other guys over the course of years with Liam's help.

It's funny how he used to petrified of Louis because the man's so intimidating and quite strong. Louis made him single, he ruined the first date he ever had, and Louis said it's because losers don't get to date. Harry wishes he could go back and tell Louis to go fuck himself, but of course he was much more reserved back then. He never really talked back to Louis or challenged him. Harry usually listened to him to avoid getting a punch here or there, and maybe he kind of checked Louis out in the locker rooms when he would take his shirt off. Harry didn't like Louis back then though, he may have thought Louis was hot, but his personality killed it for him. Now it's different, he's fallen in love with the man that used to make his life miserable.

Louis such a sweetheart to him and now, Louis treats him actually quite well. It may have taken a while, but he's happy with he has now. Louis’ friends with him around the boys and he gets Louis to himself in private.

Still Harry wants to ask Louis about the past. He just doesn't want him to get upset and grow distant. Louis can't get too mad can he though?

It's just a few questions.

“Louis?” Harry mumbled out as he moved away, pulling out of Louis grip a little, and propping himself up on his elbow. He can't really see Louis thanks to light being off. But he sort of see his silhouette in the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you pick on me back in school all those years and the beginning of here?.” Well it's out there and Harry hopes Louis is honest with him. He just hopes the other questions he's going to ask will hopefully go well too.

There was silence between them and then a sigh coming from Louis.

“Did you really think I was that annoying that you couldn't stand me?” He pressed a little further, just wanting to know.

“That's not it,” Louis muttered out, “And I'm sorry I was such a dickhead to you. Also you're not annoying, far from it actually.”

Harry smiled at the apology, “It's in the past, Lou.” Moving back to their original position. Feeling Louis’ arm adjusting so he could caress Harry's arm once again. “But I still want to know why you targeted me?”

Silence again Louis continued run his fingers down Harry's arm. Waiting and waiting but nothing ever comes out of Louis’ mouth. 

“Can we not talk about this right now? I don't really feel like explaining myself.” Louis said in defense as he stopped caressing Harry's arm for a moment.

Harry just bit his tongue and didn't say another word because he's kind of upset. Only a little because Louis won't give him the reason why he bullies him for years on end. Still he will wait and see over time if Louis will ever tell him. 

Not even saying anything else he just closed his eyes and relaxed against Louis. Who went back to leaving affectionate touches and just pulling Harry closer.

“I’ll tell you soon.” Louis breathed out and left it at that.

Harry just didn't even give that a respond and just soaked in this moment between them instead. 

The next day Harry mainly stayed in bed as he was feeling really down and quite nauseous. The whole homesick thing is just weighing heavier on him day by day. He can’t get himself to go socialize with the boys today or help out around the house. All he wants to do is lay in bed because he's so tired and just drained. Especially with a major holiday coming up, it’s a challenge in itself to keep making excuses to stay here. 

Sure Harry’s heart swelled up every time Louis came in the room to check up on him and even asked if he wanted something to eat. Of course Harry knows Louis isn’t going to stay in bed all day with him and he accepted that when he woke up this morning. Even though a nice cuddled session sounded absolutely amazing, Harry knows he has to wait. 

Not to mention that he doesn’t want to rope Louis into staying in bed all day because of Harry’s homesickness. That wouldn’t be fair and not quite the smartest idea considering their sneaking around. 

“It’s only three in the afternoon.” Harry groaned, looking at the alarm clock across the room and moved the blanket over his head. Wanting time to go faster and just get there remainder month's up with. Wanting to hug his family, go out and have fun, and finally have more privacy. Not to mention possibly having a boyfriend later on in life if things don’t go to shit.

Harry really wants to be in a relationship with Louis outside of this house later on. He’s hopeful and maybe this experience might change Louis’ opinions and fears on commitment. He’s in love with Louis and he can’t even see himself with anyone, honestly. Louis may not be perfect, but to Harry he’s everything.

It’s just the matter if Louis will still want him around though, but Harry’s keeping positive. Hes certain Louis didn’t resort to him for sexual favors because of the lack of girls. Louis came out to him, trusts him, and is obviously attracted to Harry. Still Louis is complex and has his guard up still on some things and that’s another reason why Harry’s iffy about whether things will get better between them or not.

No matter what happens, Louis will always be Harry’s first love. 

Harry just closed his eyes and started daydreaming six months from now. Seeing himself on a date with Louis at a nice restaurant and hearing all the right things. Louis telling Harry that he loves him too and that he wants them to go travel the world together. Louis mentioning the words _our future together_ and kissing Harry in public. 

Thinking about all that does make him feel better, just a smidge though. 

“I love him so much.” Harry murmured to himself right when the bedroom door opened and closed. Not moving from his spot and still hiding under the blankets because he still doesn't feel that good.

Soon feeling someone crawling in the bed with him and laying right up against him, arm slinging around his waist, and a kiss pressed to his neck.

“You still not feeling good, baby doll?” Louis asked as he pulled the blanket down from Harry's head.

Harry moved in his spot, facing Louis with his arm still around Harry's waist. Holding him close and staring into Louis’ eyes.

“I feel like I want to go home, but my heart wants me to stay,.” Harry said, closing his eyes. “I really miss my family.” He frowned, and then felt being pulled closer. A kiss being pressed to his forehead and that caught Harry off guard.

“I know you do, I do too, and so do the other boys. We have three months left though, after this one. Just hang tight and it'll be over before we know it,” Louis told him. “Also, if i'm honest you're pretty much the only reason I'm managed to stay this long. Sure the money will be spectacular, but the homesickness and just not having all that freedom sucks. You're like a breath of fresh air and Liam may be my best mate, but if you weren't here I probably would have walked ages ago.”

Harry's heart is just swelling at those words Louis said. The fact Louis is sticking around because of him makes his mood into a slightly better one. Knowing it's a mutual feeling between them makes him more willing to stay.

“What are we going to do once we leave? I mean about us.” Harry hopes Louis hasn't changed his mind about them. You never know with this boy. Finally opening up his eyes and staring into Louis eyes.

Louis licked his lips, “I already said we’d be sneaking around, but not at my place with Liam of course.” 

Harry was a little confused, what did Louis mean by that?

“Liam knows we're hooking up, he doesn't care though of course, and obviously he's got that thing with pretty boy now. So we won't have to be so secretive when you come see me.” 

Harry was glad to know at least Liam knows.

“What about when Zayn is over? Can't we tell him too? I mean since he-” Harry started but was cut off when Louis spoke over him.

“No, I don't trust him.” 

Harry sighed, “You need to give him a chance, Lou. He's one of my friends and like I said, he knows I fancy you.” Harry really would love for Louis to get to know Zayn. Instead of being hostile towards the poor lad. 

“How can I give him a chance when he pissed me off so much since the beginning? He’s more tolerable now, but I don't know.” Louis said. 

“Will you try for me at least? I mean if he knows then that means I can stay over more. Also won't have to be so quiet in bed.”

“Or we could just go to yours.” Louis countered.

“We could, but I think if Liam knows then Zayn should too. I promise he won't tell, Lou. He hasn't told anyone else that I like you, and besides he'll probably be over a lot. You know considering Liam and Zayn are practically a thing.”

Louis still didn't look to happy about it and just sighed deeply.

“Please?” Harry pouted a little, hoping this would work. “I promise Niall and Miles won't find out. 

Louis squeezed Harry's side before saying, “You know I can't say no to that pout, right?” Louis face finally softened. “I guess we can tell him, but not till later and only if he keeps his mouth shut. I don't want it getting out in the video diaries that we’re fucking around. I don't want my family to find out that I like guys too.”

Harry understands Louis’ fears, but Zayn is trustworthy.

“You have nothing to worry about, okay? I promise. Zayn doesn't have to know your sexuality either. I can just tell him I'm just someone to have sex with, that's it.”

Louis nodded before pressing their lips together for a moment and feeling Louis hand go to his bum and rest it there. Kissing the boy back momentarily before pulling away and feeling Louis cup his bum then rub it.

“Like I said, I trust you,” Louis whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead once again. “Even if pretty boy fucks everything up, I won't stop fucking around with you..” 

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked.

Louis just winked as he squeezed Harry's bum once more before moving, but Harry's caught his wrist just in time to stop him from getting up.

“Stay here with me, Lou. Please?” 

Louis licked his lips and eyes Harry's hand wrapped around his wrist. “Baby doll, the other boys are up. It'll look suspicious, I only came to check on you.”

Harry frowned, letting go of Louis’ wrist, and shook his head. “Fine go, I guess.” He said moving to roll over to the face the other side. Crossing his arms as he laid there and closed his eyes. Kind of upset and wished that Louis would just stay here, but hearing the door shut he just wanted to take a nap. Sleep this day away because it sucks and just be one day closer to leaving.

After sometime Harry fell into a nap and waking up every so often. Tossing and turning and trying to get more comfortable. It didn't help that he was getting colder and he felt not so good still. Quite annoyed still at Louis even if it's been a couple of hours now that he's talked to him.

He did drift off to sleep every time he did get up to get more comfortable but it only lasted not even a half hour each time. 

By the time he was about to just get up the bedroom door was opened again and the light was flipped on. Blanket being ripped off of him and Louis moving to crouch down on his side of the bed to talk to Harry.

Harry sighed, crossing his arms, and blinked tiredly at Louis. Shivering from the cold and curling his legs a little, bring them closer to his body.

“Baby doll, come and chill with me. I'm bored as shit and Liam's too busy eye fucking pretty boy and kissing on him. Fucking weird now that they announced it the whole house they're officially sort of dating. I need you out there with me.” 

Harry looked at Louis for a moment, wishing they could be like Liam and Zayn. Kiss in front of the other boys and cuddle. Still he enjoys what he has right now, but the idea of being more open sounded nice. 

“I don't feel like getting out of bed and besides I'm sure you'll be just fine without me sitting beside you. Not like you won't kiss me or anything in front of the boys.” Harry knows he's acting out right now, but he just can't do it tonight. He's tired and misses his family. He wants to be serious with Louis and to top it all off he just wants freedom. 

It's really weighing on him.

Louis just looked at Harry before reaching over and moving the fallen strand of hair that just fell out of Harry's face. 

“I want to kiss you, I do. I promise. Just not in front of them though, I'm not comfortable enough. I told you this, baby.” Louis told him, as his hand caressed Harry's cheek. 

Harry stared at Louis and sighed, “I know and I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated I guess. With not being able to fully have you, not seeing my family, and stuck in this house I'm getting exhausted.” 

About to say something else that is until Louis moved in and wrapped his arm around Harry. Leaning in and giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back slightly. Enough to stare into Harry's eyes and close enough it's intimate.

“After we leave here, I'll give you a key to my flat when I get it. You can come see me whenever you want. It's not like I'm going to be fucking anyone else. Also I wasn't going to not tell you this, but the night of Christmas I was planning on doing that thing. You know hangout or whatever it's called after the boys are asleep.”

Harry couldn't help the smile coming to his lips and his heart swelling. Louis wants to have a date with him and that makes Harry feel a little better than before. Louis even said he was going to give Harry a key which made Harry happy of course.

“I've never told you this but you're stunning when you smile.” Louis confessed and moved away. Making his way between Harry's leg, making Harry lay back, and hovering over the curly haired lad.

Harry stared up into Louis’ eyes as he laid there, a little warmer now that Louis’ body was fairly close to his. Leaning his head up and giving Louis and unsteady kiss. Bringing his hand up and rested it on Louis’ scruffy cheek.

Sharing a kiss for a moment before Louis pulled away, “I also think you're…” his voice trailed off as he bit his lip. Closing his eyes and said softly, “Gorgeous.” 

“You are too.” Harry felt like crying right now. Not because he's sad or upset, no. He's just so happy that Louis is being honest with him and making him feel amazing. Louis’ the only reason right now why he's smiling.

Louis lips curved upward, finally opening his eyes, and staring back at Harry. Lowering himself down a little SO their bodies pressed together. Harry wasn't exactly sure what Louis was doing, but one things for sure he doesn't need a blanket now.

“I love your body too. Your hair. Your face. Your legs. Your bum. Everything.” Louis admitted and Harry was kind of shocked when Louis started confessing his love for Harry's body. Totally something Harry hadn't expected.

“You do?” 

Louis nodded, “I mean yeah, why wouldn't I? I told your I think you're sexy and I've always been attracted to you.”

Then suddenly Louis’ eyes went wide and pulled off of Harry, moving to his feet and Harry was confused. Louis’ acting strange and Harry moved to sit up seeing Louis shaking his head. Harry was still quite amazed Louis said he's always been attracted to him. 

So did that mean Louis picked on him because he was attracted to him? Harry's confused.

“You have?”

Louis rubbed the back of his neck, “Well…” Louis sighed and fixing his clothes. “Just when we entered into this house and then on.” Louis started walking towards the door. Leaving it at that after he left the room.

He's lying. Harry knows he has to be, he was acting weird, and just by the way he dismissed it was odd. Harry will wait for Louis to tell him, but it does give Harry a shred of even more happiness knowing Louis has always found him attractive. As it goes both ways between them. 

Harry just laid back down and sighed, not sure if he has the energy to get out bed.Not sure if he wants to confront Louis on what happened only moments ago.

So he just laid there for a while longer and ended up getting up and grabbing his blanket. Just retiring back to bed because he still doesn't feel the greatest despite Louis’ attempts. 

Hopefully he'll feel better soon.

**~~~~~~**

It's Christmas Eve and Harry doesn't feel a lick better. 

He has been occupying his bed, sulking, and not being very sociable. He's more so been mainly talking to Louis more than anything and Zayn on occasions. Only when he’d convince Harry to come and do some yoga with him. Also when Harry got something to eat, Zayn would make an effort to talk to him.. Louis of course always has the chance because they still share a bed and they're hooking up.

Right now he's actually up out of bed because Mr. Jameson said there's an emergency house meeting and it's going on Eleven at night.

Harry's sitting on the couch in between Louis and Zayn with his arms crossed. Waiting for the elder gent to join them and tell them what's going on.

All Harry wants to do is sleep until him and Louis are finally alone. Then cook Louis up spaghetti and possibly give him some birthday sex. Since Louis didn't want a party at all and it's the day before Christmas.

Which Harry could go for a small intimate dinner with Louis and some sex. Some really nice sex to be exact.

It's just going to have to wait though because out came Mr. Jameson from the diary room with a serious look on his face. Moving to stand in the center of the room with his hands clasped in front of him and letting out a sigh.

“Good evening gentleman and happy birthday Mr. Tomlinson,.” Mr. Jameson started and finally gave a smile. Louis just nodded to that and Mr Jameson went on, “I know it's fairly late into the night and you're all probably tired or bored. Wells as you know tomorrow is Christmas.”

Like they all needed the reminder that they're spending it with out family.

“Well I have some pleasant news for you boys. Tomorrow morning each of you will have a gift basket. Various items hand picked from your family and a letter to.” Harry's ears perked up at that. He was now anxious for morning to come already.

“Also there will be a feast outside around six to treat you boys.” Now that sounded like a good day.

“One last thing too, sharing of the beds is done tomorrow night. There will be two beds to a room and you guys can switch rooms or stay, it's up to you. We only have three months left and so far I'm satisfied with my results of everything.” He went on.

Harry couldn't wait to go to sleep and wake up on Christmas excited like when he was younger. All he wants is that letter and nothing else. He doesn't care about the feast or the gift basket. He wants the only thing that matters.

“Now that I've told you boys what's been going on. I'll be back for relationship evaluations New Year's Day. So merry Christmas and have a good night boys.” Was all the man said before leaving them alone.

Everyone from what Harry could tell looked happy and getting to their feet besides Harry. He just sat there watching everyone. Wondering if he should cook the spaghetti now and get Louis’ birthday night a show on the road. So you know they can go to bed faster of course.

“Oh man, can't wait to get a letter from my mum.” Niall exclaimed, “You're lucky Miles, at least you see your dad since he's in charge.” Miles just nodded as the two ended up heading towards their room.

Harry watched as Louis had went to go smoke and Liam following behind him. Leaving Zayn alone with Harry who was now beside him. 

It was quiet between them for a moment until Zayn spoke up.

“How have you been? I know you really miss them, H.” 

Harry shrugged, “I've been okay I suppose and yeah, I do. Like Niall said, can't wait for tomorrow.” He smiled a little.

“I do too, even though Liam is amazing and makes me feel on top of the world. I still feel quite homesick and you know I don't celebrate Christmas, so I'm not like totally sad. I can imagine though what it's like.”

“Still you're allowed to feel the same as I do, Zayn. We all do. At least we only have three months left.”

Zayn nodded to that and looked around the room and over his shoulder before glancing back at him.

“So what are you planning to do tonight?” Zayn asked, totally catching Harry off guard.

“What?”

Zayn gave Harry a serious look before saying, “For Louis’ birthday. I know you two are more than just friends by the way.”

Harry swallowed and needed to come up with a lie. Zayn can't know right now! He only just asked Louis last week and decided to tell him later. Zayn's too smart for his own good sometimes.

“We are just friends though.” Harry hopes he could convince Zayn otherwise.

“Really?” Zayn quirked his brow, eyeing Harry for a moment. “So, you're telling me you guys haven't kissed again?” 

Harry nodded and Zayn didn't look convinced. 

“Sure, okay.” Zayn sounded a bit sarcastic but Harry didn't even bother defending himself. It would just make it look more unbelievable.

“Anyways…” Harry's started up, looking at Zayn, and seeing something peeking out of the collar of his top by his collar bones. Very faint dark shadow and Harry reached over and pulled it down and saw a love bite. It's right there and it wasn't the only one. There was another one not far behind it.

Zayn gasped and swatted Harry's hand away and fixed his collar, holding his hand over the area. Trying to hide his love bites even though Harry said them.

“Are you and Liam sleeping together? It's only been a month.” Harry asked, looking at Zayn who bit his lip.

Zayn started messing with his hair and looking around the room. 

“I wouldn't say we're having sex or doing anything sexual. We're just snogging, he just got a little carried away the other night.” Zayn admitted. “I don't care though, he's an amazing kisser, and I kinda like that he wants to take charge.” Oh god, Harry didn't need to know that.

“Do I really need to know this about Liam?” Harry asked, shaking his head.

Zayn smirked, “Well, I mean I am versatile. I do kind of like the idea that Liam can manhandle me.” 

“Thank you Zayn for reminding me on your sexual preferences when it comes to who does what in bed.” Harry groaned.

“Oh calm down, I know what you prefer, and secondly Liam's never been with another guy before. I just never been with a guy like him before. He's just so.. you know.”

Harry furrowed his brows, “know what?” Harry asked confused, quirking his brow.

Zayn licked his lips doing a once over before glancing back at Harry, leaning in a little closer. 

“Daddy material.” Zayn nearly whispered and Harry couldn't believe his ears.

Zayn has a daddy kink, who would have known! Harry obviously didn't know even though they used to have sex with each other back then when they dated.

“So you consider Liam your daddy?”

Zayn shook his head and put his hand over Harry's mouth.

“No, no, and no. I mean he gives off those vibes. Not that I'm into that kind of stuff.”

Harry quirked his brow and stared at Zayn as he pulled away his hand. 

“Don't give me that look. All I'm saying is he more dominant and I kind of like it a lot. H, he will make me satisfied when the time is right. Also since I know he's quite big thanks to the truth or dare game, that adds to it.”

Harry just bit his tongue and let Zayn talk about his sexual stuff. He wishes he could openly talk about Louis, but he's not as open about his sex life as Zayn. Sure when they dated they obviously talked about it when Harry was ready to have his first time. Even afterwards when they had sex often and Harry voiced that he is more submissive of course. 

“I'm not going to call him it though.” Zayn finally added and Harry just nodded along to show he was listening.”But do you think I should put out? I mean I know we've only been kind of dating for nearly a month. I think us having sex could seal the deal and bam, he's my boyfriend.”

Harry honestly didn't even know what to tell Zayn. He doesn't really have any experience in this department because he's only been with two guys and dated only one person. Still he knows the feeling of wanting that person as your boyfriend and coming up with ways to make it happen.

It's all in time, though.

“I think you should give it time or do what you think is right, Zayn.”

Zayn was about to say something when he opened his mouth when in came the two boys. The two boys that stole their hearts making way towards he couches. Louis slamming down beside Harry and resting his arm on the ledge. Zayn quirked his brow and eyed Louis for a moment before smiling up at Liam who was leaning against the armrest. 

Harry watched as Liam had bent down and gave Zayn a kiss and Zayn's hand wrapped around back of Liam's neck, kissing him back. Practically snogging in front of them.

“Alright, get a room you two.” Louis commented as he started to play with Harry's hair.

Liam pulled back a little and shot a glare at Louis before giving in for one more kiss to Zayn before pulling away. 

“Come on, Zaynie. Let's go to bed, obviously we can't kiss in front of negative nelly.” Zayn just got to his feet and they left the room. 

“Zaynie… oh my god.” Louis barked out on laughter before shaking his head. 

“What's so funny about the name?” Harry asked, glancing at him. 

“It just sounds weird coming from Liam. Not that there's anything wrong with pet names.”

“Good thing because I used to call him that too, ” Harry admitted and Louis just shook his head. “Only when I was dating him, though.”

“Do you give all the guys you date pet names?”

Harry looked at Louis confused, Louis knows he's only dated Zayn, and slept with only two people.

“I mean since you call me Lou. I would probably beat up anyone that calls me that. Lucky for you it sounds right coming from you, baby doll.” Louis said more quietly, just in case their were lurkers.

“Just like when you call me baby doll.” Harry smiled and really wanted to kiss Louis right now, he refrained though.

Louis stared at Harry's lips and then looked up into his eyes. “Because you're my babydoll.” He whispered.

Harry couldn't help the smile coming to his lips. “So since you asked me if I gave all my dates pet names. Does that mean we're dating now?” Harry asked, being hopeful. Knowing it's a stretch and he's having his hopes high right now, but he's allowed to.

Louis just smiled at him and didn't say a word as he got to his feet. “I don't know, you tell me.” Was all Louis said before left the room. 

Harry sat there and smiled to himself. 

So does that mean they're officially a couple or is it Louis just teasing him?

Harry's confused that's for sure and just goes to the kitchen. Getting out the stuff he needed to make Louis his birthday dinner. Hoping by the time it's done no one else was awake since it's going on midnight.

During the time he cooked and was outside eating with Louis is was quiet. Everyone lucky was in their rooms asleep and Louis accompanied him the whole time. Not really talking, but gentle touches here and there every time they passed each other in the kitchen. 

Right now he's happy and enjoying his date kind of thing with Louis. It's just the two of them, absolutely quiet, and Louis seems to be enjoying the dish.

Harry was only a quarter of a way done when Louis was nearly done, scarfing it down, and taking gulps of water in between.

Still they're having a nice time and Harry still can't get out of his head if they're dating or not. He's not about to ask though, Louis would have clarified with him, and besides he doesn't feel like getting is hopes shot down if Louis was just teasing him.

“Your spaghetti is one of the best things I've ever tasted,” Louis said as he twirled some noodles around his form. “Kind of hoping you'd cook this for me when you come see me.”

Harry liked the sound of that, especially the fact Louis hopes Harry comes and sees him. Makes his heart just swell right up.

“I promise I'll make it for you when I'll make the time to come see you, Lou,” Harry said as he took another bite, eyeing Louis who was already stuffing down the last bite. Setting his plate beside him and running his hand through his hair.

“Oh yeah? How often will that be?” Louis asked as he reached over and started toying with Harry's hair.

Harry smiled and set his plate on his lap, “As much as you want me there. It's just… I want something in return.”

“What's that then, love?”

“I want to be the only one you're sleeping with.” Harry knows it's a lot to ask for, but it's reasonable. Louis did mention a few times Harry's the only one he'd be fucking around with, but Harry just wants to make it known he really does want that. He wants it confirmed and set in stone that this will happen.

Louis quirked his brow and smiled, now resting his hand on the back of Harry's neck.

“Baby doll, I've already told you, no one else is getting in my pants, nobody but you. I don't think I'd be able to get it up honestly if it weren't you.” Harry felt like his body was on fire. Suddenly not chilly from the cold air and his mind racing. 

Louis wouldn't be able to get hard if it wasn't Harry. That was not something he ever expected to hear coming from Louis. Like at all.

Harry just sat there speechless, replaying those words in his head, and staring at Louis.

“I mean it too, baby doll.” Louis winked before grabbing their plates and heading into the kitchen. Leaving Harry still sitting there and his mind still on the whole hard on topic.

Even when Louis came back and sat right next to him he was still unable to say anything.

Watching Louis sit there and putting his hand on Harry's thigh. Opening his own mouth to a say, “Kind of sexy that you're speechless that I only get hard for you.” Louis winked as he squeezed Harry's thigh. Starting to rub Harry's inner thigh causing him to shiver a little and press his legs together. Feeling slightly turned on and ready to move to phase two of Louis’ birthday night.

Harry moved a little closer and leaned down to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“Fuck me like you mean it then, birthday boy.” Harry spoke in a tantalizing tone as he rubbed his hand over Louis’ groin. “Make love to me.” 

Louis groaned a little and he squeezed Harry's thigh. “Someone's eager to get fucked.” Louis said as eyed Harry's hand that was rubbing him and cupping him through his joggers.

“Well it is your belated birthday dinner we just had, it's only proper you thank the chef. I mean get to show me how much you enjoyed it.” Harry chewed on his lip. Shivering when Louis rubbed on his thigh even closer to his groin and just stared at Harry. Louis’ eyes checking out him and his hand not moving off his thighs.

Harry ran his hand one more time over Louis’ growing bulge before he pulled it away. Wanting to pull Louis’ dick out right now, but then again they're outside and someone could walk out here.

“Oh trust me, you'll be thanked.” Louis said as he moved from his spot to in front of Harry. Louis’ tenting in his joggers and Harry's eager to pull them down right now.

About to say something as he got up, Louis grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading Harry inside. Leaving Harry quiet as he looked down at their hands:

Harry blushed a little as they went through the house at how Louis held his hand. Sure they've held hands before but in the context during sex, but this was before that. It made his heart soar.

When they made it to their bedroom door Louis let go and opened the door. Letting Harry go on first and slapped Harry on the bum as he went in. Shutting the door behind them and locking it.

The next day Harry was in bed, cuddled up to Louis completely naked, and exhausted. He was still close to his lover, but they weren't spooning. Harry was just nestled right up to him.

Thinking about how close he is to getting that letter and how they only have three months left. He's feeling anxious to get out of bed. It's only six though and he really doesn't want to move.

Too comfortable and warm. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to last night. Louis and him didn't really have much of a date dinner thing. It more so just them sitting there eating and then having sex. Still Harry hopes Louis at least enjoyed it and obviously the last part of it all was good. It always is when Louis’ pinning him down onto the mattress.

Still he would love to have a time where they could just talk. Hear about Louis’ life and learn more about each other. 

Maybe once they leave and see each other outside of the house.

Harry would love to learn more and hopes Louis is willing to share with him.

Laying there a little longer, settled against Louis, and pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Feeling safe beside him and just happy he gets to have at least a decent Christmas morning.

A moment later Louis had shuffled in his spot, moving to lay facing Harry. Yawning and moving to wrap his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, and pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

“Morning, baby,” Louis’ voice is groggily and Harry always has liked Louis’ morning voice. “Waking me up with a kiss this morning?” 

Harry smiled a little and closed his eyes, moving to put his arm around Louis too, and resting his head against him. 

“Sorry, didn't think you'd wake up because of that.” Harry apologized as placed a gentle kiss to Louis’ chest. Ignoring the hairs from a missed patch on Louis’ chest. 

Harry soon felt Louis playing with his hair again, and saying, “It's fine, l don't mind, actually.” 

Relaxing at the feeling of Louis toying with his hair was quite relaxing and snuggled up to him made him feel heaps better. As usual of course.

Laying there for some time before Harry asked, “Am I your baby?” Harry moved away a bit, just enough, but still staying close. 

“Of course you are, that's your nickname I give you, why are you even asking this?” Louis tone was gentle yet horses still. 

“No, I mean like, am I, you know, your boyfriend?” Harry knows he's staking a risk right now, but he needs answers. Louis teased him with the idea that they may or may not be a couple. Sure he knows Louis doesn't do relationships and he's had the constant reminders, but maybe he changed his mind.

It was silent and Harry knew he shouldn't have asked, he just knew. Louis doesn't want him anymore than the sex they have and kissing they do. He already knew this, by he had some hope these past few days.

“Harry, I can't answer this right now.”

“Why not?” Harry decided to push it further because he's curious to know. Why exactly Louis can't give him a yes or a no.

Louis sighed, still toying with Harry's locks, and Harry wishes Kouia could just be honest with him.

“Because I just can't.”

 

Harry didn't even push it more because Louis had given him the same answer. Well at least he didn't give a straight up no and that gives Harry some hope.

“But you're my baby, my super sexy secret” Harry then felt Louis moved his hand under the blanket. Cupping Harry's bare bum and pulling him close.”You're my only babe in this house and when we leave here, you'll still be it. Let's just enjoy messing around, okay?”

Louis’ so confusing, Harry doesn't get what he means when Louis says he's his baby if they're not a couple, but all Harry could do was mutter out okay and left it at that. There's nothing he could do to say right now. All he can do is wait and see where things take them. At least Louis considers Harry his baby in this house and outside of it. It makes him feel still pretty decent. 

Louis didn't really reject him so that made it better.

After sometime of cuddling they eventually got out of bed and got dressed. Quite excited to see what their gift baskets had in them and what was said in the letters.

Harry was quick to find his. A white basket filled with various candies, clothes, picture of his family, and the letter that had his mums handwriting on it that said _Harry_. Topped with a olive green bow on top.

He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he he rummaged through his basket. See his mum had put a new pair of black skinny trousers in there for him and a white Henley. Various candies that were his favorite and an old picture of their family. One which was before his parents got divorced. He was fifteen and things were great then. His family was still together and Gemma was still at home.

It was a picture that his Nan took during Christmas at dinner and he remembers it. 

The food was decadent and delicious. The gifts his Nan and family got them were decent, watching Christmas films, and just spending time with them all.

Sadly his mum and dad ended up splitting when he was around sixteen, a year later. Christmas wasn't the same, but he's glad his mum and dad are friends. Harry doesn't like to think too much about the divorce because it was tough, and secondly it just wasn't a good time in his life.

After setting down the picture he grabbed the letter and smiled, opening up and already feeling tears brimming his eyes at what he read. 

“ _Hey pumpkin, I hope you're doing okay. I miss you so much and can't wait to give you a big hug and kiss when you leave. Mummy loves you and It's. even very tough not talking to you on the phone most mornings._

_Still I think you're doing absolutely amazing. You have three months left and I know you can do this._

_I can't wait to hear about everything you've did in. That house and meet that boy you always mention in the diaries. Don't think I wouldn't forget about the guy you like, because I was thrilled to hear you met someone._

_Hopefully he treats you well inside and outside of this social experiment._

_Anyways, everyone misses you so much._

_Your dad has mentioned about how his house has been so quiet and Gemma misses you too._

_Oh! Gemma’s back with Chase again, and guess what?_

_You're going to be an uncle!_

_Gemma is only two months along right now, you will be out just in time to meet the newest edition._

_Anyways, it's good bye for now._

_Love you so much, Mum._

_Merry Christmas!_ ”

 

Tear drops stained his letter and Harry was just so happy. This single piece of paper made him feel better than he has since he felt home sick. It makes up for everything.

Also the fact he's going to be an uncle blows his mind. Gemma was single when he left. Her and Chase had broken up not even four months ago; they were together for five years. 

He's missed so much it makes him sad, but also happy that they're doing okay. Harry knows he can stick out these remaining months, this letter helped seal the deal.

Harry smiled and pocketed his letter in the back pocket before grabbing his gift basket and going to his room to be alone for a moment. Not really paying any mind to the other boys ogling over their baskets and reading their letters. Harry just needed to be alone for a minute to calm himself down and just take a deep breath.

He put the gift basket in a corner and sat himself down on the bed, running his hands through his hair, and just wiping away his tears. Trying to steady his breathing and fiddling with the hem of his top.

Thinking about what else the letter had said. His dad said the house was quiet which Harry knows his dad was used to someone else being there after a year. Also the fact his dad probably missed them talking about stuff that he usually wouldn’t with him mum. Harry’s not sure about one thing though, his mum wants to meet Louis. Maybe it was a mistake to bring up that he likes a guy in this house, but he couldn’t help it. It made him feel better to vent and besides now he can clarify in his diaries that they’re not meeting him for a while. Especially Gemma of course, she can wait to meet him.

Soon enough he was no longer alone and the space beside him was occupied, arm slinging around his waist, and pulling him close. Harry leaned into the touch and sighed , feeling those fingers caressing into his side. 

Finally looking up to look at Louis and saw that his eyes were red and puffy.His cheeks were flushed and Harry's eyes looked over to Louis’ basket that was beside his and saw that his was a mess. 

“You know I really miss mum and the girls, the letter she wrote got me, and I never cry. I’, just glad I got at least that and a picture Also the fact I get to spend time with you too. Makes for a decent christmas.” Louis finally said. 

“You’re making it bearable to stay along with my mum's letter, to,” Harry admitted. “My mum wants to meet you.” 

Harry knows Louis could freak out and be distant towards him, but he would rather be honest with him. It’s not like he actually said Louis’ name in the diaires. He was evry vague about him actually. The only people they know about is Zayn because he’s his ex boyfriend. 

Louis sighed, “So you’ve talked about me in your diaries?”

“Yeah, but I never mentioned your name. You’re not going to meet them though, you don’t have to.” Harry just wanted it out there. Louis doesn’t have to meet them or see them in fact.

Louis just nodded, didn’t even bit get mad or make a comment towards it, he just nodded. 

“Maybe in time, “ Louis whispered and Harry raised his brows, unsure what that implied, but he’s going to leave it at that. 

“Anyways, so what do you have plans for your birthday night?”

Harry furrowed his brows, his birthday isn’t until February, why are they talking about this now? 

“Uh, I don’t know, why?” 

“Nothing, just curious.” was all Louis said before he moved his hand on Harry’s waist to move up the back of his top and rest on his back. Harry shivered at Louis’ cold hands against his skin, but relaxed into it. 

Staying like this for a little while before joining the lads for the rest of day.


	20. Nineteen.

  
**LOUIS’ POV**  
New year's eve is supposed to be a fun time, celebrations galore, and just having the time of your life. Not this year though, Louis’ ringing in the new year with no more cigarettes. He had run dry and he realized this, this morning when he went through his bag. No cigarettes in sight and just his blue lighters. Sure he could bum some off Liam, but the lad only has enough to last him until the day they leave. Liam was lucky enough to calculate how many cigarettes he’d smoke while in here. Louis wishes he did that, but he kind just guessed on how many packs he’d need. Sadly he’s too short now and Mr. Jameson won't supply any as Louis had read that in the contract in the beginning. That why he has cracked down a little since he been here, but apparently that wasn’t good enough, now he’s out and won't be able to have one until he gets out of here. 

These next three months are going to suck. 

“Are you sure don’t want one?” Liam asked, holding out a cigarette towards Louis While they were outside. Louis shook his head, even though it was very tempting offer, eh can’t do it to his best friend. They both can’t run out of cigarettes at the same time, that’s like asking for apocalypse to happen. 

It’s only noon and Louis is feeling anxious, he usually has already smoked two times by now, and he hasn’t ever went this long without one in so long. Sure when he was in school he found sneaky ways to smoke, but this was different. He's bone dry for the next ninety days.

Louis watched as Liam lighted up his cigarette and felt very envious. Wishing he could magically find a pack or two hidden in his bag. Still he knows that's not possible as he pretty much emptied out his bag and searched through everything.

“Here.” Liam said, holding it over towards Louis, exhaling the smoke from his lips. “We can share one then.”

Louis stared at Liam lie he was crazy, but gave in. Taking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag, feeling slightly relieved as he handed it back.

“Thanks, Liam. Always can count on you.”

Liam just nodded, taking another drag before handing it back to Louis.

“So, I was thinking that tonight that you should try to get to know Zayn.” Liam brought up, thinking it was probably a good idea.

Louis just stared at Liam, not so sure how to feel about that. He already planned on spending time with Harry, not Zayn.

“And why should I spend time with your _boyfriend_ ?” Louis asked as he handed back Liam his cigarette.

Liam sighed, “I want you both become at least civil with one another. You know since we're going to get a flat together. I mean that way when Zayn stays over and somehow you end up in the same room with him, it's not a brawl going down. Besides I'm sure Harry would like that too since he is one of his mates.” Liam told him. “Also he's not boyfriend, yet.”

“Harry wants me to be friendly with him so there's that. Actually he wants to tell Zayn we're hooking up, but I don't know,” Louis said, leaning back in his spot. “Do you think pretty boy will buy that I'm just sleeping with Harry because of the sex? Not because I'm attracted to him.”

Liam furrowed his brows, giving Louis a look, before shaking his head. “I don't think that's a good idea.I mean do you honestly think Zayn will believe Harry is just somebody to sleep with while you call him baby and so many other things. Especially when you're not being careful around the flat. I don't know, Louis. It's iffy especially if you're still trying to hide your sexuality.” 

Liam is right, but he doesn't want to stop seeing Harry. Especially not after so many years of pinning and finally having him. It's just a tough decision in itself all because he's not ready to be out to anyone else.

“I don't want to sneak Harry around when he's over and I'm suspecting pretty boy will be over quite a lot. Especially after you finally fuck pretty boy.”

Louis could see Liam's cheeks turning to a light shade of pink as just took a hit of his cigarette. Not saying anything and handing it to Louis.

Louis smirked as he held the cigarette between his fingers, eyeballing Liam for a moment.

“You know Liam, I never took you for being shy when it comes to sleeping with someone. What's stopping you now?” Louis knows Liam too well that this was out of character for him. Usually Liam had no problem with getting laid. He's attractive and confident, Louis just wonders what is it about Zayn that makes him scared to go further than snogging.

Liam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don't want to sleep with him so soon, Louis. It's too soon.”

Louis stared at Liam like he's crazy, This had to be the first time ever in his life Louis has heard Liam say those words. Something must be different about Zayn to make Liam go soft and be worried about sex too early on in their potential relationship.

“Don't give me that look, I just don't want to rush things. Besides it's been a long time since I've really liked someone enough to consider dating them.” 

Louis nodded to that, “Yeah, I know. Also probably because you gets so attached and like long term shit.” Louis said as he handed back the cigarette. Feeling way more relaxed now that he got a smoke in.

“There's nothing wrong with commitment,” Liam said in defense as he took one last drag before putting it out in the ashtray on the wicket table. “Besides I don't want to get hurt again, but I have a feeling that won't happen this time. Zayn's different from everyone else and I don't know. He makes me feel so many things and I see him in my future.”

Louis sighed, shaking his head. “Please don't start fantasizing about weddings. I don't need to hear about how you can't wait to get down on one knee and ask Zayn to be your husband.” Liam slugged Louis in the arm and shot him a glare, but Louis just smirked. 

“Don't even start with the wedding bullshit, Louis. This is serious.” Liam stressed as he glanced over towards the door. “Besides I don't want to scare him off by your careless jokes. How would you feel if I joked around and told Harry you want to move in together? Huh?”

Louis face went emotionless and he seriously wanted to pop Liam in the jaw. Liam knows how Louis feels about commitment and that Harry is wanting some sorts of it. That's just asking for chaos and hurt feelings. Which is something Louis doesn't feel like dealing with right now.

“See, there you are being quiet, again. This is the reason why those jokes and threats shouldn't be made. Two things that scare us both. Except I think maybe you'll come around to the idea of dating Harry eventually. Especially if you don't want him to leave you for another guy.”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Louis spat as he got to his feet, “My situation is different from yours. I don't want to marry my hookup in the long run, unlike you.” Louis growled out as he left the area. 

Okay so maybe Louis didn't have be so mean, but Liam shouldn't have brought it up. Shouldn't have said anything about Louis coming around to the idea of dating. Louis isn't anything like Liam and both of their views on relationship are different. Liam wants to be with Zayn monogamously and Louis just wants to sleep with Harry. Only Harry and wants to be the only one Harry is sleeping around with too. Louis doesn't want to be in a relationship. Sure, maybe he has given it a thought in bed one time, but he doesn't deserve a real relationship with Harry. Not after what all he has done to him in the past.

Besides how could he ask Harry that when he's still not out to his family?

It's just a tough subject for him all around and Liam should know better.

Louis marched back to his room, slamming the door behind him, seeing Harry buttoning up his white trousers and not even a second later Louis pinned Harry against the wall. His hips pressed into his and hands gripping Harry's hips, kissing on his neck, rutting up into him.

Wanting to prove everything Liam said wrong to himself. He doesn't want Harry more than sex and that's it. So why not prove it more to himself and fuck Harry right now? 

“Louis?” Harry question came out in a moan when Louis sucked hard behind his ear. 

Louis ignored him and continued peppering his neck with kisses. Trying not to think about Liam's words about moving in together or anything close to be committed. All he wants to do is prove to himself that Liam's words mean shit and all he wants is sex from Harry.

“Lou?” Harry asked again, whimpering a little , and Louis rutted more up against him.

Louis pulls away for a moment, “What baby?” He asked, his voice low and continued to kiss his throat.

“Isn't this risky? The boys are up.” 

Louis sighed against neck as he stopped pressing his lips against Harry's skin. “I don't fucking care, I just want you right now:” Louis growled against his neck as continued leaving bruises against it.

Harry whimpered more and finally put his hands on Louis’ body. Louis was already pulling away and fumbling with the buttons of Harry's trousers. Undoing them in a hustle pushing them down and pulling off Harry's top. Harry complied of course and started messing with Louis’ trousers too and trying to unbutton them, but Louis swatted his hand away and undid them himself and stripped them off, and his shirt following. Harry's nails dragged down Louis’ back and Louis shivered at that, moving to press their half naked bodies together again and taking him back into a heated kiss.

Louis felt so in the zone and didn't care if this was risking it all. He needs to prove Liam's words aren't true to himself. After they have sex he needs to leave without stating to cuddle and just not be so soft towards Harry. Maybe Liam will see that Louis won't come around to a relationship.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to have sex in the middle of the day, but oh well.

Louis started pulling back, his hands going to Harry's hips, and guiding them back as they snogged. Bumping into the night stand and then eventually hitting the edge of one the beds. Louis’ hands slid down to Harry's bum and squeezed it roughly before moving them onto the bed slowly, making it so Harry was on his back. Louis’ between his legs and dry humping him with their pants still on.

Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ shoulders as Louis started working on his neck again. Pressing his bulge into Harry’s as his fingers twirled into the sheets. Hearing Harry let out whimpers and moans made Louis’ dick twitch, especially when Harry's legs tightened against his side.

“Louis, mm.” Harry moaned out and Louis shivered at that. Pulling away a little and moving to hover over him, kissing him on the lips for a moment, and looking down between them. Both of them tenting in their pants and Harry's nipples are hard. Well from what Louis could see and Louis didn't waste anymore time as he got onto his knees and ran his hands over Harry's lower stomach.

“God, you're so hot, fuck.” Louis growled out as soon ran his hands over Harry's smooth thighs. Resting his hands on Harry's bent knees and licking his lips. Still eyeing Harry's beautiful body.

“So are you, Lou.” Harry purred as he looked back at him. Louis almost. came in his pants when Harry ran his hands down his own tummy. Louis was about to rip off his pants and fuck him to the point he can't walk.

Louis licked his lips and put his fingers on the hem of Harry's pants. “You know when we get out of this place I better get your number so I can ring your sexy ass. To remind you who's dick you're thirsting for,” Louis smirked as pulled off Harry's pants and tossed them to the ground. “Who's fucking your perky bum and treating you so good.” 

Harry looked at Louis and let out a breathy moan, “Yeah.” His toes curled. 

“Sexting you when I can't see you and making you depraved of my cock.” Louis smirked as his hand reached down and wrapped around Harry's width and started moving his hand. Feeling a little more braver about his hand job abilities.

Harry's head tilted back into the pillow and Louis licked his lips. His hand still pumping and his other running along Harry's smooth thigh. Just admiring how gorgeous Harry is to Louis. From his long curly locks, his slender body, his face expressing pleasure, his flushed cheeks, and his soft supple lips. Everything about this boy is flawless to Louis. He's never seen anyone else this beautiful before and he gets Harry all to himself. 

Louis swiped his finger over the tip before going back to his hand movements. Taking off his own pants in the process and tossing them to the ground and Louis sees Harry's fingers curling into the blankets.

“You're so beautiful.” Louis murmured and Harry finally opened his eyes, looking at Louis. Giving him a smile before his mouth contorted. Letting out a moan and moving to sit up, swatting Louis’ hand away, and pulling him back down with him. Louis of course doesn't resist and we're back to where they were moments ago. Dry humping and snogging.

Scraping his fingers through Harry's hair and tangling them in, slowly rutting against him, and wishing they were the only ones in the house right now. Sure he doesn't give a flying fuck anymore that they're up because he wants Liam's words to be proven wrong. Still he would much prefer they weren't here so he could have alone time. Make love- no have sex with Harry all over the house.

All Louis wants is a day away from everyone else beside the man beneath him. Have time to cherish Harry and show him just how special he is. Give him many kisses and massages. 

Fuck, Louis’ mind is going off track as he snogged Harry. Louis tried thinking about doing sinful things with Harry like getting a blow job. Except his mind keeps going back to cuddling Harry and complimenting him. It's like he's almost craving it, but Louis keeps fighting it. Liam is wrong. Very much so wrong.

Harry mewled into the kiss and Louis felt him tremble a little. Louis pulled back from the kiss and stared down at him, bringing his hand up, and caressing his soft cheek. Admiring Harry and thinking about how lucky he is right now. Not wanting to be anywhere else right now.

Louis felt arms wrap around his neck and pout up at him. “You're not stopping now are you?”

“Of course not baby doll.” Louis whispered as pressed a kiss to his lips before moving to pull away. Leaning over towards the nightstand and digging out the bottle of lube.

“Good because I really want it.” Harry whimpered out, staring at Louis. 

Louis gnawed on his lip as he stared back at him. “So sexy when you beg like that,” Louis winked as he moved back to shoving his tongue down Harry's throat and letting go of the bottle beside him. Just aching to kiss Harry again before things get hot.

Harry's hands tangled into Louis’ soft fringe and pulled a little. Louis felt like he almost came when Harry started sucking on his tongue and bottom lip. Louis forgot that Harry always had ways to make him go crazy.

He had to pull back for a moment, slowly rutting against him, and staring into his beautiful eyes. Breathing slightly loud and just having a good look at Harry.

“Lou, please.” Harry whined out, pressing up into him. When Harry's bit his own lip Louis was about to lose it. 

He had to pull away and again and grabbed the bottle, preparing them before pushing inside of Harry. Not even giving it too much time before he started thrusting into him.

The bed was slightly shaking and right now Louis doesn't care if the other boys could hear. He's making love to Harry damn it.

Louis breathed heavily as he pushed deeper into him and faster. Feeling nails scratching down his back and Harry moaning into the crook of Louis’ neck to muffle them.Louis thought that was the hottest thing ever right now. Especially when Harry would bite down on his skin to muffle a loud one.

“Fuck,baby. You always feel so good.” Louis moaned out as he moves back to hovering. Both of his arms bracing either side of the mattress, staring down at Harry who just looks absolutely stunning.

Okay so maybe Louis keeps admiring Harry, but he can't help it. He's very attracted to him and always has been.

Louis continued his movement before slowing down for a moment. Not that he had a problem with stamina, but to make this last longer. 

When Harry opened his eyes, Louis couldn't help to stare into them.

Feeling Harry's hand against his cheek, caressing it. Louis’ heart was hammering in his chest, but he wasn't going that fast. Maybe it caught up to him though?

Maybe.

Louis continued what he was doing and kept his eye contact with Harry. Watching Harry moan and tilt his head back with his love bites that decorated his neck.

Okay, so that's going to be problem. They're right there and everyone will know, but honestly Louis doesn't give a damn right now. All he cares about is Harry and his needs.

After sometime Louis felt himself getting closer when Harry started to squirm underneath him. Whimpered, moaned,and coming between them. Both of their stomachs coated and Louis doesn't mind at all. He's just glad his boy was able to get off as usual. 

Louis closed his eyes and stopped what he was doing. A ripple of pleasure rushing through him, and releasing inside of Harry. Groaning and trembling slightly until it washed over him and finally opened his eyes.

Harry looks wrecked, in a good way. His cheeks were flushed, his forehead had hair sticking to it from the sweat, his lips we're bright pink, and his neck was a mess.

“Why did you want to do in the middle of the day?” Harry asked, his voice softer than normal. Louis pushed his own sweaty fringe out of his face that had fallen in his eyes.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before saying, “Because I wanted to show you that I love you.” Then Louis froze right there. That was not what he planned to say at all. It just slipped out and he doesn't know how to back track.

He's not sure if those words were even true. Like he doesn't get why he said that!

All he had to do was tell Harry because he was horny, not from Liam's theory,, but not because of feelings.

Fuck, there's no way he's getting out of this one.

Louis had to pull away and pull out of him. Moving off the bed and grabbing something to clean himself off with. Kind of freaking out because of what he just said and the fact Harry's not saying anything.

After he got himself cleaned up he was putting on his clothes again. Working on his trouser until he heard Harry finally speaking up. His eyes going to the pretty babe already sitting up and looking at him with glowing cheeks.

“You love me?” Harry's voice came out a bit high pitched than his normal deeper tone. He was smiling and pulled the sheets over him to cover himself up.

“Uh…” was all Louis could say before grabbing his shirt and quickly leaving the room. Feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

Louis felt like he was going to be sick because of how nervous he is. All because he had to tell Harry that he loves him and was being careless. He's not even sure if his words are even true.

So he doesn't get why it came out.

All Louis knows is that he needs to find Liam. 

Luckily he wasn't too hard to find, the lad was in the exercise room working out. Surprisingly alone as Zayn is pretty much around him almost all the time. Louis’ just glad though because this is an emergency. A crisis.

“What's up, Louis?” Liam asked as he set the dumbbells down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Taking a sip from his water bottle. Setting it down on the bench and crossing his arms. “Finally calm down?”

Louis sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “I said it.” Louis mumbled out, looking down to his feet.

“Said, what?”

“I just slept with him and it came out.” Louis told Liam, still obviously thinking about it. Thinking about Harry and what he's doing right now. Feeling very guilty for vanishing on him back there, but this was a crisis.

“Whoa, what? You slept with him? In the middle of the day?” Liam asked baffled, “No wonder I hadn't seen you. Thought you guys were taking a nap.”

Louis just nodded and finally looked up at Liam, “Yeah but that's not my problem, Liam. I told him I… well, that I love him.” 

Liam's eyes went wide as he stood there before stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulder. Guiding him to sit with him on the workout bench together.

“Did you mean it?” Liam asked and Louis furrowed his brows. Not sure what Liam's trying to imply and why he cares if Louis meant it or not.

“Why does it matter if I meant it or not? It's the fact I said it to him.” 

“Just answer the question, Louis. Yes or no.” Liam stressee as he looked at Louis.

Louis took a deep breath and stared down at his lap. Thinking about it since Liam won't drop it and trying to think of all the reasons he doesn't care for Harry. Except nothing comes to his head and Louis’ heart is screaming at him to say yes. Louis thinks it's just because they've been hanging out too much and since they're sleeping together it's making his mind all sorts of fucked up.

“No, I mean I don't think so.” Louis answered, not so sure of it though. It felt and sounded wrong coming out of his mouth and he just can't stop thinking about Harry either right now. 

“You're lying,” Liam stated as he watched Louis. “I think you're in love with him just as much as he is, maybe even more.” 

Louis shot Liam a glare and kept telling himself Liam is wrong, very much so wrong. He can't possibly be in love, it's not logical for Louis. He shut the feelings switch off long ago. Besides it'd be pretty cliche to fall for someone after having sex with them over and over. Louis slept with a decent amount of people and some more than once. Never has he had these thoughts, but then again it could be from his lack of relationships from the outside world. Not because he has love type feelings for Harry. 

“I am not.” Louis protested as he crossed his arms and Liam just shook his head.

“I don't why you're so scared to be with him. I mean look at me, I plan on actually date Zayn and I care for him. You told him you love him and now you're saying you're not. You crushed on him for ages and picked on him the whole time. Now you have him and you're acting as if this is some game. You need to make up your mind, Louis. Do you want him or not? Because I don't know how much longer he'll put up with your mixed signals, especially after you declared your love for him.”

Louis huffed, slumping his shoulder. Liam is right as always, as much as he hates to admit it. The thought of Harry being with another man drives him mad and the thought of never seeing him again is the same effect. Louis just doesn't know what to even do anymore because he can't quit now. He's too far in and besides Louis does want to hurt Harry either in the long run.

This situation is all sorts of confusing.

“I don't deserve him, Liam.” Louis finally replied, looking up at his friend.

Liam frowned, “What makes you think that?”

“Really, Liam? I used to make his life hell and now I'm withholding a relationship from him. Do you honestly think I should get a chance with him? Because I don't. He's too good for me and besides I'm not even out yet, so what's the point.” Louis confessed.

“I think you're being too hard on yourself for the past. I mean if you'd just tell Harry why you bullied him then you'd feel better. Also I'm sure Jay would love Harry to bits. I mean every time i've talked to her she always asked me if you were dating anyone because you never bring anyone home. Your mum wants you to be happy. I'm sure she'll be okay with this. She'll still love you, Louis, I promise.”

Louis just closes his eyes and thinks about it for a moment. Thinking about his mum and her reaction to him finally being in a relationship. It's so iffy because it's been a long time since his last relationship and secondly he's not sure how'd she'd react to his sexuality. What Louis does know is that she'd love Harry and would probably start mapping out their ten year plan. Probably have lunch dates with Harry to get to know him and a whole bunch of over stuff 

Which is another reason why he doesn't date, his mum embarrasses him!

“Just give it a thought, okay?”

Louis just nodded, not really saying much more on the topic. You know since it's stressful and a big thing to think about.

“But in all seriousness, tonight I need you to fix things with Zayn. Please.” Liam begged as he moved from his spot finally and Louis just nodded. 

“Fine, I'll try, but can't promise anything.” And Liam smiled at that.

“Good, so double date tonight then around ten thirty?” Liam asked, Louis just nodded.

About to say something else the door opened and Harry came inside, his arms crossed over his stomach. Louis chewed on his lip and looked over the beauty. Louis eyes might be tricking him but the love bites Louis left were faintly there. 

Did he cover them up? How?

“Well I'm going to go find Zayn. See you later, Louis.” Liam said as he grabbed his water bottle and vacated the area. Leaving them totally alone once again and Louis’ not sure how to feel right now.

“Hey.” Louis muttered as he got to his feet and watched as Harry just stared at him.

It was silent between them and Louis almost wanted to split and hide away in the diary room. He can't get himself to do it though, he just can't. 

“Do you love me, Lou?” Harry sounds a bit sad and Louis wants to go over there and coddle him. Give him many kisses and carry him back to bed. Lay there all night and spoil him with many affections. He can't do that right now because Harry's demanding an answer.

“Please? Be honest with me for once.” Harry tried again, his voice kind of shaky as if he was on the verge of tears.

So much for giving it thought, now he doesn't have a choice. If he walks off Harry might break down into a sob or if Louis refused to answer Harry might cry. Either way Harry would break into tears and Louis’ not sure if he's up for that.

He stood there thinking about it for a moment. His mind keeps shouting at him to say no, but his heart is screaming otherwise. Louis thinks about all the possibilities of the future. Being single vs in a relationship. Friends with benefits compared to an actual relationship. With or without Harry and his mind keeps going back to Harry being in his life.Louis knows, well he certain he knows his own feelings. It's just the matter of voicing them a loud.

Louis let out a defeated huff as he walked slowly over to Harry. Chewing on his bottom lip and moving to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's arms still crossed and looking at Louis sadly. A frown apparent on his face and Louis can see it in his eyes too.

Pulling him close and feel like he was going to be sick, but he closed his eyes and took a calm breath.

“I…” Louis started softly, finally opening his eyes once again. “I do love you.” It came out softer and Louis felt like a weight was lifted off his chest, yet he wanted flee the area because he's a coward.

Harry's face was still quite upset looking until it softened and his lips curved upwards. Louis always has loved his smile and the way his dimple popped through.

Louis soon felt arms snake around his neck and Harry bending down for a kiss. Louis relaxed into him and sighed, unsure of everything still regarding this, but he feels happy. Just glad that Harry's not going to cry over him or that he's still pushing away his feelings.

Louis pulled away a bit and looked at Harry once again.

“I'm terrible for you though, Harry. I've treated you like garbage in the past and I haven't given you what you want. I-” Louis cut off by Harry putting his finger on Louis’ lips to silence him.

Louis furrowed his brows and blinked his eyes. Harry removed his hand and those arms going back around his neck.

“Stop putting yourself down, Lou. I don't even care anymore about the past, I mean yeah I would love to know why you picked on me. It's just not that important though. I've finally get to see the real you and I'm happy. I don't want anyone else, that why I want a relationship with you, but I'm willing to just be your hookup if that mean I still get to have your attention, Harry explained softly. 

Louis knew he had to tell Harry the reasoning behind the past. He's been hiding it from Harry especially after he confessed his feelings for him. Which took a lot of strength to do so.

“Harry I-” Louis started and took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing. “Since year nine of school I've always been infatuated with you, that's why I picked on you.” Louis felt himself tightening in the chest and swallowing. Harry's not saying anything and it's giving Louis more reasons to feel sick to his stomach.

Before Louis knew it he was being kissed again and his own grip around Harry's waist tightened, pulling him closer as he kissed back. Leaving absolutely no space between them and Louis feels… happy. Like he genuinely feels he made the right decision on telling Harry because now he just feels more upbeat. 

He had to pull away for a moment and catch his breath and Harry just has this smile on his face. It makes Louis not so scared anymore to admit that Harry's absolutely beautiful when he smiles and that he loves this boy.

“How come you never just talked to me instead? I mean maybe if you messaged me secretly online I would have never went for Zayn.” Harry teased a little and Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Trust me I wanted to princess.” Louis winked as he finally pulled away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Harry's cheeks were pink and he's still smiling. “I guess. If you did then Zayn would have never met the man of his dreams.” 

“Speaking of the two, Liam think tonight we should all hangout together, the four of us. You know before the new year and he wants me to get to know Zayn.” Louis’ just not sure about it to be honest. He hated Zayn in the beginning and now he feels far less threatened by him, but still.

“I think you'll love Zayn once you get to know him.” Harry finally said with the biggest smile he could “I'm so happy that you're giving this a shot, Lou.”

“Anything for you, baby doll,” Louis smirked before he started walking towards the door. “Do you think we could go back to our room and help me get my mind off smoking?” Louis asked looking over his shoulder.

Harry nodded and Louis just smirked and left to their room not even a second later.

Later into the night and ten minutes before having that get together Louis was slipping on a beanie over his messy hair. Not creaky up for dealing with it and besides not having the energy anyways after the day he's had.

Louis kind of nervous about the whole befriend Zayn thing because who knows what could happen. Also the fact he used to loathe the boy. He still needs to do this though, for Liam and Harry.

Louis sighed as smoothed out his black fitted v neck. He turned around to see Harry buttoning up his white trousers that Louis loved so much.Louis watched him for a moment, looking at all the love bites he placed on his neck and his hips. Louis thought back to earlier and decided to ask Harry about it.

“How did you manage to cover up my marks?” Louis questioned as went to sit on his messy bed.

Harry moved to throw on his lilac jumper and moved to his own bag that was I the corner and pulled something out. Holding it up and Louis shook his head, seeing the two containers.

“So you wear makeup?”

“No, just thought I would need it in case we took any photos here and my skin looked bad that day. “ Harry explained opening up the color wheel type compact. Going towards the mirror and lifting his neck up.

Louis would be lying if he said it wasn't hot that Harry wore makeup to cover those hickeys. Because damn it really was.

Louis watched as Harry applied the contents to his neck and then his eyes scanned down his body. Looking at his small bum and then his lean legs. Louis’ feel so lucky that he gets that all to himself and he still can't believe Harry wants him.

Even after everything, he wants Louis. 

Who would have thought!

Louis averted his gaze a moment and suddenly started thinking about this thing with Zayn tonight. He's not sure how the hell he's even going to start it. Does he apologize for being dick or does he just be nice to him? He has absolutely no idea.

He soon snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up at Harry who was looking at him. Messing with his sleeves and standing there looking gorgeous as always. Harry has his hair down and the marks were pretty much covered. 

Louis got to his feet and walked over to the babe and put his hands on his hips and pulled him close. “God you're so beautiful. So lucky.” Louis whispered as he kissed on Harry's neck for a moment, feeling Harry tilt his neck a little, and resting his hands on Louis’ shoulder.

“Louis.” Harry said breathy as Louis placed open mouth kisses along Harry's neck. His nails digging into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis pulled away and smirked, looking at Harry who poured and crossed his arms over his stomach.

“Still wanting more baby doll?” Louis winked and Harry just smiled and looked down to his feet. “Don't worry, afterwards when we're alone this ass is mine.” Was all Louis said before leaving Harry back in the room and filing off to look for Liam.

It took a little while but he found Liam in his room and sitting on the combined beds and Louis thought that was a good idea. Then again that would be strange to the other boys and besides he sort of enjoys sharing a small bed with Harry.

Liam was alone as Zayn left the room, probably to go talk to Harry. Louis licked his lips and sat down. Raise his best mate.

“So how the hell am I going to do this then? I mean do I Just be nice or do I ask pretty boy questions about his life?” Louis asked, looking at Liam.

“Maybe start by calling him by his name. I mean other than pretty boy.” Liam proposed.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Well he is a pretty boy, only gave it to him because it suits him.”

“You and I both know that's a load of bull, Louis. You hated him and refused to call him by his first name. Yeahs he's very pretty, but maybe try saying his name instead.” Liam suggested. “I need you both to be at least civil with each other if I plan to ask him out soon. Which I intend to do.”

“Fine, but can't make any promises.” 

“Also just be nice to him and I might grab Harry and pull him aside to talk. Get to know him a little better too so that way you and Zayn can have a chat in private.” Liam went on and all Louis could do was nod along. 

He was doing this for Harry and Liam's sake.

“So where exactly are we having this get together? I mean are we just sitting around and bullshitting?”

Liam shook his head, “The spare lounge room and not exactly. Their will be food and drinks, just us four hanging out, and as for Niall and Miles they're doing their own thing.”

Louis just sighed and felt anxious to get this over with.

“So I also need to ask you something.” Liam brought up glancing towards the door and back to Louis. “Zayns birthday is coming up soon and I'm thinking about about possibly asking him out.”

Louis raised his brows and stared at Liam. Thinking back to their earlier conversation about how it's too soon for sex. He wonders if Liam's waiting for them to be in a relationship to jump into the whole intimacy thing.

“So do you think it's a good idea? I mean I'm certain he'll say yes.”

Louis licked his lips and then nodded obviously they're already very close. It's be odd for Zayn to say no especially since he has Liam. Who is a wonder lad and one you could trust.

“I say go for it, because why the hell not?” Louis said before getting up from his spot. Watching Liam get to his feet and smiled, just giving a small nod before they left the room together. Going to the spare lounge room to start this evening already.

As the evening began once they were situated in the lounge room, sat across from liam and Zayn as Harry was beside him. They were eating simple snacks like crisps and having a beer, with the exclusion of Harry of course.There wasn’t much talking go on except for Liam who commented on how good the crisps tasted. This was honestly quite boring to Louis, especially since he can’t reach over and put his arm around Harry’s waist. 

Louis also doesn’t even know how the hell he’s supposed to get to know Zayn. he can’t even think of anything right now because his mind is just blank. 

He glanced over to Harry who was just drinking his glass of water and their eyes locked for a moment before breaking it. Louis just took a swig of his drink and kept to himself , knowing he’ll have plenty of time afterwards to touch Harry all over. 

“So, um Harry do you think you could come with me and make some sandwiches?” Liam proposed and Harry looked at him funny before he nodded. Louis furrowed his brows as he watched the two leave the room and that's when it clicked in his head. Liam made an excuse for them to be alone to talk, thanks a lot Liam. 

Their was a bit of an awkward silence between them as they both sipped on their drinks and sat there quietly. What Louis did notice was that Zayn kept glancing at him and Louis wondered what his problem was in fact.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Louis asked, moving to cross his arms after he set his bottle down beside him. 

Zayn licked his lips and glanced at the door before his eyes landed back at Louis. “Because this is kind of weird, you know? Just the two of us.”

Louis just gave a nod and tried thinking of something else to start this up between them.

“So you and Liam, huh?” Louis questioned, hoping this would work.

Zayns eyes lit up and he smiled, “Yeah?” 

“So do you want him to ask you out?”

That's when Zayn looked at him in shock and blinked. Probably didn't expect Louis to bring this up at all considering they're not close whatsoever.

“I mean it's pretty obvious you want him. I don't blame you though, Liam's a good guy,” Louis told him and Zayn quirked a brow. “Trust me, he’ll treat you right. Dick you down and spoil you.”

Zayn's mouth gaped a little and Louis just smirked, well it's a start. He doesn't look mad just a bit surprised.

“What cat got your tongue?” Louis teased, sending Zayn a wink as he took another sip of his beer, relaxing a little. Glad it wasn’t just an awkward silence between them and their is at least something interesting to talk about. 

Zayn shook his head, gnawing on his lip, and finally speaking up. “So does that mean I get your approval finally? I mean you used be the biggest asshole to me.”

“I know and I’m sorry okay? I just-” Louis stopped talking and thought for a moment, knowing right now is not the time to tell Zayn it was because he was jealous. “Because everyone liked you and I guess I got annoyed. Also I was kind of used to being in charge of things I guess, and I don’t know. It’s hard to explain. You make Liam happy and I’ trying here to befriend you or at least be on better terms with you.” Louis explained. “Also, yeah you do.”

Louis sat there watching Zayn, seeing a smile coming to his face, and did the unexpected. Zayn set his drink aside and move from his spot to be beside Louis and pulled him in for a brief hug. 

“Thank you.” Zayn breathed out before pulling away and Louis just stared at him, wondering how in the hell he deserved that. Like he was a jerk to this boy almost the whole time and Zayn goes off and hugs him after he apologizes?

It’s just rather weird to Louis, but he rolls with it. 

“So, how about we like start over then? I mean it’s the least we could do.” Louis suggested and Zayn nodded with a smile. 

Zayn nodded along, and then said, “Sounds good to me, I think Li would love that.” Harry too, but Louis doesn’t say it out loud. 

Louis was glad Zayn wasn't holding a grudge towards him and is willing to start over. Most people would probably laugh in his face and tell him what a joke it is. Also Louis’ never done this before, but it feels kind of good. Especially since he knows Zayn will be in his life quite a lot after this house anyways and maybe they can be friends. Maybe. 

“So I have a question-” Zayn started but was cut off when Harry came back in the room and stood frozen at the door with two plates in his hand. Looking between the both of them before the corners of his mouth quirking up. Moving to sit down beside Louis and handing him his plate. Liam not too far behind, having a similar reaction, but taking the spot opposite of Zayn. 

Louis couldn’t help but wonder what Zayn was going to ask him, but he doesn't bring it up. Instead he indulges in his sandwich and listens to the boys talk. Liam talking to harry and Zayn about something not important to Louis. Louis could also slightly hear Miles and Niall laughing outside the walls, probably drunk.

The rest of the time their in the room hanging out and seemingly getting along. When the clock hit midnight they stayed an hour more before breaking up and heading back to their rooms. 

Louis’ just glad they all seem to get along now things are starting to fall into place, no matter how scary some things are.

It’ll be worth it.

**ZAYN’S POV**

Today is not a good day for Zayn, no it is not. 

Turning twenty one was something he really just isn’t ready for to be completely honest. He’s twenty nine years to fifty and that more than century!

Zayn’s not sure how to feel and he wasn’t up for a party neither, having told Mr. Jameson to skip out on it completely. Zayn has always hated his birthdays for this reason; getting older. It scares him and he’s always get anxious about his future.

Even though Zayn is quite positive that his future will be decent it still nerve wracking. Who knows what could happen over the course of this year and he’s taking in all the possibilities. From trying to find a new flat to live in and his relationship with Liam he desperately wants. Zayn has a okay feeling towards that, like he’s positive Liam will ask him to be official, but still there’s that voice in the back of his head telling no. Liam could change his mind at any moment and stop kissing on him. Then again when he had that talk with Louis it sounded like Liam was serious about him, it’s just confusing to him. 

It's currently morning and he's almost up smashed against the wall. He's been sharing their combined beds Liam and always opts for the closeness to the wall. Even though their is plenty of room, They always end up using only one half. Zayn prefers it this way though because all the space it gives them and it makes him feel like Liam's protecting him. Spooning him and being on the outside

Zayn brought his hand up from out of the blanket and rubbed his eyes. Feeling the cold air hit his skin and shivered, leaning more into the sleeping boy behind him. Pulling the blanket over himself more and staring at the wall.

Thinking about his mum and dad and Liam too. Wanting Liam to get to know his parents especially if they end up together. Zayn always respected his dad’s opinion on guys and always wonder what he thinks.

Will Yaser like Liam? Will he approve of them being together?

He liked Harry, probably because he's friends with his dad. Still it's always scary to bring around a boy to his dad because Zayn never knows what to expect. One time his dad wasn't too fond of this one guy he was dating because the boy would always be the cause of Zayn's tears. His first boyfriend and Zayn knew his dad was uneasy about the guy when he brought him around, Yaser didn't like how the boy when he would come over and shut Zayn's door when his mum made a strict rule of leaving it open. Also the other time Zayn's neck was littered with love bites and his dad decided right then to give them the sex talk. It was very, very awkward to say the least. 

Then there's his mum who was softer than his dad.

His mum is a little more different when it comes to guys. Usually she gets excited to meet them but also wants them to be good enough. Thinks they shouldn't be having sex until they're actually either living together or been together for more than five years. Trisha also would want to meet their parents first and get to know them. Also loved to spend time with said boyfriend and get to know him.

Liam will make it through though, Zayn knows he will. He made it very clear in his diary tapes that Liam is very important to him and he wants his parents to approve of him badly. He mentioned that he wants Liam to meet his sisters too, but nono t until the official meeting of the parents happen. He also mentioned they weren't officially dating to make his parents feel better about it anyway. It still that doesn't mean he'd say no to the idea of dating before the meeting of the parents.

He just hopes once their out of here that things will be amazing.

Zayn sighed to himself, thinking about how lucky he is with the fact he met this amazing guy, yet he feels quite down today. For obvious reasons of course.

After a moment Zayn decided to switch in his spot, moving to face Liam, and nuzzle against him. Sighing to himself as he closed his eyes. Just not wanting to move and sleep the day away.

Unfortunately that didn't quite happen because soon enough he heard Liam making a groaning sound and putting his arm around Zayn under the blanket. Zayn felt his cheeks warm up and the corners of his lips curling into a smile.

“Li?” Zayn whispered, wondering if he was up. Kind of hoping he wasn't so they could sleep, but also he kind of wanted to talk to Liam. Just to hear him talk and maybe get a few kisses because anytime he got any sort of affection his day was a bit better. Which he could really use something to make this day better for him. 

There was no response and Zayn was about to try and go back to sleep thinking Liam must have just moved in his sleep.

“Yes?” Liam said, his voice a bit deeper and Zayn thinks Liam’s morning voice is the hottest thing known to man. 

Zayn thought for a moment about what he exactly wanted to talk about for the matter. He doesn’t want to keep Liam from sleep from a useless conversation, so he’s thinking quite quickly. That is until his mind goes back to his previous thoughts about his future before.

“Do you think your parents would approve of me? I mean, you know, since i’m like a boy.” Zayn asked nervously. 

Zayn honestly wanted to ask Liam how he felt about meeting his parents, but this seemed like a safer option. Besides Zayn was curious about this too for the matter, especially if they date. 

Liam started caressing Zayn's back where his hand rested and placed a kiss on his forehead too. 

“They’d be crazy not too. Even if they didn’t I’d still date you.” and that caught Zayn totally off guard. _Liam would date him regardless. Liam. Would. Date. him._

That played over and over in his head as he laid there next to Liam. His mind on loop and trying to think of something, anything to say right now. That is until he felt lips against his own and kiss Liam back, feeling a flutter in his belly, and just relaxing against him.

Zayn pulled back for a moment to catch his breath and before he knew it he was on his back, and Liam was on top of him. Between Zayn's legs and nearly crushing the smaller male. Zayn hitched his breath when Liam nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck, his stubble scratching Zayn's skin, and a kiss being placed. Zayn shivered a little at that and then felt Liam pull his head back and brought a hand up and caressed Zayn's shaven cheek.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? because I plan to tell you every day from here on out, Zaynie.” Liam whispered. “I promise.”  
“Really?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You’re gorgeous. Absolutely stunning and just the thought of asking you out gets me all nervous. Which I really want to right now.” There it is again. Liam asking him out. Zayn’s about to seriously lose it right now if Liam doesn't just get on with it. 

“You’re so sweet, Li. Making my birthday much better.” Zayn know it wasn't the best response, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Liam could just talking out of his arse and zayn really doesn't want to get rejected. Especially if Liam thinks it’s way too early for any of that stuff. 

“You deserve to have a good birthday, babe.” Liam responded and then it went quiet, that is until Liam spoke again. “Also are you rejecting me this time?”

Zayn jerked his head back and unsure if he heard that right. 

“I mean you could have at least said no instead of beating around the bush.” Liam went on and before anything else Zayn smashed their lips together. Wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and pulling him closer. Feeling like his heart was going to explode and just a rush of happiness going through him. 

Zayn pulled his head back moments later to catch his breath and calm himself down. Just that wasn’t possible as he felt just so excited and ecstatic happiness. 

“Of course I’d date you, fucking hell, Liam.” Zayn finally said with the biggest smile he could.

“I was hoping you’d say yes, I know it’s not the most romantic way to ask or what I had exactly planned. I just- It felt right.” 

Zayn closed his eyes and just buried his face in his boyfriends neck and sighed happily. 

This was possibly the best day of his life because he’s never ever been this happy when going into a new relationship. Sure when he dated Harry and all his other ex’s he was excited, but this was different, Liam’s different. In a good way. 

It just feels right. 

“I know it’s not the best birthday present I could give you, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Liam said. 

Zayn just didn’t even protest as he just wanting to lay here. He’d tell Liam later on of course not to worry about it. As this was the best thing he’s ever given and Zayn doesn’t need anything materialistic anyway. He has Liam, and that’s all he’s wanted. 

He’s finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized it's been a year since I posted this. Damn, I have like five more chapters left I think before it's finished??


	21. Twenty.

There are exactly forty five days left until they get to leave and to say Harry had mixed emotions about it wasn't a lie. Sure he was excited to see his family and be back in his home country. It's just these past few days had him realize that maybe he's not exactly to be apart from Louis for a while. Sure they're going to text and call each other, but they probably won't get to actually see each other for a couple of weeks and it pangs at Harry's heart. He's kind of sacred honestly because they're not a couple and Louis could meet someone else, someone much better than Harry and more interesting. Harry just doesn't know how Louis will act because Louis had said time and time again in the past that he does not do relationships and as far as his relationships go is sex. Still Harry has a lot of hope of Louis popping the question someday considering Louis had admitted to Harry that he loves him. That was awhile ago, but Harry's still thinking that Louis will come around, he has to.

Harry's being spooned by Louis under the blankets. It's seven in the morning and harry really doesn't want to move at all. He doesn't want to leave Louis' arms and hop in the warm shower, no. All he wants to do is this and he can't wait to be able to get to do this in the comfort of their own bed's soon. Harry pushed back into Louis' arms a little and sighed, feeling the arms tighten around him and kiss squeezed against his shoulder.

"I love you," Louis mumbled and Harry could never get tired of hearing those words. "I… you can tell Zayn we're hooking up."

Harry's eyes shot open when Louis said those words, that was something he didn't expect to hear and so soon! Sure it's been weeks and things have been absolutely amazing. He had a great birthday and Louis’ been great despite going cold turkey from his lack of cigarettes, he just didn't expect Louis to want to go off and start telling other about them just yet. Only because Harry knows how hard it is for him and how scary it is, but if Louis is ready, then he's ready.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've been thinking about it and I figure why not tell him now that way he's not surprised seeing you come over when it happens," Louis explained. "I don't know I guess since he's one of your best friends and I'm on better terms with him now. Not to mention he's dating Liam after all. It makes sense, really. Also, I'm ready. I think."

Harry honestly didn't know what to say because it's just so sudden still, not that he doesn't want to tell Zayn because he does. it's just he's not sure if Louis is thinking this through fully considering they've only been up for less than an hour, he could still be sleepy.

"You sure? I just want to make sure you're comfortable enough telling him ." Harry questioned, uncertain as he felt Louis pat his stomach for a second before the hair moved off his neck.

"I want to make you happy, baby doll." As much as Harry's heart swelled at what Louis just said, it makes him feel guilty. He doesn't want Louis to feel obligated to do things because it would make someone else happy. Harry was about to object when Louis spoke again, " Also I already told you, I'm fine. I want him to know who's been putting you in a good mood all this time."

Harry felt open mouth kisses along his neck and down his shoulder, shivering when Louis nibble at certain spots. Harry's breath hitched when Louis' decided he wanted to leave a love bite on his neck. Harry tugged on his lip and placed his hand on top of Louis’. God, the things this boy does to Harry is unreal.

"Lou?" Harry whimpered out when Louis thought a second hickey was necessary. His fingers curled around Louis' hand for support as he refrained from pressing into Louis and fight the urge off. As much as he loved being intimate with Louis, he kind of wanted to just talk right now.

"Yeah?" Louis whispered in between a kisses he left against his skin.

Harry bit back a moan when Louis marked him again and decided that maybe he needed to turn around instead. Which eh did and now he's on his back with Louis' hand on his stomach. 

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Harry hoped it was okay and was relieved when Louis mumbled out  “Sure" and Harry's glad he doesn't sound irritated.

For a minute Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to say because he's not exactly sure how to word it properly. Harry smiled when he felt Louis' lips on his shoulder, giving him small pecks and his hand sliding down over his hip and squeezing it.

"Was their ever time in the past  that you considered telling me you liked me? I mean before here." Harry wanted to know, he wanted to know so badly.

It was silent for a second and Harry wondered if maybe he shouldn't have asked that, but thankfully Louis spoke up not even a second later.

"Yeah, there was," Louis admitted as he scooted a little closer to Harry and Harry's thankful because more heat the better. "I had this crazy idea back before we graduated… I planned to kiss you at that party. You know the night of graduation? But you never showed up." Louis admitted, and Harry's cheeks were warm.

Louis was going to kiss him then! If only Harry would have went instead of packing his things then maybe they would already been together by now or not. It makes him feel giddy at the thought honestly because never in a million years would he have thought Louis was into him this whole time. It's crazy actually and he's thankful it all worked out now even if it's not totally ideal, he's happy.

"I wasn't too happy when I heard you were moving to Manchester and that's why I kind of threatened you not to get a boyfriend that one day. Which was stupid because I had no way of knowing you'd actually date someone and I was just down in the dumps because my plans went out the window I guess." Louis explained. "I wish I could go back in time and have a talk with myself and make me understand that being a dick doesn't solve everything."

Harry felt sad when Louis explained everything and wanted to tell him over and over that it's okay. He's already told Louis he forgives him and it's in the past and he needs to stop kicking himself in the arse. Harry knows the real Louis and all the in the past is meaningless now.

"I wish I had the guts to tell my mum about you, she'd love you." Louis spoke sadly and Harry just wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him down into a kiss for a second. He wanted Louis to feel better and just be closer to him, Harry just wanted Louis to know that he's not going anywhere.

"Louis, when you're ready to tell her, then I'm ready to tell my mum. I promise even if you don't tell her I'm not leaving you, not unless you find someone better or want to stop hooking up. I promise." Harry cooed when he pulled away.

Louis’ fingers caressed Harry's cheek before he said, “That's not possible.”

Their was something about what Louis said that made Harry's heart beat pick up. Maybe it gives Harry some hope that Louis won't want to stop being together or maybe Louis is unsure if Harry's being honest. 

“I have the most gorgeous person in the world, so why would I give that up?” Louis added and Harry felt like his heart was going to explode.

“You know, I still can't believe this is real. Louis Tomlinson the sexy bad boy wants me. After all these years and doesn't want anyone else. You had all the girls falling at your feet back in school and did anything to get to you” Harry said.

Louis smirked and shook his head. “So I'm a sexy bad boy now?” Louis questioned, his eyes trailing down to Harry's lips.

“Well, you were quite the rebel. Skipped classes, always got a talking to by the teachers, weren't afraid to confront anyone, and this list could go on and on. Also every girl pretty much wanted you so…” Harry explained as nibbled on his lip. Staring up at Louis who's eyes were still on Harry's lips.

“Well I only wanted you so they were shit out of luck .” Louis whispered as he pressed their lips together.  

A few hours later Harry was in the backyard finishing up yoga with Zayn and trying to think of how he is going to tell Zayn. He’s not entirely sure how to word ‘Hey, so me and Louis are fucking on the side.’ without it sounding so blunt like that. Still Harry a bit apprehensive about telling Zayn only because he doesn’t exactly know how he’ll react, sure Zayn knows Harry likes Louis, but this is an entirely different thing. They’re involved, the second guy Harry has ever been involved with and not to mention his past with Louis. Zayn may or may not make this into a massive deal. 

Harry took a deep breath as he did the cobra stretch, looking up into the sky, as his mind still was all over the place. He moved into the child's pose a moment later and closed his eyes, hearing Niall laughing in the distance. Probably to something one of the boys had said… they were all outside today surprisingly enough. 

Harry got to his feet and watched Zayn for a moment, chewing on his lip, and his eyes darting towards Louis who’s talking to Liam. 

“Great workout, H. I think I’m gonna go shower, alright?” Zayn said as he was about to walk away with his rolled up mat, but harry stopped him and grabbed his wrist, Zayn glanced over his shoulder and gave him a confused look. 

“We need to talk Zayn... Like in private,” Harry explained, gesturing towards the sliding door. Zayn just raised his brows, still looked to be absolutely confused as to why they needed to talk. “It’s about Louis, so please?” 

It took a moment but Zayn nodded as they headed inside ( after putting away their mats of course), well Zayn had to make a detour over to Liam and steal a kiss. Making a comment about being all sweaty and gross when Liam tried getting more out of his and eventually letting them go into the house. Harry led them all the way towards his room, and closed the door behind them, locking it too just for extra precautions. 

Right, so here goes nothing…

“What is it, H?” Zayn asked, clueless, as he took a seat on the one of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. “Everything okay?” 

Harry just nodded as he sat next to Zayn and crossed his legs, feeling a little uneasy sill about this, but he’s going to do it. 

“Well what is it then it then?”

It was silent between them and Zayn was looking at him intently, and Harry just took one last deep breath, and said “We’re hooking up.” and there it is, out i the open, and Harry’s ready for all the questions. The backlash or the praise, at least it's just out there now, and he’s happy someone else at least knows. Especially Zayn his closest friend and Louis’ bestfriends boyfriend. 

“What?” Zayn asked, shocked.   
“We’re you know-” Harry was cut off when Zayn spoke up again. 

“So you guys are actually messing around then? I mean I kind of had an idea because your throats been awfully sore a lot and well I kind of know what you’re like after sex.” Zayn confessed as he stared at Harry, his eyes searching for something and Harry thinks he may be looking for love bites. Not that he doesn’t blame him, he’s probably just curious. 

Harry nodded, sucking on his bottom lip, and god he should have known Zayn was too smart to hide this from. They used to sleep together and Harry’s only ever been with Zayn (excluding Louis) and to Zayn knowledge that’s about it. So of course he would have known… have Miles and Niall picked up on it too? He’s not about to ask about that though. 

“Still I’m happy for you, I know how much you like him, ad after all you both have went through with the past I’m glad things are kind of falling into place,” Zayn explained with a smile. “So is he like into you or are like someone to just fool around with because the lack of girls? I mean since he’s so _straight_.” Zayn didn’t sound so convinced at the last part and Harry can’t blame him honestly. 

“I’m just someone to sleep with.” Harry lied as his eyes darted to his lap, hoping Zayn buys it. 

It was an awkward silence for a moment and Harry thinks Zayn caught on too easily and knows he’s lying bad, and then Louis will get mad and dump him off to the side because he’s a terrible liar. 

“And you’re okay with that? I mean their isn't anything wrong with friends with benefits but, you actually fancy Louis, H. Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”  Zayn questioned and Harry wished he’d stop interrogating him already. 

“Does it matter though? I get sleep with him and kiss him.. Even if it’s only because he doesn’t have any girls to shag. Louis said he’s lonely and deprived, so I gave in.” another lie added to the long list he already has going for him, great. 

Zayn looked at Harry unconvinced and crossed his arms, and Harry wishes zayn would justs top and believes what he’s being told already, please. It’s all Harry wants right now. 

“Hmm… I mean you didn’t want a relationship like that with me.. So what makes Louis different?” 

“Well I don’t know, I guess I was just as lonely as he was, and I don’t know. Why are you asking so many questions?” Harry frowned as he moved to his feet, already wanting to leave the room. 

“Because you’re my best mate and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt once we leave, also because it’s Louis. The one guy that’s always been mean to you and you became awfully close to in this house.” Zayn did make some valid points, but he has nothing to worry about. Louis said he doesn’t want anyone else. 

Harry sighed a bit, “Everything will be okay, Zayn. I promise, alright? But you can’t tell anyone, other than Liam because you know… he’s Louis’ best friend” 

Zayn still looked not too keen on it, but he did nod before getting to his feet and moving towards the door. He stopped when he got to the handle and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Harry. 

“Be careful, alright? I don’t want to do any ass kicking if you end up hurt.” Zayn finally said with a smile before leaving the room. Harry just grinned and looked down, knowing full well Zayn could not kick Louis’ arse, but it’s still sweet of him to say. 

At least that went decently okay and Zayn didn’t seem to want to go blab to Miles and Niall about Louis and him, so hopefully he keep his mouth shut from here on out. 

When it rolled into the evening hours around dinner time after telling Louis he finally today Zayn which Louis seemed okay with Zayn’s reactions, they were all seated around the table. Harry had made some lasagna tonight and everyone was getting along just fine. Liam and Zayn were seated next to each other and flirting quite a bit, Niall and Tristan were having some conversation about how they wanted to go clubbing so bad, and Harry was trying his damn hardest trying not to make too much eye contact with Louis was sitting between Liam and Niall. Mainly kept his eyes on his plate and trying to not draw attention to anything. 

Two servings later and Harry was washing up the dishes alone as everyone else went off to do their own things for the night. Niall had went and did a diary session, Miles went to go lay down and chat with Zayn and Liam. Louis was in the shower, leaving Harry with kitchen duty, not that he minded of course. He actually kind of liked it to be honest because it was some alone time and he got to be with his thoughts. Thinking about once they get out of here since this was pretty much the only thoughts in his head lately. It didn’t help that Zayn was concerned about Harry’s feelings when they leave either, so he’s kind of thinking more along the lines of that. 

Wondering what exactly is in store in the next month and a half. 

Harry’s mind started wandering to the possibility of Louis ignoring him completely  and everything he’s said was all talk because he just wanted sex. It is a possibility, as much as Harry hates to think about it, because considering their past, still Harry knows that’s far fetched. Louis wouldn’t do that to him and they’ve already confessed their love for one another, they're just not official, but Harry’s confident in his relationship with Louis. They’ll be okay. He just has to keep telling himself that. 

As he dried the last mug off he felt a small tap on his bum and he glanced to his side to see Louis smiling up at him. His eyes on Harry’s lips and his hair damp and pushed back, Harry can’t help but notice he’s shirtless and a towel wrapped around his hips lowly and god, know was definitely not the time for sex. 

“Meet me in the bedroom, baby doll.” Louis whispered as he then disappeared a moment late.

Harry just stared down at the soapy water in the sink before he unplugged it. Making sure his mess was cleaned up before he went to their bedroom. Shutting the door behind him and not even getting a chance to lock it when he was being pushed up against it and Louis’ kissing on his neck. Louis’ hands already unbuttoning Harry’s trousers and pushing them down, and trying to pull off Harry tops, but Harry stopped him for a moment, trying to process this right now. His eyes darting down to the tenting in Louis’ towel had going on, and Harry’s trousers around his ankles. As much as Harry would love to rip the towel off Louis right now and get on his knees he just needed to say something first. 

“Lou, I love you, I do. I love sex with you and all that, but I need to know something.” Harry explained as he felt Louis fiddling with the hem of his top, probably eager to rip it off already. “Are we ever going to be more than this?” he knows it’s a gamble, but he’s willing to take the chance. 

Louis looked at his puzzled for a moment, and just gave a shrug… a shrug. He gave Harry a fuckign shrug, so yeah. That’s just great and Harry has no idea if this will ever amount to anything else. It kind of makes him sad, as always whenever he brings it up. He just for once would like a definite answer because it’d make things easier for him on what to expect. 

“Don’t look so down, baby. I just don’t know, okay? I haven’t been serious with anyone in forever and I don’t know, I guess I don’t want to mess things up. Also my mum doesn't even know about my sexuality or the fact I’m shagging you,” Louis explained and Harry just nodded knowing Louis was right. “Neither do my sisters, and let's just say I asked you out, I think I’d want them to know about you,”Louis went on. “ I know I’m nothing like Zayn or any other guy you’ve daydreamed about where you go on a few dates and then you end up together. I just I don’t want to mess things up is all, okay? Just give me some time.”

Harry knows he need to justs top it and give Louis all the time he needs, it’s just tough. Zayn’s stupid questions and his mind keeps going back to the aftermath of this place. He just can’t wait for this all to get resolved so he has a piece of mind. 

“Promise me you won’t jump off the face of the earth once we leave, okay?” Harry proposed and Louis nodded without hesitation, giving Harry a smile.

“I promise, okay… it’s going to be you and me, that’s it.” Louis reassured him and Harry heart kind of swelled a little at those words. Harry just smiled and leaned down to peck Louis on the lips, knowing it’s so stupid to keep having such negative thoughts and feelings regarding the leave. Louis’ made it clear to him the whole time he’s not going anywhere, so why does he keep having these thoughts? 

Harry pulled away a bit and looked into Louis’ eyes and trusted him with this.  “That’s all I wanted to hear, Lou.” Harry said softly as he pulled away and kicked off the trousers still around his ankle. About to take off his top when Louis just did it for him and pulled him close swiftly. Leaning up and closing the distance between their lips and one hand trailing down the back side to cup Harry’s bum. Giving it a squeeze before pulling his head back and licked his lips. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, and I hope you know that. “ Louis breathed out before taking him back into a kiss, moving them backwards, and falling back onto the bed.  

Harry moved to straddle Louis and peeled their lips away, sitting up, and looking down at him. Admiring how gorgeous he is to his blue his eyes were. His stubble across his jawline and his damp hair fallen in his face. Harry loves this boy so much and he can’t picture himself with anyone else, not now, not ever. 

He moved to intertwine their fingers together, smiling down at him, and leaning back down to seal their lips together once again. Moving their lips in sync as he slowly moved his bum to be a little bit of tease since Louis was probably anxious to fuck and Harry was sort of too. He kind of wanted to slow and passionate sex, but he knows with Louis it’s always kind of rough and fast. Not that he doesn't mind!

It’d just be nice to have the kind as it seems rather romantic to him, he's not going to bring it up, no. He’s happy with what he’s getting so far and Louis always knows how to make him feel good, so yeah. 

“I love you,” Louis groaned against Harry’s lips and Harry heart was beating just a little faster. 

Because he loves him too and he has a feeling everything will be okay after that talk they had. 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry mumbled again st his lips as he continued to slowly rub against him before he was pushed off and Louis was on top of him. His towel being discarded to the floor and he’s pulling off Harry’s pants. Going back in to attack Harry's neck and leaving a love bite, causing Harry’s breath to hitch. 

Harry moaned softly when Louis started to dry hump him and left open mouth kisses along his neck, his fingers clawing into Louis’ back, and Louis’ hands tangled into his hair. Harry shivered when Louis started kissing down his chest and toyed with his nipples with his tongue, his free hand messing with the other. Harry’s body felt on fire and tingly, and all he wanted to do is to get off now. He just wanted Louis to fuck him already. 

A gasp left his throat once again as he felt Louis hand went from his nipple to Harry’s bum. Louis moved back up to Harry’s ear and whispered, “When we get out of here I’m going to fuck you like never before, to remind you that I won’t be leaving you.” and that made Harry tremble at the thought. 

Louis went back to kissing him, rutting against Harry, and groaning into their kiss. 

Right as Harry dug his nails in more from the pleasure of their hard on’s rubbing together he nearly jumped when the bedroom door swung open and Zayn was in the middle of telling Harry he was sorry about earlier… except he stopped in his track and stood their speechless. 

Louis pulled off him quickly and Harry thought his heart was going to beat out of his damn chest. At least it was just Zayn. 

“Get out, get the fuck out!” Louis snapped, pulling the blanket over Harry’s exposed lower half and Zayn’s mumbling an apology and left the room a moment later. 

Harry chewed on his lip as he glanced at the door and back at Louis who looked kind of shaken up. He found it kind of odd Louis only covered Harry up, but he doesn’t think too much of it because Louis’ striding across the room and locking the door. His cheeks a shade of pink and he’s shaking his head, pulling on his boxers and joggers. Harry frowned, was he watched him, wondering if he should say at least something, because Zayn already knows about them. 

Was Louis actually ready for Zayn to know? Or was it just because he wanted Harry happy?

“Lou?” Harry asked softly, moving to sit up, pulling the sheet over him more. 

Louis looked at him as he slipped on a shirt and ran his fingers through his hair and asked, “What?” 

Harry sighed, “It was an accident, you know? He knows about us, and no one else seen, so why are you getting dressed like you're ready to bounce out of here?” 

Louis didn’t say anything as he just shook his head as he glanced to the door before pulling on one of his hoodies and zipping it up. 

“You’re not going to leave are you? I thought you said it was fine that he knew about us, you said you were okay with this.” Harry frowned as he watched Louis move to sit next to him and let out a huff. 

“I’m not leaving, okay? I just was caught off guard I guess and I don’t know…” Louis words trailed off as he looked down, not looking at Harry. 

Louis and reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand and intertwined their fingers. “It's going to be okay, Lou. I promise,” Harry reassured him as moved from his spot and sat next to him, resting his head against his shoulder. “Even if you left tonight because you're frightened I think I'd follow you.”

When Louis let go of Harry's hand he moved to snake his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “You're fucking amazing, you know that?”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, and moved his other hand to rest against Louis’ lap. Louis’ fingers caressing his sides.

“We’ll need to be more careful though in here just in case the other two walk in on us. I don't need them to have a show either.” Louis laughed a little, and Harry's glad he doesn't seem so shaken up anymore. 

“Well it could have been worse, you know. At least it was someone that knows we’re sleeping together,” Harry added in to lighten the mood just a little more.

Louis just nodded and sat there with him quietly for a little longer before he reached over with his free hand and tilted Harry’s head up and gave a gentle kiss to his lips before he mumbled something about picking up where they left off once the boys are asleep and Harry can agree to that. 

At least the next time when they shag no one walks in on them and Harry’s cuddled up next to Louis under the covers as alway, happy, content, and warm. As always. 

It doesn’t even take him that long to fall into a slumber after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite short, but hopefully it was decent! Next chapter will be their last day and reunited with their families so more interesting and then a couple more chapters after that!


	22. Twenty One.

Harry can't believe it, he actually can't believe he stayed this long. Less than a week away will mark the last day, the one year mark. It may have been one of the toughest things he's ever went through, but he's proud of himself. He's leaving with new friendships, a love interest, and some money for back home to live comfortably.

The only thing he isn't particularly looking forward to is being away from Louis for a while. They had discussed a few days ago that since they should adjust to being back to normal, they can take a month off. Sure they'll be texting and stuff, but they won't see each other and Harry's okay with that, he thinks.

Louis needs time with his family and he wants to move in with Liam first before having Harry come over. Harry understands totally and that gives himself some downtime to figure out his own plans. Catch up with his family and readjust to society. Think about his future regarding certain things.

In all honesty Harry can't wait to fast forward to the part where he wakes up to Louis almost every morning. Air may take some time, but he feels that it'll happen. He just knows.

Harry's sitting in the hammock out back with Niall, just swinging back and forth, and hanging out. Niall’s going on and on about how when he gets out he's going back to Ireland and spend time with his family for a few months.

“Maybe I could find myself a girl once I get out, I'm seriously in a drought,” Niall complained as he crossed his arms. “At least Zayn’s the lucky one out of all of us, he gets to have sex.”

If only Niall knew…

“But they haven't slept together yet, at least I think.” Harry said, very unsure of himself. He wasn't sure if Zayn would gush to him or not if he finally fucked Liam. Zayn hasn't said anything about intimacy between Liam and him lately other than them snogging and Liam marking Zayn up. Usually Zayn's quite open about his sex life. They've ought to have done something, but Harry's not even sure about that.

Maybe they're moving slow, which is totally okay.

“I’m sure they've done something, I mean there's literally  nothing to do and Liam can't seem to not touch his boyfriends ass.” Niall shook his head. Niall did have a point, Louis and himself  do have quite a bit of intimate moments to pass the time but also because they want too. So Harry's not going to totally rule out the possibilities.

“True, kinda wish they'd tone it down because it makes me feel a bit envious that I don't have someone.” Harry playfully joked, and Niall just nodded along.

Well it is true, Zayn and Liam are disgustingly cute. They need to actually dial it back and not snog on the couches in the living room. Only because Harry's kind of jealous he can't do that with Louis of course

“Are you sure about that, mate? You could have had Miles, you know.” Niall told Harry. Of course Harry already knew that information, but their isn't anything between them. Miles is still working over his ex boyfriend issues and Harry's just not into him like that.

“I could have, yeah. I could have had Zayn too before he was into Liam. I had options, but it just didn't feel right.” Harry explained as Niall just nodded, not questioning it further, thank god.

After sometime Harry ended up heading inside, bored, and kind of tired. Thinking a nap would be nice to pass his time as usual. Unfortunately that didn’t work for him too well because right as he opened the door to his room, Louis was standing there shirtless his hair a mess. 

Right, Louis must have finally gotten up for the day. Even though it was going on two in the evening, Louis didn’t care at all, as always. He said he just wanted to sleep longer, he even tried to convince Harry to stay with him, but of course Harry wanted too, but he couldn’t for certain reasons.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry said softly as stood there, crossing his arms, trying his best to not look down right now. Now was not the time to think about Louis pinning him to the mattress, it’s time to take a nap!

Harry just slid past him into the room and crawled into bed, pulling the warm blanket close to him, and closed his eyes. Not flinching when he hears the door close or when he feels someone slid in behind him,pressing their bodies together, and and arm around Harry’s waist. Shivering from the kiss placed on the back of his shoulder and leaning back into Louis. 

“Tired, baby doll?” Louis whispered as tightened his grip around Harry's waist, tugging him a bit closer. 

“Yeah, bored too, so why not nap I guess.” Harry replied, before resting his own hand on top of Louis’. Feeling safe in Louis’ arms and warm, not wanting Louis to leave him soon. Not wanting to go a month without this because right now, he really loves cuddling with Louis more than anything. 

“I’ll lay with you for a while, till you fall asleep, if that’s okay with you… I kind of just want to hold you right now.” Louis admitted and Harry’s heart flipped!

Louis wanted to hold him and Harry never thought hearing those words come out of Louis mouth to mean so much to him. It’s things like this that’ll make it harder to be apart from Louis when the time comes. 

They laid there in silence for a while as Louis was caressing Harry’s stomach with his thumb, and Harry ended up falling asleep at the warm gesture.  

Later that night Harry was sitting in bed in the dark, cold, and staring back at the red numbers staring back at him from the alarm clock. It’s four  in the morning and he’s wide awake, well he just took a nap longer than usual and he’s not mad. He fell asleep the way he had woken up, Louis was next to him, and he's sure Louis wasn’t there the whole time. As he’d probably hanged out with Liam and Zayn the greater part of his day before going to bed. 

Harry doesn't mind that Louis crawled into bed with him again, he never does. He honestly wished they could just combine the beds together to give them a little more space, but this is fine.

He sits there for a moment, shivering from the chill in the air, and deciding maybe he should get up. Which he did, carefully moving out of bed, and silently moving out of the room before he stepped into the dark corridor. Making his way towards the kitchen and flipped on the light, getting a glass from the cupboard, and turning on the tap. 

Taking a drink and setting in the sink and that’s when he heard a door close and a couple footsteps sticking to the linoleum flooring. 

“Hey, H.” Zayn spoke softly as Harry turned around and smield tiredly at his friend. 

Zayn looks like a mess, his hair is out of sorts, love bites decorated his neck and downward, his shirt is distorted, and his lips look swollen than normal. Hmm… he must have just got done snogging Liam, which is the only thing Harry could think of as to why Zayn looks like he had the best sex of his life. 

“You look…  nice,” Harry smirked, and Zayn just shook his head and fidgeted with his top. “So, how was your night so far?” Harry asked, because he’s noesy, and because for obvious reasons. 

Zayn let out a sigh as if he was just waiting for Harry to bring it up, or at least someone to bring it up. 

“Amazing, absolutely amazing,” Zayn started as he moved to lean against the counter, crossing his arms over his waist, and smiled to himself. “We were snogging and I finally felt it.” 

“Felt what?” Harry asked, wanting to know of what context Zayn’s getting at. 

“Harry.” Zayn said pointedly, looking at him, as if he should know what Zayn’s getting at. It’s not like he can reads minds or know if this has to do with feelings or something along those lines. 

“What? I don’t know what you felt, I can’t read your mind, Zayn. So don’t get pissy.” Harry shot back in defense. 

Zayn let out a huff and stepped a little closer, “I felt his you know what, H. He guided my hand over to it t,” Zayn blurted out and ah, yup that’s what he meant. “He’s so thick and god I never knew how much I missed dick till tonight,” Zayn laughed a little and licked his lips. “But I was too scared to actually pull him out and you know.” 

Harry wasn't particularly surprised by this update in Zayn and Liam’s relationship, but he does find it kind of odd Zayn didn’t want to get into Liam’s sleep pants tonight. They’ve been in a relationship for a while now and Zayn usually didn’t shy away to sex with hot men. 

“Why didn’t you?” Harry decided to ask the important question of it all. 

Zayn chewed on his lip for a moment and looked to be thinking before he finally said, “I guess I’m kind of worried I won’t be as good as his past hookups and girlfriends. It’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with someone, and I just worried he will much rather get his own self off instead. You know push away my hand and do the job himself.” Zayn admitted and to be honest, Harry gets it. 

He had the same fear in his mind every time Louis touched him sexually. Every time during sex or going down on Louis, but that insecurity talking. Zayn is far from inexperienced and besides he shouldn’t hold himself back from intimacy with his boyfriend because of past stuff. Zayn should honestly have a talk with Liam about it or just build more of his confidence up more. Just take things slowly, day by day. 

“Zayn, I think you’re worried for nothing to be honest, I’m sure you’ll be able to get him off no problem. If all goes to hell then just talk to him about it, i’m sure he’ll hear you out. You both are in a relationship for crying out loud.” 

Zayn just let out another sigh before messing with his hair, and doing a once over around the kitchen before looking back at Harry. 

“Did you have same worry with Louis?” Zayn spoke quieter than before and Harry nodded to that. “Have you guys ever talked about… it?” 

Harry thought about that for a moment, they haven’t particular sat down and discussed feelings towards their sex life. It’s usually heat of the moment kind of stuff or Louis taking the lead. Which Harry loves because a man that takes control makes him weak. 

“No, we haven't,” Harry finally answered he tucked his hair behind his ear, “We just kind of get into it. He always seems pleased though,  I guess.”

Zayn opened his mouth to say something when one of the door shut and over Zayn’s shoulder from Harry’s view was Liam coming towards them. Hary sending Zayn a look to shut down this conversation and thankfully Zayn took the hint.

Harry watched as Liam moved behind Zayn and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, rested his head afterwards and looking at Harry.

“What are you boys talking about?” Liam asked and Harry saw the corners of Zayn's mouth quirk up, but his eyes looked at Harry with worry. Probably trying to give Harry a signal not to bring it up. Of course he wouldn't though, what kind of friend would that make him lit to be?

“Mmm nothing important really, just telling Zayn that he better hangout with me when we leave here,” Hopefully Liam buys it and moves on, and it's not exactly a total lie. He plans to hangout with Zayn of course as their best mates and shit. “But I should head back to my room, excuse me.”

Harry quickly went back to his room and shut the door behind him. Trying his best on the way back to bed not to bump into anything as he couldn't necessarily see. Thankfully he managed to get back into bed and he didn't trample over top of Louis.

The last thing he needs is to wake up Louis by falling on him.

After he snuggled up to Louis, he closed his eyes, trying to not think about what he just talked about with Zayn Just focus on more sleep and the minutes counting down until he see’s his family instead. 

As if things never work in his favor… Louis’s arm goes around him and pulls him close. 

Great, so he’s awake. 

“Hey baby,” Louis mumbled tiredly as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Did I wake you?” Harry asked softly, curling his hands against Louis’ chest, intertwining their legs together. 

“No, of course not. I’ve been up for the past five minutes or so, just didn’t want to get out of bed. “Harry’s not sure if he buys it, but maybe Louis doesn't want him to feel bad. Either way Harry feels a little bad because Louis’ sleep patterns have been off and on like his own lately. 

Harry laid there in silence, enjoying warmth Louis was giving him, and just soaking in this moment with the boy he loves. His mind racing between the whole sex topic and the boyfriend topic. He’s not about to bring up either of course, as their quite sensitive subjects anyway. 

Louis soon started to play with Harry's hair, causing him to shiver and the corners of his lips to perk up. Harry couldn't help it, but he eventually just wrapped his arm around Louis to be closer and laid against him as Louis toyed with his locks.He needed to be closer to him.. He loves Louis so much. All he wants to do is cuddle and lay here in silence. Not kiss or take their clothes off, just relax and enjoy the moment. It’s all he wants and he’s happy Louis seems to want this too right now, as he doesn’t mind Harry smashed against him.

“Love you.” Louis mumbled out softly as he then stop fussing with the strands before resting his arm over the dip in Harry’s waist and kept it there. Laying like this for the rest of the night and fall asleep again sometime during the morning hours. 

~~~~~~~

Harry's anxious, he can't seem to sit still, or anything. All he can't think about it how tomorrow afternoon he will finally get to walk out that door into the lobby. All their families will be there and Harry hope’s nobody asks any questions about the guy he's been talking about in his video diaries. At least not until they're far, far away from the premises of course 

It’s ten at night and Harry hanging out with Zayn in the backyard with their feet in the pool, talking reminiscing about their stay here. Zayn doing most of the talking and Harry only just nodded along, thinking about all the good times. When Zayn and him made a closer bond and overcoming the whole ex boyfriends stuff. Finding themselves men and making some new mates. Zayn going on about how he thinks it was fate and that they were all meant to be here this year. As if it were planned because of how things had worked out for them. 

“Imagine we both never signed up for this... Do you think we would have ended up with our guys eventually?” Zayn asked, as he glanced towards harry. His arms crossed and slowly swishing his feet in the water. 

Harry thinks about that for a moment because that is a good question. 

Would they end up with Liam and Louis years later if this never happened? Maybe, maybe not, it’s hard to say.

“I don’t know, honestly,” Harry finally responded and Zayn just let out a sigh and glanced back towards the water. “Also Louis’ not mine, Zayn. We’re-”

“You know what I mean, H,” Zayn interrupted Harry and smiled afterwards, flicking his gaze back towards him. “But do you want him?” Zayn decided to push it further because he’s too nosy for his own good sometimes. 

Harry chewed on his lip and nodded, oh dear god yes he wanted Louis. He wants that label on them so he knows it's official. Still Harry figures their practically in a relationship since Louis claims he can’t get aroused with anyone else and there's no one else he’d rather be with. Not that Zayn need to know any of that of course, to Zayn’s knowledge they're just sleeping together. Which Zayn still complains about how the first thing he saw when he came in the room was Louis’ bare ass. Saying how he wished he had gotten like a warning or maybe he should have knocked instead. 

“I think you should ask him out yourself, you know to see what he has to say.” Zayn proposed and Harry was already shooting it down, shaking his head, because it's useless. Louis will say no or be very vague with his answer and Harry's not up for that. If it’s meant to happen it will and he’s not about to take a dip in the possibility of rejection this time, nope. 

Harry kept his mouth shut and just let Zayn steer the conversation from that onto when he first laid eyes on Liam in the bedroom. Saying he thought he was very hot and wasn’t sure how he was going to survive being roommates with him. Mentioning that even though he still liked Harry then, he had his eyes on Liam too. Zayn also mentioned that he still feels kind of bad about the whole fight they had and how upset he was over his own rejection from Liam the first time. How embarrassed he was to face Liam after that and how happy he is that Liam admitted he was just scared or something like that. 

At least Zayn’s relationship with his boyfriend turned out good towards the end of their stay. Same for Louis and himself. At first Louis was very mean and aggressive like back in their school days. Eventually he grew softer over time and turned their relationship into a sexual one. Which Harry has no complaints and understand completely why, also he’s happy with how it turned out.  Louis trusts him fully as much as he does Liam with his secrets and it makes his heart swell still at that thought. 

Maybe someday they’ll be more than whatever they are right now and Harry’s willing to wait. 

 

“I think tonight I’m going to have that talk with him, you know, what we talked about a few days ago. About his, um, yeah.” Zayn mentioned, now sounding more nervous.

“So you guys haven’t done anything like that again I take it?” 

“Well, not really. I mean the other night we did snog and it got a bit hot…” Zayn trailed off and Harry looked at him suspiciously. “Don’t look at me like that! He was ontop of me and rolled his hips against mine .” good god, Harry did not need to hear that! 

Harry groaned and put his face in his hands, trying not to get a visual of that. He did smile when Zayn got all defensive and said at least they had their clothes on and nothing else happened. Harry still thinks Zayn could have spared the details, really. 

It fell silent between them once again as they sat there, Harry eyes now looking down at the water. Thinking about his own thing with Louis and how long it took them to finally sleep together, and how long it took it him to get comfortable actually initiating certain things. It may have been a rocky path, but it has been worth it. 

After sometime Zayn had went inside because he was getting rather cold. Harry got up too, but only went to lounge on the couches outside. Slumping in his spot and thinking to himself. Wondering if he's getting on a plane back to Manchester not long after or if his parents intend to stay one more day. He wished he'd know, but he's kind of hoping to spend time with his parents and sister for a while before sitting on a long ass flight. Also maybe talk to Louis on the phone that night too. If Louis’ up for it of course.

Harry wonders about the moment he sees Louis again after this. He wants to know if he'll pounce on Louis the moment he sees him or cry. If he will cry at all actually from being apart from him. Harry knows he wears his heart on his sleeve and is quite sensitive and Louis knows that. Hopefully it won't be hard for them and just be a piece of cake. Also maybe being apart might spice things up, make the heart grow fonder. Maybe.

The door slid open, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, and his eye landed on Louis who was now beside him. Arm laid across the top behind them and Louis’ looking at him with a small smile on his face.

“Hey baby doll,” Louis cooed and the corners of Harry's lips quirked up. “Ready for tomorrow?”

Harry nodded, moving to lean into Louis slightly more. Wanting to be close and also because he's kind of cold.

“It's going to be hard not to see you or touch you every day, you know that right?” Louis brought up as his arm fell from the ledge and to around Harry's shoulders, pulling Harry a little closer. “Fuck, I'm going to miss you.”

As if that was some queue for to set Harry down into the dumps, it worked.

Louis going to miss him, he said it out loud, and that makes Harry's heart ache. It's mutual and Harry's not sure anymore just how well he's going to take his one last kiss from Louis.  It's definitely something he's not going to think about now. All he's going to do now is to enjoy his time with the house guests and with Louis.

“I'm going to miss you too, Lou.” Harry said sadly, moving his body so he was facing Louis more. Knowing it was risky because someone could walk out, but he doesn't care. He wants to be close to Louis right now, as he always does.

Louis looked over his shoulder for a moment before he leaned forward and quickly gave Harry a kiss on the lips. His arm going back on the ledge of the couch to look like he hadn't intentionally pulled Harry closer, you know for certain reasons.

Harry stayed silent for a little while, just enjoying this. Well that is until Louis spoke up again.

“How about we go inside and warm up,” Louis suggested, biting his lip as he stared at Harry. “Or maybe you could meet me in the bedroom, yeah?”

Harry nodded and as much as he didn't want to leave Louis’ side, he got up anyway. Disappearing inside the house and heading into the bedroom. Thankfully he wasn't stopped in his tracks with Niall trying get a word in or Miles. Both too busy drinking beer in the kitchen and having a laugh. Zayn and Liam were nowhere to be seen which Harry's not surprised. They're probably having that talk finally or making out somewhere.

Once he shut the door behind him, Harry crawled into the bed, and stripped out of his jacket. Throwing it to the ground and pulling the blanket closer towards him. His eyes wandering around the room and thinking about how this will be his last night ever in this house. Knowing he will have to make it memorable and maybe do something he hasn't been comfortable with. Meaning the sex talk… as Zayn brought up a while ago. He knows it's risky bringing it up, but maybe having this chat before they leave might make things better.

 

It's also scary as fuck because Louis could pull away and end things all together.

Harry sighed to himself as he fiddled with his thumbs and a moment later Louis was in the room with him after locking it. Sitting beside him in their shared bed and putting an arm around his waist.

“You okay, sexy?” Louis asked as he started to caress Harry's sides.

“We need to talk, Lou,” Harry said shyly, glancing down to his own hands. Suddenly feeling very coy and not sure how to exactly bring it up to Louis.

“About what?”

Harry chewed on his lip, thinking for a moment, and then said “Do I satisfy you? I mean, like, sexually.” 

It went silent between then and Harry's suddenly feeling more nervous about this chat. It could go totally wrong and either end up in someone getting pissed off or hurt. It's a risk he's willing to take though because if they ever do end up dating, at least he will know he's doing alright.

Soon Harry felt fingers under his chin, making him look at Louis in the eyes. 

“You’re everything I need and want, “ Louis cooed, before he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. “You give the best blowjobs,” Louis said. In between their kisses. “You know how to take my cock so good” Louis kept going on, moving Harry to  lay on his back. Louis now between Harry's legs as he started  to kiss on Harry's neck.

Harry whimpered as he tilted his head, closing his eyes, and curling his fingers against Louis’ back. Louis nibble and sucked on his sensitive skin for sometime, leaving a fresh mark where he’d be able to hid it Harry wanted. Eventually their clothes came off and things got steamy as usual, going a few more rounds than normal before they spent the rest of their night cuddling in bed. 

It was the going on eight in the morning and Harry knows he needed to get up and pack his things, but he can’t get himself to do it. He just doesn’t have the energy because sleep was not his friend last night.  Also because he really just isn’t looking forward to saying goodbye to Louis for a while as ,much as he is anxious to see his family and get the hell out of here. 

Harry scooted a little closer to Louis and just relaxed into the boy, trying to squeeze in some shut eye, but it’s useless. It’s pointless when Louis wakes up a few minutes later and wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close. When they share a few kisses and Louis’ doing everything right this morning to make it a happier time. 

By the time they both did get out bed it wasn’t until noon and everyone rushing around as they finish packing up their bags, having only an hour left before they get to leave. Zayn had pulled Harry off to the side and gushed about last night and how wonderful it was as Liam and him finally shagged and mentioned that Liam was going to come see him in a week or so. Of course Harry naturally feels a bit jealous because he wants that more than anything, but he knows why he can’t have that just yet. After giving Zayn and hug and giving his individual goodbyes to the rest of the boys, Harry finds himself back in his and Louis room. Alone and with the door shut, they have about a half hour and Harry knows they have to brings their bags out in fifteen minutes. He just wants to say his goodbyes so they don't have to do it in front of everyone. 

Harry’s zipping up his suitcase as Louis was still pushing things into his own bag, it’s quiet between them, that is until Louis spoke up. 

“Before you take off with your family, meet in the lobby restroom.” Louis mentioned and Harry just nodded. Moving to pull his bag off the bed and set it by his feet and watched as Louis packed up the rest of his own things before zipping it closed. 

“You okay?” Louis asked, glancing over towards Harry as he moved his bag to the ground and was now in front of Harry. His arms snaking around harry’s waist and pulling him close. “You’re awfully quiet, baby doll.”

Harry chewed on his lip and nodded, not really wanting to make this a sad moment, and wanting to leave on a happy note. 

“I’m fine, just you know kinda nervous to see my family and I don’t know, I guess I’m just a bit sad I won’t be in this house anymore. You know with all my new friendships and such, but I’m ready to go home.” Harry admitted, as he put his arms around Louis’ shoulders, looking down at him. 

“Me too, just wish I could take you with me.” Louis muttered out and yeah, this was going to be a lot harder than Harry thought. 

“You’ll have me soon, Lou, promise” 

Louis smiled before he leaned up and closed the distance between their lips. Harry leaned into Louis a little more, just wanting to be closer to him, and not really wanting to let go yet. Well when someone pounded on the door Louis pulled back and smiled up at Harry.

“Hey Mr.Jameson will be here in two minutes, guys!” Niall shouted outside the door. 

So, this is it. They're actually leaving and Harry's already shaking out of excitement. 

As the grabbed their bags as left the room, they joined the rest of the boys in the living room. It's pretty quiet and Harry's just sitting on the couch next to Miles and his eyes keep wandering over to Louis whose seated across from him.

Thankfully in case Mr.Jameson with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Hello Gentleman, excited?” He asked as he stood in front of them. Holding a clipboard and glancing between the two couches as everyone nodded.

“Good, now before your loved ones show up any minutes now, I just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking it out. I know it was very hard to do, but I hope you all at least gained something while staying here. Like new friendships or even a relationship,” He nodded to Liam and Zayn.

Harry just sat there and listened as the elder went on and on about the program. If Harry's honest he wouldn't do this again. Sure he'd redo something's that happened over the course of his stay, but not do this another round, nope. He's been away from his family enough and now that he's got Louis, Harry's not exactly how things would be okay between them for being gone for a whole year. It'd defiantly be a test, one he's not willing to do.

“I know you boys are ready to skedaddle out of here, but I have one more thing to say. I wanted to thank you again so much for doing this Social Experiment. It was probably one of the hardest things to do, but I hope you're all leaving on a positive note. Thank you.” Was all Mr.Jameson said before leaving the room and they all sat there silently. 

Well that is until all of a sudden Niall's up out of his seat and racing over to some people and hugging some older lady. Harry guesses that's his mum of course. Zayn follows suit when Yaser and Trisha make an appearance. Liam and Miles following suit as their families crowd in. Harry then see’s Louis up out of his seat and rushing over to a group of girls. Which  Harry guesses is his sisters or at least one of them is his mum. 

Harry sits there and starts to worry a little bit… where's his family at? Did they forget or couldn't make it? 

He chewed on his lips, his eyes scanning the crowd, and feeling envious already. Everyone had their family with them and smiling but no one was here yet for him.

Maybe their late?  yeah that could be it.

Harry's eyes landed back on Louis smiling and chatting with his family. Looking happier than ever and it makes Harry's heart swell a bit. Harry honestly wishes he could go over there and introduce himself to those lovely ladies, but he knows he can't. 

“Harry!” Anne shouted as she pushed through Liam's parets and Des following behind her. Harry's already up out of his seat and almost falls backwards when all three of them lunge at him for a hug. Harry tried not to tear up, but he did. He missed his family so much and he still can't believe he pulled this off. All he wants to do now is catch up on everything and just spend all the lost time he had with his parents. 

After a few minutes Harry finally pulled away but then Anne was smashing Harry's cheeks smiling. 

“I missed you so much and we have so much to catch up on in our hotel room tonight!” Anne said excitedly.

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow though, Kiddo,” Des said with a smile as he reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder. 

One thing Harry did notice was the lack of existence of another very important person.

“Where’s Gems?” 

Anne smiled as she finally pulled back, “She’s back home with her boyfriend. Gemma has a lot of things going on right now, but she's excited to see you. I told her I'd have you call her tonight before three.” 

Well that's good to know and honestly Harry's anxious to get on the phone with her. They have so much to talk about and Harry needs to know the details about the deal between her and Chase again.

Also maybe try to talk to her about other things… 

“Do you want to say goodbye to your friends before we leave?” Harry's dad asked and of course Harry saw that smile on Anne's face. He knows what's next, because anytime someone came into Harry's life Anne wanted to meet them.

“And do we get to meet this mystery boy you always talk about?” she asked and Harry just shook his head and smiled, to both of their questions.

Nope, they're not meeting Louis, not today.

“Darn,” Anne frowned as her eyes glanced around the room. Harry did catch a grace with Louis who gave him a small nod and Harry just looked down and smiled.

“Is he the blonde?” She asked and Harry's head shot up at that, shaking his head once again before scratching the back of his neck. That only leaves Miles and Louis and Harry's not really up for that, so he needs to escape for a moment. Especially since they're all about to leave anyway.

“I need to use the loo before we go, so I'll meet you guys in the lobby.” Harry told his parents before he sneaked away. Managing to escape any conversations and goodbye hugs. 

After a few minutes Harry found himself in one of the stalls, leaned against the door. Hoping Louis would show up so they could exchange numbers to keep in touch. Also just have a minute alone with Louis before he takes off.

Well a few minutes pass and Harry just stood there quietly, kind of wishing that he had his phone already (it's in his bag). Which he won't get u till later once he gets a chance to sit down and look at everything he's missed.

A moment later the bathroom door opened and after that there was a small knock on the small door. Louis let himself in and before Harry could even say a word he was pinned again the stall wall. Lips on his abs hands on his hips, Harry's hands resting on Louis’ shoulders. Slightly grasping the when Louis started using tongue. 

This is risky business, Harry knows that, but he can't help himself. 

Harry had to pull away for a moment and take a breath. Suddenly starting to get this heaviness in his chest now that he knows that this is the last time he'll get to physically close to Louis for a while.

“I love you,” Harry whispered as he stood there. “And I hope you call me soon by the way.” 

“I don't have your number yet, baby doll. Another reason why I wanted to pull you in here.” Louis mentioned as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his phone.

“And not because you wanted to see me before I take off?” Harry asked teasingly with a smile.

Louis just smiled and didn't even say anything to that before he asked Harry for his numbe. Pocketing it after the exchange.

“You do know that now that I have your number, don't be too surprised when I call you tonight. Don't think I'm not anxious try some sexy stuff.” Louis winked as he leaned up and pecked Harry's cheek. “Also because I just want to talk to you.” That made Harry's heart swell right up.

God he can't wait to see what's to come over there next few months. Hopefully it's positive, Harry knows it has to be. 

Louis won't dump him away so fast after all this time, so he's keeping positive.

“Well I guess I should go before our families get suspicious,” Harry said reluctantly, as he dropped his arms. 

He felt Louis squeeze his hips before letting ago before moving to open the stall door. 

“I love you too, by the wall.” Louis said before vanishing out of the stall and the bathroom. Harry just smiled and needed a moment to collect himself before seeing his family. Especially since he just seen the guy he loves and his mum will know and question everything. Which he's really not up for.

Not while they're still here!

Harry eventually left the restroom and stepped foot outside the building for the first time in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their are probably going to be maybe four more chapter before this fic is over. I don't know yet, I got to see what happens why I finish typing this up!
> 
> Anyway I hope this chapter is decently okay.


End file.
